Inferno of Desire
by VIXXIN
Summary: Attending the tourney at Harrenhal alongside her family, Mileena is soon caught in a whirlwind of innocent passion upon being captivated by the Silver Prince of house Targaryen. Will she fall into the poisonous pool that is forbidden love, or will she stand by her noble duty as a woman of house Stark?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to the new story guys! If you don't already know, this is set in 280 AC which is before Game of Thrones. More specifically when Ned and Lyanna are still teenagers. If you don't know much about that time period (Tourney at Harrenhal), I'd suggest having a quick search. I'm trying to be accurate as possible, but of course this is still my own story, so it'll be different in ways as I make up my own plot and incorporate it into the 'universe'.**

 **I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

Tugging the edges of my fur coat tighter, the snow of the North was deep as I trudged further into the Wolfswood. Feeling the crispy wind brush past my cheeks and through my deep brown locks, I found the place I had named Haven a month ago. Quiet and uninterrupted by other overbearing life, it was the only other peaceful place I could besides the Godswood, and there were times where I wish I had found it sooner.

A small area with a generous cluster of tall and thick tree's, I had brought a few of my personal items out here a few weeks ago so that I could have something to do. But when it was time to go back, I had to hide it all away inside of a hollow log. I couldn't afford anyone knowing I was here, because if my parents where to find out, I would be in a lot of trouble. It was far from proper for me to be out of Winterfell on my own, let alone in the Wolfswood.

Coming up to the Haven, I smiled before glancing behind me to make sure no one was there. When it was clear, I knelt down in front of the log and pulled out the fur rug I had wrapped all my belongings inside of. Taking it over to the large bended tree that offered a perfect sitting spot, I unwrapped the rug and laid it down so that I wouldn't be sitting on the bare snow. Taking a seat, I sifted through the small pile of things before grabbing the leather bound book. The title read A Tale of Strange. It was about a young farmer's son and his crusade to find his destiny.

It wasn't at all interesting when I had first found it in the library, but as I read the pages I couldn't help but be drawn to his adventure. He discovered a world that was far bigger than the one he had been born into, and he did things that were greater than that of a farmer's son. He found his calling and he followed it without fear. Something I would never be able to do – not with the life and responsibility of nobility resting on my young shoulders. My destiny, unlike the young man's, had been decided for me and without question.

Sitting back against the trunk of the tree, I continued to read the book. Drawing my coat closer, I smiled at something a woman had said in the book. Looking up, I stared through the open woods. I couldn't see a soul or animal for miles, but I could hear them; wolves howling, birds singing. It made Winterfell not a bad a place as people made it out to be. Gasping, I could hear the sound of the Bell Tower as it began to ring; signalling it was now afternoon and time for me to pack up and leave.

Hopping up from my spot, I grabbed my belongings and placed it into the rug before tying the leather straps and placing it back into the hollow log. Turning over the few flat patches of snow with my boot, I took a quick glance to make sure everything looked undisturbed before turning around and heading back to the edge of the forest.

Picking up the skirt of my dress so that I could walk faster, I was too concentrative on my steps that I hadn't realised the approaching horse rider. With its hooves pounding the snow to a standstill in front of me and its breath panting, my heart skipped a beat. I hope it wasn't one of the soldiers, as I'm sure he'd have no problem taking me back and telling father.

Looking up I didn't bother trying to run or conceal my identity, instead I brushed a lock of my hair out of the way. Peering down at me with an amused look across his face, I sighed with relief to see it was only my older brother – Ned.

"And should I ask what you're doing out here so late in the day, and alone for that matter?" his tone teasing but still somewhat firm.

"…It's a secret…" I replied as my brown eyes stared into his blue ones. Wearing a fur coat, his dirty blonde hair rested just above his shoulders; half of it up in a bun while the rest flowed free.

"A secret you say" holding the reigns in one hand, his other rested on his thigh "and I suppose I'm not important enough to know this secret of yours?" shaking my head, I looked behind me and back toward the direction of Winterfell; Hunters Gate just in site "you know, mother and father won't be too happy if they find out you've been going to the woods all on your own" spoke Ned, making my eyes snap to him.

"You wouldn't tell on me, would you?" I asked, hopeful. Looking at me as the snow still fell to collect on our still forms, Ned shook his head.

"You know I wouldn't. But that doesn't excuse the fact your still out here unprotected...but knowing you" said Ned with a sigh and a slight smile "telling you otherwise would be useless" holding his hand out, he shifted so that I could reach "come on, I'll take you back. We wouldn't want to miss dinner, now would we?" smiling, I grabbed hold of his gloved hand as he pulled me up to sit in front of him.

Since I didn't have my riding pants on, I had to sit sideways as he took the reins in both hands. Kicking the horse into a slow pace, we slowly made our way toward the Winterfell. Looking out toward our path, I asked "What were you doing out here?"

Chuckling, he replied in a teasing tone "It's a secret" lightly smacking his arm, he laughed even more "father sent me to Castle Cerwyn for a small meeting…it wasn't that interesting. Just a few problems here and there that needed taking care of"

"How come father couldn't go?" I asked, my brows furrowed.

"He had more important things… replied Ned. Not saying anymore, we had soon made it past the soldiers and through the gates. Stopping the horse before we could go any further, Ned helped me off "Now, head inside and get warm. I'll see you at dinner" nodding my head, I watched as he continued on with his horse.

Walking on past the kennels and library, a few people stopped to greet me as I eventually made my way into the castle. Heading inside of my room, I closed the door behind me and leant up against it. Closing my eyes, I couldn't help but think back to the woods; where Ned found me. That could have been a lot worse. I could have been caught.

Walking over to my vanity I took off my fur coat along the way and hung it on the rack. Sitting down on the seat, I picked up my fine bristled comb, but as I stopped to look at my appearance in the mirror; I looked less than elegant. My cheeks were somewhat rosier than usual and I had a slight look of shock mixed with panic written on my face. Taking a strong deep breath, I calmed myself down before I started comb my hair so that it didn't look so frazzled for dinner.

Adjusting my top and brushing off the few flakes of snow, I jumped at the sudden sound of knocking "Mileena, are you in there?" asked the familiar voice of my sister, Lyanna.

"Just a moment" I called back before I got up from my chair, fixing all the other tid-bits before opening the door with a warm smile "yes?"

Walking past me, I watched her sit on the edge of my bed before I closed the door. She always has a habit of doing that "I haven't seen you all day?" she asked, her blue eyes looking up at me sceptically "where have you been all this time?"

"The library" I replied quickly. It was a decent enough excuse, as everyone knew that's where I liked to spend my free time when I wasn't sowing or doing lessons "why? Did you need me for something?"

Staring, Lyanna didn't say a word for a few seconds. Looking me up and down, she started to chuckle with a smile "You know you're a terrible liar Lina" she said, using my nickname "I checked the library, and you haven't been there all day, and it's not the first time you've disappeared for hours on end" leaning back on the bed to rest on her elbows, she beamed "come one, tell your big sister where you've been hiding all this time. I promise I won't tell"

"Never you mind. It's private" I stated with a nod of my head. Only a year older than me, Lyanna and I have been more than sister – best of friends since birth. Being only the two of us girls in the Stark family, we talked to each other about everything – including boys as of late.

"But you tell me everything Lina…why not this?" pausing, she sat up with a smirk "is it a boy?"

Gasping, I blushed "Of course it's not a boy!" I quickly defended "why would you think that?"

"It's only natural that I would…you, sneaking about to heaven knows where. What else would you expect me to think?" she asked before giving me dreamy look and smile "my little sister, in love" she announced before laughing.

Grabbing the closest object which was one of my leather gloves, I threw it at her and watched as it hit her in the face; silencing her laughing and teasing "That's improper Lyanna and you know it. Stop making me blush" almost stuttering at my words as her own had triggered a few imaginative thoughts that were far from innocent. Things I never and shouldn't ever think about, at least not yet.

Sitting still, Lyanna had sat up to wrap an arm around one of the wooden bed posts; her head leaning onto it. She looked serious and deep in thought "You know, sooner or later this is all going to change. You're sixteen" she announced "and before long you'll be married with a babe in your arms" playing with the hem of my sleeve, I looked at the stone floor of my bedroom. I had thought about this exact thing a hundred times.

"I know…" I replied almost above a whisper "and it scares me…to think that one day I'll have to leave everyone behind to go to some strange place, and be with someone I barely know…and what about you?" I said "you'll have to leave too after you marry Robert"

Standing up from the edge of the bed, Lyanna placed her hands on either side of my shoulders "But it'll all be an adventure, won't it? For you and me" she said, trying to cheer me up "and I'll always be your sister. We can see each other whenever we like" pulling me into a hug, I wrapped my arms around her waist "and besides, you know father – he'll find you a good man. Someone who'll love you unconditionally. Someone who can take care of you, and give you everything your heart desires and more"

"…I hope so…" giving one final squeeze, we parted and I wiped the stray tear that had wandered down my cheek "we should go, they'll be waiting for us" I said, diverting the attention from the sad topic. Grabbing Lyanna's hand, I walked with her to the hall where our family waited for us at the large wooden dining table; candles and plates of meat and vegetables laying in the centre. Sitting beside Ned, Lyanna sat beside me while Brandon and Benjen sat opposite us with mother and father.

Eating a strip of chicken and some freshly cook vegetables, I sat with my back straight and elbows off the table – a proper lady. All lessons learnt from the Septa. Sipping on a cup of water, I had once tried wine when Brandon had offered it to me at a feast, but I found it left an awful after taste and he laughed at the face I had made. Since then I had yet to touch another glass of wine.

Continuing to eat quietly, I listened to the others around me as they talked about the highlights of their day. But as the hall grew quiet, fathers voice had caught all of our attention "I have important news to share" he announced. Turning my head up, I swallowed the piece of carrot I was chewing "we'll all be leaving Winterfell in two days' time to ride for Harrenhal"

"What's the occasion?" asked Brandon as he took a sip from his cup.

"A tourney…" he replied "we've been invited by Lord Whent to attend, and it's important that we do – for the King" he added, making my eyes slightly widen. Father was right – this is important. It's a great honour to be in the presence of any royalty let alone the King himself.

"The King?" questioned Ned "what about the other houses?"

"They'll all be there" replied father with a nod of his head "a tourney to rival all others. I must admit, the occasion will bring about perfect opportunity to find a suitable match" turning to face me, he added "which is why it's important you act proper during our stay. No un-lady like things"

"Yes father" I responded. I would never dream of embracing our family in front of so many. Staring down at my silver plate of food, I began to wonder what the tourney would look like and who would be there. I imagine hundreds of tents with various Sigel's, and brave knight adorning their armour.

Brought out of my dream like state, dinner had come to an end and it was soon time for bed. Walking with my family back to the castle, I wandered the halls until I found my room. Heading inside, I paused as my handmaiden Fillis came out of the bathroom "I've drawn you a warmth bath my lady"

Standing in front of me, her head was slightly bowed and her hands rested in her lap. Dressed in typical clothes suitable for winter, I had known Fillis since she had arrived to the castle three years ago. With orange hair and green eyes, she stood out among the crowd but is always shy when approached by others. However, she's much better than she used to be and it's nice to be able to have small talks with her every now and then.

"Thank you Fillis, but I can take care of myself tonight. You're free to leave" nodding her head, she did a small curtsy before leaving.

When the door had closed, I headed into the adjoining bathroom before untying the laces of my dress and removing the several layers. Removing my undergarments, I looked at the warm and welcoming bath that was positioned against the stone wall; small puffs of steam rising from the water's surface.

Pinning my hair up so that it wouldn't get wet, I stepped into the water before sitting down with a relieved sigh. If there's one thing I love more than books, it has to be fresh baths. Each and every day I looked forward to it, and I spend as long as I can or until the water turns cold before I'm forced to get out.

Grabbing the bar of soap, I take my time washing my body; the white foam contrasting against my pale but slightly olive skin; smooth and soft, like my hair. Closing my eyes as my hand lightly swished the water around in small whirlpools, I almost fell asleep but I was able to catch myself. Sighing as I stared at the candles burning not far away, illuminating the room with a glow, I slowly rose from the path and grabbed the towel. Drying myself, I walked into my room and sat at the vanity to brush my hair; the towel still wrapped around my body.

After getting out all of the pins, I tugged some of the knots that had formed, free before braiding it down over my shoulder. Getting dressed into a long white cotton night gown, I blew out the candles surrounding my room until there was nothing but the one beside my bed. Slipping under the covers, the blankets were cold as I blew out the final candle; a single faint howl echoing into my room via the open window.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Another chapter! I know it hasn't gotten that interesting yet, but I've gotta set everything out before I get to the juicy bits. As always let me know what you think :)**

Sitting in one of the many rooms of the castle, the stone walls were glowing from the several candles scattered around along with the chandelier that hung above. Holding my embroidery hoop in one hand and a needle in the other, I continued on the delicate design had been working on for a month.

Feeling a presence peer over my shoulder, Septa's crackly old voice wound its way into my ears "Beautiful work Mileena, very beautiful work indeed" she cooed while pointing her finger to the delicate gold petals "how did you manage that detail?"

"It takes a bit longer but it's quite simple. I used a smaller thread and weaved it through as I worked" I replied. Nodding her head, Septa smiled.

"Don't let me interrupt, please continue" smiling, I glanced up briefly to see Lyanna focusing on her own needle work; her eyes concentrative. I'm surprised she had grumbled or protested by now, she usually doesn't like our sowing lessons.

Going back to my own embroidery, I pierced the needle through the fabric and pulled delicately. For a few hours this went on, peaceful and quiet in the room with nothing but the crackling of the nearby fireplace.

Looking up, Septa announced "Alright, I believe that's quite enough for one day. Why don't you two go have some time for yourselves before lunch is served" sighing lowly with relief. My fingers were starting to cramp. Placing my hoop down on the table before getting up, I straightened my dress of all the creases. Filing out of the room, I started out of the door and down the hallway when Lyanna had caught up to me.

"And where will you be going?" she asked teasingly.

"To the library" I replied with a plain voice. Continuing to walk along, I had noticed that Lyanna had yet to leave my side. Stopping in my tracks I turned to look at her with a slight squint in my eye "why are you following me?"

"I'm going to go with you" she said with a warm smile, but I knew better. She was up to something.

"You and I both know you hate the library with a passion. So what are you really doing?" I asked "don't you have riding to do? Or archery? I know how much you love to shoot things" I said, referring to the time she had 'accidently' let an arrow loose into one of the soldiers backside. I must admit thought, he was a grubby piece of work.

Pausing, Lyanna looked at me before finally giving in "I just wanted to know where you've been spending all your time?"

"Well you'll never know, it's a secret that I don't intend on divulging to you or anyone else for that matter. It's a place just for me where I can relax, but for your information, following me any further will just bore you – I am only going to the library" not waiting for a reply, I continued on down the stone corridor; Lyanna no longer by myside.

Entering out into the chilly open court yard, the sound of steel and against steel and the gruff voices of men could be heard as they wandered back and forth the large space. Heading over to the library tower, I opened the heavy wooden door before shutting it behind me. Instantly the smell of leather and parchment wafted past my nose and I almost felt as if I were in heaven.

"There you are…" called Maester Luwin as he came forth from one of the isles of books. In his forties, his hair was grey and short as he stood in his thick grey robe; his Maester's chains rattling as he walked "I was beginning to wonder where you had gone"

Fidgeting with my fingers, I chuckled lightly "I've been busy. Lessons and such…" I replied. Walking over to the wooden desk he had sat behind, my fingers skimmed along the rough wooden edges "I was wondering if you had any books on the Targaryen family"

Pausing his fiddling with the book he had grabbed, Luwin looked up with a raised eyebrow "Studying before you leave for the tourney?" he questioned.

Nodding my head "I thought it might prove useful. I know as much as I've been taught in my lessons, but I'd like to know more" nodding his head, Maester Luwin got up from his seat before walking around his desk and over to one of the shelves.

"I suppose it won't hurt, will it" he muttered while scanning his eyes over the spines of the books. Reaching out with his hands, he plucked a rather thick book bound in pure black leather; the Targaryen sigil pressed into the front "here you are then" handing it over to me, it was indeed heavy.

"Thank you" giving him a brief smile he nodded before I left for one of the reading tables. Placing the book down, I sat on the wooden seat before opening the thick cover to the first page. It held so much, all of their history; everything since the beginning of time. Turning towards the end where the pages were most recent, I found Aerys II Targaryen, our King.

Reading, my eyes skimmed all the way through; everything from his upbringing, to his capture during the brief uprising known as the Defiance of Duskendale. Sighing, it must have been horrible. Held prisoner for half a year with people who no doubt would have tortured him. Every now and then I would hear small whispers of our Mad King, and the way he acted; especially after all the stillbirths his wife had suffered. I suppose he had every reason to be mad.

Turning over the page, a name was labelled at the top and it was of none other than our Kings only son – Rhaegar Targaryen. Of course I had never met him in real life, the only description I had to go off of where from stories and gossip around the kitchen. Some said the Prince was beautiful with long silver hair, others said his skin was like that of a dragon; scaly and rough, unpleasant to look at. I didn't know which to believe, but I'd soon find out.

Gasping, I hadn't known Maester Luwin approach me from behind "Rhaegar…a fine young man" spoke the Maester with a nod of his head. Turning in my seat, I looked up at him.

"Have you met him?"

Shaking his head, Luwin chuckled "No, I haven't had the pleasure unfortunately. But I've seen him from afar. He's a very handsome young man – for a Targaryen that is"

Glancing down, I knew all about how the royal family practiced incest. It's a taboo topic to talk about as many strongly disagree with their way, but none the less, we have very little say in the matter. They've been doing it for generations – all except the Prince that is. Being the only son with no living sisters, the Prince was instead married to the Princess of Dorne – Elia Martell. They now have an infant son and daughter.

Taking out my thought, silence had filled the air before I turned and closed the large book "I should be going" getting up from the seat, I turned to Luwin "thank you for your help"

"Of course my lady" giving him a brief smile, I made my way out of the library tower. Rubbing my hands together for warmth, I trudged through the snow and into the dining hall. Making my way over to the table, laughter and the sounds of their voices could be heard. But as I looked at the table, I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Lyanna?" I asked with a furrow of my brow.

"I asked the same thing" spoke Benjen.

"Probably in the stables or causing mischief" snickered Brandon "where else would she be?" taking a sip from his cup, I narrowed my eyes before sitting down. Grabbing a sausage from the plate in front of me, I began cutting it when father spoke.

"Make sure all of your belongings are packed for tomorrow. There's a long journey between here and Harrenhal and we can't be delayed" nodding our heads we all agreed. Chewing a piece of sausage, I watched as mother nudged fathers arm "I received several letters this morning, all for you Lina" said father as he faced me.

Swallowing, I asked "What for?"

"Several Lords and their sons have asked to meet with you in regards to marriage" he replied "there all from very respectable houses and I've met most of them. If would benefit greatly if you were to get to know them – exchange a few words…" looking down at my plate, it had gone quiet "…I won't force you to marry anyone you don't want to Lina"

"I know papa…but I'll have to marry someone" and maybe none of them are who I want to be with. I don't want to be stuck in a bland marriage, but I suppose it could be much worse. Many fathers order their daughters to marry a man of their choosing, no matter if there cruel or not – it's just politics and money for most. Giving a brief smile, I'm fortunate to have a father like mine.

* * *

Standing in my room, night had soon come and I was still packing. Neatly folding one of my dresses, I place it into the trunk before turning back around to find another in the cupboard. Sighing, I knew that all these clothes weren't at all suitable for the heat that we were soon about to experience; the fabric is much too thick and the layers would be overbearing, but it's all I have until we get to Harrenhal. Maybe then I can buy something less dense.

"My lady, would you like this one – it's your favourite" spoke Fillis from behind me. Turning, I smiled at the dress she held. It was the one mother and father had gotten for my sixteen name day, a one of kind, they had it specially made. Touching the fabric, I shook my head "no, it should stay here. It's not very practical for where were going"

Nodding her head, Fillis placed back the dress before a knock sounded and someone walked in. Turning at the sudden intrusion, I frowned "Lyanna? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to tear my hair out if I have to pack one more thing" she groaned with a sigh. Laughing at her irritated form, I folded another dress of mine "how do you do it? How are you sane?" she said with a flail of her arms.

"It's only packing, and besides" I said with a groan of my own "it's the two weeks stuck in a carriage that I'm dreading. What am I supposed to do for two weeks? Sow?" I questioned with a scoff "I'd have bled out from the amount of needle pricks before we get to Harrenhal. The road isn't exactly smooth riding…"

Venting, I hadn't realised Lyanna was now silent with a large grin on her face; trying to hold in her laughter "And I thought I was bad" she snickered teasingly.

"Hush" I said with a smile "I'm just nervous…we've never met this many people before. There all going to be there, and one false move from any of us and they'll turn their nose up. I just don't want to disappoint anyone"

"You worry too much Lina" said Lyanna coming to my side "really, I'm surprised you're not grey and old" she said with a flick of my hair. Shewing her hand away, I pressed down on the trunk full of clothes so that it would fit "you don't have to be someone you're not, just be you – you're a nice and beautiful person"

"You're my sister, you're supposed to say that"

"No, that would be mother" she clarified "being your sister I should tease you and say your face is like a cows ass" gasping, I let out a laugh before Lyanna continued with a chuckle "but I don't – because that would be lying, and you know I'd never lie to you"

Smiling, I hugged her tight before letting go. I could ask for a better, prouder sister. I don't what I'd do, or who I would be without my Lyanna "Do you still need help packing?" I asked.

"If you wouldn't mind" she said with a laugh making me smile.

"Not at all…"

* * *

Woken up early the next morning by Fillis, she had helped me change and plait my hair before making my way down into the court yard. Awaiting for us in the snow were men tying our trunks to the roof of the carriage, and horses being prepared for the soldiers, father and my brothers "By Gods it's cold this morning, and early" said Ned as he came to stand beside me; his leather gloved hands rubbing together for warmth as his fur coat blew in the wind.

"I agree…but soon we'll be dying for the cold compared to the inferno were heading towards" I replied.

"You're not wrong there…I'm going to miss this place" he said while turning around to take a look at the castle and layout that is Winterfell – our home "but we'll be back in no time, as soon as this mighty tourney is all over"

"And you my dear sister might very well have found your perfect match" added Brandon as he walked over alongside Benjen, a smirk on bother of their lips; Brandon's blue eyes sparkling with a tease.

"Trying to get rid of me?" I questioned, playing along to his banter.

"Oh I'd never...what would I do without you and your abundant amount of knowledge and daring nature" laughing, I smacked him on the arm lightly before father made his way over to us.

"Are we all ready?" he asked. Nodding my head, one of the squires had stopped not far away with father's horse. Watching the animals breaths come out in puffs of smoke, father turned around and got up onto the saddle with one fluent motion "then what are you all doing stand here?" he teased "we better get going" moving at his words, I made my way to the carriage with Lyanna.

Hopping inside, mother was already seated and waiting for us "Now quickly before we go, have you gotten everything you need? We won't be able to turn back" she said lightly, her voice smooth. Nodding my head, Lyanna did the same "good then" she said with a smile. Turning to face the squire who held the door open, she added "we can go"

Giving a curt nod, the squire closed the door with a click. Listening to the voices of the men through the small window on my side, our escort of soldier mounted along with my brothers and soon the carriage tugged forward with a jolt. Moving forward, we made our way out of the Winterfell and into Winter Town where the villages stood out of their huts; waving their hands and smiling as we departed. Another thing I like about Winterfell, unlike the Capital, our people weren't at all vile or untoward. Everyone lived peacefully and well protected by my family. Sighing, I rested back against my seat as I looked out the window; land covered in white snow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Double update I know, but I felt really bad for the utterly boring chapter that I posted earlier (but it was necessary) so here we are! Please let me know what you think!**

Sighing, the two week journey had been long and torturous the farther we went and I was glad that it was almost over. Already I could see the large expanse of tents, just like I had imagined, with their sigils raised high and proud. Beside the tents was also a large oval arena that had been set up to hold the jousting and other festivities, it made my lips part at how astonishing it looked. But then again, when events such as these are attended by royalty, no expense it spared.

Flapping my fan, the breeze created by it was dry and not at very affective but it was better than sitting in this heat with nothing at all "You're going to poke someone's eye out if you flap any harder" spoke Lyanna from beside me.

"Don't make me push you out of the carriage, because I'll do it" I threatened "your heavy breathing and body heat is almost causing me to melt" continuing to flap the fan, the window was as far open as it could be, but it seemed there was no breeze to speak of. Looking out into the field of green, the small hills and land went on for miles, just like home.

Sitting back and slightly slumped, I couldn't help but imagine the magnificent castle, Harrenhal. I remember I had once read about it in the library. They said it took three generations to complete, and that it was so grand they couldn't keep up with the sheer amount of resources needed to feed the men guarding it. But that all changed after Aegon and his dragons blasted it with dragon fire and left it half in ruin. Now it was just a grand reminder of the power the Targaryen's held.

Sitting up straight, the sound of my father's voice and Benjen's echoed from outside. Pulling up beside the window of the carriage, I could see Ned "Where here. So if you need to fix your hair or powder your nose, I'd suggest you do it quickly" ignoring his joking manner, sweet relief and nerves washed over me as I smiled. I could finally get out and stretch my aching legs.

Watching Ned spur his horse on further, I sat back and turned to Lyanna; she too looked as relieved as I do "Mileena" called mother. Facing her, she gestured to her chest "fix your blouse, it's come undone" looking down, the string had indeed loosened at the top and I quickly fixed it as a great shadow came to loom over us – we were entering the castle gates.

From the carriage I could hear the sound of horses' hooves hitting the rocky surface to make a clicking noise, and soon the carriage came to complete halt. Taking a deep breath, I calmed my nerves and put on a convincing smile. Opening up the door, a squire stood to the side as we exited one after the other. Heading with Lyanna to stand by my brothers in a line, I watched as father and Lord Whent welcomed each other with a cheer in their voices "It's good to see that face of yours Rickard. How was the journey?" asked Lord Whent.

"Better now that I'm here" replied father with a grin "I feel like someone's kicked me up the backside. It seems riding doesn't get easier with old age"

"You're not wrong there" chuckled Lord Whent. Diverting his eyes past my father, his sites landed on my brothers "by Gods they've grown!" he exclaimed "your all turning into find young lads" coming up to stand in front of Brandon, Lord Whent hugged each and every one of my brothers before standing in front of Lyanna "and you Lady Lyanna, have grown into a fine young woman. It's good to see you again" he said with a kiss to her hand before standing in front of me "and who might this young beauty be?" questioned Lord Whent as he glanced at father.

"This is my youngest, Mileena. It's her first time leaving Winterfell" replied father.

"Well you've certainly come a long way" he chuckled "I don't think I've had the pleasure of introducing myself, Lord Walter Whent my lady" kissing the knuckles of my hand, I did a small curtesy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" letting go of my hand, Lord Whent stood back with a chuckle.

"She's a stunning little bird isn't she, and well mannered" remarked Lord Whent before walking back to my father "come, my men will show you to your tent" he said with a gesture of his hand "and prepare yourself for tonight – I'm hosting a feast before the tourney, with more wine and meat than the eye can see. I'd be honoured if you could all join me"

"We wouldn't miss it" said father with a pat to Lord Whent's shoulder. Following close behind, we were led back out of Harrenhal and toward the towering and almost overbearing mass of tents. This is most definitely going to be a tourney to rival all others.

* * *

Standing in front of the full length mirror, Lyanna stood behind me tugging the strings to my dress tight. A somewhat thinner dress, it was charcoal grey with elegant black sowing and long fitted sleeves; it hugged my figure graciously my mother had once said "You look beautiful Lina" complimented Lyanna as she tied the final knot.

Smiling, I looked down at the ground. A swell of butterflies had entered my stomach at the notion of tonight's festivities and my hands shook slightly from nerves, but with a deep breath I pushed those feelings away for the second time today. Looking back up to the mirror, my brown eyes stared back at me, my long rich locks hanging over my shoulder to frame my face.

Turning around, I faced Lyanna. We shouldn't delay any longer, or father will no doubt send someone to come get us "Let's go" I said with a wide smile.

Linking her arm with mine, we left the tent and immediately I looked up into the night sky; stars were shining bright alongside the moon, a few wisps of clouds passing by. Following other people as they too headed towards the grand hall, we arrived in no time. Laughing behind my hand alongside Lyanna, we had passed an already drunk and stumbling Lord. But what was funny, was that someone had shorn half of his beard away.

Standing by the large double doors were two big and burley guards with thick metal armour and helmets made of gold, I was familiar with them; they were a part of the Kingsguard. Keeping my head slightly lowered as we walked past, I looked up again to watch as men and woman cheered and talked so loudly that I'm sure Winterfell might hear. Down by the back, a group of people played jolly music while others danced about with smiles on their faces. The energy was ecstatic, and I couldn't help but think maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I had originally thought.

"Mileena, Lyanna, come join us!" bellowed our brother Brandon as he held up a cup of wine; a large grin on his face. Heading towards them, I sat down beside Ned who was talking to a Benjen across the table. Making a plate of food, me and Lyanna continued to eat and talk to each other.

"Do you see that man over there?" questioned Lyanna with a flicker of her eyes to the direction of my right. Turning slightly to see, she added "the one with the blonde hair. He has a blue sash and a cup of wine" nodding my head, I could see who she was talking about and he was staring right at us.

Looking away immediately I asked "Who is it? Do you know?"

"That's Markus Krouse…he's five years older than us" relied Lyanna with a twisted smile "he's been looking for a wife for some time now as he's the only heir to his house…and he's been staring at you ever since we arrived" said Lyanna matter-of-factly. Furrowing my brow, it took me a moment to realise what she was saying.

"I don't even know him, and it's rather off pointing if he's been staring at me this whole time – don't you think? I mean…look at him" I said as I sipped my water.

"I bet you ten silver stags he'll approach before the end of the night" sighing, I tilted my head slightly at her words. I couldn't believe she was joking about this.

"It's not going to happen Lyanna" stabbing a piece of chicken, Lyanna laughed as I chewed.

"What's all the commotion I hear going on?" asked Ned as he turned in his seat to look at us.

"I bet Mileena that Markus Krouse will speak to her before the night is through" replied Lyanna with a sneaky wink toward me. Sipping on my water, I refused to say anything until Ned plucked the cup from my hands.

"How about you stop drinking water and have some wine for a change. It'll make you more relaxed, and it'll prepare you for when that baboon of a man manages to walk his way over here. Trust me when I say he doesn't have a wife for a reason – he never shuts up!" Ned laughed, clearly more than relaxed himself.

"Aye!" cheered Benjen and a few other men at the table.

"Here" said Ned, exchanging my cup for his filled with wine "drink and go dance. Where here to have fun!" staring down at the cup, I could see a blur of my reflection in the deep red coloured liquid. Taking a small sip, it still left that bad after taste, but still I downed the whole thing. Soon I was having just as much wine as everyone else, and like Lyanna had predicted, Markus has made his way over to our table.

"My lady…" he said with a bright smile, catching my attention from the person across from me "may I have this dance?"

Looking to Lyanna, she smirked into her cup; her eyes reading a look of 'you owe me'. I couldn't be rude and decline his offer, not with this many people close by. Slowly nodding my head, I go up from my seat with a stumble; the wine I had drunk going straight to my head, and I let out a laugh. Taking my hand in his, we made our way onto the dance floor along with a few other people I didn't recognise, and soon a new song had started; slow paced and sensual.

Holding my hand up to connect with his while my other rested behind my back, we stared into each other as we slowly walked into a seductive like circle. Joining both of our hands together for the next step, Markus' hand went to rest at my lower back while mine sat on his shoulder. Going through the steps, it seemed as if the noises around us had blurred and I became almost lost in the dance. Twirling, we changed partner mid-way through and I almost froze at the site before me.

My skin went numb and the breath in my throat had gotten stuck. Tingling pins went through my legs as they began to dance on their own, and I was too shocked to make a sound as deep eyes stared down at me. Continuing on with the dance as if nothing were wrong, the Silver Prince's eyes squinted in slight curiosity "And who might you be?"

Trying to find my voice, I stuttered "M-mileena…" as I quickly glanced over his features.

Perfectly tall with a strong build, the Princes presence was well known and felt. Slightly shivering, his hands were soft yet rough in an odd way and his voice was deep and seductive as he spoke. But besides all of that, his hair was what caught me the most, as it was pure white like the snow in Winterfell. Short and swept back, a few strands were loose in some places to frame the top of his face, and a small braid had been made to hang just over his left shoulder. I had to admit, Rhaegar Targaryen is indeed, in every way, handsome. You'd have to be blind not to see it to be true.

"Mileena?" he questioned softly "is that it?"

"N-no, of course not" I replied "…I'm from house Stark"

"A Stark? I should have known" he said with a slight chuckle "you certainly have the beauty and looks that come with the name"

I couldn't help but blush at his compliment "Thank you your highness, that's kind of you to say" I replied. Taking my hand in his, he spun me around before placing a firm hand back on the base of my spine. Suddenly, I felt a lot more aware of his touch and my body went slightly stiff as a warmth flushed over me. Scolding myself for my thoughts, I blamed it all on the wine I had drunk.

"Is everything all right?" asked the Prince, his voice snapping me back to reality "you don't look well. Would you like to sit down?"

"No, but thank you. I'll be alright" I replied, that would be embarrassing and unnecessary "…I'm just not used to being around so many people – and royalty"

"You're uneasy around royalty?" he questioned to more himself than me "I find that odd. Most would rush at the chance to be near my side, and most woman would die to be standing where you are now"

"I didn't been to offend you, I was only saying it's an overwhelming experience. But I'm honoured none the less" I replied somewhat quickly. The last thing I wanted to do was make the Prince angry, or think that I'm rude.

"You don't have to defend yourself, I understand…" said the Prince as we kept dancing. I feel as if the song has gone on for seemingly forever, but as he twirled me one last time, it had come to an end. Grasping my hand as the others around us left to their seats, Rhaegars smooth lips brushed over my hand "it was an honour Lady Stark"

Letting go of my hand, the Silver Prince gave me one more glance before departing into the sea of drunk and laughing men and women. Quickly making my way back to the table, I sat down beside Brandon as the rest of my sibling had disappeared "A dance with the Prince himself" spoke Brandon "I'm surprised you're still whole, what with the amount of women glaring in your direction"

Frowning, I turned to my brother as he ate another slice of sausage "What are you talking about?"

"In case you haven't noticed, he's the Prince and heir to the Iron Throne and you, a little Stark girl, got the high honour of having a dance with him" stated Brandon. Could he be even blunter?

"He's married" I stated firmly, not understanding what the big problem was, besides the fact that the man I was just with is royalty "with children might I add"

"And you think they care?" replied Brandon as he gestured to the sea of people with his fork "all those high born women – there just waiting to dig their claws into a Prince like Rhaegar Targaryen. It's called a mistress Lina…and I bet you half these woman would die for the chance, especially with his late wife being sick and all"

"That's horrible…" I said with a frown in my expression and distaste in my voice "why would anyone want to do that? And what kind of person would they have to be? It's disgraceful" shrugging his shoulders, Brandon went back to his food while I filled up another cup of wine.

Taking sip after sip of the wine, my palette had become numb to its after taste and now it wasn't at all too bad. Sitting by myself, the night had turned dull with no one to speak to and so I decided it was time to go to bed. Turning in my seat "I'm going to bed" I announced to Brandon, who just nodded his head in return. Getting up with a slight roll of my eyes, the world had suddenly started to tilt and I had to clutch the table.

Not paying much attention to my surroundings, I don't know how I got from here to the door but soon I was outside of the hall; staring up at the stars again. Glancing around, two men had collapsed drunk, while another continued to vomit in the bushes. Picking up the skirt of my dress, I made my way across the cobbled stone none to gracefully as I wobbled.

Heading out of the castle, I made it past the gate on my own and soon it was a whole lot darker out in the open space than it was inside Harrenhal; there were only a few evenly spaced torches alight so that you could at least make it to the tents without getting lost. But as I continued to walk, I had stumbled over my own feet and fell to the ground with a thud. Sitting on the ground, I groaned lightly at my incompetence. It was as if my body refused to do what I wanted it to, and not to mention I couldn't think all too straight; my thoughts skipping from one thing to the next in a matter of second.

Staring straight ahead, a few moments had passed "Are you going to sit there all night?" came a low voice. Gasping, I looked behind me to see a pair of leather glad legs and boots. Trailing my eyes up, there stood Rhaegar; an amused expression on his face as he stared down at me. When did he get here? Was he following me?

"…Yes…" I said. Instantly scolding myself, I don't know why I had said that. Of course I wasn't going to sit here, but I don't think I'd be able to get up on my own.

"All night?" he questioned with a tilt of his head as he crossed his arms; his defined muscles slightly straining over his black leather vest "it's dangerous to be outside by yourself, especially at this time of night. You could get hurt, or lost" he added.

Pointing to the spaced out line of torches and the faint glow of the tents not far in the distance, I said "I'll follow the light…I won't get lost" lowering my hand, I looked down at my fanned out dress that surrounded me – it's so dirty I thought.

Still sitting on the ground, I was starting to feel increasingly warm and I small beads of sweat were starting to form on my forehead. Not thinking at all about the company still staring down at me, I reached for the small laces of my bodice and tugged them free so that I could get a decent flow of hair down my top.

"Alright, I think it's quite time I help you too your tent" announced the Prince quickly as he bent down and picked me up from the ground; standing me on my wobbling feet "I don't need you undressing any further" keeping a hold of his arm so that I didn't fall, we had taken a few steps but after the second time I had tripped, he had sighed before picking me up into his arms with one fail swoop "at this rate, it's going to be morning before we get anywhere"

Feeling much higher in my drunken state than in actual reality, I wrapped an arm around his neck "Where are we going?" I asked as I looked past his shoulder and back towards the half destroyed castle. I could see three other people staggering out.

"To your tent" he replied.

"My tent? That's improper…" I said, my attention snapping to look at him as my mind had gone completely adrift. Then, I couldn't help but notice how smooth and blemish free his skin is; it was almost like porcelain and I had a faint urge to reach out and touch it. Even the simple features like his lips and nose were well proportioned.

Chuckling, the edges of his lips pulled up into a smile "If anyone's being improper, I assure you it's not me…but I do find it all rather entertaining. I've certainly never had a woman stumble out into the dark, only to collapse onto the ground and start undressing herself"

"I find that rather odd…" I said, mocking his words from earlier "I was sure it would be a usual scenario to happen upon – woman flinging themselves at your feet and undressing" looking at him, my lips moved against their will while my brain screamed at me on the inside. Why in all the heavens did I say that? And to a Prince no less. If my parents or anyone were to find out what I had said, they'd flay me alive.

"…You have no filter when you're drunk" announced Rhaegar after a short moment "you speak plainly. Not held back by your engraved mannerisms. I wonder what else that unfiltered brain of yours has to say, or think…" looking at me, his deep and captivating eyes bore into mine and I shifted under the intenseness.

"Nothing lady like…" I replied softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Let me know what you think, and cheers for all the reviews so far! :)**

Shielding my eyes from the blaring sun in the sky, my head throbbed as I walked down the trail of worn in grass with my family. We were currently heading for the arena in which the tourney would be held, but I was far less excited for the event than I should be.

Instead, I couldn't help but remember what had happened last night. How I drank too much wine. How I danced with the Prince, and then proceeded to humiliate myself in front of him. I thought it might have all been a dream when I woke up earlier this morning, but by the way my body hurt and the fact that I was still wearing my dress from the night before; the laces of my bodice undone, I knew it was most certainly _not_ a dream.

"Smile more, or you're going to scare away all your suitors" chuckled Brandon as he kept pace beside me. Quickly smacking him on the arm, I was in no mood for his jokes or teasing. I just wanted him to leave me alone for once.

"Now is not the time" I huffed out "I'm tired and sore, and I'd much rather be in bed than watch men play their silly games"

"You're no fun" he replied with a pout "but I am rather curious as to how you managed to find your way to our tent last night. As I recall, you could barely stand or speak" feeling my muscles stiffen at his comment, I didn't reply as we were now heading inside the large structure of the area. Walking down the narrow hallway and up the stairs to the left, we were led to our seats by a squire.

Somewhat high up, we were situated near the edge and not far below where the King and Queen would be sitting, as they had yet to arrive. Closing my mouth I had to refrain from gawking at the marvellous site of the arena. With massive rows of seating either side the rectangle runway, several banners had been hung over the side and up in the air to show where each house would be sitting. Feeling a spark of excitement run over my arms and down my spine with a tingle, the thudding in my head had slightly dissipated.

Sitting beside me, Lyanna wore a large smile as her eye lit up. She always loved tourneys and any other sporting events, one as big as this probably has her in seventh heaven and by the looks of it, I'm right. Leaning over, I asked "Do you know who's participating?"

Nodding her head, she replied "The first match is between house Haigh and Tully. Look…" she pointed over me "there they are now, getting ready" turning to the direction, I could see the Tully banner flapping in the wind beside their champion.

Diverting my attention, the sound of trumpets echoed out into the large place; silencing the noise of the crowd as they both cheered and wagered bets on who would win. Hearing shuffling to my side, we all stood up in respect as the King and Queen made their way up the middle aisle to sit in their grand seats. But before the King sat down, he raised his pale and aged hand; his jewelled rings flashing.

"Let the games begin!" he announced.

Sitting back down, cheers instantly erupted as the knights and their horses were positioned either end of the wooden divider. And then fast than I could think, their noble steeds had taken off. Galloping faster by the second, the knights both lowered their lances before colliding with a loud bang. Gasping, I had never seen such a violent but exciting incident – the knight from house Tully had been hit right in the breast plate, giving the opposing house a point.

Three times this had went on for until there was a winner of the brutal match, the victor being house Haigh. Soon it was the turn of house Blount and house Umber. Sitting with my back straight and my hands in my lap, I watched with anticipation of the new match. Lining up their dressed horses, the knight's lances were pointing straight up into the air before the squire in the centre of the runway waved the green flag before quickly backing away.

Charging forward, the two knights spurred their horses on as they hurled toward each other and shockingly, the match was over as quickly as it had started – house Umber had been knocked straight off his horse. Shifting in her seat, my sister leaned in "If they manage to knock their opponent off of their horse, then they've won the match. Now house Blount will have the right to his opponent's horse and armour" explained Lyanna from beside me.

Nodding my head, I clapped my hands along with the others of the crowd before the next match was prepared. Lasting as long as the first, this one was between what looked to be the Lannister's and the royal family – house Targaryen.

Furrowing my brow as the banner of the red three headed dragon flapped along with the wind, I turned my head to glance at the King and Queen. It had dawned on me then, as I stared at the empty seat beside the King, that the silver haired Prince was not there. This meant only one thing Rhaegar was indeed the knight competing in honour of his fierce house.

Peering over to the right, I could see the golden hair and youthful face of Jaime Lannister; a knight of the Kingsguard himself, I'm surprised he was matched with the Targaryen Prince. But I supposed it made sense in a way, as most other houses would never dare go against royalty in fear of hurting them. Turning to face the right a pure black horse stood towering tall and strong as Rhaegar, dressed in his equally as black armour sat atop; the familiar blood red Siegel carved into the chest plate with precision.

"Impressive, isn't he…" spoke an unfamiliar man who had lent down from the seat behind me to speak softly; like the voice of a ghost "the Prince has never once lost a match. Always prepared, always careful and patient – and then he strikes" spoke the man with a slight enthusiastic and dramatic drawl "precise and _hard_. No holding back…"

With my eyes on the pure black knight below, the green flag had been waved and from my seat I could hear the thundering hooves of the black horse as it charged across the sand. Clashing, Prince Rhaegar had driven his lance hard and precise just like the man had said, and Jaime Lannister had suffered a heavy blow; taking him right off his horse to land on the ground with a thud. Gasping, I had leant back with a wince before soon turning to face the mystery man behind me.

"Forgive me my Lord, but I don't know your name" I said while quickly glancing over his form.

Sitting on the wooden bench, he held an average lean build with short brown hair and stubble. His eyes were also an emerald green colour and he appeared to be in his early forties "That's quite alright" holding out the palm of his hand, I placed mine on top as expected "Lord Dalton Terrick my lady" kissing my knuckles, I placed my hand back in my lap "how are you enjoying your first game as of late?"

"I find it interesting, and much more exciting than expected" I replied properly, if the man was sitting near the king then he must be of _some_ importance. Getting up alongside my sister, the matches for today were over and it was time to retire for food.

About to start walking with my sister as the rest of my family were already filing their way out, I was stopped by Lord Dalton's voice "I'd be honoured if I could walk you back Lady Stark" glancing to Lyanna, I was taken aback by the offer. I had just met this strange man, and now he wanted to walk by my side. Collecting myself before it became rude and obvious, I nodded my head with a mustered up smile of politeness.

Holding his arm out, I linked mine with his and we continued to walk past the several benches until we reached the stairs. Heading down, we followed the trail of people heading to the hall for lunch. Walking along the grass, we passed through the sea of tents and started to walk along the still lit trail of torches that headed to the castle. Instantly, flash backs of last night had begun to stir in my mind and I became flushed "The heat, it's rather awful isn't it" spoke Lord Dalton from beside me.

Nodding my head in agreement, I suspect he mistook my rosy cheeks "It's not something I'm used to, and I much prefer the cold to the heat. It's easy to get warm, but cool on the other hand...its difficult" pausing for a short moment, I spoke up again "where exactly do you come from Lord Dalton?"

"The riverlands" he replied "I have a castle near Maidenpool"

"What's it like?" I asked, trying to keep up the conversation. If we were going to be walking all the way from the arena to the hall, then we might as well talk.

"Maidenpool?" he questioned before continuing "it's a port town on the Bay of Crabs, it's controlled by house Mooton. Where I live is a bit farther out, more grass and less mud" he joked with a chuckle "I think you'd like it"

"It sounds lovely. I admit, besides the heat, I do like it here. It's rather refreshing and colourful. Not so…black and white" I said with a sigh and faint smile. Peering down at the grass as we continued to walk, we soon entered through the gates of Harrenhal.

"I'd be honoured if you came to visit one day Lady Stark. I'd be more than happy to give you a tour of the castle and town" spoke Lord Dalton as he looked into my brown orbs "I think you'll find the world has more to offer than snow" standing off to the side, mother and father were waiting for me not far away. Taking my hand, Lord Dalton kissed the back "it was a pleasure talking with you my lady, and I hope to have many more words with you in the future" standing back up, he gave me a brief smile before turning to head inside the hall; passing by my mother and father with a nod of his head.

Standing still, I watched as Lord Dalton departed into the crowd before walking over to mother and father "I see you two have been well acquainted" spoke father.

"We were only walking together" I replied. There wasn't anything too it, but by the look my mother had on her face as she glanced to the ground – it might not be all that it appears. An innocent meeting "…is he one of them?" I asked lightly "one of the Lords who sent a letter?"

"…He is" confirmed father with a nod. He looked neither pleased nor proud by the reply. Standing still, I didn't know what to say. I hadn't at all suspected it in the beginning, but it made sense now – and my father knew all about it "Lord Dalton is a good and honest man" added father as he gaged my reaction "I've known him for years"

"And you think that makes this all better?" I asked "he's twice my age...what about the others? You said there were _plenty_ of letters. Is there no one else, no one _younger_?"

Shaking his head, father glanced at mother. Why does she never speak in times like this? "Age doesn't matter, not when it comes to marriage and politics. And to answer your question, no there isn't – unless you'd like to move all the way to Dorne for a boy barely twelve" replied father with a slight edge to his tone. We weren't making a scene as we weren't close to the hall, but it was plain that we were having a somewhat intense discussion. Sighing, father continued "I'm not telling you to marry him tomorrow Lina, or at all, but I _am_ asking you to take it into consideration. He's a _far_ better man than the rest, and he would be able to look after you…but most of all, I know he'd never _hurt_ you Mileena"

Staring into my father's eyes, I knew his words to be true and meaningful. He wants the best for me, and he's trying his hardest to make it happen. But despite his favour towards Lord Dalton, and the fact he _did_ seem a good man like my father had said – I couldn't imagine myself being his _wife_. But I know that if I don't make a choice sooner or later, I won't have one at all. I can't stay unmarried the rest of my life and I can't wait for the _perfect_ husband either.

Feeling uneasy, I felt as if I had been pushed into a corner "I'm not feeling well…I think I'll be heading back to the tent" turning around, I didn't wait for a reply – they'd understand, and I'm sure my presence wouldn't be _sorely_ missed. Heading past everyone else as they talked and laughed about today's games, I kept my head down as I made my way out of the castle and across to the tents.

Pushing past the flap of the entrance, I headed over to the wooden table sitting inside and slumped down; burying my head in my hands. Feeling my cheeks go warm as tears leaked down to wet my hands, I sniffed before wiping my eyes. An overwhelming wave of emotions had hit me. Staring down at the tarp and fur rug making up the floor, I could hear a few odd laughs and voices of stragglers from outside. But what I hadn't noticed was the looming shadow outside as it slipped into the tent.

"Apparently not all is as jolly as it seems" quickly getting up onto my feet, I grabbed the closest object to defend myself – a butter knife from breakfast. Getting a look at the intruder, I lowered my weapon at the site of silvery white hair and a familiar pair of eyes – the Prince.

Looking down, I could hear him walking toward me before the site of his leather shoes made their way into the top of my vision. Almost shaking, I didn't know what he was going to do next. He'd have every right to have me punished. They would do all sorts of horrible things to a person who decided to hold a weapon toward royalty – they'd probably cut off my hands. Suddenly, a mirage of thoughts crossed my mind and none of them were pleasant in the least.

"Brave" spoke the Prince, his voice awfully close and low "but stupid" feeling his hand brush against mine, he pried my fingers away to take the knife from my hand before placing it onto the table "that's much better. If someone were to walk in we wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea…"

Frowning I took a step back at his words. I knew what he was referring to – the knife – but his words, I felt, also had another meaning, and it was rather inappropriate "Forgive me, but they'll be expecting you to attend dinner soon"

"I'm sure they will, but soon they'll be too drunk to care" watching him turn to walk around the table, he plucked a green apple resting in the fruit basket. Taking a bite, the crunch made me shutter as he sat down "tell me why you were crying. There must've been a reason"

Standing almost statue still, I stared at the ground "It's personal your highness, and it would only bore you"

A pause of silence had surrounded us as he continued to bite into the apple"…Is it friends?" he finally questioned "family?" not responding, he added "men?" I had yet to look up and face the Prince, but as I shifted ever so lightly at the word – he knew "…and what kind of _man_ would send a girl off in a fit of tears?" he asked plainly, which made my brows furrow.

"The kind that wants her to be married to man he things is _good_ and _hones_ t" I replied, not holding back. I had a feeling he would only pry if I didn't give him the answer he wanted.

"And is he lying?" asked Rhaegar "or is this man good and honest like he says?" sighing at the question, I looked away with a pang of anger but not toward the Prince. It was for the fact that it wasn't a lie, and my father would _never_ vouch for the man if it was.

"Yes…" I answered firmly "he is"

"Then why are you upset?" asked Rhaegar as he sat the apple core down on the table "you should be happy – glad, that your father is giving you to someone who will treat you with respect. It could be much worse…but I suppose by the disgruntled look on your face, good and honest isn't what you want"

"Not when it's attached to a man who's nearly the same age as my father. How can he expect me to marry him when by the time I'm thirty, he'll be either withered to nothing or dead? It's cruel and torturous…" I said.

" _Torture_ is being beaten black and blue. What _you're_ describing is life"

Turning to finally face Rhaegar, I looked into his deep eyes and I wondered – is that what _he_ thinks about his own life. That his marriage to Elia Martell was just a political move, not one of romance. That his children weren't made from love, but for means of a future legacy.

"Then I want more…" I spoke just above a whisper.

"…Don't we all…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well...Let me know what you think I guess...should I do more?**

Sitting up in the benches, morning had come and gone and the tourney was once again in full flight as lances clashes and the crowd cheered. Waving the green flag once again, the squire made way for the galloping horses of house Frey and Belmore. Charging ahead, their lances clashed strong and hard and the knight of house Frey had finally won his place among the other champions – but at a gruesome cost to the other.

With my hand covering my mouth, I watched as a piece of the wood had been wedged into the knight of Belmore's throat. Gargling as his horse came to a slow stop, the man clutched his bleeding throat before falling off of his horse with a thud. Spitting a spray of red blood as he choked, I looked away at the awful and unexpected scene before me.

Coming out into the arena squires had collected the unmoving corpse, and as I turned my head back to look I watched as they dragged him away; leaving a pool of blood soaked sand behind "Unfortunately these things do happen my lady" spoke Lord Dalton. After meeting yesterday, the Lord had requested he sit beside me so that we might become better acquainted. Of course, I didn't refuse when father had told me the offer during breakfast – I didn't want to fight.

"And they still agree to do it?" I questioned, slightly confused by it all "even if they know they might die, there willing to risk their lives for – _entertainment_?"

"The chances of such a blow is one in a hundred, and although it's a dangerous sport, the prize at the end is most generous – especially when the tourney is attended by royalty" nodding my head, I clapped along with the crowd as the next match was brought forth.

Starting round two of the tourney, the champions of the first matches have now been paired together. Sitting atop their horses, house Haigh and one I had never seen before were now to compete. Watching, I listened to the announcer as he voices out the name of the mystery house to be that of the _Laughing Tree_.

"I've never heard of such a house…" I spoke aloud as Lord Dalton watched alongside me.

"Neither have I – rather odd" he muttered. Keeping my eyes focused on the knight of the Laughing Tree, he wore brown leather with very little armour; although he did have a helmet to hide his identity and protect his face. Staring, I was rather curious as to _who_ exactly this man was.

Watching as the flag was waved, I was stunned as the Laughing Tree defeated house Haigh by knocking him off of his horse within two lances. Clapping, I could hear murmurs erupt in the crowd as they didn't know what to think of the mystery man. Not stopping in his efforts as the tourney continued, the knight of the Laughing Tree knocked all of his opponents off of their horses. He had managed to defeat not only house Haigh, but that of Blount and Frey as well.

Turning my head I looked behind me to see the King and Queen seated, along with their son Rhaegar. Since he wasn't to compete today, he had still chosen to attend the event and I found myself shifting in uncomfortableness ever now and then. Sitting in a sensible manner Rhaegars fingers dangled just over the end of the arm rests, and I could see the finely crafted detail of the silver and black ring on his right pinkie finger. Wandering my sites further up his solid form, I suddenly lock eyes with his deep ones as he had caught my gaze.

After a few bold seconds of staring, I had turned my attention away to the men of the Kingsguard as they began to file heavily down the middle aisle; making their way out of the arena. Turning to Lord Dalton I asked curiously "Where are they going?"

"I believe this _Laughing Tree_ has caught unwanted attention" he replied with a low voice so that no one else could hear "the Kings rather sceptical with his age" slowly nodding my head, I watched as the gold covered men disappeared in search of the mystery man and soon it was time to leave.

Linking my arm with Lord Dalton's, we made an exit of the arena and where heading back to the city of tents "There's a town not far from here, if you would, I'd like to take you" said Lord Dalton before stopping. Looking around, a trail of men and woman walked by us but I couldn't manage to find any of my family "I've already spoken with your father and he's agreed, if you'd like to go"

Turning to face him, I was taken aback "He has?" giving me a curt nod, I took another glance around when my sites landed on two Kingsguard standing not far away – and they were talking with none other than Rhaegar "yes, I'd like to go" I said with polite smile as I looked back to Lord Dalton.

After last night's odd and divulging talk with the Prince, I felt even more uncomfortable with his presence and I didn't feel like encountering him again. Taking Lord Daltons arm, we made our way to the small stables that had been set up. Coming over to us with two horses, the squires held the animals still. Standing by the white horse, I grabbed the horn of the saddle when Lord Dalton's hands landed on my waist; helping me get up.

Sitting on top, the squire handed me the reigns as I watched the Lord get up onto a richly coloured brown horse with black legs "Are we ready?" he asked after the squires had left. Nodding my head, I followed by his side as we exited the stables; the horses hooves barely making a sound along the grass.

True to his words, the small town named after the extinct Harroway family was not far away. Holding the reigns of my horse, I got off to land on my feet. Flattening out my dress as the wind blew delicately through my brown locks, Lord Dalton stood waiting "Where do we go?" I asked while looking around at the cozzie town.

"The markets are this way" he said with a gesture. Walking alongside him, we entered through the small archway before turning down a few streets. Taking a look around, the ground was nothing but dirt and the buildings were made of stone and hay. Watching as a few of the towns people nodded in greetings to us, we passed by the town Inn before reaching the single street of markets made out of tarp and wagons.

Trading for food or silks, men and woman bargained; their voices filling the would be silence. With Lord Dalton following close behind as I looked at the first stall that caught my attention, I found a few exotic looking hair pins "That's a real sapphire m'lady" spoke the young woman behind, her hair thin and put up inside of a bandana.

Holding up the hair pin, it had silver vines wrapping around it delicately and at the top, it held a single deep blue sapphire "Do you like it?" asked Lord Dalton from behind me. Nodding my head, the transaction was so fast I could barely utter a word as he handed over two silver stags "now it's yours" he said.

Turning to face him, the pin was clutched in my hands "You didn't have to do that" I said feeling somewhat guilty and oddly angered as to why he was already buying me things "thank you" I then added as I looked back down at the pin – it _is_ really beautiful.

* * *

Making our way back to the stables near Harrenhal, I stood watching as the white horse was led away. The sun was setting in the sky like a burning fire of colour, and Lord Dalton was waiting for me "Would you like me to walk you back to your tent?" he asked.

Shaking my head, I replied "No I think I'll be alright, but thank you for the offer as well as this afternoon. I enjoyed our time together" giving him a smile, the Lord returned it before nodding his head with a slight bow.

"I'll see you tomorrow then my lady" standing still, I watched as Lord Dalton left back to the tents and soon I was all alone with nothing but the noise of the horses in the background. Breathing out a sigh, I looked down to the small cloth satchel I had been given with the pin. Taking it out, I looked at it as it gleamed in the bright light before I gently slid it into my hair.

Snapping my head up, a loud sound had suddenly caught me off guard. Looking around to see if I could find the source, there was nothing obvious. But just as I was about to leave, as I thought it might have been one of the squires, I couldn't help but think – what if someone's hurt? Picking up my skirt so it didn't skim all over the dirty ground, I made my way into the pungent stables. Looking around, it was almost like a maze as I slowly turn around another corner to stumble upon a squire hurriedly picking up a bucket of pellets he had dropped.

Gasping, the squire had noticed my presence and immediately bowed his head "Please forgive me m'lady I didn't mean to drop it" he spoke quickly, probably in fear that I might yell or hit him. I couldn't help but take notice to the purple bruise on the side of his neck, just creeping onto his jaw.

"It's okay" I said with a brief gesture of my hand "just hurry before someone else comes" nodding his head, he quickly scooped up the spilled pellets. Now that I had discovered what the loud noise was, and that no one was hurt I turned around and walked back around the corner. But as I continued, I found myself becoming lost in the labyrinth of horses. How do I get out?

Turning around, I went to make my way back to the squire from before so that he could help me. But just as I rounded the corner – I ran straight into someone who _most definitely_ isn't a squire. Looking up, I took a step back at the site of Rhaegar as he stood with a small cluster of hay in his hand. Glancing at me, he barely flinched or made any sort of recognition as he continued to feed the black stallion that is his horse.

"Maybe one day we'll meet under good circumstances…" spoke Rhaegar as he gave his horse the last bit of hay before turning to face me; his arms crossed "and who might you be running from?"

"I'm not running away from anything your grace, I'm trying to find my way out" I replied. Looking up at the Prince, he stood much taller; almost like a firm and intimidating wall "could you please help me?"

"I don't know. What will I get in return?" he asked with a tilt of his head. Now he's teasing and being difficult.

Slightly narrowing my eyes, I replied "My gratitude"

Chuckling lowly, the Prince unfolded his hands; his eyes glancing over me quickly before then stepping forward "And did the _old man_ buy that for you?" asked Rhaegar with a nod to the pin in my hair.

"Yes…" I answered "he bought it for me at the markets today. I thought it was nice. Don't you agree?"

"I would" he said with nod "if it were real"

Frowning, I touched the pin "The woman at the market said it was real" I spoke with a small sigh, but not out of disappointment. But because Lord Dalton had wasted his money on something that was a lie – so Rhaegar says. He could be lying to get under my skin, but why would he?

"Then she's either a _very_ good liar, or neither of you have ever seen a real sapphire" said Rhaegar "what your wearing is just coloured glass, but none the less – it _does_ look beautiful" watching him take one last look at the pin, he turned to grab another small cluster of hay.

Lowering my hand back to my side, I took a shallow breath "It's getting late. I would appreciate it immensely if you could show me the way out, or at least tell me"

Ignoring my request, the Prince fed his horse a bit of hay before turning to me "Come here" he ordered softly. Looking at him, I didn't want to do as he said – but I didn't have much of a choice. Why couldn't he just take me back out like I had _politely_ asked?

Stepping forward, I stood just out of the stable door; the horse towering before me on the other side "have you ever fed a horse before" he asked. Shaking my head, feeding animals was more something Lyanna would do. Taking my hand, Rhaegar placed the straws of hay in my hand "just hold your hand out flat and he'll do the rest" nodding my head, I reached my hand out and instantly the horses wet mouth picked up the hay with a grind of his teeth – it certainly felt odd.

Sighing after a moment, I asked "Now can I please go?" looking up, I didn't realise that he was standing right behind me and awfully close. Looking away, I stared down at a jagged indent in the half door of the stable when I felt something brush against the fabric of my hip. Feeling it to be that of his fingers as his hand came to rest on my waist, I continued to stare at the indent as I stood still; my teeth clenched tightly as I flushed a light rosy pink.

Feeling a slight tug, I stepped back to feel myself pressing up against him. Frowning, I instantly scolded myself for being in such a compromising position. Anyone could walk by. Anyone could see, and then what would they think? They'd call me a whore. Feeling his other hand come to rest on the opposite side, I instantly pulled away and side stepped so that there was now an appropriate space between us.

"I need to go, please excuse me" I said rather quickly before turning to leave, but as I did so he had caught my wrist to stop me.

"Why?" he asked lowly.

Turning to look at his large hand wrapped around my wrist, he wasn't hurting me but he still had a decent grip. Not looking up at him, I answered "Because it's late and my family will be looking for me…and because what you're doing isn't right"

Pausing, Rhaegar sighed before tugging me back to him. Placing both of his hands back on my waist, he stared down at me with an intense look in his eye. Shifting in his hold, I felt as if I had been caged in his arms as I frantically looked around; making sure that no one was around "So you'd rather run away and be with someone you don't want to be with, than stay and be with someone you do?" he asked.

"Who said I wanted to be with you?" I asked, my eyes snapping to meet his. I never did or said anything that would have led to the assumption.

"Don't you?" he asked.

Still looking at him, I had gone silent. Why was he trying to put me in a predicament? Why couldn't he let me go? Why does he have to look at me like that, like he can see right through me "That's not the point" I said "the point is your married"

"I'm married" he repeated with a plain tone.

"Yes" I replied with a nod of my head "which means you _should_ be with your wife and children. Not standing here, _cuddling_ up to me"

"And what if I _like_ standing here and having you in my _close_ company. What then?" he asked "will you continue to tell me _it isn't right_ and try to run away again, or will you stop fidgeting and sit still?" he questioned.

Frowning in confusion, I asked "Sit still?" not having time to push him away or get out of his grip, he had bent down and picked me up. Gasping, he had turned to sit me on a wooden bench table pressed up against one of the stables. Feeling his hand reached down and grab the edge of my dress, he slowly pulled it up so that it rested just below my knees "Stop" I said while grabbing his wrist in a tight grip as he came to wedge himself just in-between my legs.

"Stop?" he questioned, as if he were silently asking me if I were sure.

"Yes, stop" keeping a tight grip on his hand, I looked up at him "you need to let me go. You can't do this" feeling my heart race beneath my chest, I felt my body slightly shaking from nerves.

"But I am" he replied "and you haven't done much to stop me so far. No kicking and screaming, no pushing me away or trying to run" I admit, he was making a fair point as that's what most girls would be doing in this situation. But then again, this is the Prince and most woman would probably let him do what he wanted.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I suddenly snapped, my mind under pressure of his reasoning "why can't you do this to one out of the _sea of hundreds_ of girls who would _die_ to be with you? I don't understand"

Tilting his head slightly "Why would I want to be with someone I can _have_ , when I can be here with someone I _can't_?" he questioned, as if it were plain.

"If you can't have me and you know it, then why are we here?" I asked.

Looking at him, Rhaegar stood still; my hand still clutching his in a tight grip, but my hand was starting to cramp. Then I had come to realise, it wasn't so much he couldn't have me, it was the fact that it was wrong and in a sense _forbidden_. And like many – we want what he can't have.

"…I have someone who would love me and take care of me. Someone who wouldn't beat me for no reason…and your willing to _ruin_ all of it _and_ me, just because you're sick of what you already have?" I questioned, although it was more of a statement.

"…Yes" he replied firmly with little hesitation.

Thinking back to the Grand Feast when my family and I had first arrived, I remembered what Brandon had said to me that night – about all those girls, waiting to dig their claws in. I remembered how disgusted I was to think that someone would sink that low. That a woman would crush her dignity just to be with a man who was of royalty. Now I think of _myself_ , and how everything was all about to change because I too, wanted something I couldn't have.

Slowly letting go of his wrist, my fingers were still latched around but lightly as he moved his hand. Still clutching the edge of my dress, his hand moved underneath to rest on the side of my left knee. Feeling his thumb rub small circles along my skin, it slowly moved up along the outside of my thigh before skimming over the top to dip over and in-between my legs. Clutching the edge of the wooden bench with both of my hands, my heart continued to beat rapidly as I looked down at the skirt of my dress.

"Does it bother you?" asked the Prince, his voice low as his hand rubbed along my leg "being with someone older?"

Zoning in and out, it was hard to focus on his word instead of his hand "Are you talking about you or _him_?" I asked, barely managing not to stutter and sound like a fool.

"Both" he replied.

Thinking, I already knew the answer to his question, but I wondered why he was asking it at a time like this. I would've thought he wanted me to pay attention to what he was doing, not have me think about an odd question about him and the man I was no doubt going to marry "I don't _like_ the idea of _having_ to be with someone like _him_ …but you – you're not _old_ " I replied, although he _did_ just celebrate his twenty first name day this year "…so no-"

Grabbing my other thigh with his left hand, he roughly pulled me forward so I was sitting just on the edge. Pushing his right hand over the top of my thigh again, he began to rub small and slow circles on a part of my body that I had _never_ once touched before. Feeling my legs trying to squeeze themselves closed from the sensation, they couldn't as he was in the way. Instead they remained clamped onto the sides of his waist.

Breathing heavy, my lips were slightly parted as my brows furrowed at the foreign but very pleasuring touch. Feeling my fingers begin to hurt under the pressure I was holding the sides of the bench, a faint whine had left my lips as butterflies started to fill my stomach. I wanted him to go faster, or do something that – _more_ , but I couldn't figure out what that _something_ was.

When I had turned fourteen, I had received my first lecture on sex and although it wasn't that interesting at the time, I knew the basics of what happened. But the Septa had failed to mention anything else other than the actual act of making children. She didn't tell me what would happen before or after hand, or that it would feel this good. She simply stated it as if it were a procedure.

Feeling a pool of heat form between my thighs as a finger brushed down from my sensitive spot, it slid easily down between my fold before being pushed deep inside of me with a single thrust. Shifting on the bench, he kept his hand still as I squirmed from the weird feeling "What did I say about fidgeting?" he asked as his left hand pushed down on the side of my hip. Curling his finger upwards, he began to move at a slow pace; his finger sliding almost all the way out before burying itself back all the way up to the knuckle.

After a few more slow thrusts, he pulled his finger out before leaning in to rest in his left hand on the bench beside mine. Planting his lips firmly on mine, I instantly closed my eyes before kissing back. As I did, he slid two of his fingers all the way inside of me, making me squeal; but the noise was muffled from our kissing. The sensation felt more filling than the first, and I felt myself stretch with a faint pang of pain.

Moving his hand a bit faster this time, I moaned against his mouth as he then buried his fingers much deeper than before while making ' _come here_ ' motions. Rubbing up against my sensitive insides, sparks of pleasure started in my stomach and I felt my hips begin to lightly rock back and forth. Relentless, Rhaegar didn't slow as I pressed my legs tighter around him; a tight coil forming in the pit of my belly. Squeezing my eyes tighter as my brain focused on the unbelievable sensation, the pool of warmth became hotter by the moment and I could feel a wet fluid drip to smear the insides of my thighs; a squishy wet sound echoing out beneath the skirt of my dress.

Feeling his tongue push past my lips, he kissed me with a certain fierce passion that I'd never experienced before and soon I felt the coil inside of me snap to make way to a wave of euphoria; stars dancing my vision as my body tingled, and I swore I tasted the odd flavour of pepper in my mouth.

Letting out a loud whine of a moan, I hoped to all the seven that no one herd it and came to investigate. Pulling away from his lips after a few moments, my chest heaved as a thin coat of sweat formed on my skin. Leaning forward, I rested my forehead against his chest as his fingers were still inside of me; my muscles spasming aftershocks.

After a minute or too, Rhaegar pulled his fingers out and I winced at the sensitiveness and the slight tug of pain. Using the inside layer of my dress, he wiped his hand clean before kissing the top of my head. Placing his hands on my waist, he picked me up off the table to set me on my slightly wobbly feet. Tucking a few strand of my hair out of the way, he fixed the few kinks of my dress so that it hopefully wasn't so obvious.

"Would you like me to show you out now?" he asked. It almost sounded as if nothing had happened.

"Yes please…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Over 5,000 words you guy's, I hope you enjoy every one. As always let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate some feedback. Where would you guys like me to take this story? Have any ideas?**

Lying down in the single bed it was well during the night as my fingers ran through the fur blanket over me. After settling down for the afternoon and finally going to bed, I had noticed a dull ache settle to throb in my pelvis and belly – becoming a clear reminder. Telling me it wasn't all just my imagination, that it wasn't a dream. Staring up at the roof of the Stark tent, I couldn't manage to find sleep after today's _events_ – it all played back in my mind. Small flashbacks of _blind pleasure_.

Immediately after Rhaegar had taken me back to my tent, a sense of guilt washed over me and I knew deep inside – it all had to stop. Whatever he's planning, whatever he thinks this is going to be, it all needs to stop before it turns into something I can't go back from. Rolling over in the bed, it was dark and I could barely see, but I could still hear the faint noises of Lyanna as she slept on her own bed beside mine.

What would she think of me? What would my family think of me? They'd be so disappointed, after everything they've done. Frowning, I rolled over. How could I ever look at them the same way? Especially if they were to find out. Sighing, there was no point in dwelling on the past.

I couldn't change it even if I _wanted_ to.

* * *

Waking up the following morning, it hurt to sit as I ate breakfast with my family. Looking at them, the all had smiles on their faces; my brother and father talking to each other, discussing who was most likely going to win and become final champion "Rhaegar of course. He's strong, knows when to strike and when to wait" spoke Ned as he cut into a piece of ham "he'll become champion, there's no doubt"

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see…" spoke father as he took a sip of his wine.

Zoning out of the family conversation, I sat at the end of the table; minding my own business peacefully and quiet when Lyanna turned to whisper "Is everything alright?" she asked. Nodding my head, I gave her a ghost of a smile "…you were tossing and turning all night" she announced quietly so that the others wouldn't here "and you came home from the market rather late, I was wondering if anything happened – between you and Lord Dalton" she clarified.

"Nothing happened" I replied with light tone, at least it wasn't a complete lie "everything went well, he bought me the pin" I said with a gesture to my hair; where I had clipped it in. I didn't care if it was fake "…he's a nice man Lyanna"

"That's good" she said with a smile.

After a little while it was time to make our way over to the arena. Getting up from the table, I straightened my dress before we exited the tent. Covering my eyes from the blaring sun, I breathed in a breath of fresh air; the scent of horses, wine and wood mixing together nicely "Lady Stark" called a voice from the distance.

Pausing with my family, I turned to see it was Lord Dalton. Coming towards us, I took the few steps to meet him "My Lord?"

"Would you allow me to walk with you to the arena?" he asked, his green eyes looking straight into my brown ones. He had a look of hopefulness. Nodding my head, I smiled.

"Of course" giving me his arm, the Lord smiled as we continued on to the arena; my family slightly ahead of us.

Finding our way inside, we once again found our seats and soon the familiar sounding trumpets sung out into the air for the arrival of the King and Queen. Moving up the middle aisle, the royal couple took their seats and the first match was soon underway after a quick announcement.

Sitting back, Yohn Royce and David Mormont clashed together like a great clap of thunder, and it had taken three strikes to two before the long and brutal match was over – but not with the expected outcome. Yohn Royce had indeed won the match, but he had suffered a heavy last blow from house Mormont. Soon it was announced that Yohn Royce would not be competing again on account of his broken shoulder blade – he wasn't able to hold his lance. But none the less, the crowd clapped in the knights efforts thus far.

Waiting to see who would be next, I turned to watch as the field was cleared. Coming out a moment later and dressed in silver armour, Barristan Selmy mounted his horse to compete with Arthur Dayne. Kicking at the sand with its right hoof, Selmy's horse snorted as it back stepped before holding still; allowing Barristan to grab hold of the lance from the assisting squire.

"Do you have any idea as to who might win the tournament?" asked Lord Dalton from beside me as he leaned in.

"I'm not accustomed with who's better skilled than the other. But from what I've heard, the Prince is supposedly going to win" I replied as Lyanna giggled from beside me. I had noticed that she and Robert seemed to be getting on well, considering Lyanna was never much interested in the beginning.

"That, he most likely will" spoke Lord Dalton with a nod of his head "he's already won the last match, and no doubt Selmy will be the winner of his. Barristan is a good knight with skill for his age but I must admit, the Prince has yet to be defeated. My odds are tied at this point"

Standing in the centre of the runway, the squire held the green flag before waving it up and making his way back to safety. Charging full steam ahead, the two knights rode toward each other; their lances tilting horizontal before finally Arthur Dayne landed a blow to Barristan Selmy's left arm. Listening to the crowd coo with the harsh blow, the next few rounds continued on and Arthur Dayne had yet to win another; instead Barristan had been the one to strike his way to victory.

"You were right" I said whilst turning to face Lord Dalton "he won"

"And now it all rests on the finale. One more match" he replied before a man dressed in quality silks and leather made his way out onto the field. With receded hair and a short grey beard, his round belly protruded and he was also rather short.

"My lords and my ladies, three days have passed and now we all eagerly await the outcome of the final match. It now stands, Ser Barristan Selmy against the Prince himself – Rhaegar Targaryen!" the man announced with enthusiasm toward his audience "I hold you no further. May the seven be on your side, and crown you champion of the Tourney at Harrenhal!"

Cheering the crowd went seemingly wild as the round and short man made his way off the field. Raking the runway so that there were no uneven holes in the sand, I watched from the left as the sun shone right over Barristan as he mounted his white steed; covered in a cloth accessory dyed the colours of his house. Turning to face the right, it seemed oddly darker than the other side; as the shadow seemed to loom over Rhaegar as he sat atop the broad black stallion. Rhaegar was adorning the same armour as previous; the Targaryen symbol showing blood thick red and fierce.

Shifting on my seat, a feather light sigh had left my lips as I looked him over. Even somewhat far away he was an intimidating figure, as if he could somehow _reach_ you no matter where you were. Watching the two men prepare themselves, a breath had suddenly hitched in my throat. A face I hadn't seen but heard about had suddenly walked along to sit behind me, right near the King and Queen. I almost couldn't believe it – it was Elia Martell.

Beautiful with her tan skin, brown orbs and lushes black hair, even in her sick condition the Princess still managed to look as beautiful as ever. Dressed in a delicately patterned dress the colour of dusty orange, the Princess was absent her two infant children.

Barley able to breath with her unexpected presence, Elia sat quietly in the tall chair and I wondered for a brief moment if she knew. Feeling the air around me grow hot, I kept my eyes straight ahead as everything came crashing down on me. All the horrible feelings were starting to curdle in my stomach and I felt ashamed, caught and trapped. I felt as if everything where all over and this day was going to end very badly – but deep down I knew. If Elia Martell did indeed know about the indiscretions of me and her husband, she wouldn't be sitting so quiet and calm; her gaze set on the silver haired Prince in a discreet but affectionate way.

Calming myself so that I didn't look flustered for no obvious reason, I couldn't help but think – this was just all another reason. It was a _sign_ that I had to make it all stop while I still could. Colliding, the crowd cheered in favour of Prince Rhaegar as he landed a blow to Barristan Selmy; his glinting chest plate now indented.

"Fine blow..." spoke Lord Dalton, driving me out of my previous thoughts "any harder and he would have knocked him straight to the ground" caught in his words, I frowned.

"Really?" I questioned "then why didn't he? If he could have ended it with a single round?"

"The Prince is strategic and without mercy when it comes to a _real_ battle, but this is just a game" explained Lord Dalton "and I know for a fact that Barristan and his highness are good friends. He is _after all_ a part of the Kingsguard"

"…I didn't know" I said whilst staring out onto the field.

"I wouldn't worry my lady, there's so many even _the_ _King_ himself finds it hard to keep track of them all" said Lord Dalton with a slight joking manner in his voice "but none the less, Selmy has protected Rhaegar's father for many years, and I don't think the Prince is the type of man to _humiliate_ those he deems friends"

Sitting here, you wouldn't think so, would you? Looking at someone like Rhaegar – handsome. He held himself like a true noble Prince – honest and kind, but still firm. With an abundance of knowledge and a smart mind, he's capable of doing many things. But if Lord Dalton knew what _some_ of those _things_ were, I highly doubt he'd keep the same noble opinion.

Hearing the mighty roar of the crowd as they then all started to clap, I had come back to reality to see that Ser Barristan Selmy had indeed lost, and the undefeated Targaryen Prince remained to be the champion of the tourney. With the bellows of the crowd, out came the same short man with his round belly – only this time he was holding a red velvet pillow with a crown made of flowers resting on top.

Clapping for the victory and impressive matches that had led to this one moment, I watched as Rhaegar took off his helmet; his silver white hair in its usual wisped back state, a short plait dangling just over his shoulder. Steering his black horse over to the man, I watched as the crown of flowers was hooked just onto the end of the Prince's lance.

Riding over towards us, the Prince had stopped and I could clearly see his masculine and flawless face; a glint in his deep eyes. But just as I was about to turn to face Princess Elia, as she still sat behind me – Rhaegar announced a name he most certainly should've have "I name _you_ the queen of _love and beauty_ …Lady Stark"

It was the moment that all smiles died, and what was left was nothing but the quietness and hollow mumbles of those around me. With the hair knocked from my lungs in shock, I didn't dare look back to see the reaction of Elia Martell – but already I could feel eyes, and not just the Princess', but the _whole world_. All staring at me.

Getting up, I took the few steps to the edge before taking the crown of flowers on the end of the lance. Not sitting back down, I had picked the skirt of my dress up a little higher so that I could make a swift exit. The tourney is over and there wasn't any way in the seven that I would sit back down. Heading quickly down the stairs, I made my way out of the arena. Storming down the worn in trail to the city of tents, I passed through to head to the nearby woods.

Making my way into the trees, I was just on the outskirts and my legs and other parts of my body ached as I slumped to lean against a thick tree. Feeling my breath go rapid from the full speed walking and the adrenaline of what had happened – I still couldn't believe it. Why would he do that to me? Why would he skip over his own wife? It's something unheard of, and it's scandalous to do such a thing. He knows that.

I feel so embarrassed, I don't even want to go back. I don't want to face their curious and judging stares. Looking into their eyes only to see them trying to come up with a reason as to why the Prince of house Targaryen would do such a thing – give the honour of his victory to someone as mere as a _little Stark pup_.

Sitting on a nearby log with my back facing the open terrain, fifteen minutes had passed as I continued to stare at the baby blue flowers – they're the ones Lyanna likes. The blue winter rose that grows in the glass gardens in Winterfell. Hearing the sound of footsteps behind me, a firm hand was placed on my shoulder making me gasp. Who was it? My father? Lord Dalton?

Getting up quickly I spun around to land my sites on Rhaegar; his deep eyes slightly squinted. Not having a chance to think, I had stepped forward and pushed him on the chest "How could you do that to me?!" I bellowed with a hiss. By the looks of his lone black horse not far away, I knew it was just us and no one else would be able to hear us from this distance.

Changed out of his black armour, Rhaegar stood in his usual attire of expensive black leather clothing and boots "Do what?" he asked, as if he didn't understand.

Shoving again, it barely affected him and it only made me angrier "Crown me, in front of everyone – in front of your wife!" I shouted "do you know what they'll say about me now? What they'll think?" sighing, I could feel the sting of tears, but none fell. I wouldn't let them. Sitting down on the wooden log, I buried my face into my hands "I know you don't care, but you have no idea what you've done…" my voice was barely above a whisper now.

"What I did, was dedicate you the _honour of my victory_ " he replied "you should be happy, but instead you've run off to the woods to sulk as if I've _kicked_ you" feeling his hand brush against my cheek, I smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me" I hissed "I just want you to leave me alone…I want you to go away"

Sighing, he stood in front of me "You didn't want me to _go away_ before" he stated "I think you wanted me to _come closer_ " kneeling down on one leg in front of me, I still stared down at the fallen brown leaves and grass beneath my feet as he reached out once again. Feeling his fingers tuck strands of my brown locks behind my ear, I grabbed his wrist in a tight grip.

"I meant what I said…and I told you to go away" I said whil looking into his deep eyes, as we were now somewhat level height "I don't want this anymore. I want to do what's right and marry Dalton Terrick – _if_ he'll still _have_ me" I added with almost scoff. He probably doesn't after what Rhaegar did. There's probably a million thoughts swimming around in his head, and none of them could be good.

"You and your _rights_ and _wrongs_ " he said with a sigh "and here I thought we were past that – _remember_?" he said while placing his warm hand on my left leg; rubbing smooth circles along my calf. Moving my leg away from him, I glared at him but Rhaegar remained unfazed "what's wrong?" he asked, although it didn't hold much concern.

"You" I replied with no hesitation "you're what's wrong…what do I have to do to make you leave? _Scream_?" I questioned sarcastically.

"…Yes…" he said while looking at me "I want you to scream" looking down at him, my heart raced in fear as to his reply. Why would he want me to scream? Why would he hurt me? But as his hand moved back to glide along the length of my leg, I had realised it wasn't what I had first thought.

Moving his hand away from my bare leg, he had wrapped his arms around my waist. Holding onto his shoulders as I was tugged from my seat on the log, he had rolled us over and onto the floor. Laying above me, his weight wasn't overbearing but it was enough to hold me down. Looking at me, I was slightly breathless as his right hand cupped my cheek; rubbing his thumb along my smooth skin.

Pressing my hands against his chest, I squirmed underneath him "Get off of me. They could see" I hissed up at him.

"Then they can watch…" he replied. Just inside the edge of the woods, we were barely a blur from the amount of distance, but if someone were to come looking for us it would be obvious to anyone.

"Your being careless" I said "it isn't just me you should be thinking about…you're the Prince. A _married_ Prince"

"So you keep reminding me" he said with an annoyed groan to his words; his eyes narrowed down at me. Leaning down Rhaegar placed his warm lips against mine, but I held my own closed and unmoving. I wasn't going to do what he wanted. Pulling away when he realised that I wasn't going to respond, he stared with an unimpressed look on his face "your being irritating"

"Am I?" I questioned with mock innocents. Shifting immediately at my words, his right hand moved between us. Grabbing a clump of my dress, he began to lift the fabric of my skirt up just past my knees. Moving beneath him, I pushed my hands further against his chest "what are you doing?" not answering me, he parted my legs wider to settle in-between.

"That afternoon in the stables" Rhaegar said, ignoring my question "I gave you something you wanted. Something you wouldn't get marrying the man your father wants – I gave you _passion_ …and now when I'm offering you more – just like you had asked – you turn away for the sake of the grey life you know you don't want"

"…You're wrong" I said firmly, my words laced with venom "it's not him I don't want – it's _you_ …"

"…Liar…" he said before leaning down to plant his lips on mine, but his efforts were still fruitless "you're a _terrible_ liar" remembering back a few days ago, before we had left Winterfell, Lyanna had said the exact same thing. Why? How? Because he and my sister knew it to be the undeniable truth – I am indeed a _terrible liar_.

Pushing on Rhaegars chest, I still tried to have myself convinced that what I had said was the truth. I feel as if I needed to make a point to myself. I needed to do the right thing, but all I was doing was lying here – barely moving, barely trying to escape, just like in the stables. Why? Because I didn't _really_ want to.

Pulling away from me, Rhaegar looked down before he reached up and placed two fingers inside of his mouth. Taking them out with a faint pop, they were wet as he reached his hand down quicker than I could grab. Pushing his fingers inside of me and all the way to the knuckle, I gasped as my legs clamped onto his sides again. This is all starting to feel so familiar.

Not moving his fingers, I could feel them buried inside of me; stretching "Tell me you want more?" he asked, his voice low and heavy.

Slowly shaking my head, my mouth couldn't move but as he shifted his fingers ever so slightly, they rubbed against my walls; causing me to clench, trying to find some sort of other friction. Why did he want me to say it? Was this it – the final agreement? After this it'll either be all over, or just beginning. Barely able to move my hips from the weight on top of me, the heat building in my core felt almost unbearable and in a sense agitating. The dull ache from before had left my mind, and my senses felt heightened as I felt the leather of his breaches and pressure of his hips; the warmth of his body and breath.

Peering down at me, the short plait over his shoulder dangled slightly and I knew he was waiting for an answer – because he won't do anything until I do "…Yes…" I uttered. It almost felt like the tourney in a sense – _the final match_.

"Yes what?" he asked, toying with me.

" _Yes_ …I want more" reaching down, I grabbed Rhaegars hand and pushed his fingers in further. Wrapping my legs tighter around his waist, I leant up and placed my lips firmly on his. Feverishly kissing, he started to move his fingers in and out of me with long deep strokes and I could feel it as he started to go faster.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I moaned a he curled his fingers in a delicious way. Feeling the familiar coil start to tighten in my belly, my hips moved in slight thrusting motions; trying to keep up with the pace. Squeezing my eyes shut, I could feel the edge coming closer and closer until it was starting to tingle – and then he stopped; pulling his fingers out of me with a squelching sound.

Breathing heavy my brows furrowed "Why did you stop?" I asked, looking up at him. Pecking me on the lips a few times he sat up on his knees. Watching his hands move to the metal buckle of his trousers, I felt my body instantly tense at the notion. Tugging the few laces free he grabbed both my legs and tugged me closer. Feeling my hair drag in the leaves and grass as it crackled beneath me, he leant back over and reached a hand between us "wait…" I said, starting to panic. This was going too fast.

Feeling a blunt object rub up against my opening, slippery and wet, it slowly pushed in a couple of centimetres at a time before he reached back up with his hands to grab a hold of mine. Entwining our fingers together, I squeezed tighter as he pinned them to the ground beside my head. Whining as he pushed a little further inside of me, it already felt bigger than his fingers. Panting from the nerves and dull ache making itself known again, Rhaegar buried himself inside of me with one big thrust. Feeling an odd pop and an instant stinging and stabbing pain from inside of me, I let out a hiccup of a cry before he covered my mouth with a kiss.

Squirming from the intrusive and painful feeling, I could feel my muscles strain at the large object. Pulling out halfway, Rhaegar thrusted all the way back in "No, stop. It hurts" I whined, sobs forming in my chest.

"Relax, and stop clenching...it won't hurt after a while" he said while slowly pushing in and out of me. Breathing in and out, my legs shook as they were still around his waist. Letting go of one of my hands, he trailed down and over the clump of fabric that's the skirt of my dress. Rubbing smooth circles on my sensitive bundle of nerves, it didn't help much with the pain but it had stirred the faint but familiar spark of pleasure.

Feeling Rhaegar move in and out of me with a smooth pump of his hips, he kept a steady pace; the heat between us building as a different kind of warmth started in my core. Moaning, it wasn't really for pleasure but more a mixture of different things. Winding my arms around his back, my hands clutched the black leather of his vest; squeezing tight as if I needed to hang on. With his head resting in the crook of my neck, I could hear his pants and occasional feather light groans as I looked up at the sky through the opening of the trees.

Moving his hand from my clit to support himself, the pleasure had stopped and I gasped before clutching his vest tighter as he sped up faster. Feeling the tip of his cock press up inside of me over and over again, his right hand had grabbed my thigh; his finger nails digging into my skin lightly. Continuing at the fast pace, I suddenly felt a gush of warmth inside of me and the odd sensation of feeling full; it was somewhat uncomfortable. Stopping his movements, Rhaegar kept himself up and still for a few minutes before moving to look at me.

"You can't turn back…not anymore" he said. Reaching down with his hand, he found my clit and started to rub harder and faster. Jolting at the sudden sensation, my lips parted slightly and I let out a whine of pleasure as he kissed me again; his tongue flicking past my lips. It didn't take long with the rough ministration until I was falling over the edge; my muscles convulsing around him as he was still nestled deep inside of me.

Moaning, my knuckles were white as I scrunched a fist full of my dress and a few stray leaves. Panting, my chest went up and down as my heart beat increased rapidly. When the tingling in my toes had stopped and I could focus back on reality, I slowly wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. Burying my face in the crook of his neck, I breathed in the sweet smell of pine, leather and musk.

The pain throbbed inside of me as a silent tear slid down from the corner of my eye, and suddenly – I didn't want to go back, and not just for one reason, but many. Staying like this for another moment, Rhaegar had unwound my hands from his waist before pulling out with a sharp tug. Feeling empty and hollow, a slick and wet trail followed out of me to wet the inside of my thighs and dress.

Tucking himself back into his pants, Rhaegar got up from the ground and dusted the leaves off of his knees. I must have looked awful unlike him, with just a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. I imagined myself, lying here in the woods, legs apart, skirt up to my waist, exposed for all to see. I imagine leaves clumped in my hair, a tear trail down my flush cheeks – the looks of someone both beautiful ravished and ruined.

I don't regret it.

Moving to push the skirt of my dress back down, my fingers accidentally touched along the wetness of my thighs. Pulling back, I wasn't all that concerned until I saw the colour red "I'm bleeding…" I spoke softly.

"It'll stop" replied Rhaegar as he bent down "come on" hooking his large hands under my arms, he pulled me up from the floor and I winced from the pain in my stomach and core. Grabbing my hand, I watched with an unpleasant look as he put the pads of my fingers in his mouth – the ones with the few drops of blood.

"That's disgusting…" I said, pulling my fingers out of his wet mouth.

"It's only blood. And if someone were to see, they'd asked questions" he replied. It made sense, but still, he didn't have to do it that way. I could have just wiped it on a leaf, I'm sure.

Dusting the dirt and flattening the crinkles of my dress, I fixed my sleeves. Straightening himself, Rhaegar adjusted his vest before stepping forward and plucking a leaf from my hair. Flicking it carelessly to the side, it landed on the floor of the woods as I looked up at him "Thank you…"

Staring with a soft look in his deep eyes, Rhaegar stepped forward; his hand caressing the side of my face as he leant in and kissed me. Moving my lips against his, he pulled away "I'm glad I met you little pup" he said with a faint teasing tone to his words. Narrowing my eyes at his nickname, he chuckled before nodding ahead "we need to go, they'll be looking for us by now"

Nodding my head, I followed him back to the black stallion. Holding his outstretched hand, I got up onto the horse before he swiftly did the same. Leaning back, his chest was right against my back as his hands brushed teasingly around my waist before grabbing the reins in front of me. Steering the horse toward the edge of the woods, we slowly made out way back to the city of tents.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Here's another chapter you guys! I hope you enjoy and thank you all so much for reviewing and following this story! Since some of the reviews for last chapter were from guest I'll have to answer them on here, I hope you don't mind :)**

 **Guest1 - Thank's a bunch and Mileena is sixteen years old.**

 **UNKNOWN - It definitely has. Cheers for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

Riding back to the tents, Rhaegar had pulled the horse to a stop and immediately my family and Lord Whent were there to meet us. Dismounting the horse first, Rhaegar helped me off and I kept my head bowed at the site of my worried and unimpressed mother and father; although they held it in while they were in front of the Prince and others. They aren't the type to make a scene, thankfully.

"Mileena" called my mother as she came to hold me in her arms "are you alright?" she asked, her eyes looking me all over.

"I'm fine" I answered just above a whisper. Standing by my mother's side, father had stepped forward as the Prince stood with the reins of his horse.

"Thank you your highness for returning her safely, and I apologise for her rude behaviour" spoke father with a slight bow of his head. No doubt this was all very humiliating for him.

"It wasn't any trouble" replied Rhaegar "but if you'll excuse me, I've had a rather long and _eventful_ evening" nodding his head slightly, Rhaegars deep eyes flickered over to mine for a brief glance. Looking away, I fisted a clump of my dress as the Silver Prince led his horse away to the stables. He ought to be more careful as to where he looks and what he say's from now on – or they'll end up finding out. Although I'm sure he wouldn't be too bothered if they did.

Looking up at the sky, I could tell by the coolness of the air and the change of the sky that afternoon is fast approaching. Turning to mother she kept a firm hand on my arm as she led me back to the Stark tent. Passing by obvious stares and hushed whispering, my sibling where close behind our trail. Heading inside, I turned to the scolding of mothers voice "How could you be so careless?" she questioned as I took a step back "your embarrassed not just yourself, but your entire family"

Standing with my eyes to the floor and my hands folded in my lap, I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say anything "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" she questioned with a sigh "Mileena, you ran off to gods know where and you disrespected the Prince by doing so – now all you have to say is _sorry_?"

"Disrespected him?" I hissed, my eyes snapping upwards at her words "he disrespected _himself_ by crowning me over his wife…if anyone should feel disrespected, it's me" I said while pointing at myself. Standing silent and still, Lyanna and my three brothers stood behind mother; watching the scene unfold. In this moment I didn't know what they were feeling or what they were thinking, and I didn't really want to know.

Looking down at the floor, mother played with the ring father had gotten her when they first started courting "Please leave children, I wish to speak with Mileena alone" she said just above a whisper. Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, my siblings left the tent without a word of argument. Once we were the only ones left, mother continued "there's things you _must_ understand Mileena – there's responsibilities" she said before looking up at me "and I know you're young. I know things can be new – _exciting_ …but whatever it is you did, whatever it is that caught _his_ attention – I _strongly_ suggest you stop"

"Mother, I haven't…" pausing as she held up a slender finger, I allowed her to speak.

"You're a good girl Mileena" looking down, the ache in-between my legs throbbed in a mock disagreement of her words "but you need to be more careful. You're a woman of house Stark…" and as such, I must act the part – even though I most surely haven't this far.

Nodding my head, I didn't look up "I know…" going silent, I hadn't realised that mother had walked over to me until she had me in her warm embrace. Wrapping my arms around her waist, she held me tight against her body.

Taking a deep breath I know what I have to say, but I don't want to. I just want to be free for a little bit longer, and maybe I can – if I'm careful and stupid enough to go back. But if _that's_ going to work, I have to reassure my family I'm the good daughter they think I am. Taking a deep breath, I couldn't help but notice how the tables have turned. I'd never of have thought I would have committed such actions, not in a million lives – and yet here I am. Walking dangerously close to the edge.

"All I want is to be happy…" I said "and I know Lord Dalton can make that happen, which is why – if he requests, I'll agree to marry"

Pulling away, mother looked down at me with shock before smiling. She held a face of pride and relief – if only she knew why I was really doing this "I'm sure he'll be very pleased to hear…" brushing a strand of my hair away, she added "I know this isn't what you expected, but it just takes a little time – you'll see"

* * *

Undressing beside a large ceramic bathtub, it had been set up in a small square space in the tent; along with a small wooden cupboard and a bench with a bowl and washcloth. Taking a deep breath, the steam from the water and burning incense was relaxing as I finished removing my clothes. Stepping into the bath, I sat down with a sigh and wince. My core still ached and as I looked down, I could see through the clear water the smeared and dried blood from earlier.

Reaching down, I rubbed at the inside flesh of my thighs and watched as the blood died the water pink before turning clear form dilution. Leaning back, I played with a few strands of my hair as flash backs from the woods crossed my mind. The way Rhaegar held me; the leather of his clothing rubbing up against my skin. The way he pushed in and out; hard and fast. Sighing, I stared up at the ceiling until it hit me and my eyes went wide.

The pin, the one Lord Dalton gave me – it's missing.

Patting my hair, I leant over the edge of the bathtub to see if it was anywhere in the pile of clothes; but I couldn't see it. Feeling my chest heave up and down, I became panicked. It must have fallen out. Pressing the palm of my hand against my forehead, I couldn't believe it. It wasn't as if I could leave it in the woods – Lord Dalton would know if I stopped wearing it. He would question me and ask where I left it. I'll have to get up early tomorrow and go find it – before anyone realises.

"Lina, are you alright?" called the voice of Lyanna on the other side of the cloth wall. My thrashing about must have startled her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I dropped the soap" I replied quickly. Once it had gone quiet again, I sat back in the bath. At times I feel as if the entire world is against me. That if I do one bad thing, more terrible things follow close behind.

Picking up the soap and sponge, I washed myself clean before getting out and drying with a towel. Pulling a thin night gown over my head, the soft fabric draped down my body. Plaiting my hair down over my shoulder, I walked out of the bathroom and toward my bed. Still early for the night, I sat on the side of the feather stuffed mattress; staring at Lyanna's bed, my mind going adrift.

"…Mileena?" not answering, I was too unfocused until my sister kneeled in front of me. Grabbing my hands in hers, she looked up with her beautiful blue eyes "what's wrong?"

Staring at her, I couldn't find the voice to reply – as I didn't know the answer to her question "I don't know Lyanna…I don't know what's wrong" my voice was barely audible, but she could hear.

"Is it because of what mother said?" frowning, I wondered what she meant by that. Glancing down, Lyanna had a look of guilt and slight embarrassment of her admission "I listened…to what she had to say"

"And do you believe her?" I asked, referring to mother's unknowingly _correct_ insinuation of me and Rhaegar.

"No" replied Lyanna with a shake of her head "of course not. You're my sweet little sister, I know you'd never do something like that. Ever since you could speak, you'd always talk about waiting to find the right man…" sighing, she added "mothers just worried. Overcautious"

"Yes, she is…" letting a brief smile grace my lips, I looked away from Lyanna's blue eyes. And before I knew it, she had sat on my bed to wrap her arms around me.

"You're going to be married" she announced happily; her hand rubbing smooth circled on my back as she held me tight "soon you'll be living in a castle of your own, with children running at your feet...and they're going to be beautiful – just like you"

Squeezing her tighter, a tear slipped down my cheek before I quickly brushed it away. Letting go of me, I leant back to look at her "That isn't going to be for a while yet, but for now – I just want to enjoy the rest of our stay" nodding her head with a smile, we both let out a light laugh. There's no need to end the day in tears and hurt, even if I did deserve it.

* * *

Tightening the strings of my long sleeves, I glanced over at Lyanna as she still slept. Much too early in the morning, I had forced myself up to go search for the pin. Moving a few pillows under the covers, I pulled it up over another pillow so that it appeared as if someone was underneath. It'll buy me enough time and security while I go to the woods.

Heading swiftly out of the tent, I shivered at the coldness of the outside air. A light fog covered the area and the sun was starting to shine above the horizon; the sky turning a lighter blue as the darkness lifted. Quickly moving, I only came across one or two people and they were thankfully just squires. Making sure to keep off the main trail of the tents, I kept close to the sides so that I wouldn't be so obviously seen.

Crossing over another worn in dirt track, I was just about to start walking across the field and to the woods when a hand latched itself around my wrist. Tugging me back I gasped as I thought I was most certainly caught, but as I turned to see who it was I let out a relieved sigh "And what are you doing sneaking about so early in the morning?" questioned Rhaegar as he peered down at me, his hand not moving from my wrist.

Standing behind a thin alley like space, I realised we were behind a large and familiar tent – the Targaryen flag lying limp in the wind as it hung from a pole at the very top point of the tent "I could ask you the same question?"

"You could" he said with a nod "but that would be rude considering I asked you first…" sighing, I glanced at the woods behind me before looking back at him.

"The pin Lord Dalton gave me, I must have dropped it in the woods – I'm going to get it" I answered in a whisper. I didn't want anyone over hearing, and we _are_ standing right behind his tent – and the walls aren't exactly _thick_.

"It wouldn't happen to look like this, would it?" asked Rhaegar with a mischievous look as he held up the exact item I was looking for.

Feeling my lips part, I felt relieved that Rhaegar had it and that I didn't need to worry about searching for it in the mass of leaves and grass with little to no light. But I couldn't help but slightly scowl "You've had it all this time and you never gave it back?" reaching up, I went to take it but he pulled away.

"If you're going to be like that, I think I'll keep it" tucking the pin back into his vest, I stood staring up at Rhaegar with shock. Was he really not going to give it to me? Looking into my brown orbs, he had a look as if he were challenging me to argue – and I did.

"Please, you can't keep it. He'll notice and I'll get into trouble" reaching up to grab it out of his vest, he held both of my wrists and tugged me into his chest. Stumbling slightly, Rhaegar held my arms behind my back; my cheek now resting against the leather of his vest "what are you doing?"

"I heard…" he said while resting his chin on top of my head. Hugging me in a way, the warmth of Rhaegar's body was nice as opposed to the cold of morning "you agreed to marry him"

Frowning, I wanted to look up but I couldn't. I also didn't question how he found out, as he probably heard off of one of the many squires – or maybe even the _spider_ himself. Lord Vary's _is_ attending the tourney after all "Yes, I agreed to marry him. He's a good match" I replied, my voice unwavering. I wanted to know how Rhaegar would feel or react, if at all. Does he care?

"That he is, and you're lucky to of court his attention" he replied, as if this were good.

"You're happy about this?" I asked, pulling away from his hold to look up.

"No" he instantly replied, his voice firm and his eyes narrowed "I'm far from _happy_ , but what can I say? Marriage is inevitable" moving his hand up to brush against my skin, I leant into his touch "but you and I can still play"

Looking up into Rhaegars deep eyes, I slowly stood on my tippy toes before placing a gentle peck on his lips. Doing it again, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush against his body. Moving his lips against mine, I felt Rhaegars warm and wet tongue push past my lips before pulling away. Grabbing my hand, he tugged to signal for me to follow. Feeling my chest heave up and down as I tried to catch my breath, I watched as he looked left and right; checking to make sure there was no one around.

Pulling me around the corner quickly we entered the large Targaryen tent and I tugged against his grip. What was he thinking taking me here? Did he want us to get caught? "What are you doing?!" I hissed quietly. Not letting go of me, Rhaegar turned to look at me "Your wife is…"

"My wife is asleep in my father's tent, and so are the children" he interrupted. Stopping my fidgeting, I stood still as I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Why isn't she in here with you?"

"She's sick. It's better this way" he replied "my mother can look after her and she can take care of the children" looking away from Rhaegar, I wrapped my arms around myself with a sympathetic sigh. I hate it when Elia is brought up, it makes me feel even _more_ terrible. It reminds me that I'm gallivanting around with a sick and probably dying woman's husband. Noticing my uncomfortableness, Rhaegar stepped forward and picked me up. Yelping from his actions, he hooked his hands under my thighs and I could feel my dress riding up as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"If you didn't want to know, you shouldn't have asked" he said while looking at me.

Taken aback by his words, I glared down at him. That wasn't what I was expecting him to say in the least, and it was rather cold – but he was right. If you don't want to know the answer to the question, don't ask. I hurt myself by doing so.

Resting my hands over his shoulders, he held me up without the least bit of strain. Staring into deep eyes, I leant down and pressed my lips back against; fierce and passionate. Pushing my own tongue into his mouth this time, I could tell he was a taken aback my somewhat aggressive advances. Squeezing the flesh of my thighs, I tightened my legs around him. I could feel the heat rush in-between my legs as I started to get wet.

Turning around with me still in his arms and my lips on his, Rhaegar carried me through the main area of the tent before pushing through a divided cloth wall; a large bed with fur rugs and silk blankets were situated on the other side, along with a few other things. Sitting down on the edge, I rested my weight on my knees as they were spread either side of his legs. Pulling away from my heated kiss, I went to lean back in when he grabbed my jaw in a gentle but firm grip.

Staring into his narrowed eyes, he asked "Why are you so eager all of a sudden? What's changed, _little pup_ "

Giving him a solid look of my own, I grabbed his hand so that my jaw was free and held it in a tight grip; although I knew I could never really hurt him " _Everything_ has changed" I replied "and I don't like it when you call me that"

"And why not?"

"Because it makes me sound small and weak" I reply. Moving Rhaegars hand, I pushed all his fingers down accept for the middle one. Leaning over, I wrapped my lips around his finger; my wet tongue tracing all the way up from the knuckle to the top. Sucking on it, I soon pulled it away from my mouth; my left over saliva making it glisten in the dim light. Moving his hand under my skirt, I buried his finger deep inside of me. Gently sighing from the feeling, I hadn't looked away from his darkening eyes "I'm not fragile…I won't break if you touch me"

"...Oh really?" pulling his finger out, I almost whined at the loss before I felt him push two fingers back in. Thrusting slow and hard, Rhaegar reached deep but not as much as I would have liked. Humming from the way he made me feel, my body started to grow hot and my hips began to move on their own; grinding down on his lap and hand.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pressed my lips against his; a muffled whine leaving my lips as his hand started to pump faster. Spreading all up and down my body, a wave of delicious tingles had started to make me shake and quiver before a gush of heat went straight through me. Accidently biting his bottom lip admits my climax, Rhaegar pulled away from me. I could see a single bead of red blood start to form from the small cut.

I immediately apologised "I'm sorry. I didn't…" not having time to finish, Rhaegar had picked me up before turning around and dropping me down on the bed with a slight bounce. Crawling on top in an instant, he kissed me full on the lips and I grimaced at the taste of blood.

Spreading my legs wide, he nestled in-between before starting on the ties of his breaches. Grabbing the skirt of my dress, I pulled the fabric up to my hips before Rhaegar lined himself up to my dripping entrance. Thrusting all the way in, I gasped out at the stretching and stinging sensation. It still hurt but not as much as the first time.

Grabbing my left thigh, he held it high up on his waist as he started to relentlessly pound himself into me. With his head resting in the crook of my neck, I held onto his vest while my teeth sunk into the material of his shoulder. I wanted so badly to scream at the sensation. It was painful but every time his hips connected with mine, it would come right down onto my sensitive clit, sending small bursts of pleasure into my belly.

Groaning into the leather of his vest, I could feel Rhaegars lips leave wet kisses all along my neck. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I squeezed them taut as my toes started to curl. I could feel myself starting to build up again. Closing my eyes as tight as I could, I tried not to bellow out as I orgasmed. Feeling my insides clench over and over in small aftershocks, my hands and legs shook and I felt heavily fatigued. Holding Rhaegar still with my legs for a few more seconds, I didn't want him to move, but he had his own plans. Pulling out of me rather quick and abrupt, I winced as my muscles hadn't stopped clenching yet.

Panting to catch my breath, a thin sheen of sweat covered my forehead as my eyes were still closed. Lying on the bed, my legs felt almost like dead weight and I didn't have the energy to move at the moment. But at least now I know why people talk so much about sex – it's oddly fulfilling. Lost in my dazed state, I hadn't realised Rhaegar get down onto his knees at the foot of the bed until I felt myself being pulled along the mattress a few centimetres.

Groaning, I stirred but I wasn't paying all too much attention until I felt his warm breath fanning over my opening. Snapping my eyes open I stared up at the roof, and just as I looked down to see what he was doing – Rhaegars very warm and _strong_ tongue swept all the way from my entrance before quickly flick over my throbbing clit. Squirming to move back, the overstimulation from the second time wasn't all that pleasant, but now it was almost unbearable. Everything was so incredibly sensitive, and here he was licking strong trails up and down as if I were left over pudding on a spoon.

"No, no…you have to stop" I groaned with a wince. Reaching down with my hand, I threaded my fingers through his silvery white hair to gently tug him away.

Stopping and leaning away, I was relieved that he might have listened – but I was wrong. Looking down at him, his eyes were dark in the lighting that surrounded us "I don't have to do anything" he replied before leaning forward and placing his tongue flat against my clit. Whining, I pulled on his hair harder and immediately he started to rub his tongue roughly up and down my sensitive bundle of nerves – and the more I pulled, the more rougher he became.

Letting go of Rhaegars hair, he slowed down a bit before I started to shift my legs and wriggle to move further up the bed. What his _tongue_ is doing was almost painful, but more in the tense of _irritating_. I didn't know to describe it other than I was exhausted and _overworked_.

Hooking his firm hands around my thighs, he pulled down on my hips to keep me still as his tongue ran between my slick folds; lapping up the wetness that had pooled from before "Please…it doesn't feel good anymore" clutching the sheets with a tight fist, I furrowed my brow as I began to sweat from the uncomfortable feeling he was causing.

"I know…" Rhaegar muttered from between my legs "it _almost_ hurts, doesn't it?" he questioned, although he didn't look up as he spoke. Furrowing my brows, was _that_ why he was doing this? Because I accidently bit him? I _was_ saying sorry before he interrupted. Drawing me out of my thoughts, I gasped.

Moving his lips up to rest straight on my clit, Rhaegar began to gently suck before pushing two of his fingers inside of me. Jolting my hips as his two digits rubbed up against my insides, I could feel his fingers wiggle and move while pushing deeper with every thrust. Brushing up against something rather more sensitive inside me, I let out a hitched moan as he started to pump his fingers incredibly fast while sucking and swirling with his mouth. I could hear the tight squelching sounds my body was making, and I became flustered by the noise. Covering my mouth with my hand, I was becoming overwhelmed by the acute stimulation.

Shifting and clawing at the bed sheets, my legs tried to clench together but he continued to hold them down; his left arm laying over my hips. Looking down amidst the heated moment, all I could see was Rhaegars silver white hair; his face buried in-between my legs; eating me out without restraint.

Tasting pepper in the back of my mouth, I felt the spasm of a weak but awfully intense orgasm roll through me as I whined. Feeling an odd gush of liquid leak out of me, I could tell a patch of the bed beneath me was now wet. Falling, a single tear dripped down my cheek as my core ached and stung from the few minutes of bordering abuse it suffered.

Pulling away, Rhaegar licked his lips as I glanced into his deep eyes. His chin was wet and he was slightly panting. Immediately closing my legs tight, I could hear him chuckle as I stared back up to the roof of the tent. Re-tying his breaches, he sat on the end of the bed. Swallowing the lump in my throat, my mouth had gone dry.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"…Because I could" he replied "and because I like that way you taste" turning to look at me, my heaving breaths slowly turned back to normal "and not to mention you bit me" scoffing at his words, I looked away to face a wooden cabinet. Feeling the bed shift underweight after a few seconds, Rhaegar hovered above me before leaning down to plant a firm kiss on my lips. Moving his hand over my own, he placed an object in my palm and I squeezed it tight "you can have this back now"

It was the pin.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This is probably a filler chapter, but it's still important to the development of characters and plot line. I hope you enjoy :) As always cheers for all the amazing reviews, I appreciate each and every one of them!**

Holding onto Lord Dalton's arm, the light breeze swished through my hair and along the trees of the large green field. All by ourselves the Lord had offered to take me on a stroll after lunch, and although I wasn't in a comfortable position to walk after this morning, I didn't refuse. In fact I found it took my mind of a few things including Rhaegar, and I started to learn new facts about Lord Dalton.

"…I suppose my job is miniscule compared to others, but I manage certain affairs that concern the King" spoke Lord Dalton, as he played with a stalk of grass.

"What kind of affairs?" I asked curiously as my free hand brushed through the tall and almost knee high grass. I knew he had to be in _some_ kind of position of power, as he was sitting close to the King during the jousting tournament "is it anything that could be dangerous?"

"No" chuckled Lord Dalton with a shake of his head. I'm relieved "nothing of the sort. I organise paperwork such as decree's, letters and various other documents"

"That sounds important to _me_ " I said while looking up him with a gentle smile. Why wouldn't he think it wasn't? "But I don't understand, wouldn't that mean you would need to be close to the King? Why do you live so far away in the castle?"

"I don't…" he replied "for the most part I _do_ live in Kingslanding. The only time I come back to the castle is for when I need to visit my mother, and if all things go right…I'll return permanently so that I can look after my family"

Furrowing my brows, I looked down at the bright green grass "Then you'll be giving up everything, won't you?"

"Not necessarily. There's plenty of other positions that need filling, ones that are considerably closer to home. And besides…" he said, turning to look down at me "I'll love my wife more than a simple job in Kingslanding" smiling, I couldn't help the slight blush creeping up my neck. A pure gentleman, Lord Dalton had a certain charm about him and I by no means didn't like it.

Continuing on our walk, we started to head back as we had wandered further out than we were supposed to "I heard the King has announced a hunt tomorrow, in celebration of the Princes victory. Will you be joining?"

"Yes" he replied with a nod "it'll be an honour. I believe your brothers and father are going as well. Hopefully we'll be lucky on our trip" smiling, I just hoped no one is injured. Walking a few steps, I asked with a pause in my words "…would you – tell me about your family" I wasn't sure if it was the right time yet to be asking, but at least we had privacy.

"Of course…" he smiled "I have a younger sister, Ella. She's married with four children – all of them boys" he said with a chuckle. Immediately I admired his sister, I couldn't imagine what it would be like having four boys. I know for a fact that my three brothers stress my mother too no end – especially when they reached the years of _skirt chasing_ "and my mother, well she can be stern at times but I think she'll like you very much" he started before looking away from me, I could feel his emotions shift to that of grief "my father on the other hand – he died early this year…truth be told it's a part of what prompted me start searching for a companion"

Biting my cheek I had a pang of regret for asking, but I suppose I was bound to find out sooner or later "…I don't mean to offend you in any way, but how come you didn't marry sooner?" I asked. It's unusual that someone, especially an only son, wasn't married with children at a young age.

Walking, Lord Dalton didn't answer straight away and immediately I knew something was wrong. Staring at the far distanced tents, he glanced down before replying "I was married once before, when I was in my _youth_ I suppose" pausing he continued "…but she died, during child both…they both did"

With those words my heart throbbed and my chest became tight, and I hated myself for ever thinking a bad thought or action about the man standing next to me. He's been though something so horrific, and now with the loss of his father I'm sure he hurts even more "I'm sorry…for asking"

"It's alright…none of it was your fault" he said. Breathing a light sigh, Lord Dalton came to a stop in the grassy field before taking my hand in his "…although we've only known each other for a matter of days, I've grown fond of you. It may seem wrong and I understand – but I have feelings for you Mileena. One's that I hope may, one day, be reciprocated"

Listening intently to his words, I absorbed each and every one of them. His confession was sudden but not unexpected, and in fact I had been waiting for it. Although as he spoke, Lord Dalton's words had triggered a name to my mind and it was Rhaegar's. It had caused me to think about what I had let him do to me this morning and the days before. I think about how _that_ could change everything, including my relationship with Lord Dalton. If he were to ever find out and know the truth of my adultery, I know he wouldn't be looking at me the way he is now.

"You're not who I thought you would be" I said with a brief glance to the ground "but my father was right when he said you're a good and honest man. I realise your affections for me and I do hope to return them – but I'm young"

Standing still, his green eyes peered into mine and I hoped he understood what I was referring to – not young as in specific to age, but more the whole word in its entirety of meaning. _Young_ as in I have yet to experience the world. _Young_ as in I need more time and also, without him ever knowing – young as in I was stupid and ignorant enough to let a man who isn't my husband bed me.

"I understand" said Lord Dalton with a nod of his head "and I'll wait" smiling with gratitude, he held his arm out for me and we continued on to the tents.

* * *

Sitting on one of the lush cushioned chairs, I threaded the needle through the fabric I had stretched into my embroidery hoop. Humming to myself, I had become quite comfortable in my own detailed world that I hadn't noticed father making his way into the tent "What are you making?" he asked.

Startled at the closeness of his voice, I winced as the tip of the needle stabbed me in the finger; a bead of blood forming. Looking up, I wiped the blood off on the skirt of my dress "It's for Lord Dalton…it's a golden hawk" I said while showing him the design.

"I'm sure he'll like it" giving me a brief smile, it had suddenly gone silent. There was no one in our tent except for us, as Lyanna and my brothers were out watching the sword fighting. Sighing, father stood not far in front of me as I stared down at my embroidery "…your mother spoke to me about what you had told her. That you'd be willing to accept Dalton's proposal, is it true?"

Nodding my head, I gained the courage to look up – so that's why he's here and standing stiff "We talked today about it, me and him. He told me about his affections and his family – about what happened" I swallowed the dry lump that had formed in my throat "…he said he'd wait for me – until I was ready"

Scratching the stubble on his chin, father sat down at the kitchen table "I'm glad you took the time to talk to him, to follow my advice" said father "it gives me peace of mind and it should for you as well" nodding my head, I agreed "…good" taking a moment, father then stood up. But before he left, he turned to look at me "I _am_ proud of you Lina…proud to call you my daughter" smiling, his words have always meant a lot to me.

"Thank you Papa" even though I don't deserve it.

"And don't forget to make your way up to the hall" he added, turning around just at the entrance of the tent "you don't have to stay the entire night, but it would be nice to have you there for a short while"

"Don't worry, I'll be there" nodding his head, Lord Whent and the King had prepared a feast as good luck for tomorrows hunt – not that it would be much help, as no doubt the wine will have its toll come morning.

Leaving me alone to my devices, I sat in the lush chair staring down at the golden falcon as I continued to sow. Soon, another hour had passed and it was getting rather late. The sun had gone down and night was quickly taking over. I could already hear the men and woman laughing outside the tent, as they started to head up to the castle. I should probably start getting ready, it'll take me at least an hour; especially since I don't have Fillis to help me.

Hopping up from the chair, I sat the embroidery down before making my way to the wardrobe in the shared room. Opening it up wide, I flickered through several of my dresses until I came across one I had handmade myself. Ankle length, the skirt flowed nicely down my legs while the top hugged my curves, the sleeves were also long and it was made of a luscious dark navy blue fabric; almost black when in certain lighting.

Picking it out, I made sure that no one else had come into the tent. Undressing from my previous gown, I got redressed and tied the laces of my bodice. Untying my hair, I left some of my dark brown locks flowing over shoulders while adding a few braids running along either side of my head.

"Lyanna?" pulling up my last thigh high stocking, I recognised the voice – it was Robert.

Pushing down my dress, I got up from the edge of my bed and wandered out into the open space Standing with his back to me, he spun around at the sound of my voice "Lyanna's not here, I think she's already gone to the hall" I said with a kind smile on my face.

"Has she? Oh, well I was just on my way and I thought I might walk her. It seems she beat me to it" he said with a manly chuckle. Standing well dressed, Robert is fairly average height and young with short black hair and stubble – all the typical traits of a Baratheon. Silent, he glanced around and realised we were alone "…would you like to walk with me instead?"

I suppose that wouldn't be too bad of an idea, but I don't know if Lord Dalton will be coming. He didn't say anything to me about it while we were walking. I suppose he'll just have to forgive me if he does show and I'm not here. Smiling, I nodded "That would be nice. I just have to put my shoes on…" quickly walking off, I strapped on my black shoes before coming back out.

Making our way out of the tent, we began the long walk together; along through the city of tents and up beside the trail of lit torches, the grand castle of Harrenhal waiting for us in the distance "I haven't seen much of you since the tourney started. I feel as if I've been rude" spoke Robert.

"Not at all…and besides, I know you enjoy Lyanna's company much more than mine" I said with a hinted grin. Chuckling, his blue eyes lit up at just the sound of my sister's name. I know he truly adores and might even _love_ her.

"I won't argue with that" he said with a smile.

Entering through the gates of the castle, the music echoed about the stone walls along with the bellowed laughter of men and woman. Standing outside the doors, the familiar gold armoured soldiers guarded the entrance with blank faces. Passing by, the strong scent of roast beef and wine filled my nose. Brightly lit with several candles, the atmosphere was just the same as the first feast if not more _vibrant_.

"There she is" I said pointing to Lyanna as she skipped and danced with Ned on the dancefloor; a wide smile on both of their faces.

"Would he mind?" asked Robert as he gestured to Lyanna. Shaking my head, he nodded with a smile before heading off to join my sisters side.

Standing for alone for a moment, I noticed a figure coming to stand by my side and I turned to see it was Lord Dalton; dressed handsomely as always "You made it" he said with a smile "I was just about to go see where you were" gesturing with his cup, he asked "would you like to dance? I'm not the best, I admit, but I'll be willing to give it a go if you are…"

Thinking about, I thought _why not_ "I would love to dance…" nodding his head, Lord Dalton placed his cup down before taking my hand in his; warm and soft. You could tell he'd never done anything gruelling during his life. Following in his lead, we entered onto the dance floor and he twirled me with his hand. Placing his hand on my waist and mine on his shoulder, we went back and forth with the sway of the music.

Dancing to three songs in total, to say I was exhausted is an understatement. Circling Lord Dalton as part of the dance, I had noticed out of the corner of my eye that a certain man had yet to take his gaze from me. He'd been watching for some time.

Sitting beside Elia, Rhaegar drank from his cup; his deep eyes connected with mine as I had found the courage to look at him. Feeling the smile leave my lips, I became excruciatingly aware of his obvious staring. Looking back to Lord Dalton I tried to block Rhaegar from my mind. I'm here to enjoy myself, not be intimidated.

Placing both of his hands on the sides of my waist Lord Dalton lifted me up, before turning to place me down on the other side. Joining our hands together, I spun around before my back was against his chest. Feeling his arms circle to hold me, I then turned to face him again. Taking a step away from each other, he bowed and I curtsied; signalling the end of the dance. My chest rose up and down and a very thin sheen of sweat had formed on my body.

"Would you like to sit down?" asked Lord Dalton with a chuckling smile on his lips.

"That would be _much_ appreciated…I'm exhausted" I said with a short laugh. Nodding his head, we took a seat at a vacant space. Once I had eventually caught my breath and I had settled down, a grumble from my stomach told me that I had yet to eat. Taking a few grapes from the fruit bowl in front of me, the meat wasn't appetising at the moment; my stomach still in a stitch from dancing.

Biting into the juicy flesh, the fruit was nice and sweet. Taking a sip of wine from my new cup, I looked to see Lord Dalton gazing at me as if I were the nicest thing he'd ever seen; a look of almost adoration and fascination "Even when you're flushed and frazzled, you still manage to look beautiful" feeling a wave of warmth rush into my cheeks, I smiled to cover up my embarrassment. I almost found it funny as to how childish I was reacting, considering my latest actions – but then again, Rhaegar has never said such a thing to me.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you to say" I said with a wide and genuine smile. Taking another sip of my wine, I hoped it might take away the fluttering feeling his compliment gave me "…I think you're a good dancer, despite what you might think" I wanted to repay the compliment, but I couldn't exactly call a man _beautifu_ l in front of everyone. I think I'd embarrass him.

"I'm glad you think so. You and I might have to do it more often then" nodding in agreement, I ate a few more grapes to fill the void in my belly. Hearing a loud but gentle group of laughs, I turned to see what the commotion was when I saw _them_ – my mother and father. They were actually dancing together and having fun. Laughing along with the others, it seemed _all_ the couples were now on the dance floor.

Watching, my eyes drifted along the few familiar faces until I had found one that stood out from all others. Dancing with his wife, Rhaegar held her close; his strong hands caressing her delicate hips as they navigated the dancefloor. The pang in my heart was made by jealousy, but the one I felt all over was of hurt. Smiling down at her as she smiled up, I could see their lips move as they uttered words I'd never know – probably one's of love and sweet nothings.

Diverting my attention, I turned to face Lord Dalton "Would you tell me more about yourself?" I questioned as he drank from his cup. Pausing, he pulled it away "have you been anywhere exciting?"

"Exciting…" he hummed "I've been many places…including Winterfell, but I was only a boy back then" he said before continuing "I _have_ ventured to Dorn on a few occasions, one of them being the marriage of Prince Rhaegar and Elia Martell" he nodded. It seems even in my efforts to divert from the topic and avoid him, his name is still mentioned "…and I've been to Essos"

Essos, a great land over the Narrow Sea. Immediately my head became filled with the stories I had read in the library. Tales of Dothraki men with their towering horses and sharp blades, and the elite soldiers of Astapor called the Unsullied. I was thrilled to know I'd met someone who had been farther than I probably ever will.

"Where?" I asked, eager to learn more.

"All over, including Quarth. They say it's the greatest city that ever was or will be. I do admit, it's very luxurious and filled with things I've never seen before" said Lord Dalton with a nod. Leaning further forward at his every word, he paused before announcing "you're very adventurous…normally woman don't like to hear about other places or boring adventures – but you do"

Leaning away, I was startled by his words. Was he angry about the fact, or pleased? "I suppose it's interesting…to know about things you've only ever read about. To know for a fact if it's real or just a made up tale…" like the horrific description I had heard about Rhaegar, with his supposed scaly skin and claws – the Prince turned out be nothing of the sort.

"It's an endearing quality to me…you don't need to be shy about admitting it" said Lord Dalton. Pausing, I was relieved to hear that. At least I wouldn't have to worry about hiding my fascination "…do you read many books?"

Nodding my head, I answered "I spend most of my time up in the library tower. I mostly read true stories about the world or people, but I sometimes read fiction"

"Are you reading anything now?"

"Yes…well I was, I left it at home – it's called _A Tale of Strange._ Have you read it?" I asked before taking another small sip of wine. It seems to of have settled me down.

Shaking his head "I can't say that I have, but the title makes it sound interesting. I suspect it's adventurous?"

"Very" I said with a smile. Feeling the outside world fade away from me, I had focused on Lord Dalton the entire night and no one else. It was nice to finally be able to talk to someone who understood me on a personal level – for that person to know what I like. It's refreshing.

Talking for hours on end, it had come to my attention that the feast was getting rather quiet and dull, and there were less people around us. Taking a brief glance, I noticed my brothers Benjen and Brandon passed out with their heads on the tables, and the rest of my family were missing; probably back at the tents. The King and Queen were also gone along with Rhaegar and Elia. I had been so wrapped up with my conversation that I hadn't even noticed until now.

"I think it's getting rather late. I should make my way home" I announced before getting up from my seat. Wobbling slightly, it wasn't near as bad as the first feast. I think I should be alright.

"Please, let me help you. I don't want you getting injured on your way" walking around the table, Lord Dalton wrapped an arm around my waist while holding my hand with the other. Not protesting, I thought his offer might be safest – I don't want to fall at the wrongs man's feet again.

Guiding me out of the great hall and through the gates, we followed the line of torches. Breathing in the fresh air, it was crisp and relieving. I feel more stable now, less light headed. Continuing our walk back I tried to strike up a conversation "Did you enjoy your night?"

"With your company, very much so. I'm not one for attending such occasions, I could never really enjoy myself. Everyone seems to be too interested in becoming intoxicated, but with you it's different. You somehow make it all bearable" he said with a smile, making me blush.

"You certainly have a way with words" I said with a small laugh, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"Do I?" he teased.

Nodding, I replied "You always manage to make me blush, and feel as if I'm the centre of the world with just a few words. The things you say, there so beautiful…it makes me wonder if a childish girl like myself deserves a good and decent man like you" looking down, my eyes trailed along the worn in grass below our feet.

"Why would you think you don't?" he questioned. I could feel his emerald green eyes on me "believe what you will my lady, but you're not a childish girl – you're a _beautiful woman_. A woman who has character and integrity. You're not a _clone_ like all those others in Kingslanding"

"…You think I have integrity?" I asked with a frown, although I knew he couldn't see because it was dark and my head was bowed. On any other day before I had met Rhaegar, I would have most certainly agreed. I _was_ an honest woman and I _did_ have morals, but they were swept away by a forbidden act that both haunted and pleasured my dreams.

"You've never led me to believe otherwise" looking up, I smiled – but it didn't reach my eyes. Standing just outside of the large Stark tent, it was dark and somewhat cold. Everyone is seemingly asleep as there were no lights illuminating from the inside.

Pausing, my fingers fiddled with my sleeves before I finally uttered "I should go inside…"

"Goodnight my lady" spoke Lord Dalton with a nod, but before he turned to leave I grabbed his arm in a gentle hold; enough to make him stop. Stepping forward, butterflies had filled my stomach as I leant up to place a kiss on his lips. Feeling his hand graze against my cheek, he started to kiss back and after a few heated seconds I pulled away.

"…Goodnight…" I whispered slightly breathless. Keeping my head down, I turned and went straight inside of the tent; leaving him probably stunned by my actions. Standing there in the large open area, I waited until he left before heading into the shared bedroom space; Lyanna was peacefully asleep. Getting undressed, I stepped into my night gown and crawled under the covers of my bed – it's been a very long and unexpected day.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Another chapter, let me know what you guys think. Also thanks a bunch for all the reviews on my last chapter, much appreciated. If it's not too much to ask, for the GUEST readers if you could please write a name that would be great. It lets me know who it is and so that I can reply. Sorry there's no smut by the way, I'm workin on it...**

 **Savannah: He's not a jerk in my opinion and Rhaegar doesn't have to treat my OC like the love of his life. This is how I want my story and characters to be for now, and I prefer to not make a story that's all roses, rainbows and happiness. If you've watched Game of Thrones then I'm sure you know it's not a fairy tale world. If you prefer a different characterization than what I've written for Rhaegar then I'm sure there's plenty of other stories that can suit your needs. And about Lord Dalton, he's old yes but as I said before it's Game of Thrones - plenty of old guys marrying young woman. Besides he's a decent guy it could be a lot worse, and as for the marriage side of things - you'll either keep reading to find out or you don't, up to you. There'll also be no kidnapping of any sort, this isn't a Lyanna x Rhaegar fic I'm writing.**

 **Guest (For Chapter 8): You and I both buddy, that's exactly why I'm writing this. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Cheers.**

Gathered around, I stood next to mother and Lyanna as the large group of men mounted their horses. Grinning down at me, Benjin was ecstatic to know he was included in today's activities, and surprisingly he wasn't the one who looked ill in the face – that title went to both Ned and Brandon. Sitting atop they were pale, almost green but they kept up a brave face in front of others; not wanting to embarrass themselves.

Concealing a laugh that threatened to spill I focused my attention elsewhere, which happened to be an approaching Lord Dalton "I'm glad you could make it…it _is_ rather early" he said with an appreciative smile on his face.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it…in fact, I wanted to give you this" pulling out the token, I had finished sowing the Golden Falcon much earlier this morning. I found I couldn't sleep with my racing heart and wild imagination "I made it for you"

Taking the token, he looked at it with a gleaming smile as his eyes wondered over the detail "Thank you my lady, it's very beautiful…I'll keep it close and safe" tucking it into his vest, he turned at the sound of the trumpets "I should be going…" nodding his head, Lord Daltons green eyes lingered on mine for a moment longer before he got up onto his horse.

Watching the men start to ride off in a file of horses, I caught the familiar deep eyes of Rhaegar among the group. His fine and angular features were plain but stern, and I knew he had watched the whole interaction. Not smiling I stood stiff, as his face held that of disappointment and perhaps even anger. I feel as if in this moment, our previous encounters have all been forgotten. Riding off with the rest, the pounding of hooves trampled the ground until it suddenly became quiet – a little too quiet for my taste.

* * *

 _Riding into the woods, some men cheered while others were too sore to bare the noise. Hours had past and the group had been tracking a wild boar for miles. Sitting on his towering black horse, Rhaegar held the reins with one hand while the other rested on his leg. Despite his best efforts to convince his father that there was no need for a hunt in his honour, the King firmly demanded otherwise._

 _"I spotted it a mile that way m'lord" huffed a squire as he was bent over from the exhaustion of running. Nodding his head, the silver Prince willed all his strength so that he didn't roll his eyes and turn his horse around. This is all a waste of time. It looks as if it's going to rain at any moment, and his head pounded with fierceness from the endless cups of wine he had consumed the previous night._

 _"Let's get going then…I don't want to be here all day" kicking his horse, the stallion jolted forward and into the direction the squire had pointed. Following close, the rest of the men fired there arrows; some determined to show the Prince their skill, and others wanting to kill the animal themselves for the victory._

 _Watching from his horse, Rhaegar lingered back as the people had their fair go at chasing the Boar. Squealing and snorting, the large black pig ran off with a kick of its legs. Rhaegar almost wanted to laugh at the scene before him. He never did understand the glory of it – the entertainment._

 _"Are you not going to participate your highness?" came a voice from beside the Prince._

 _Turning his head, Rhaegar wasn't surprised to see it was the Lord Dalton "I would if I didn't feel as if my head has been trampled" replied the Prince with sigh "no, I'd much rather sit back and let the more enthusiastic take care of it all"_

 _Letting out a light laugh, the two men sat and watched as an older man cackled boisterously before cussing at the young man who had missed a rather close shot "To be young again" said Lord Dalton with a small shake of his head. The Lord remembered situations similar to that of the unfortunate young man, and he'd never want to have to relive such a time._

 _Slowly heading forward as the group speared off after the boar, Rhaegar turned to the Lord "I see you've caught the affection of a certain Stark…she's rather beautiful" prying, Rhaegar was more teasing with his tone; he didn't want to be too obvious._

 _Smiling, the Lord briefly glanced down "Mileena's a decent young woman, hard to find these days…but I'm glad she took the chance. I believe we've grown rather fond of each other during these past few days – or at least I have"_

 _Gripping the reins somewhat tighter at the Lords words, Rhaegar asked "Do you plan to bring her back to Kingslanding? It's a rather big change for a girl who's been kept in Winterfell all her life" staring forward with his deep eyes, Rhaegar didn't want to look at him._

 _"No…actually, that's a discussion I was going to have with your father. If Mileena agrees to my proposal than I'll be taking my leave, so that I can live back in my home alongside her. Besides, Kingslanding is too harsh of a place for an innocent girl"_

 _Rhaegar wanted to snort, but all that slipped was a brief smirk before he quickly concealed it "Agreed…it's not the nicest of places, but I do hope you reconsider in leaving your position" turning to face the Lord, Rhaegar continued "my father trusts you which is a rare commodity, especially after these last few years. You've served under him for a long time Lord Dalton, confided in him as he has in you...it would be a great loss if you were to leave"_

 _"I understand your highness…but if I must then I will, I wouldn't force a life she doesn't want. I also have duties of my own that I need to consider as well" sighing, Lord Dalton looked to the Prince "but I will reconsider…" nodding his head, Rhaegar turned his attention on the trail in front of him._

 _The silver haired Prince felt the creeping of jealousy enter his chest and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Of course Rhaegar knew all about the situation between Lord and Lady Stark from the very beginning. He knew it would only be a matter of time until she agreed, and yet he couldn't help but feel possessive; even if he had no right to be._

* * *

Folding my clothes neatly, the sound of thunder rattled continuously throughout the sky. There's no doubt it's going to rain. I just hoped the weather would clear for tomorrow. With the tourney over, today would be the last day before me and my family would go back to Winterfell. Pushing back a strand of my brown locks, I looked over to see Lyanna forcefully pushing her clothes inside of her trunk.

"You know, it would be easier if you folded your clothes instead of trying to stuff them in" I said while folding a dress.

Holding her index finger up, she didn't turn to face me as she replied "If I could do it before, I can do it again" watching her press all of her weight down onto the trunk, she then climbed to sit on top of it "I just have to do it right" clicking the locks down, she smiled wide "see…it works!"

"You are unbelievable"

"Unbelievably amazing" she replied with a grin. Scoffing I smiled, Lyanna never makes any moment a dull moment "…when do you think they'll be back?" she asked.

"I'm not sure…it can't be too long now. They've been gone for the better half of the day" Packing the rest of my things, I finished with a final huff. Feeing exhausted, I landed back on the bed to stare up at the roof of the tent "it's sad don't you think – that we have to leave"

"It would have been nicer if we could have stayed for a bit longer, but I supposed we had fun didn't we?" smiling, I nodded my head "…and it seems Brandon was right" she added.

Frowning, I got up onto my elbows to look at Lyanna as she sat on the edge of her bed "How so?"

"You found a suiter, didn't you" said Lyanna with a teasing grin "Lord Dalton"

"More like he found me…but yes, I suppose Brandon was right" I agreed "…I'm wondering…"

"Wondering about what?"

"When he'll ask…" I replied with a faint smile as I drifted off into the void "I kissed him…the other night" I confessed suddenly. I feel as if I need to get it off of my chest. I feel the need to tell someone, and I know I can't share the moment with Rhaegar – not that he looks as if he's in the mood to speak with me at the moment.

"You kissed him?!" squealed Lyanna with a shocked expression before settling down "…how did it feel?"

Thinking, my mind went back to last night "It felt nice…" even though his stubble scratched my skin, even though his lips were rougher, and even though he wasn't Rhaegar "it went better than I was expecting…I'm just glad he didn't run away" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Laughing with me, I sat up on the bed "I'm sure he'll ask you any day now…and you deserve it. I talked to him, a few days ago and your right – he's a good man, like you said" looking down, I felt the weight of the pin in my hair. I wore it every day since Lord Dalton had bought it for me, it acted as a reminder of some sorts.

"Well…" I said with a smile, my hands resting on my knees before I got up off the bed "I'm going to go for a walk before it rains. Would you like to come with me?" standing up, Lyanna shook her head.

"Walks aren't really my forte, but I'll let mother know when she gets back. I'm sure she's drowning in conversation with her new friends" tilting my head, I nodded in partial agreement. Lyanna was probably right though, since arriving mother had begun to socialise with the other older woman. While a few of them are her friends, others aren't, and since some of those other woman come from Kingslanding I doubt there the nicest.

"I'll be back late. Don't miss me too much" I said with a grin before leaving the tent.

Heading outside, I could smell the scent of rain in the thickening air as well as the grass. Walking down the main pathway I headed past several men and woman, some of them nodding their heads as a small hello. Going past the city of tents, I walked along the lit trail of torches but instead of turning into the castle, I kept going along the wide acres of land along the woods. Out in the far open, I ended up a fair distant from the tents.

Sighing, I stood still as I looked up. The clouds were grey and silver, the blue sky slowly fading behind along with the sun. Collected my dress I sat down with my legs stretched before me. I always found it nice to sit alone and in quiet. You can think about anything or nothing at all. It's a private time for yourself in a world that is so dreadfully open. Pulling a long piece of grass, I played with it in my hands; bending the stalk to form a circle before knotting it. Feeling it snap under the strain, I leant back; my brown hair fanning around me.

Staring up, I watched as the sky swam past; changing shapes. Closing my eyes, I could hear another rumble of thunder. It echoed all about giving me chills along my skin. A gush of breeze blew past making me shiver even more. Listening to the sound of the Earth I noticed a loud thumping in the ground, and it was coming from the left – towards the woods.

Listening to the sound become louder, another clap of thunder bolted through the sky before heavy pelts of rain began falling in a wave. Gasping, the water felt like ice it was that cold. Squealing, I sat up and turned to see the loud thumping was that of the hunting party. They've finally returned, and here I am too far to call for help.

Getting up, the rain seemingly got heavier by the second and my clothes were drenched with in an instant. Feeling my dress and hair stick to my skin, I brushed my wet locks away from my face. Picking up my soaked skirt, I ran to the nearby thickly covered woods for shelter. I'm too far away to run back in this whether and I can barely see, the rain is that heavy. Standing right on the outskirts of the woods, I crossed my arms over my chest for warmth.

Shivering, the thick leaves above did well in sheltering me from the rain, I could only feel a spray compared to what's out there. Feeling water collect and trickle down my body and clothes, I leant against a tree. It won't be long, once the rain subsides I'll head straight back. No doubt I'll be scolded when I do.

"And I here I thought I was going mad" spinning around at the sound of his voice, I clutched my chest. I didn't hear him approach because of the loudness of the weather.

"What are you still doing out here in the rain? You should be inside where it's warm" I said as Rhaegar sat on top of his black horse. Holding the reins, his silver hair was damp and clinging to his face in some place. Even almost drenched he managed to look handsome, I wanted to roll my eyes.

"I could ask you the same question, but if you must know I _was_ heading back to the warmth of my tent – until I spotted a mysterious figure in the distance dart into the woods. And now here I am, with the damsel in distress who decided it was a good idea to go walking in a storm" he said with a smirk tugging at the end of his lips.

Forcing myself not to roll my eyes, I stood straight "I'm not a damsel in distress. I'm quite alright your grace. I don't need your help"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is" I said with a firm nod "as soon as this rain clears, I'll be heading back home…as should you. I'd _hate_ to see you become sick"

Sitting still, he stared down at me with his deep eyes and I found myself fidgeting "Well…" getting off of his horse with swift effort, he let the reins loose; the horse choosing to stay put instead of running away "it's going to be a while, I might as well get comfortable" walking awfully close by me, I took a step back. Noticing my action, Rhaegar looked me up and down "don't you enjoy my company anymore?" his tone was light.

Looking away, I tried to find the right words "No it's not that…but I'll be leaving tomorrow, and this will all be over. I'd rather keep today polite and professional…I want to leave on good terms"

" _Polite_ and _professional_ " he mimicked "…is this all because of Lord Dalton?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I _ask_ because you two seem to be getting awfully close with each other" replied Rhaegar "take this morning for example" crossing his own arms, he leant against a tree opposite me; his eyes never leaving me.

"There isn't anything wrong with this morning. I've grown to like Lord Dalton, and I presume sooner or later he'll ask my hand in marriage and I'll accept…this doesn't have anything to do with you. It's my life and my choice, and I'm happy with my decision" I said with a nod. Pausing, I added "…you should be happy for me as well"

Nodding his head, he agreed "I am happy for you…you _have_ made a good _choice_ " now it was my turn to look him up and down.

"Somehow, I find what you said very hard to believe"

" _Believe_ what you want" he replied "it shouldn't matter, remember…it's _your_ decision. You're the one that's going to be living with him for the rest of your life, not me"

Biting my cheek, I turned away from him with a sour expression "Why do you always have to be like this? So…so difficult" I muttered.

"I'm not difficult Mileena, you are" sighed Rhaegar "I'm actually a very simple man. I know what I want and what I have to do to get it…unlike you"

Scoffing I rolled my eyes "I told you what I want and you _mocked_ me for it"

"You only _think_ you want him, but I know you don't" replied Rhaegar "you just want to avoid confliction with yourself and your family. You're too afraid to do anything else but what is expected of you, and that's why you'll never be happy"

There he is again, telling me things I don't want to hear but need to – the dreadful truth. Listening, the air had gone quiet besides the low growl of thunder and heavy rain. Turning from my position, I faced Rhaegar. My breaths had grown heavy and my lips parted "…I want _you_ …" I said boldly "I've wanted you since the moment we danced" I spoke, my eyes never straying from his "but you and I – we don't _have_ a happy ending…and it hurts, to know that if I stay with you all I've ever be is a mistress…and that's not the life I _want_ "

Standing still, his arms had remained crossed as he leant against the damp tree. His jaw was set tight and his eyes had grown dark – I knew he was thinking, but about what I didn't know. Watching his chest rise and fall in steady motions, it almost looked as if he had frozen at my words "…I love you…" he said simply, no hesitation in his voice.

"No" I said with a shake of my head "you don't love me Rhaegar – you can't…we've _only_ just met" I never imagined he would ever so those words to me, but he had and I didn't understand why. There's no way it could be true. He's just saying it.

"You don't believe me" Rhaegar said while uncrossing his arms and making his way over to me, his form almost towering but not in a frightening way "…tell me what to say" he said "tell me what you want and I'll give it to you" his voice was deep, an almost growl as he stared down at me.

"You can't buy love" I said with a frown "and you can't just say the word either. You have to show…" cutting me off, Rhaegar had crashed his lips against mine. Kissing back, I became lost in the heat and the taste of his lips until I remembered.

Pushing against his chest, I stepped back "That's…that's not what I meant" I said while catching my breath "…sex isn't love"

"Then what is?"

"Feeling…" I replied "Emotion. Caring so much you'd _do_ anything and _be_ anything I needed. I shouldn't have to tell you…you should already know" sighing, the rain had softened to a very light spray. He didn't try to kiss me again. Turning to look back at the long distance between us and the city of tents, I added "…I should be going, they'll be worried…my mother already told me to stay away from you, I don't want her to become any more suspicious than she is"

"Your mother isn't wrong…" said Rhaegar plain and truthfully which made me clench my teeth "and you won't be able to stay away from me, not for long"

Turning to face him, my brows furrowed "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds" walking over to his horse, I watched as grabbed the reins and got up with a swift motion. Steering the horse, he made no effort to help me up "but your right about your mother, we don't need people getting suspicious…I think it would be best for you to walk back on your own" he said "and besides, it'll give you time to think…just don't get lost _Little Pup_ " smirking, he kicked his horse into a light gallop before I could retaliate; leaving me alone and drenched.

Stunned, I wasn't all that upset about him leaving me or the fact that he called me Little Pup; a name I absolutely detest. I was _more_ concerned it what he had said before that – about me not being able to stay away. At first it sounded as if it were directed at me, that I wouldn't be able to keep my own self at bay; that I'd go crawling back to him. But then as the words continued to echo around in my brain, I wondered if he meant something entirely different. I wondered if he was planning something.

I wouldn't be surprised if he was, not after his confession – not after he said that he _loved_ me. Rubbing my prickled arms, I shivered at the memory. I couldn't help but still hear the tone of his voice, the possessiveness and the need. I didn't know if I should be thrilled or worried at the notion.

Just like I had said before, we've only just met and I don't know what kind of a man Rhaegar _reall_ y is. On the outside he might be the handsome and intelligent man everyone knows, but on the inside he could be just as scaly and cunning as the dragon on his house banner – and _that_ frightens me.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I promise I'll have another chapter out tomorrow to make up for it. Thank you so much for all the generously written reviews for last chapter, I really do appreciate it a lot :) I'll try and speed things up a bit so that we get to the good (Smut) part which I'm sure 80% of you guys are here for, but for now it's all about the plot. As always let me know what you think!**

That moment in the woods was the last time I had seen Rhaegar. The next morning when my family and I had woken up to start our venture home, the silver prince wasn't amongst the crowd to say their fare wells.

Standing off to the far side, me and Lord Dalton had a little privacy to ourselves as he kissed my knuckles "I hope to see you soon Lady Stark"

Smiling back at him, I thought about the long two week journey for home and the fact that I would no longer see the Lords face – or Rhaegar's for that matter. All of a sudden I found myself feeling hollow because of it, as if life wouldn't be the same.

"As do I, and I look forward to when we do" glancing down, I looked back up into his green eyes. I didn't know whether or not I should say it, but it felt right "I'm…I'm going to miss you"

Watching him break out into a smile, he leant forward and pressed a kiss to my forehead. A complete gentleman. Holding out his arm, he spoke "I think the others are waiting. Are you ready?" nodding my head, I linked my arm with his and he walked me back to the carriage.

Standing, my sister waited outside for me while mother had already gotten in. Stepping away from Lord Dalton the crowd had somewhat dispersed. Turning to look at the man, I gave him one last smile before getting into the carriage; followed shortly by Lyanna. Closing the door, mother saw my happy mood but she didn't say anything. Instead we sat in silence, my thoughts other places as the carriage soon jolted forward; the voice of my father coming from outside. It was time to go home.

* * *

Almost three weeks had passed since we arrived back home and things had slowly gone back to normal, and that included in me escaping to the Haven once again. Tugging my fur coat tighter, I trudged through the snow and breathed in the icy cold air; I could hear a wolf howling faintly in the distance.

Finding the small area just inside the Wolfswood, I pulled out the fur rug that kept my things nice and safe and unwrapped it. I wasn't going to be here for long this time, but I needed to get a book. The book about _A Tales of Strange_. I thought it was about time that I gave it back to the library. Taking it out of the rug, I tucked the book into my coat before shoving the rest back into the log.

Trudging back along the edge of the Wolfswood, I headed though the gates and into the court yard. Nodding my head at a few ladies as they passed, I opened the thick wooden door to the library and sighed at the warmth the tower offered "I've come to return a book" I announced as Maester Luwin looked up from his desk; a quill held paused in his left hand.

"A book? I didn't know you had borrowed any" he said with an eyebrow raised.

Blushing, I answered "I've had it for a rather _long_ time…but it's here now" placing the book down onto a pile of many others, I went to leave before swiftly pausing. Standing, I looked toward the door "Maester Luwin…" I knew I had caught his attention, as the squiggling of his quill had stopped once again "…what are your views on love?"

A silence had filled the air before he spoke "…Love..." he muttered "well, I find love to be a fickle thing. It changes constantly in one form or another. I've found over the years that love can either ruin a person, or complete them. Sometimes it's both" replied Luwin with an honest tone "…and although as a Maester we vow never to marry, that doesn't mean we are forbidden to feel"

"Do you think love is worth it…even if it hurts? Even if, like you said, it could ruin you?" I asked while slowly turning around. Facing him, my fingers fidgeted with one another.

Looking at me, Maester didn't answer but asked another question "What is this all about my lady? Has something happened?"

"No" I said quickly, shaking my head "nothing's happened…have a good day Maester Luwin" turning around I left the library with kick feet. I shouldn't have said anything to him, it was foolish and reckless. What if he goes and tells mother or father because he thinks somethings wrong with me? Then they would ask questions.

Pressing my hands against the cold stone of the nearby well, I peered down the dark shaft and was met with a sheen of water; a distorted image of myself reflecting back up. Rubbing the back of my neck, I closed my eyes before suddenly feeling a hand rest on top of my shoulder. Jumping, I spun around ready to defend myself if necessary "It's only me…" spoke Benjin with a soft voice, his hand leaving my shoulder.

"You scared me" I heaved.

"I can see that" he replied while giving me a quick glance up and down "are you alright? You don't look well"

"I'm alright. I'm fine" I said with a nod of my head, my breaths going back to normal before he spoke again.

"Alright…well, father and mother, they want to talk to you. There over by the range watching Ned and Brandon" straightening myself out, I pushed back a lock of my hair before giving Benjin a faint smile.

"I'll go see them then, thank you" walking off without another word, I left Benjin by the well and made my way over to the small archery range we had. Heading up the stairs to the balcony overlooking my two older brothers, they stood teasing one another as they made shots toward the target. Waiting at the edge of the balcony, father watched on while mother sat down on a wooden chair. She was clutching a letter in her hand "…Benjin said you wanted to see me"

Turning to look at me, I thought something might have been wrong but that soon left my mind as mother smiled wide "We received a raven a few minutes ago from Lord Terrick" announced mother, holding out the letter for me. Taking it, she added "he's on his way to Winterfell"

Quickly glancing over the letter, I looked up at bother mother and father "Tomorrow? He's going to be here tomorrow?" this is rather unexpected. I knew Lord Dalton planned on visiting soon, but not _this_ soon. It takes two weeks to get from Maidenpool to Winterfell. That means he would have had to of left three weeks after the tourney ended.

"Yes, so you best prepare yourself. He's going to want to spend a lot of time with you while he's here" said mother. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes at her bland approach at things, I instead smiled "we have some preparations that needs to be made before the Lord arrives. We'll be having a welcoming dinner, so I would appreciate if tomorrow you wear a nice dress…maybe the one your father and I bought you. The one for your birthday" she added.

"Of course…I'll have one of the maids have it cleaned" smiling, mother got up from her seat to stand in front of me. Placing a hand on either one of my shoulders, she kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"I'm proud of you…" I couldn't help but remember when father had said the same thing back in the tent "we both are"

Looking down at the wooden slats, the laughter of my brothers below broke the silence that had begun to grow. Peering over the edge of the balcony, I watched "Boys will be boys" I muttered with a faint smile as Brandon poked Ned in the ribs, causing him miss the shot.

* * *

Sitting down at the dinner table, I had walked in nearly fifteen minutes ago and I had yet to eat a single thing. When I had smelt the familiar scent of cooked lamb and roast vegetables, my stomach had turned into a sickening knot. Suddenly I wasn't feeling all too well and my appetite was long gone.

"Aren't you hungry?" pointed father "you haven't eaten anything since you sat down"

I tried to muster a smile, but it probably came out more as a grimace "No…I'm not feeling well this afternoon. I think I might have caught something"

Immediately mothers eyes were on me "We can't have you sick" she protested "Lord Terrick will be here tomorrow evening" trust my mother to worry more about politics than my actual health "I'll have the Maester look at you. Perhaps he can give you a remedy of some sort"

Nodding my head, I got up from the table "I think for now thought I'll be retiring early. Goodnight" feeling my stomach twist, my hand went to clutch my abdomen as I made a swift exit of the dining hall. Walking through the grand double doors and into the court yard, the moon shone bright against my skin and my warm breath came out in smoky puffs.

Staring up at the sky, I breathed in the fresh air; trying to clear the smell of food. Somewhat relieved, I headed straight towards my room. Fast paste, I made my way down the stone corridor passing several guarding soldiers and hand maidens. Quickly finding the right room I went inside before closing the door behind me.

A cold sheen of sweat had set itself all over my body, and I could tell that my cheeks were flush. Reaching behind me I tugged on the laces of my dress, trying to free myself from the fabric contraption. Finally apple to shimmy the laces enough to get out of the sleeves, I tugged off the rest of my dress; leaving me in my undergarments.

A knock had sounded on the door "My lady, may I come in?"

"…Yes" walking in after, Fillis saw me in my sickened state and immediately went to filling up the bath with hot water. Maybe that will help with my fever. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I had opened the windows of my room wide so that the cool air could come through, but I was still sweating.

Feeling my stomach churn, I quickly pulled out the empty bed pan from underneath before hunching over vomiting. Hearing me from the bathroom Fillis quickly came to myside "My lady…do you want me to get the Maester?" I could tell she was panicked.

"He's…he's already coming" I managed to choke out after I vomited again. Sitting on my knees I leant back with a slight pant before calming myself. I was feeling much better now. The cramping twist in my stomach was starting to fade away and quickly, but a light headache had started to set in. Wiping the back of my hand over my forehead, I turned to face Fillis "is the bath ready?"

"Yes my lady. Would you like me to help you?"

"No, thank you" I said with a shake of my head "I'll be alright for a few hours. You may leave" nodding Fillis got up from the floor beside me and made her exit. Once my arms and legs weren't so shaky I got up from the floor and walked into the adjoining bathroom. Undressing out of the rest of my clothes, I tested the water before climbing in and settling down with a relieved sigh.

After soaking for a minute or two, I grabbed a sponge in order to wring some water along my chest and behind my neck. Lifting a leg up out of the water, it skimmed just above the surface as the cool night air blew cold along my skin. Placing my leg back down under the water, I continued to wash along my body and arms until my hand stilled just below belly button. I didn't know why, but it had all come quite unexpected. I could feel my legs closing as a light tingle had stirred in my groin, they were trying to rub together; seeking some kind of friction.

Slowly my eyes closed and my hand had let go of the sponge to creep further down my stomach. I could almost imagine it was _his_ , if it wasn't for the fact my hands were much smaller and less calloused. Not to mention I was less experienced. Blushing at the realisation, my eyes snapped open and my hand pulled away before it could brush over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Somehow it felt wrong and embracing for me to do it.

Letting out a small cough, I sat up straighter and grabbed the sponge I had dropped. Foaming it up with some soap, I proceeded to wash my body and hair. Once I was satisfied and the water had turned cold, I got out and wrapped my body with a towel. Drying myself, I got changed into one of my long cotton gowns before sitting down at the vanity. Combing my hair, a decent knock sounded at the door "My lady, it's Maester Luwin. May I come in?"

"One moment please" I answered. Putting down the comb, I plaited my hair to the side over my shoulder before covering myself with a robe "you can come in…" pausing the Maester opened the door.

"Your mother sent me out of concern" started Maester Luwin as he shut the door behind him "she said you weren't feeling well at dinner…can you tell me your symptoms?" he asked while walking over to me.

Nodding my head, I replied "I felt ill after I walked into the hall…after I smelt the food. My stomach curdled and I felt as if I were going to be sick. After father asked what was wrong I left and came back up here. I was sweating and I…vomited shortly after…I've felt fine ever since"

Nodding his head, I then noticed the Maester had bought with him a small bag. No doubt it consisted of various remedies and tools "Have you eaten anything out of the ordinary recently?" he asked while setting down the bag at my feet "May I?" he gestured with his hands.

"Of course and no, I haven't" pressing with his fingertips, he prodded around my neck before listening to my breathing.

After looking into my mouth and ears, he asked "Have you felt sick like this before?"

Shaking my head "No, this is the first"

"Well…" he spoke while leaning back to reach into his bag of mysteries "I'm guessing it's just a common ailment…I'd like you take to take this. Half a spoon at breakfast and dinner" he instructed while holding out a small glass bottle with sea green liquid inside. Nodding my head, I took it from him "keep a close eye on yourself. And if this continues after a week or gets worse, I'd like you to tell me right away"

"Alright. Thank you Maester Luwin" I said with a kind smile on my lips.

"You're very welcome" collecting the bag off of the floor, he gave me curt nod before leaving me in peace and quiet. Looking back down at the bottle that I held in my hand, the liquid was something I had seen before, when I was younger. I remember I use to get sick sometimes as a child and I would be forced to take the disgusting remedy, but like mother had said in the dining hall – I can't afford to be bed ridden when Lord Dalton arrives tomorrow. I need to look prim and proper.

Placing the bottle down on the vanity, I got up to blow out the few lit candles around my room. Heading over to my bed once it was nice and dark, I quickly tucked myself underneath the covers. For some reason, _tonight_ didn't feel like when I was child. I felt as if this was a _different kind_ of sickness. Maybe I was over thinking it – worried and nervous about meeting Lord Dalton again, but maybe I'm not. Maybe the gut feeling I have is something that shouldn't be ignored.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N As promised here's another chapter! It's a little bit longer than the last. Cheers for all the reviews for the last chapter, they were much appreciated and I'm glad people are following with the gist of whats happening. As always leave a review if you can, it would much appreciated. Hope you enjoy :)**

Sitting beside the bed, I continued to vomit the very next morning. It was exactly like last night. I have the same hot fever, I'm sweating and my stomach is twisting all sorts of ways. But as soon as the wave of sickness had flushed itself from my body, I was fine. I feel at ease now that it's all out of my system "Did the Maester give you anything for the sickness my lady?" asked Fillis as she prepared my dress for today.

"Yes, over on my vanity" I replied with a nod as I wiped my mouth "he told me take half a spoon at breakfast and dinner. I have to remember…" once I had regained the energy I stood up and headed over to the bathroom. Washing my mouth out, I wiped my face with a damp towel before walking back into my room.

"I'll make sure you don't forget" said Fillis before helping me into my dress.

Taking mother's advice, I had chosen to wear the outfit her and father had gotten me for my birthday. A deep lilac in colour it hugged my figure nicely, and there were nice silver patterns all along the fabric as well. Standing still, Fillis tugged the laces tight at the back while I straightened out the long sleeves. Once I was fitted and I had rolled on my knee high stocking I sat on the vanity stool so she could fix my long hair.

"You're looking very beautiful today my lady" commented Fillis with a tug at the edge of her lips "are you looking forward to seeing Lord Dalton? I here you two became very close during your stay in Harrenhal"

"We did, and yes…I suppose I am rather excited to see him again. It's a shame you couldn't come with us. I think you would have liked Harrenhal…all that grass" I said while remembering the long stretch of fields.

"Before I moved here to become your handmaiden, I used to live a little distance from Riverrun my lady. My father is one of Hoster Tully's advisors. I've always liked water and grass more than I liked snow and the cold, but over time – I've grown to love Winterfell"

I was surprised. I never knew or asked about Fillis' background, but it wasn't because of disinterest, it just never occurred to me to ever find out. Before, I never would have guessed that Fillis would have come from the Riverland's, but now that I look at her – the red hair and green eyes was an obvious indication "What's it like living near Riverrun?" I asked "have you been inside the castle?"

"It can be hot there sometimes, but it's nice living near the river. I enjoyed it a lot while I was growing up" she smiled "and as for the castle, I've only ever been inside twice. Once when my father took me along with him, and the second, when Hoster Tully hosted a feast. It's rather big, but minuscule compared to Harrenhal"

Nodding my head lightly, Fillis had finished my hair and helped me with my shoes. Now it was time to head down to breakfast and prepare myself for the rest of the day. No doubt the maids and servants will be running about like headless chooks, trying to prepare everything for when Lord Dalton arrives at the lunch. Picking up the small glass bottle filled with green liquid, I headed out of the bedroom and over to the dining hall.

Walking inside, the smell of fresh bacon and bread hit my senses, but unlike last night the scent wasn't all that overbearing to be around. Sitting beside Lyanna, I grabbed a strip of bacon and an egg "You're up rather early this morning" spoke father as he ate his breakfast "I thought you might have slept in…considering you weren't all too well last night"

"Unfortunately there's no time to be resting…and I'm feeling better. In fact…" I said while setting down the small glass bottle "Maester Luwin gave me this to take. He said it should improve my health"

"That's good news" smiled mother "make sure you _do_ take it" nodding my head, I continued to eat my breakfast and listen to mothers plans for the today until it was time to disperse for other activities.

Once I had finished with my lessons on basic history, I still had a few hours left until Lord Dalton would be arriving and so I decided to visit the Glass Gardens. Venturing my way up to the Northgate on the other side of Winterfell, I headed through the small archway and into the Gardens. Looking around, the blossoming scent of flowers filled the entire stretch of space. Although they weren't as colourful as the one's in High Garden, they still held a certain charm.

Walking down the several paved rows, a few assorted trees grew inside and I touched the leaves of several flowers. Reaching near the end, I paused as a certain colour reached my eyes. Turning to face the luscious and native plant, its petals felt like silk on my fingertips – it was that of the blue winter rose. Staring down at it, I couldn't help but remember the tourney and the crown Rhaegar had given me. I remembered the silence that followed and the crowds burrowing eyes as I hurried away to the woods. The memory of it made me miss the silver prince's touch, as well as his deep eyes and voice.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Lyanna, causing me to gasp from fright.

Looking to face her, I had let go of the petal of the rose "Nothing…I was just looking"

"That's not what your face says"

"My face?" I questioned with an odd look "and what does my face _say_ exactly?"

"That you're in deep thought about something – something important" replied Lyanna as she crossed her arms "you don't usually visit the Gardens unless you want to think, and besides, your my sister…I know when somethings wrong…so, what is it?"

Sighing, I turned and continued to walk slowly. Lyanna followed by my side "It's not that somethings wrong…I'm just nervous about all that's happened in the last few weeks. I think about you and Robert, and how you've grown to care for each other. I think how you're the same age with common interests and friends…and then I think about me"

"Just because you're different in age, that doesn't mean you won't get along. From what I've heard Lord Daltons willing to do a lot of things to be close to you – most men wouldn't bother about making you happy" I suppose she was right in that regard "…but I understand Lina. It's going to be different…especially when you _do_ get married and when you _do_ have to move away"

"I'm going to be in a foreign place, far from home – surrounded by people I know little about. It's going to be hard being all alone, with no one but his _mother_ to talk to" breathing out a sigh, I know I should have made peace with it all, but I couldn't help it – it's still a lot to take in.

"You just have to be strong Lina, and I know you can be – you're a Stark after all" she smiled. Returning the favour, I leaned in and hugged her tight. I couldn't imagine a world without my sister. She's helped me through thick and thin, and I know she'll always be there for me.

* * *

Sooner than expected the Bell Tower rung loud and strong throughout Winterfell, signalling Lord Dalton's imminent arrival. Linking arms with Lyanna we made our way out of the Glass Gardens and down to the East Gate that led onto the Kingsroad. Waiting for a warm welcome, the rest of my family along with many soldiers and servants waited patiently and we quickly got into line; me being at the end since I was the youngest.

With my hands in my lap, the sound of heavy horses came through the gates and into the court yard like a great sea. Of course there wasn't that many, only about thirteen all together. Smiling, I watched as Lord Dalton got off of his mocha coloured horse to greet my father. Exchanging welcoming words as good friends, he kissed the hand of my mother before making his way over to me.

"My lady" he greeted.

Leaning over with my hand in his, he laid a gentle kiss on the soft skin over my knuckles "My Lord" I curtsied. Giving me smile, he let go of my hand before father and him started talking again. I didn't mind that his attention wasn't instantly on me – it was somewhat of a relief actually. It would give me some time to stop my racing heart and clear my mind.

Since we had yet to have lunch, it was decided that we'd head straight to the dining Hall as no doubt the days travel would have been tiring and consuming. Sitting in the middle with Lord Dalton directly opposite of me, it wasn't long until the servant had brought in an array of foods and of course – wine "Lord Dalton, how was your journey?" asked mother, trying to rid the silence from the room.

"A long but smooth journey my lady. No troubles at all" he replied.

"That's good to hear" she smiled, her plump lips stretching delicately across her face. Even with her age, she still managed a certain elegance of youth. It was one of the things I admired about my mother "and how long have you decided to stay for? You're welcome for as long as you like" she added so that her question didn't seem rude.

"Only for a week. I can only be away from my duties for so long, but I've managed to take some time off in order to visit…I've grown to miss Lady Stark's company" replied Lord Dalton, his green eyes latched onto mine as he uttered the last bit of his sentence.

Trying hard to conceal the blush on my cheeks at his public admission, I knew my siblings were probably teasing me in their minds. Picking up my cup, I drank slowly so that at least a bit of my face was concealed from obvious view – at least until the heat went from my cheeks. I doubt I'd ever hear the end of it once this lunch is over.

* * *

After digesting our food with more conversation, the afternoon was fast approaching as me and Lord Dalton took a stroll in the privacy of the Godswood. Playing with the hem of my sleeve, so far we had yet to utter a decent span of words. I thought I should at least break the ice "I'm glad you could manage to come see me so soon…"

"Are you?" he asked questionably, his gaze set on the fallen leaves on the grassy ground. His hands were clutched behind his back as we walked "…It just seems your rather _shy_ with my presence is all"

Nodding my head, there was no point in lying "I am – shy…but more nervous. It's not anything bad, I've just never…had someone give me their affection in the way you are" I said quietly, embarrassed at my confession "I'm not sure how to act around you"

"You can act however you please. I don't want to make you uncomfortable…" he said gently. I could feel his eyes on me "that's actually why I came so early. I was hoping with the extra time that we would be able to get to know one another better"

"It's kind of you to think of me and I appreciate it…I _am_ looking forward to spending more time with you during your stay" listening to the crunch of the leaves beneath my shoes, we continued to walk slowly around the Godswood. Taking a deep breath, Lord Dalton's words had comforted me enough to ease my nerves.

"You know a few things about me, but I don't know much about you…" he said with a suggestive tone.

"What's there to know?" I smiled "I'm adventurous, I like sowing and you've already met my family…I'm an open book"

"There has to be more" he teased "what secret do you have that no one else knows…" feeling the smile on my lips shift, I looked down so that he wouldn't see. A secret I thought with an inward scoff. I could tell him a secret, but it would probably have him packing his things and leaving the next day.

"There's a place here...no one knows about it, just me. I've never taken anyone to it because it's a safe and quiet place. I call it Haven" looking up, I glanced into his curious features.

"And where is this Haven?" he asked "will you ever take me?" thinking about it, I debated on whether or not I would. I did just tell him about it, so I might as well.

"…Alright…" I nodded as I came to a standstill "I'll take you, but you have to _promise_ me you won't tell anyone…and you can't laugh when you see it"

Stopping we faced each other and I could see he was confused about my request "Why would I laugh?"

"Because, it's not much to look at…but it's special to me" I explained "…so do you promise not to laugh if I take you?" I asked once again.

" _My lady_ , outside appearances matter very little to me. If this Haven of yours is a special place for you, then I will honour it with my life. I wouldn't _dare_ laugh" he said with a teasing smirk of a smile. Laughing at his mock act of nobleness, I couldn't help but fall a little further for his charming and funny ways. At least he wasn't as uptight as most others with nobility and money.

"Thank you" I said after I managed to control my small spurt of laughter. Linking my arm with his, we started to walk again "…and what about you Lord Dalton…do you have a secret no one else knows about?" it was only fair to ask.

"Well, let's see…" he hummed "most of them aren't for a ladies ear…"

"I can handle it" I spoke confidently with a grin.

"Alright, but I told you so" he said before continuing on with the story "…when I was a little older than you are now, I found this secret spot in the woods near the castle. The one that I live in now" he added before gesturing with his hand "there was this tall rock ledge situated right above a lake, and every now and then when it was too hot I used to jump off of it…"

Pausing, I took in the story "Is that it?" I questioned.

And then he added "…well I was naked" covering my mouth I blushed while giggling at the idea of it all. Lord Dalton in his youth, bare for all the world to see as he jumped off a rock ledge and into a lake "You didn't!" I laughed. It had to be a joke.

"Believe what you will, but yes…I was rather _adventurous_ and daring back then"

"And what about now?" I asked "are you still somewhat adventurous, or are those days over?" looking at him, he chuckled with a smile before turning to look at me.

"Far from it my lady…don't let my age fool you"

"I'll hold you too that Lord Dalton" I teased. Pausing, a silence had washed over us before he spoke again. Although this time it was in a bit of a serious manner.

"You don't have to call me Lord if you don't want to…if we're going to get to know one another over the next weeks, I'd consider us more than just acquaintances" taking in his words, I nodded.

"Alright…Dalton, but in return you can stop calling me Lady Stark – if you'd like, I'd much prefer Mileena" nodding his head as I did, we started to make our way back across the Godswood. The sky was starting to change in colour and I suspect he'd want to rest before the dinner tonight.

* * *

Parting with a promise to talk more at dinner time, the night had soon arrived and I had changed into another gown on mother's request. With a knock on the door Fillis had opened it for me only to reveal Dalton; dressed handsomely as always and a warm smile on his face.

It never occurred to me now, but it struck me as odd for a man to smile as much as he did. I found most men were very distant with their emotions but not Dalton. He always has a welcoming aura about him that makes you feel safe when in his company. I guess it was better than the alternative.

"I was hoping to walk you to dinner" he spoke, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"That would be lovely" making my way over, Fillis held the door open; her head slightly bowed down in respect. Linking my arm with his, we continued on down the cold stone hallways and across the court yard to the Hall.

"I always remembered it to be extremely cold in the North, but I had forgotten just how cold…" joked Dalton as his breath turned to smoke in the night air.

"I've gotten used to it…it's actually a nice temperature tonight, unlike the scorching heat in the South" I replied as we entered through the large double doors. Already waiting for us, the tables had been arranged so that Dalton sat beside me – it was probably the doing of my mother no doubt.

Pulling out the chair for me, I sat down and so did he a moment after. Conversing amongst the table, the kitchen servants continued to bring out food which consisted of fresh vegetables and various meats "Is your room to your liking my Lord?" asked mother as she began to cut into a piece of chicken.

"Yes, it's very nice thank you. I'm grateful for your generous hospitality" replied Dalton. Grabbing a sausage, I began to cut it up into bite size pieces. I hope this dinner doesn't get too boring or painful. Mother's just the type of person to pry a little too deep for most people's liking, and I hope she doesn't embarrass Lord Dalton in front of the rest of my family.

"Lord Dalton…" spoke Brandon from across the table "what is it that you do exactly? Run errands for the King?" he asked while chewing on a piece of beef. Kicking him under the table, Brandon flinched before giving me a firm glare and I did as well – that was rude of him and he knew it.

"Among other things…I manage the Kings affairs whether they be personal or political" replied Dalton, not at all ashamed or intimidated. Taking a mouthful of his wine, Brandon didn't reply but instead nodded his head in understanding. He didn't say anything after that.

"Not for long I'm sure" said father "I hear the King offered you a higher position as one of his advisors in court" almost chocking on a vegetable, I tried to conceal my sudden state of shock. When did this happen? It would have been after we left.

"Yes, your right. He has offered me a higher position. I feel he doesn't want me leaving Kingslanding in favour of returning home" Dalton didn't look at me.

"Are you going to accept the offer?" mother asked, eager to know whether or not her daughter would be instead living in the luxury of Kingslanding – which might I add, is even further away than Maidenpool.

"At the moment I'm just considering it…but I think it would be too great of an offer to turn down" sipping on my wine, I processed Daltons every word and what it would mean for me if he were to accept. I wouldn't really get a say in the matter, and if I were to go to Kingslanding I'd be in a dangerous place and in the reach of the very person I should avoid.

I'm not at all ready to see Rhaegar again – or at all for that matter.

"Are you alright?" snapping from my thoughts I realised it was Dalton who was asking the question. He looked worried as I had yet to say anything and I was staring off into the distance.

"Yes" I said while putting back my wine cup, which was now empty "congratulations" I smiled; trying to keep up my façade.

Giving me a ghost of a smile, I could tell Dalton wasn't convinced at my answer and I could tell everyone was confused about my odd reaction. It was supposed to be good news that he received a promotion from the King himself, and I should be happy that if he were to agree, I'd be going to stay in Kingslanding and be among the ladies of court – but unfortunately that wasn't how I felt.

Sitting quietly I kept to myself for the rest of the dinner and only spoke when I needed to, and even then it wasn't much. Once it was all over, Dalton had waited back to talk with my father some more and I was glad that I could go straight to my room without being disturbed. Sitting at my vanity, I stared at my reflection in the large oval shaped mirror. My face was flush and my body was becoming too hot.

Grabbing the bottle of medicine, I took the half a spoon as directed. It still tasted as vile as I remembered. Waiting for Fillis, she didn't take long before coming to help me out of my dress. After rolling off my stocking and stepping into my night gown, she asked "How was your dinner my lady?"

"…I don't want to talk about it" not saying another word, Fillis took the pins from my hair including the one Dalton had given me. I thought it might make him happy to see me wearing it "you may leave" nodding, Fillis bowed before swiftly exiting my room. I just want to be by myself.

Brushing my brown locks until they were smooth, I sighed before dropping the brush back onto the vanity and putting my head into my hands. I was angry for some reason, but it wasn't because of Dalton. It was just at the whole world. Just when I think everything was going well – just when I think I'm finally going to be happy, it all starts crumbling down around me. I don't know what to do anymore.

Sniffling, I could feel the familiar sting of tears form behind my eyes. Now I'm crying for now good reason. I look like a complete mess. Brushing away the stray tears that had fallen, I continued to stare at my reflection until it dawned on me – the reason as to why this was all wrong. The person who was responsible for ruining my moment of happiness, it was Rhaegar. What he had said in the woods the day before I left back to Winterfell, it makes sense. He said I wouldn't be able to stay away for long. This so called promotion, this is his doing I know it – this is all his fault.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Alrighty, this is a double update because I decided to split the chapter into two parts - if that makes sense. I didn't think it flowed well having it in one whole chapter, but all in all it adds up to about 5,000 words so I'm not cheeping you out on a short update (I hate it when chapters are short) And besides, next chapter things are going to kick up a notch and we'll hopefully be back in the land of glorious smut (if you guys actually like the stuff that I write, let me know your thoughts on that) As always thank you for reading this far and a special shout out to all people bothered to review, it's means a lot guys and by all means keep them coming if you can! Cheers :)**

Two days had passed since Dalton had arrived to Winterfell and the sickness at morning and night had yet to reduce with the medicine Maester Luwin had given me. Walking back along the court yard, I stopped mid stride when I noticed Dalton was walking straight towards me. Glancing left and right I briefly tried to look for a way out, but there was none. Giving him a half smile, he stood in front of me "How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Good, thank you. I just came from the library" I gestured with the two large books I had clutched under my arm and coat.

"What are you reading?" looking down, I paused and decided to show him. Scanning his green eyes over the title, he nodded his head before pointing.

"I've read that one before. It's an interesting book, I think you'll enjoy it" looking at the one he was referring to, I found it to be the book about _Creatures of the Realm_. Clutching it tighter, I looked away as a silence began to settle between us. Ever since the dinner, contact with one another seemed to be tense and it was mostly because of me "…if you're not busy, I was thinking we could go for a ride out of Winterfell"

Not looking up to face Dalton, I thought about the offer for a moment. Do I want to go with him, or do I want to avoid him and cause an even greater gap in our relationship. Sighing inwardly, I gave Dalton the friendliest smile I could muster before replying "That would be nice…where do you plan to go?"

"Anywhere you like…" he replied with a gesture "…I was actually hoping you might want to show me this Haven you were talking about"

"Oh…" I thought he would have forgotten, obviously not "alright, but I'll have to take these…"

"One of the servants can deliver them to your room" he interrupted. Holding out his hands, I looked at Dalton before passing him the books. Signalling for the squire standing nearby, the man came forward with two horses either side of him. One of them was a familiar mocha colour "I'd like you to take these to Lady Stark's room" Dalton said to the squire.

"Yes m'lord" exchanging the reins of the horses for my books, Dalton held the animal still.

"My Lady" he said with a nod. Using the horn of the saddle to anchor myself, I pushed up with one foot to sit sideways on the horse. By the sound and looks of things I won't have time to be able to change. Once I was properly seated Dalton handed me the reins before getting up onto his own horse. Turning to face me, he gave a soft smile "where too?"

"…This way…" I said with a nod before directing my horse towards Hunters Gate. Once we went through, it wasn't long until we reached the edge of the Wolfswood. There wasn't a soul in site except for us "it's just through here…not far" steering further into the cover of the thick, snow covered trees, I eventually tugged on my horses reins to stop.

Admiring the view, I scanned my eyes over the blank circular area. Surrounded by sturdy trunks, the thick leaves shrouded over the space to form a shelter of sorts. Feeling a familiar sense of comfort and homeliness, I breathed in the earthy scent of my Haven. Everything was just as I had left it. Jolting, I had almost forgotten that for the first time I was not alone in my sanctuary "Despite what you might think, it's not as boring as you make it out to be…" said Dalton from beside me.

"You think so?" looking at him as his green eyes wandered the area with keen attention to detail, I found him to be genuine in his compliment.

"It has a certain _something_ to it…" he said with a nod "its special…just like you said" smiling, I got off of the horse before leading the sturdy animal over to a nearby tree. Tying the reins to one of the branches, I watched as Dalton did the same.

Walking over to the thick and hollow log, I pulled out the fur rug inside before untying the leather laces. Sifting through the mound of my things, I grabbed the small trinket I had made after coming home from the tourney. A black leather bound bracelet, it held a small white Direwolf figure that I had hand carved myself. Turning around to Dalton as he stood slightly behind me looking further at the scenery, I cleared my throat and held it out in the palm of my hand.

"I made this for you…I know it's not the _finest_ of work or the most expensive, but I thought you might like it" slowly taking the bracelet, I watched as the pad of his thumb brushed along the leather before adding "you don't have to wear it if you don't want to"

"It's very thoughtful Mileena…thank you" he said with a smile "I'll wear it always"

Fiddling with my fingers and the hem of my sleeves, we stood in silence once again. I didn't know what to say and for some reason, he didn't look as happy as he usually does. I knew it wasn't because of the bracelet or the Haven, there was just a look of deep thought in his eyes – as if he wanted to say something important "Is everything alright?" I questioned, hoping that he might tell me what's suddenly bothering him.

After a short pause, he sighed "I'm not sure…it depends really, on your answer" staring down at the bracelet he held in-between his fingertips, he looked up "I'm not sure as to the exact reason, but I could tell last night that the proposal for me to stay in Kingslanding affected you in a negative way. I understand if it's because you'll be in a foreign environment and so far away from home, I know that's always been a concern for you...but I want you to know I wouldn't be abandoning you if we were to live there. I wouldn't be by your side at _all_ times of course, but I'll be with you with every hour that I can"

Looking away from his gaze, I was wondering how long it would take for him to talk to me about the dinner situation. Of course mother had asked the very next morning but I had told her it was just because I wasn't feeling well, on account of the sickness. Dalton, however, isn't ignorant or a fool "I apologise if I seemed _unhappy_ for you…I just wasn't expecting it. I had thought you would be going to live back in the castle once you were married – like you had said"

"I know and I haven't replied to the Kings request as I wanted to talk with you first, but on my behalf, I would like to accept his offer – only if you agree" as always it was much too kind of him to think of me like he did, but in his thoughtfulness, I had now been put between a rock and a hard place. If I were to say no it would seem odd and I'd be making Dalton give up something he _wants_ to do. But if I were to say yes, then I'd run the risk of having to deal with not only the high Lords and Ladies of the court but also the Prince.

Taking a deep breath in, I kept a pleasant face as I spoke "I would never force you to turn down an offer that you want to accept, or deny the King…I'm happy if this is your decision" watching him nod his head, he looked instantly brighter than before.

"Thank you…it means a great deal for you to accept" watching Dalton glance back down at the bracelet, he tried to put it on himself before I stepped up to help. Using the two metal clasps, Dalton held his wrist still as I clipped it together securely. Moving to take my hands away, he suddenly grabbed them softly in his large ones and I looked up. His hands were nice and warm compared to mine, but the thought disappeared when he asked "Mileena…will you marry me?"

Frozen as firm and solid as The Wall that guarded us, my lips had parted at his words. I was in complete shock. Staring up at Dalton, I couldn't help but think how I've been waiting for this moment my entire life. The moment when a man would ask me to marry him. It was all I could ever want or dream about as a child, and now it's come true. Not being able to form proper words, I took deep breaths to calm my mind. What am I feeling? What should I do? What should I say?

"Y-yes" I stuttered out in a moment of clarity "I'll marry you" peering up at him, Dalton had plastered a large smile along his face. Wrapping his arms around me in hug, he had been strong enough to pick me. Winding my own arms around his neck I giggled as my legs dangling in the air.

"I promise, I'll make you the happiest woman in the seven Kingdoms. You'll be my world" he said before settling me back down on my feet. With my arms still wrapped around his neck I reached up on my tippy toes to kiss him full on the lips. Holding me tighter, it didn't take him long to kiss back.

* * *

Once we had parted and the initial shock of the moment wore off, we eventually made our way back to Winterfell; both of us looking brighter than when we had left. Deciding between us, we had thought it best to leave the big announcement until dinner time. But when the light had slipped from the sky to make way for the cold night and we finally sat seated with my entire family at the dinner table – mother was more than ecstatic to hear the news.

"Its official, my little girl is going to be married!" she gleamed with joy and happiness; the food before her completely forgotten. Clapping her delicate hands together, it was plain see that mother could barely contain herself "we'll have to start making wedding arrangements immediately. There's _so_ much to do, you and I are going to be _very_ busy over the next few weeks!" glad that we were seated, there's no doubt mother would be smothering me with a dozen of her tight and overbearing hugs.

Smiling up as she sat across from me, I turned to see how Dalton was faring with it all. He had a proud look upon his face "Congratulations" said father while giving a firm nod of approval. Turning in my seat, I faced Lyanna as she laid a light touch on my wrist. I could hear my other three brothers taking turns in congratulating Dalton from behind.

"I'm so happy for you sister…and don't worry, everything will be alright. I know he'll take good care of you. Just promise, you won't forget about me when you leave for the Capital"

"Never" I replied while gazing into her crystal blue eyes, my hand resting on her arm in comfort to my words.

"This calls for toast!" announced father, causing me and Lyanna to turn our attention. Watching as a few servants bought in a jug of wine and several glasses. I was soon handed a cup, as father raised his own high in the air "to my youngest daughter, Mileena and Dalton Terrick – may your future be fortunate and full of health. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" taking a sip of the wine, my family clapped in honour of the engagement. Placing down my cup on the table, mother spoke up.

"Now that we've celebrated, I must ask – do you intent to take Mileena when you leave back to Kingslanding?" turning to face Dalton, he nodded his head.

"Yes, if you'll allow it of course…I think it would be a good idea if Mileena had some personal time to settle and adjust in her new home before the wedding…what do you think?" he asked while looking to me.

Nodding my head, I smiled "That would be wonderful"

"So you've discussed it then?" asked father curiously as he sliced into a cut of beef. Discussed what?

Lowering the cup from his lips, Dalton nodded his head once again "Yes, we talked about it earlier today and we've both come to a mutual agreement…I'll be accepting the Kings position, and we'll be staying in Kingslanding" he replied.

"That's excellent news Lord Dalton, I'm sure you're thrilled" spoke mother with another one of her smiles. Picking up my cup from the table, I took a long sip "does that mean you'll be married in the Great Sept?"

"Yes, that's correct" sitting in shock, I never dreamed I'd be married _there_ of all places. The same Sept where dozens of Kings had been joined in matrimony to their Queens. It would be a high honour indeed "…after a few weeks of settling in, I'm sure Mileena would enjoy your company Lady Stark. Any advice you might have in regards to wedding preparations would be much appreciated as well"

"Of course" replied mother "I'd be honoured to join you" Dalton had only asked my mother to come, which means after these last few days – I wouldn't be seeing my family for quite a while, and for the first time I'd be all by myself.

Eating the rest of our dinner, I along with mother and Lyanna continued to converse on the subject of our marriage and the details of the ceremony, while the men talked politics. It seemed to me that everything was going along smoothly, my family seemed to have taken to Dalton – which is a good thing. Soon dinner had come to an end as the night drew later. Getting up from my chair along with everyone else, Dalton held my hand as we bid everyone good night.

Making our way out of the Hall, Dalton walked with me along the pathways and across the court yard. The nights were getting even colder, making me tug my fur coat tighter around me for warmth. Breathing in the chilly air, I sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Dalton, a concerned tone in his voice.

"Nothing" I replied with a shake of my head "it's just been a very long day, but a very good one none the less" I smiled.

Walking along the stone hallways, candles had been lit along the walls and a few guards patrolled past us every now and then. Stopping outside the door of my chamber, I look up into Daltons green eyes; they glinted with a spark of light. Reaching up I kissed him again, the stubble on his jaw scratching against my soft skin.

His lips didn't taste as sweet as the ones I wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Second part update. Let me know what you think!**

Sitting in one of the many large rooms of Winterfell, I held a single blue winter rose. Lifting it up to my nose I smiled at the scent that filled my lungs "Tomorrow you leave for Kingslanding, are you excited?" asked mother as she flipped through a book filled with drawings and designs.

Since announcing the engagement a few days previous, mother had taken the few I had left to give me idea's on the wedding so that we could make a head start "Excited yes, _and_ nervous. I've never been away from family before…it's daunting"

"Don't be afraid my love" spoke mother with a comforting smile "all will be well…it'll only a month until I'll be able to join you, but until then – I plan on using the time I have now to consult you on your _marvellous_ wedding" she said with a smile before continuing to flip through the book.

Twirling the rose in my hands, I sat it down while shifting in my seat. Reaching for one of the fabric books, I opened it to see what I might like. Of course it's tradition for the bride's parents to pay for the wedding, and knowing my mother it won't be cheap – but I suppose when it comes to fashion and design, we both have common taste "Is it going to be big – the wedding?" I asked curiously.

"Yes of course it is…you're marrying not only a Lord, but a man who's in high position in the court. The guests between us will be astounding and if the King were to attend – it'll be even more glorious…this is no small matter Mileena" replied mother.

"I understand…"

Sitting back in my chair, I touched several white and gold imprinted fabrics. They looked exquisite, even when it was just a square piece sowed to the book. I could only imagine how I'd look wearing the gown I'd be married in. What would it finally look like? Then it made me think of other things, like the ceremony in its whole; the vows, the people, the food and Dalton – standing at the very end waiting for me, with the seven pointed star of the Great Sept as his background. It almost seemed like a fantasy, not something that would soon be made real.

Drawn from my thoughts, a servant had come in carrying a tray with tea. Setting it down onto the table, the servant bowed before leaving. Watching mother place down the book, she began to make the tea "…Have you thought about things other than the wedding?" asked mother as she poured the steaming amber liquid.

"What kind of things?" still glancing through the book, I wasn't really paying attention. Stirring the sugar through the tea, mother handed me my cup and I took a gentle sip.

"Consummation" almost chocking, I wiped my mouth before placing the tea cup down on the saucer. She couldn't have asked that before I started drinking? Trying to calm the warmth rising in my cheeks, I looked at her.

"No…I haven't thought about it" I replied with a steady voice "why do you ask?"

"Because it's a necessary part of being married, and as your mother…I want you to be prepared. I want to make sure you know what will happen and what you must do" blushing from the embarrassment of her words, I sat up in my seat.

"Mother, you don't need to lecture me…I know what happens" I said, trying to save myself from further mortification.

"Then you know of your duties as a wife…" sighing, mother looked down at the cup of tea settled in her lap; her thumb brushing over the rim "I know of the Lords past life, and the gruesome tale of his wife...which is why it's even more important that you provide him with a living heir"

After a moment of silence, I nodded "I know I must…and I will" picking up the tea, I drank from it slowly while leaning back in the chair. I admit, if it weren't for mother bringing it up, I would have almost forgotten about the consummation – yet another responsibility and worry for my mind to bare.

* * *

Sitting at one of the wooden desks, Dalton and my father had gone for a ride and I decided it was a good time for me to be alone and read a little more in the comfort of the library tower. Flipping through the old pages that had turned a slight cream colour from years of use, I followed along the bold cursive writing.

Resting my head in my hand, the room had started to grow warm even thought it was freezing outside. Running my hand along my forehead, I frowned to see I was sweating. Using my hand I flapped to fan my face with a flow of air, I could feel my stomach twisting into sickness and I closed my eyes to hold it in "Are you alright my lady?"

Blinking my eyes open I sighed before turning to face Maester Luwin. Standing in his usual grey robe and chains, he had a worried expression on his face "I just wish this sickness would go away…I hate having to feel like this" I said with a shake of my head and snicker.

"Have you been taking the remedy?"

"Yes, half a spoon breakfast and dinner, just like you said. But it hasn't stopped my symptoms in any way…if anything, I think it's made it worse" I said with a wince as my stomach churned with an uneasy feeling. Laying a hand on my belly, I noticed that it felt firmer than usual.

"It's been a week and yet you're feeling the same, would you permit me to examine you again? I believe this sickness of yours might be something else" pulling my hand from my stomach, I paused before nodding my head. It couldn't hurt for him to look again, and I really do want to get better before the long travel to Kingslanding.

"If you think it would help the matter" nodding his head, I watched as Maester Luwin left the tower in order to fetch his bag of instruments.

With my hands in my lap, I glanced around at the familiar brick and wooden walls that made up the interior of the library. Wandering my brown eyes over the stained glass of the windows, there were seven in a row right along the ceiling; each pane holding an image of one of The Seven. Standing from my seat, my shoes clicked along the wooden floor as I went to look at the glass image of The Mother; with red hair she stood looking down at the clutched baby in her arms.

Taking a step back, it was like a bright flash. A moment of clarity and truth. Pressing my back against one of the strong wooden bookshelves, it couldn't have been clearer – a _true si_ gn from The Mother herself. Brushing the palm of my hand along the tops of my thighs and up to rest on my firm stomach, I had come to realise my mistake – this was no ill sickness that I was suffering, but that of a gift. A blessing some would call it.

The _blessing_ , of a child.

Perhaps if I wasn't so _ignorant_ , I would have known sooner. Perhaps if I wasn't so _stupid_ , I could have stopped it before it had a chance to take hold inside of me. Feeling my chest heave, my eyes closed so tight I was starting to see stars. What am I going to do? It would be too late now, and who could I trust enough to help me – there was no one. If anyone on this world were to discover my condition I'd be ruined far beyond repair.

Covering my mouth, I pushed back the tears in my eyes. No one can see me cry. No one can know how much I'm hurting inside. Biting my finger, I kept myself from screaming at the world and myself. Listening to the sound of the wooden door of the tower open, I pushed away from the wall and plastered a smile on my face "Maester Luwin, forgive me but I've remembered something urgent that must be taken care of"

Standing with his bag of tools and medicines, Luwin looked confused "But my lady, you're unwell. Don't you think it would be best…"

"Yes" I interrupted "but I'm afraid it'll have to be another time…please, excuse me" walking past the Maester, I made my way out of the library with no room for argument. Heading across the court yard, I paused when I saw Dalton and my father had returned. Catching me in the corner of his eyes, Dalton smiled before nodding his head to my father and making his way over.

"And how are you faring this afternoon?" he seemed in a rather good mood.

"I'm doing well, thank you" putting on an unworried and happy face, I smiled wide with loving eyes "how did your riding go?"

"Very well actually, we visited a few neighbouring towns and villages" he replied before fishing into one of his pockets. Retrieving a cloth, he held it out to me. I could see it held something inside "I bought you this from one of the markets. I thought it might suit you" looking up into his green eyes, I glanced down and took the gift from his hands.

Unwrapping the cloth to reveal the objects, I was taken back by the craftsmanship "It's beautiful" I gasped as my brown orbs trailed over the delicate swirls. It was a bracelet with small blue jewels dangling off at every second link.

"It'll match the pin" he said with a nod of his head to the one in my hair.

"Yes it will – perfectly" I said with a smile, but a sudden wave of nausea had my head spinning. Taking deep breaths, I kept a calm and plain face. I didn't want him to worry about my state. I don't want him asking either "thank you very much" reaching up I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"You're very welcome, my lady"

* * *

Sitting in the milky white bathtub, I flexed my fingers before resting them on the side of the bath. Feeling the warm water along my skin, the muscles in my body slowly began to relax from today's strains. Watching Fillis come in with another jug of hot water, she gently poured it in near my feet before setting the pot aside.

"I've packed the rest of your belongings my lady. You'll be ready for you travel tomorrow"

"Thank you Fillis" grabbing a wooden stool, she sat behind me with a comb in hand before running it over my damp hair. Brushing it through my brown locks, I sighed as she began to massage the soap into my scalp and hair "…Fillis?"

"Yes my lady?"

"Do you have an admirer…a betrothed maybe?" swishing my hand along the water's surface, I watched as it rippled to the edges.

Continuing to wash and comb my hair, she replied "No my lady, I don't have either…although I suspect after you leave for Kingslanding it won't be long until I _am_ married. My father is – eager for it to happen…all my older sisters are already married with children"

"You don't sound very pleased. Does marriage frighten you?"

"Yes, as I suppose it does every woman – especially for those who have had theirs arranged for them…I find it difficult to think about. You are, after all, giving yourself over to a man both in body and soul. It's forever eternal" she replied sincerely.

Sinking lower in the tup, Fillis finished washing my hair and left with a small curtsy. Alone at last, I had been left to my own thoughts – which happened to be not as optimistic as of late. Scrubbing my skin, the sponge followed along the curved of my legs and up along my thighs. Gently grazing over my stomach once again, it had not yet started to grow and I pray that I'll be able to hide it until after the marriage.

Gently easing up out of the bathtub, I found myself being rather cautious of my every move since piecing together my pregnancy. I suppose it was just instinct, the natural desire to protect that which is so vulnerable. Grabbing the nearby robe, I wrapped it around me before securing it. I winced as the fabric brushed over my breasts – they were tender as of late.

"My lady, would you like help getting ready for bed?" asked Fillis, as she stood waiting for my command.

"No I should be alright…it's getting rather late. You may retire for the night" I said with a nod. Curtsying, Fillis left my chamber. Sitting by the vanity, I opened up the small tub of cream before rubbing it over my arms and legs to keep them from drying. Combing out my hair so that it could dry faster, I plaited it over my shoulder before dressing into my night gown.

Walking over to the open window I closed it for the night, before turning for my bed. But as I did, I caught myself staring in the full length mirror. My eye's going straight for my stomach, it was as if I had developed a sudden fascination for it. Now that I knew, it stood out from all else and I wondered what the baby inside would look like once it was born.

Deep down, I know I should be mad and spiteful of it all. I know I shouldn't be happy about this great weight that had been placed on my shoulders, but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't help but wonder about what it might look like when it grew up. Would it be a boy, or a girl? It was these kinds of things that made fall more and more in love with the idea of being a mother – no matter who the father is.

Brushing my finger over my lips, I stared at myself entirely. There was now a war raging in my brain now, on what to do and what not to do. There's a strong part of me that is saying to take this secret to the grave, that Dalton will never know it's not his child. But then there's a sympathetic part of me, the part that's saying for me to confess the child's existence to its real father. But then what would happen? What would Rhaegar think? What would he do or say? He already has a legitimate wife and two children, and one of them is a healthy son – his heir. Rhaegar would probably hate me if he found out. He'd probably tell me to get rid of it before I make a scandal of him.

Sighing, I looked away from the mirror and climbed into my bed. Snuffing out the candle by my side, I was immediately engulfed by the darkness. I could hear the wind howl outside along with the wolves, and despite the comfort of my cushioned mattress, I didn't sleep peacefully that night; as too many thoughts ran through my mind. The world was spinning much too fast, and I could already feel myself slowly _falling_.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Another update! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I really liked writing it. Thanks to all the people who reviewed on the double update, and as always keep them coming! I take into consideration your idea's and wants for this story, so I just want you to know that I am listening. Cheers :)**

Standing in the court yard, the sky was a dull blue as the sun had yet to fully reveal itself from the horizon. Saying my farewells to the family, Dalton stood just off to the side while the carriage and soldiers waited patiently for us. Squeezing my arms tighter around her waist, I kissed Lyanna on the cheek. It was difficult not to cry during a moment like this, but I just had to tell myself this wasn't goodbye forever – I'll see them all soon again.

"I love you Lyanna" I whispered in her ear "and I'll write to you whenever I can, I promise" smiling, I stepped back and walked over to Dalton.

"Are you ready?" he asked while looking down at me. Nodding my head in response, I fear I'd be a blubbering mess if I were to speak anymore. Taking my hand, a squire opened the carriage door and I stepped inside. Turning for one last glimpse of my family, I engraves their faces to memory before the door was closed.

A decent and spacious carriage, it almost felt too big for just myself. Made with finely carved wood, the inside had two seats either side with a few cushions, and there was a window with draped curtains. Earlier on this morning, I had decided to take my embroidery and a book with me so that I could have something to do. I remember the journey to Harrenhal was almost unbearable with nothing but conversation as entertainment.

Listening to all the men mount their horses, another minutes passed before the carriage jolted forward and we were making our way out of the East Gate and onto the Kingsroad. Leaning forward, I undid the latch on the window. Peering out, the snow covered hills ran for miles and as I turned my head I could see us moving through the Gate; the site of Winter Village up ahead.

Feeling my chest tighten a little, a chill ran down my spine as butterflies flapped in my stomach. Sitting back in my seat, I stared ahead at the wooden wall and empty seat. It's only been a minute and already I missed them. Taking deep calming breaths, I kept the window open so that it could allow some fresh air. Tugging my fur coat tighter I reached for my book and began reading – if only to speed time and take my mind off of it all.

* * *

Several days and nights had passed and with it the feeling of being alone had slowly ebbed away, as the long journey to Kingslanding was just about to come to an end. Stretching my arms, I closed my eyes tight as I let out a sigh. My body ached from having to sit in such a tedious position for hours on end, and I was more than relieved to hear that we were fast approaching the Capital.

Already I could hear the voices of merchants and various other people as they straggled their way along the road, heading to the city gate. Peering out the carriage window, my lips parted at the great and tall wall encompassing the city. Passing under the Dragon gate we entered onto the main road and immediately I couldn't help but notice how more _alive_ this place is. There's people _everywhere_ I looked, either dressed in fine silk or dirty rags; walking along alley ways, by the street or simply sitting on the balcony of a building.

Listening to the hustle and bustle of the streets, I took in several of the sites and décor. Some of the places looked worse for wear but as we ventured further into the heart of the city, the buildings started to become better looking and even luxurious. However, nothing compared to the site that stood ahead of me now – the Red Keep itself. It was so large and grand I wanted to pinch myself to make sure it was real and not an elaborate dream.

Startled from my day dream, Dalton had pulled his mocha coloured horse up beside the window "So you've finally seen it then…it's magnificent, isn't it"

"Very...I almost can't believe I'll be staying inside its walls" smiling so wide my cheeks hurt, I could hear Dalton chuckling beside me.

"You'll get used to it eventually, but when I've got time off I fully intend to take you exploring" he announced making me raise an eyebrow. Exploring? To where? "The city has more to offer than just the Red Keep, even if it is the main attraction so to speak…there's dozens of markets we can go visit, there's also some of the finest bakeries here, and if you'd like, we could even take a walk through the gardens"

Lost in another one of my fantasy world, my mind instantly wandered to the image of thousands of flowers – all bright and beautiful, where high ladies took their afternoon strolls. I giggled before resting my arms on the window sill "Alright, I'd love that very much"

"Good, then I will make it happen" he smiled. Turning his head, Dalton looked to the distance before announcing "we're almost at the Keep" grabbing the reins tight he headed back up to the front and I looked to see we were passing underneath a large stone archway; a guard standing either side. Once we had passed completely through, my eyes were met with the elaborate and well-kept front court gardens filled with trimmed hedges and fountains; a large dirt path winding all the way through to the grand entrance of the Red Keep.

Breathing in, I could smell the water from the few ponds and the scent of roses. Compared to the actual city itself, the inside of the Keep was a completely different place. Sitting back in my seat, I tugged the laces of my sleeves tighter and un-crinkled my dress before checking my hair. I didn't want my first appearance here to be frazzled and unkempt – that would most certainly _not_ leave a good impression.

Placing a hand to my chest, our very imminent arrival to the front of the castle had my heart racing a million miles a minute. My head was starting to swirl and butterflies erupted in my stomach from nerves. I started to over think. What if I trip and fall? What if I stutter when I speak to someone? What if I don't act the proper way for the South? Maybe some of their customs are different. Pinching my hand, I need to calm myself down and stop over reacting – everything's going to be just fine. It's nothing to be afraid of.

Feeling the carriage come to a grinding halt, my racing heart had abated enough for me not to hyperventilate on the spot. Opening the carriage door with a click, I took the squires outstretched hand and stepped out. I indeed thought everything was going to be okay, that it wasn't something to work myself up over. It _wa_ s a good sign and start that I hadn't stumbled out of the carriage, but as I looked up at the view before me with a welcoming smile on my face – my heart almost stopped dead.

Standing at the top of the steps was not only the King and Queen themselves, but also their son – Rhaegar. Standing in all his glory and handsomeness he looked as _utterly perfect_ as last we met, and as if the Gods weren't cruel enough, his wife and two children were by his side. I almost wanted to get back in the carriage or pick up my dress and run away. I couldn't believe this was happening – it's a sick joke.

Linking my arm with Dalton we made our way up the steps and I kept my head down, I didn't want to accidently catch his eye. I think I'd turn red from some kind of embarrassment "Your majesties" he bowed and I curtsied "I'd like to introduce my fiancé, Mileena Stark"

"A pleasure your grace" I said with a nod.

"A Stark" spoke the King with a slight grumble in his tone "well at least she's a pretty little thing. There's nothing worse than having to look at a foul toad of a woman" feeling his aged eyes wander over me from head to toe, I kept my eyes down; it was rude to stare openly at Royalty. Although I was glad the King himself deemed me _pretty_ enough to look at it – I couldn't imagine the alternative, to be described as a _foul toad_.

"We've arranged an afternoon tea in the Gardens, if you'd be kind enough to join us?" interrupted the Queen, Rhaella. She seemed unfazed by her husband's crass words but also unimpressed at the same time.

Gazing at Rhaella's fine features, the Queen still looked rather beautiful considering her age, with long silvery white hair and pale skin. Of course there were slight wrinkles along her eyes and mouth, but nothing like her other half, the King. You could tell time had not been on his side over the long years of his reign. Although I could imagine him in his youth, looking handsome and strong like his son.

"Of course, we'd be honoured your grace" replied Dalton.

"Good" she gave a warm smile "please, follow us" taking her husband's arm, the Kings thin white locks flowed in the wind beneath his heavy crown. I could hear the servants behind us starting to unpack the carriage, and as we walked slightly behind the rest I squeezed Daltons arm a fraction tighter. I had hoped the first introduction had gone well.

Leaning down, Dalton pressed a kiss to my temple before whispering in my ear "You did well. There's nothing to worry about, just be yourself" nodding my head, I mustered up a smile.

Entering a large wooden door, the space inside was marvellous and ever tall and wide. The floors were marble and the columns hand crafted, I could see gold in several of the decorations and of course, servants and guards were everywhere you looked. The place was heavily fortified and it would be hard to go anywhere without a dozen people knowing about it. I suppose in a place like Kingslanding there's no such thing as a secret.

Following along the large space of the open foyer, we turned down a wide hallway before crossing a stone bridge; a large lake flowing underneath. Looking ahead of us I could already see the beginning of the gardens. It was like a maze of hedges and exotic plants. I'd most certainly become lost if I didn't have someone to show me the way.

Coming up to a large fountain with a statue of mighty dragon centred in the middle; its wings were unfolded and vicious jaws open wide to allow water to spurt out. Circling around the fountain to the other side, there stood an undercover area that looked out over the cliffs and onto the sea. A spectacular view for someone who's never seen the ocean before. It was like a blue abyss that went on as far at the eye could see.

Waiting for us, a table for seven had been set up with fine plates, and several platters had been filled with sandwiches, fruit and baked goods. Taking my seat next to Dalton, I thanked the Gods that the person who sat on the other side of me wasn't Rhaegar but his three year old daughter Rhaenys. She looked just like her mother, with sun kissed skin and raven black hair. But there was no denying, she was indeed a cute little child.

Pouring a fresh cup of black tea, the servant placed it down in front of me "I've never been to Winterfell or the North for that matter, what is it like Lady Stark?" asked the Queen as she stirred in sugar and cream.

"Not as vibrant as the Capitol, but it has its moment your grace" sitting at the table surrounded by all Royalty, I felt more than uncomfortable with their presence. I felt as if I were too low in station to be having afternoon tea with them and I wondered just _how_ close Dalton is too the King for this to be happening.

"Perhaps I should visit one day in the future"

"My family would be honoured to have you stay with them" I replied with a smile before taking a small sip from my steaming cup. Settling it gently down onto the saucer, I had zoned out of the conversation between Dalton and the King when a small tug on my dress caused me to look beside me. It was Rhaenys, her doe eyes staring up at me as she presented a scone.

"Do you want one? They're really yummy" she said while taking a crumbling bite of the half eaten scone in her other hand. Smiling up at me, her cheeks were like little apples and I could see some flower on the corner of her lips.

"Thank you" I said while taking it from her small hand, it was so tiny. Giggling with a mouthful of food, I could tell she was kicking her legs under the table as the cloth moved back and forth. Smiling, I couldn't help but fall in love with the innocent little girl. Taking a bite, I hummed lightly with a smile "it's very good" I said after swallowing.

"We have the best cooks" she said before taking another bite "sometimes when I'm hungry or not feeling well, Miss Piccan will make me scones. There my favourite" leaning in she whispered "but mummy says I'll get a tummy ache if I eat too many" turning to me in her chair, she looked up at me with her complete attention "what's _you_ r favourite thing to eat?"

"My favourite" I hummed "it would have to be lemon tarts"

Making a sower face, she scrunched up her little button nose "I don't like those, they make my tongue go funny" feeling a smile make its way onto my face, I laughed. Picking up my cup of tea I took another sip and leant back in my chair. With the small distraction I had almost forgotten about the others until I turned my attention back to the table. Still talking to each other, Dalton was well engaged with the King who sat beside him.

Glancing at Elia who tended to her infant son, I could suddenly feel a drilling pair of eyes that belonged to that of Rhaegar. Sitting in the seat between his wife and mother, he peeled small chunks off of a green apple with a knife before chewing it. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I shifted in my chair and looked away. I wanted to pretend that he wasn't there and that he was just another person at the table, but as hard as I tried I couldn't manage to get rid of his burrowing gaze. I felt as if his eyes were burning every inch of me and I wish I could tell him to stop, but I doubt that would go down well with the rest of his family.

Picking up a lemon tart from one of the stacked sauces, I bit into it and I almost wanted to hum from the satisfying taste it left in my mouth. It was equal parts sweet and sour and I wanted to praise the cook for making it so heavenly "When do you plan on marrying lady Stark?" taken from my moment of bliss, I was a little shocked to find it came from the lips of Elia Martell.

Sitting in her chair, Elia cradled the baby boy close to the warmth of her chest and the site made me feel somewhat faint. Not because of Elia herself, but because for a brief second – I had imagined _myself_ holding a fragile infant of my own. It disturbed me to know that I was carrying the child of the man sitting beside her, and not a single soul at this table was the wisest about it.

"We've arranged it to be a month from my now. My mother will be here in a few weeks' time to help me plan it" I replied without stumbling on my words. I was glad and honoured that Elia was talking to me, all things considered, and I didn't want to look like a fool by not be able to speak plainly. By the sounds of things talking to royalty will have to be something I'll have to become accustomed too.

"I'm pleased to hear" during our conversation I had noticed her Dornish accent wasn't as thick as some I've heard, most likely due to her living in Kingslanding for so long. Looking up from her son as she gently patted his back with her hand, she asked "would you permit us to attend you're wedding? The King insists that we do"

"Yes, of course. That would be wonderful" I said with a friendly smile. The way she had worded it had me thinking that although she was talking to me, I don't think Elia approved of me as much as it seemed. Sitting back in my chair, I took a sip of my tea and after another fifteen or so minutes I had started to feel somewhat unwell. I didn't know if it was because of the pregnancy or because of how many lemon tarts I had consumed.

Avoiding all other food I sat quiet and still, hoping that the sickness would go away – but it never usually did until I physically became sick. After another five minutes I couldn't bare it anymore. Wiping my mouth with the cloth napkin on my lap, I got up from my spot at the table "Please excuse me, I'm not feeling very well"

"Of course" nodded the Queen. I was thankful she was quick about it and didn't question the ordeal. Immediately leaving the table, I got ten paces around the corner of the hedge before I collapsed to my knees. Slapping a hand across my mouth, I used all my strength as to not heave into the garden bushes. The last thing I needed was to make a scene of myself during the first day of my arrival.

With my eyes shut as I knelt hunched over on the ground trying to get rid of the dizziness, I felt a large warm hand rest on my back to start rubbing smooth and soothing circles. Smiling to myself that Dalton had come to see I was okay, I felt much better now that he was here. Feeling him dap away the slight sheen of sweat on my forehead, I grabbed his hand and held it in my lap; my finger running over the palm of his hand, they felt smoother but I didn't think much of it.

"You didn't have to leave. I'm alright" I said before opening my eyes and turning to look at him.

"It doesn't seem that way…"

Almost leaping out of my skin and soul at the sound of his voice, my eyes met ones that weren't at all the familiar emerald green I had become accustomed to. The person crouched beside me with his hand in both of mine wasn't Dalton at all – it was _Rhaegar_. Feeling instant dread wash over me like a cloud of smoke, I immediately let go of his hand and stood up. Wobbling from slight dizziness, he too stood to tower over me.

"What are you doing?" I snapped with a hiss I knew I should have kept at bay. His parents and wife were only just around the corner and then some "where's Dalton?" I frowned.

"Still at the table talking with my father. He didn't seem too bothered by your condition. Apparently you've been rather ill recently" replied Rhaegar as he crossed his arms. It's true, Dalton knew that I was unwell as I couldn't manage to hide it from him during the trip from Winterfell "you should see the Maester about your sickness. You might have caught something on your travel" he suggested with a slight tilt of his head.

"As I've already said, I'll be fine…I just need to rest, so if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to my room" curtsying, I walked as quickly as I could and I didn't once look back.

Making my way to the familiar dragon fountain, I noticed the sun was only just starting to set in the sky. What I should have done was gone back to the others but instead, as I walked through the several pathways, I had managed to find myself lost in the maze of the garden. I couldn't help but scold myself for being so stupid and not thinking. Because it was getting so late no one was really strolling about and I couldn't exactly scream for help, I'd be the talk of the court by the next day.

Standing at a cross section, I looked left and right. Everything seemed to look so similar and I hadn't kept track of every direction when we had first entered the garden "You have a bad habit of getting lost. No sense of direction at all" spoke the familiar voice from behind. Gritting my teeth I turned around.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm following you because if I didn't, I highly doubt anyone would be able to find you again" walking around me, I had to turn to look at him "the gardens span for a mile either way and unless I help you, I don't think you'll be leaving here any time soon"

Taking a deep breath, I looked up at him "Then will you please help me?" looking me up and down with his deep eyes, as much as I _did_ miss Rhaegar when we left the tourney, a certain irritation had set itself inside of me since then. I wasn't sure if it was because of the feelings and thoughts I was trying so hard to supress, or because of the baby. I know it was common for woman to feel agitated and sensitive when pregnant.

"Yes, I'll help you…but only if you do something for me" now it was my turn to eye him up and down. Not this again.

"Kiss me" he said in a serious tone, his eyes set on mine.

Scoffing, I crossed my arms "No…I'm not kissing you. Not here. Not ever" turning around, I began to walk off "you can keep your offer, I'll find my own way out"

"Even if it takes you all night?"

"Even if it takes me eternity" I replied before walking around a corner. There wasn't any way I was going to fall into that familiar pit. I was lucky to claw my way out the last time, and besides, things are different now – I'm going to be happily married in a month's time. I'm certainly not going to ruin my future for _him_ , a man who'd probably toss me aside like an old bone once I became too boring.

Taking another left, I bumped into a firm chest and I almost had hope that it was someone who could show me the way out – but when I looked up my hopes were crushed "You're going in circles" sighed Rhaegar.

"And you're _still_ following me…" I muttered back before turning around and heading in another direction. Sighing as I looked this way and that, I could tell Rhaegar was still trailing behind me – no doubt laughing at my struggle.

"You could easily resolve your problem, and by the looks of things" he said with a gesture to the sky as it started to set further "it wouldn't be such a bad idea. It's getting late and the more you walk around, the further away we become"

Walking a few more steps, I stopped. I've been here less than twenty-four hours and already he's trying to play me into his hand – already I feel helpless. Clenching my fists, I gritted my teeth in irritation. If I don't do it, then I'll be lost out here for God knows how long and I can't afford the attention it would bring. What would they be thinking as of right now? Would Dalton be worried for me? How suspicious was it when Rhaegar left?

"Fine…" turning around on the spot I faced him "I'll kiss you…but you have to _promise_ me you'll take me back. No games" I said sternly. Giving me a curt nod, I slowly stepped forward. There it was again, my heart pounding beneath my chest like a rapid drum.

Reaching up on my tippy toes I pressed a quick peck on his lips, but as I went to move away he had pulled me in closer. Grabbing the sides of my face I could feel his thumb graze along my cheek as he pressed his lips harder against mine. What did he think he was doing? Pushing against his chest, he didn't let go and his arms snaked around my waist to hold me still. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against mine "Kiss back" he ordered.

"No" my breaths were laboured and I my cheeks were flushed.

"Why not?" he asked "and I want a _reason_ this time Little Pup, not the excuse of _someone could see_ " he mocked.

"That is a reason and a very good one" I replied as I looked up into his deep eyes. I had almost forgotten what he looked like up close. I had almost forgotten how it felt for him to hold me like he is.

"No, it isn't" he stated. Leaning in, Rhaegar began to leave feather light kisses along my jaw and temple "I could _take you_ in front of a hundred men and woman, and if the price is right, it would be as if it never happened" he said before leaning away "people see and hear only what I _want_ them too"

Standing silently still in his arms, I didn't know what to think or how to react. I hated it when he said things like that, it made me feel dirty and not at all like myself. It made me realise what type of a person Rhaegar could be and I wondered, if anywhere in his body, is there any part of him that's loving and compassionate?

"Why is it you won't be with me?" he questioned, his voice low "what happened over the last two months that made you this way?"

"What, respectable and responsible?" I snapped before looking away. He had yet to let go of me "…what happened at the tourney was a mistake, I never should have been so stupid and ignorant" I sighed "you have _no_ idea what it's like to be a woman in this world – to be ridiculed at every twist and turn. You men can do as you like, but when it comes to us – we _have_ to grow up and stop acting like children. I suggest you do the same, if you ever want to be a _real_ King"

Pushing him off of me with a hard shove, I walked past him and turned along another hedge corner. This conversation was over, and I'm glad Rhaegar didn't try to follow me. Walking along pathways, I couldn't help the tightening in my chest and sting behind my eyes. Listening to my hiccupped breaths as I breathed in the rose scented air, I could barely see from the tears clouding my vision. Walking quick paced, a man had stepped out from seemingly now where and it wasn't Rhaegar.

Dressed in a long golden silk robe that touched the ground, his stomach was round and he had no hair on top of his head. Standing with his hands joined together, he had an almost friendly face that held no facial hair and his eyes were hazel with a hint of green. Collecting myself, I curtsied "Lord Varys"

"My lady" he bowed. Looking me up and down, he held a worried expression as he stepped closer "what seems to be the matter?"

"Nothing of interest…it's just been a rather long day. I got lost heading back and I've been trying to find my way out for hours it feels" I said with a slight chuckle to lighten the mood.

"Please, allow me" he said with a gesture of his hand "I know how easy it is to get lost in a web as elaborate as the Royal Garden" nodding my head I offered him a smile.

"That would be most kind" offering his arm, I took it and we continued on our journey. Weaving our way through the hedge like maze, we came upon a larger walk way where the stone bridge lay ahead of us; two Kingsguard standing either side. Letting go of his arm, Varys clutched both of my hands in his and I turned to face him "if you ever need anything Lady Stark, please don't hesitate to ask. I offer my service and discretions to all of those here in court" he said with a smile.

"Thank you Lord Varys" nodding my head, I curtsied before making my way over the stone bridge – my walked to freedom from yet another nightmare, and to think when I finally do marry Dalton, I'll have a life time of it. How will I survive?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Here's another chapter! It's rather long for soon be obvious reasons and I hope you all enjoy. As always thanks for all the reviews on last chapter, and for all the people who are following this story. I can't believe that many of you actually like it. Cheers for your support :)**

Dressed in an almost gold coloured fabric, the material was much thinner than what I was used to but at least I'm a lot cooler than I was before. The almost unbearable heat of Kingslanding almost makes me want to faint at times, and I was starting to get a headache.

Sitting at the rectangle wooden table in the much too large room, I stared out through the open balcony window. From this height and position in the Keep I could see the entire of Kingslanding stretching for miles. Picking at a small bundle of grapes on my plate, I turned to Dalton who sat beside me "Are you busy today?"

"Yes, unfortunately" he answered while still reading a piece of parchment. It had been delivered just after breakfast was served "forgive me for not having as much time to spend with you, but this new position is rather taxing" he sighed before rolling up the letter and looking at me "how is your breakfast?"

"It's good" I replied with a smile, even though I've only been eating the grapes. The bacon and sausage in front of me was almost making me want to gag. Looking back out through the balcony, I could feel Daltons eyes hadn't left me.

"I never asked before…but I wonder what happened to you the day we arrived – after you left the afternoon tea" he specified. Swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat, it's been almost three days since we arrived. Why was he, after all this time, wanting to know about it now? Did someone say something to him?

Turning in my seat, I gave Dalton my full attention "I wasn't feeling well and I got lost on my way back. Lord Varys found me and escorted me out. He's a very nice man for doing so. I would have been stuck in their all night and longer if he hadn't" I tried to make myself as believable as possible. After all, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Lord Varys?" he hummed before slumping back into his seat. He didn't sound all too pleased about the notion.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" he tried to pass it off, but instead leant forward with a low sigh "you _do_ know about Lord Varys and his…shall we say – trade?"

"I know everyone calls him the Spider, and that he's rather _sneaky_. He knows about almost everything that goes on here in court and around the Seven Kingdoms. So yes, if that's what your referring to. I know who he is and I know what he does" reaching out, I took Daltons hand in mine "but you don't have to worry about me. I'm sure Varys was just being kind"

Lacing our fingers together on the table, he squeezed a fraction tighter "Just, be careful…where not in the nicest of places and the people here can be very deceptive"

"I promise" lifting his hand I kissed the back before letting go and sitting back in my seat. Resuming to his temporarily abandoned breakfast, he cracked the shell of a boiled egg.

"Do you have any plans for the day?" asked Dalton, trying to change the topic of conversation.

"I'm not sure…I was thinking of going to see one of the markets, but I don't want to get lost again and I certainly don't want to be on my own" I imagine that wouldn't end well. It was one thing to walk around in the Royal Gardens by yourself, and a completely other to be in the large expanse of the city. From the looks of when we first arrived, some of the common folk appeared to be _less_ than welcoming.

"That's what the guards are for, they'll follow you anywhere you like within the city" Dalton said with a nod of his head to guards perched just outside our door "and your handmaiden will go with you as well if you'd like decent company" looking toward the blonde headed girl standing off to the side, she was slender in built with pale skin and blue eyes. When we had first met, she told me her name was Dalia.

"Alright, then I'll go. It'll give me something to do" reaching for another grape, I bit into it – sweet and juicy.

* * *

Walking along the large bricked path way of the street, hundreds of people flocked to the area around me. After breakfast I had decided that I wanted to buy a few more dresses, since the ones I had were mostly suitable for winter. Breathing in the smell of the air it was filled with exotic spices, hay and fabric. The city street wasn't as bad as I thought it might have been, and I could even see a few Lords and Ladies roaming about for their own pleasure.

With a few tents set up either side, there were open stalls everywhere selling all kinds of things. Stopping at the one with a blue fabric cloth as its cover from the sun, I roamed my eyes over the table that held an assortment of things – everything from trinkets, statues and jewellery "Find anything you like m'lady?" asked a short and stout man; his black plaited beard decorated with wooden beads.

"Yes" picking up a medium round broach, I could tell it was made from silver. But what made it special was that it had been crafted to look like my house Sigel, the Direwolf. In awe of the object as the silver metal glinted in the light, it immediately reminded me of home. A place I sorely missed. Looking up at the stout man as he stood with his hands behind his back, I asked "How much is this?"

"That?" he questioned "well for a beautiful lady like you – two stags" smiling, I handed over the money and the man placed the broach into a felt bag before giving it to me. Making my way further down the street, I looked at a few more stalls before arriving at a well-known dress tailor. I'd heard that the woman who owned the shop fitted almost _everyone_ at court, and no two dressed were the same.

Listening as the small doorbell rang, I glanced around at the lavish interior. There was a leather couch pushed up against the carved wooden walls, and the floors were polished to perfection. Coming out to the foyer, an older woman with greying brown in a bun greeted me with a curtsy "My lady, welcome to my humble establishment. How may I assist you on this good day?"

"I'm looking to be fitted for a few dresses, I haven't many for this weather"

"Of course" outstretching her hand, the woman gestured "please, follow me this way" walking with her to another adjoined room, the guards stayed outside and Dalia in the foyer. Decorating the fitting room, there were already made dresses on a few mannequins along with a few full length mirrors and a stool. Stepping up, the woman started to measure me with a role of tape "and what are your tastes in colour and fabric?"

"Gentle, nothing too exotic – something that'll match with my complexion. And as for material, I'd like all the dresses to be soft and not too frilly" I replied with a nod of my head. After taking all the measurement necessary and writing down my preferences, we had taken a fair time in discussing design and detail. But once we were done, I was told to come back in a week and a half to inspect the dresses before paying.

"Good day" I said with a friendly smile before leaving the building. Looking up at the sky, I knew it was starting to get rather late. The fitting had taken longer than I had initially thought. Entering back onto the main street I couldn't help but close my eyes and sigh in satisfaction at the heavenly smell permeating the air. Turning to Dalia, I asked "where is that coming from?"

"From the bakery my lady. It's this way if you'd like to see what he has to offer" replied Dalia with a gesture of her hand. Nodding my head, the two guards escorting us followed just behind as we made our way further down the street. Continuing to breath in the scent, I could smell pastries and biscuits and the more we walked the richer the smell became.

Arriving at a small open store in-between two buildings, there were several shelves and display cabinets filled with various breads and treats. Taking a look around, I found a wide selection of tarts "Does anything take your fancy m'lady?" standing behind the counter, the baker was a plump and short man with brown hair and eyes. His apron was covered in flower and he continued to wipe his hands clean on a rag.

"Yes, I'd like one of each please" I said while pointing to the shelf of tarts.

"A lover for sweet things are you?" asked the Baker. Nodding my head, I smiled "then you'll definitely enjoy these m'lady" once he finished packing the beautiful goods into a box, he handed them to me and I paid the sum owed. I couldn't wait to try them, I bet they tasted divine.

Giving the box to Dalia, I lifted the edge of my dress to avoid a small mud puddle "Is there anywhere else you'd like to go my lady?" asked the handmaiden as she walked beside me. Fanning myself with a small paper fan I had brought along with me, we walked back up the long walkway.

"No, I think that's it for today. I'm almost melting in this heat, I'd very much like to go home. And when we arrive please draw me a cold bath"

"Yes my lady"

Walking for a short distance, we had managed the rest of our way back to the castle by a small carriage that had been waiting for us. Getting out of the confining space, I fanned around my face as we walked back up the grand steps and through the wooden door of the Keep. Finding ourselves back in the cool comfort of my large residence, I took a quick look around to see if Dalton was home yet – but it didn't seem so. Sighing, I opened up the extra doors to the balcony.

Instantly feeling the cool wind brush along my face and through my hair, I sighed with relief "That's much better" I muttered under my breath.

Placing down the box of tarts, Dalia spoke "I'll draw your bath now" quickly walking away, I sat down at the rectangle table. Plucking a grape from the fruit bowl in the centre, I grimaced. The fruit had gone hot and sour from the heat of the sun.

Hearing the door behind me open, a servant bowed before standing tall "My lady, I have a gift to deliver" turning my head to look at him, I frowned in confusion.

"A gift?" I asked while getting up from my seat.

Heading over to the servant, he held a square box made of intricate silver. Carefully opening up the lid, the inside was lined with rich blue felt and laying inside was a silver necklace with a large round sapphire. Holding the gem in place was a beautiful swirl of a design around the edges. Giving a light gasp, I was taken aback – it was absolutely beautiful.

Touching the rare gem with the pad of my finger, I looked up at the servant "Who sent this?"

"Prince Rhaegar" he announced. Drawing back my hand, it almost seemed as if the gem itself had burnt me – and it might as well of done. By Gods, I wish I could slap the Prince. What was Rhaegar thinking by sending this to my room? What if Dalton was here right now to see it?

"Did the Prince send a message with the gift?"

"No my lady" he replied with a shake of his head.

Looking at the necklace I took a step away "I would like you to send it back" I spoke gently. There was no point in getting angry at the messenger, he's only doing his job "and please tell the Prince that I will not accept his gift, as I am not worthy of his affection and nor do I want it"

Not moving, the servant stood still; his mouth opening and closing before eventually stuttering out "P-please forgive me my lady, but I can't do as you ask. The Prince told me not to return with it, and that if you were to decline then I must leave it here"

Staring at the servant, I almost couldn't believe it. Sighing with irritation, I stepped forward and took the box from his hands "Then I will take it back myself. Where is he currently?"

"In his room my lady"

"And where would that be?"

"The E-east Wing" replied the servant with another stutter. He looked shocked and panicked by my actions, no doubt fretting over what his master would do or say.

"Very well" without another word, I walked around the servant and out of my room. Marching down the hallway, the guards didn't follow me. Smiling pleasantly at any of the passing Lords and Ladies I had made my way all the way across the Keep.

Heading up the stairs to the highest floor of the East Wing, I couldn't help but seethe as I gripped the silver box tighter. I would have thought Rhaegar was smarter than this, that he wouldn't be so stupid. But for all I know, this could just be another one of his games. Standing guard outside the entrance, two Kingsguard turned to look at me. I couldn't but notice the double wooden door had the image of a dragon carved into it.

"I'm here to see the Prince" I announced firmly.

"On what business"

"None that involves you" I snapped boldly "…my name is Mileena Stark" I added. Turning to look at one another, the man on the left nodded before opening the door. Entering the room, I gasped as my breath was almost completely taken away by the site before me.

Larger and grander than the room in which me and Dalton now resided in, the Prince's was absolutely spectacular. Decorated with fine furniture and other things, I could see no expense was spared in filling the vast space. Gazing around, a large eight seated table had been placed in the very centre of the room with a few fruit bowls, and on the far left I spotted a black canopy bed with dark red sheets. But what caught my attention the most was directly in front of me, on the other side of the dining table. With red see through drapes hung around them, there were three separate archways leading out to a massive open balcony which overlooked the pure blue sea.

Taking a few steps closer I felt awfully drawn to the view, but as a sound to my right caught my attention I quickly cleared my mind. I need to stay focused. Feeling the familiar fiery burn return in my chest, I clutched the box tighter and made my way toward the direction of the noise. Finding it to be coming from a separate small room, I had walked in without even taking moment to think about my actions.

Gasping, I shielded my eyes and froze seemingly solid. Sitting in a hexagon shaped bath with his arms stretched out, Rhaegar was completely naked with nothing but the soapy white water covering his lower half. I could feel the blush of embarrassment crawl its way onto my cheeks "Please forgive me" I said before turning around to leave.

"Stop" he ordered, making me come to a complete stand still "what are you doing here?"

Taking a deep breath, I lowered my hand to stare at the entryway of the bathroom "I came to return the gift you sent me" suddenly I wasn't feeling as bold as I was when marching my way here. Now I felt like a hopeless puddle of goo.

"Why?" he asked "don't you like it?"

"No…I don't, and I would like it if you stopped whatever it is your doing. I don't want anything you have to offer me" I spoke as firm as I could. Looking down at the top of the silver box, my thumb brushed over the cold metal making me shiver in contrast. It was rather hot in here and I only now noticed a slight ghost of steam in the air "why _did_ you send it?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"Because I thought it might have made you happy" he sighed "isn't that what people usually do when they like someone, they shower them with gifts for affection"

"Yes, in any other circumstance you would be correct, but I'm spoken for. And because of that fact, it's highly improper for you to be sending jewellery of any nature" scoffing to myself, I stared at the open door way in front of me "did you really think that I would wear it? That it wouldn't raise questions of where it came from if not from my husband…you shouldn't have gone too such trouble"

"It wasn't any trouble at all…and the necklace, as lovely as it would look on you, wasn't _really_ meant for you to wear…it was more of a tool"

"A tool? For what"

"…To get you right where your standing now" he replied with an unhesitant tone. Gaping, I spun around to glare at him. I didn't care that I might see him naked, it's not as if it would be the first "your very predictable" he added. Throwing the box in frustration of Rhaegars confession, it almost landed in the tub but instead clipped the edge and clanged onto the floor " _that_ was unlady like"

"You are driving me _mad_ , and I can't take it anymore" I whined "…what do you want from me?"

"If you _really_ don't know the answer to your question, then you _clearly_ haven't been paying attention" he said firmly, his deep eyes trained on me "I told you what I want. I've told you so many times and in so many ways – but you keep pushing me away…even when I say I l _ove_ you"

Watching Rhaegar stir inside the bath, he got up in a single fluent motion and I averted my eyes as he did. Covering himself with a silk robe died charcoal black, he stood just off to the side. From this distance I could see small beads of water slide down his neck, and his silver white hair wasn't wet but just like he usually has it; with a small braid dangling over his left shoulder. I also noticed that he was still wearing the black and silver ring on his left pinkie finger.

"I'm pushing you away because it's not true" I snapped "and even if it somehow were – if this is how you show your love, then I don't want any part of it" glaring at him, I then curtsies. I don't want to be here a second long. I just want to go home "now if you'll excuse me your grace, I'm going back to my room" turning around I began walking away, but by the time I reached the middle of the open space a pair of arms had circled around my waist to lift me up and turn me around. Facing the balcony view of the sea, my back was flush against his firm torso.

"You could have everything by my side. I could shower you with endless gifts and give you all the raw passion your little heart desires. Why can't you understand? Why can't you accept the life that could make you endlessly happy? The life that, deep down…" he said while reaching a warm hand under my bodice to rest on my chest "…you know you want"

Rhaegars breath was warm as it fanned along the right side of my neck. His lips were pressed right against my ear and his embrace sent shivers of pleasure down my spine "We can't all have what we want" I replied "I have a duty to my family, as do you for yours…think of your children, your wife"

"I've never loved my wife, not a day before we married and not a day after. Our union was a political alliance, nothing more. And as for my children, they'll always hold a place in my heart. But although they're my flesh and blood, they'll never suffice…they'll never fill the empty space that has grown cold with the need for a _true_ companion" I could almost _feel_ the unadulterated passion and envy laced in his voice.

Skimming the pads of my fingers over his wrist, my hand began to slowly wander further up his arm; pushing back the black silk sleeve as I went. Sighing at the warmth of Rhaegars body, I had almost forgotten about the hand on my chest until he started to slide it further down to cup my breast. Gasping as the flesh was sensitive, I had come back to my sense and I went to push myself away from him but instead he spun me around to press his lips firmly against mine.

With a hand on the back of my neck and the other around my waist, I couldn't move away from him. Pressing my hands against Rhaegars chest, he was almost as solid as a brick wall "No" I mumbled. His lips were relentless – and _sweet_.

"Yes" he rumbled back. Reaching down Rhaegar picked me up with his strong arms and started to walk forwards. Settling me down on the edge of the dining room table he wedged himself between my legs and grabbed the sides of my face; planting his lips back on mine. Before I knew it and before I could think, I had slapped him. The sound echoing out like a clap of thunder as his head tilted to the left. Letting go of me, Rhaegars eyes had turned dark and frightening as he glared down at me. I know it was stupid of me, but what else was I supposed to do?

"I said no" glaring back at him, I could see his jaw clench and teeth grind. Moving his hands in a flash of pale flesh, he had bunched up the skirt of my dress to around my waist. Pulling me closer to him with a jolt of his firm hands, I could feel his groin press into mine and I sighed from the friction it now caused. Snaking his hand up the length of my thigh, it delved into the waist band of my underwear to press against my clit.

Rubbing slow and teasing circles, my lips parted with a pant "I know you've missed the way it feels…I barely have to touch you and your almost there" he teased "…just let me in" not looking up at him, I stared down at my lap where his hand was hidden beneath my skirt. There was no point in trying to defend myself and tell him otherwise, because we all know it would be a lie.

Looking up, Rhaegars hand was unwavering as I now stared into his eyes. I know I shouldn't have let him in, but I could help it. Not when he made me feel this way. Leaning in, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with a fierce passion. Tasting the sweet flavour of his lips, no type of tart could ever compare to how good he tasted. Pushing his strong tongue into my mouth I hummed until he pulled his hand out of my underwear and picked me up.

Walking us over to the canopy bed on the left, I fell backwards to land on the cushioned mattress and silk sheets bellow. Leaning over me, Rhaegar left a trail of wet kiss along my neck "What if they hear us?" I panted out. I was referring to the guards stationed just outside the door.

"It doesn't matter…remember what I said in the garden" nodding my head, I remembered – they don't hear anything he doesn't want them to.

Grabbing his chin, I tugged him down to kiss me again. Feeling Rhaegars hands pull at the string of my bodice, I helped in undressing myself. Shrugging off the sleeves from my shoulders, I pushed the dress down the length of my body. Taking off my corset I was now naked from the waist up, and all that was left was my underwear. Hovering above me, Rhaegar pecked my lips a few times "Stay _very_ still" he ordered lowly.

Doing as he said, my arms were by my side as I watched his lips trail down my chest; kissing each sensitive mound of flesh before heading toward my belly button. For a moment I worried that he might be able to tell the firmness of my stomach and the ever so slight raise of it, but he didn't say anything. Hooking his fingers into the waist band of my underwear, Rhaegar tugged the fabric slowly down the length of my legs before discarding it onto the floor.

Moving my legs to rest on his shoulders, Rhaegar blew a cool stream of air along my slick opening causing me to clutch the red bed sheets tight. Placing his lips directly onto my clit, he started to gently suck before flicking his tongue all the way along with a swift motion. Jolting I gasped, and my hips shifted from the spark of pleasure. Clamping his hands firmly on my thighs he held me still "You don't listen very well"

"How am I supposed to keep still when you're doing _that_ " I protested with a groan. Why did he have to stop?

"Strength of willpower"

Sighing, I leant up on my elbows to look down at him as my groin tingled. I admit even the site of him now, buried in-between my thighs, had me becoming wetter by the second "Unfortunately your grace, there's no such thing when it comes to your _tongue_ " smirking, he let out a chuckle at my words. Kissing the flesh just above my clit, he pecked all the way down to my opening before burying his tongue straight into me. Leaning my head back down onto the plush pillow, I moaned into the air "don't stop" while locking my fingers into his silvery hair.

Panting as his tongue lapped at me as if I were the fountain of youth, I began to feel the distinct tightening of my stomach. Moaning louder at the pleasure of his rough tongue, I fisted the sheets until my knuckles were white. Securing my hips to the bed, Rhaegar kept going until I let out a loud cry and orgasmed. Feeling my core spasm with aftershocks of pleasure my legs felt like dead weight, but as I rested my arm over my eyes trying to catch my breath – Rhaegar was on top of me and the black robe discarded.

Kissing me on the lips, he tasted a little bit saltier and a smile tugged on the corners of my mouth at the thought of it. Pulling my arm away, I stared up at him "Tired already?" he grinned. Brushing a wisp of my brown hair from my face, Rhaegar tucked it behind my ear. Leaning up, I kissed his hairless jaw line before pulling his bottom lip between my teeth.

Leaning back from me, I barely had time to think when he grabbed my arms and flipped me over onto my stomach. Grabbing my hips, I was propped onto my knees with my forearms acting as support as I leant forward. Spreading my legs further apart, my eyes fluttered as his hand grazed up along the insides of my thighs and over my hips to run along the length of my spine.

Pressing my forehead into the mattress I sighed before his fingers wound into a patch of hair at the base of my skull. Squeezing, it wasn't tight enough to hurt but enough to keep hold of me. Feeling his other hand run over my backside, he gently squeezed the soft mouth of flesh before giving it a firm smack. Jolting, I shifted on the bed and tried to look at him but his grip on my hair wouldn't let me "What was that for?"

"Did it hurt?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"…No…" I replied honestly, it didn't hurt unbearably but it left a little sting – in way, as embarrassed as I am, I might have even liked it.

"Good" not removing his fingers from my hair, I felt his blunt tip start press against my entrance. I had almost forgotten the pulsating ache that thumped in my core. Clutching the sheets once again, Rhaegar pushed himself all the way in without stopping and I winced as I stretched around him. It had been two months since the tourney and my body wasn't used to such intrusions – not yet at least.

Panting with a whimpering moan my back arched as he started to thrust forward, setting an even pace. Pulling in and out of me it still hurt, and I was finding it a little difficult to find the pleasure of it all. To me it seemed that the new position made everything _tighter_. Reaching back I grabbed his free hand and placed it between my legs. I remembered back in the woods it didn't feel as bad when he was touching me, maybe this time it wouldn't be the same.

"Touch me" I whispered. Taking a moment, Rhaegars did what I had said and his fingers set to work on my bundle of nerves. Stuttering a sigh of a moan, I was right – it felt much better now. Sending sparks of pleasure through my belly, I started to get wet again and it was easier for him to slide in and out as he started to speed up.

Feeling his pelvis slam against mine, Rhaegar took his fingers away from my clit and hair in order to hold my thighs for support, while pulling me back against him with each thrust. Panting and moaning into the pillows and sheets, a slight sheen of sweat had covered itself on my body and I wondered how dishelmed I must look. I could feel a few strands of my hair sticking to my face and my eyes had started to flutter closed when the familiar knot of pleasure formed in my lower stomach.

Tightening, my muscles started to a spasm as I came closer to the edge and I could hear Rhaegar let out a whisper of a groan behind me. Continuing to ravish me, his pace never wavered and I wondered if the Silver Prince ever ran out of a thing we call _stamina_. Shifting in my position, my knees were starting to hurt and I had spread my legs wider to alleviate the pressure. But as I did it, the new angle had caused his cock to slip deeper inside of me to a place _a thousand_ times better than before.

The sensation felt like a fiery flares of pleasure each time he hit the spot, and it made me mewl and moan louder than I could control. Putting his hand between my shoulder blades Rhaegar held me down as he started to hammer himself inside of me. It was as if he knew the secret place he had discovered. Squeezing my eyes so tight I began to see stars, it didn't take very long until the coil had snapped and I became an instant gushing mess.

Feeling a warm eruption fill me up, a shiver rolled down my spine at the realisation. Whimpering into the pillow my whole body shook with a slight tremor, and when I opened my eyes it was just a blur as I had squeezed them too tight. After a few seconds to catch our breath, Rhaegar had pulled out of me and I slowly collapsed to my stomach; as did he beside me.

"Stay with me" looking at Rhaegar as my head rested on the lush pillow, I frowned. Did he mean just for now, or forever? I didn't know, but either one.

"I can't…"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey guys, here's another chapter and cheers for all the reviews for the last one, they all made my day!** **I'm not really sure about what I've written so let me know what you think :)**

Spinning the stem of a yellow flower in my hands, I continued alongside Dalton as we took a stroll through the Royal Gardens. Waking up early this morning I had been informed over breakfast that Dalton had the day off from his rigorous work, which meant we could finally spend some time together.

"I really do apologise for being so late to dinner last night…I admit I regret not being able to spend more time with you since we've arrived" he said with a sad tone and a bow of his head "I feel guilty for leaving you all by yourself"

Feeling a ghost of a smile on my lips as I stared down at the petals of the yellow flower, I too felt guilty for yesterday – for what I let happen. But unlike Dalton I didn't regret it even though I know I should, and I wondered to myself how I was able to look at him the way I am now; with love and adoration. It made me sick to know the dishonest person I've become.

Taking Daltons hand in mine I smiled wider "You don't have to keep apologising. I fully understand…but all that matters is you're here now, and we can spend the _whole_ day together – hopefully uninterrupted"

Smiling, he squeezed my hand "Well, I hope you don't mind but I've organised our lunch to be out here for today…" walking around the corner, the same place we'd had afternoon tea when first arriving had been set up for a guest of two "I know how much you like the view of the ocean" he added. Nodding my head, my lips were parted in a silent gasp. It was beautiful and not to mention, all for ourselves.

Leading me over to the table, Dalton helped me into my chair and immediately my eyes glanced over the variety of foods. There was everything from quiches to an assortment of fresh fruit. Taking a nice looking quiche from the plate, I cut into it and instantly the aroma's from inside hit me like a tidal wave. Taking a bite, I tasted even better than it smelt "It's delicious" I grinned.

"I'm glad you think so…" taking another bite of the quiche, I turned to look at the clear open view of the ocean. I could see the water as it swished back and forth; almost in a mesmerizing sort of way, and I marvelled at the fact it stretched to a seemingly endless length. Then I envisioned what lay on the other side. I thought about the land, culture and people I had only read about and was yet to see.

Turning back to face Dalton, I asked "After the wedding, where would you take me?"

"Where would you want to go?" smiling, I shook my head lightly. I didn't know, there was an endless list to pick from "How about Quarth? It's a good a place as any to start and I'll be heading there in a few months' time, for business of course…but I could always take you with me, if you'd like to that is?"

Blinking back my shock from his offer, I tried to contain myself at the idea of finally venturing further than this place "Yes, of course I'd love to go with you…that would make me very happy"

"Then I'll have it arranged" he smiled before grabbing a peach from the platter. Cutting it down the centre he split it in half before taking a bite. Sitting in a few moments of silence, I took another bite of my quiche when he spoke again "have you thought about any wedding plans recently?" looking up at him, I slowly nodded.

"Yes, I have. There's a few fabrics and designs that I like. I'll be going with traditional white of course, but some of the other things – I was hoping to wait for when my mother arrived…did you have any suggestions?" perhaps he wanted to take part in it. Not very many men bothered.

"Whatever _you_ like, I will too" biting into the peach, he added "however I've made the arrangements for the sept and what not, there more than happy to host us. I've also gone down to the tailor"

"The tailor?" I asked "so you've chosen what you want to wear?" nodding his head, I smiled "well then I think you're far more organised than I am" I joked.

Chuckling in response his emerald eyes became brighter "Years of practice, but I'm sure you'll get there eventually. The wedding isn't for another month, you have all the time you need to choose…and besides, it only happens once. You want it to be just as you imagined it to be" taking another quiche from the tray, I got half way through when he spoke again "before I forget, the Queen approached me yesterday…she was wondering whether or not you'd be interested in participating in a play"

"A play?" I questioned "what kind?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I've been told there'll be dancing. A few of the other ladies here at court have already joined, I'm sure it'll give you the opportunity to make new friends" leaning back in my chair, I thought about it. I suppose it's not a bad idea. Acting in a small play wouldn't be that hard, and Dalton's right – I do need to make new friends, or I'll be as miserable as ever.

"I'd be happy to participate" I said with a smile "who do I need to talk to?"

"They'll be having practice a few hours every day for the rest of this week in the hall. The play is to be performed before the feast" nodding my head, I was aware of the upcoming event. I just hope I didn't make myself a fool in front of all to see. The last thing I need was to be laughed at because I slipped or didn't do something right.

"I see, well I'll make sure I'm there" I said with a small nod. Breaking off a piece of my food with the side of a fork, a light breeze had brushed past us and I couldn't smell the slight saltiness of the sea and the rich scent of the flowers. Sighing, it was a nice day and in this moment I could almost call this place my home.

"What's on your mind?" asked Dalton, interrupting my day dream.

Swallowing, I paused before speaking "I was wondering…when will I get to meet your family? Your mother and sister"

Sipping from his cup of wine, Dalton placed it down "I've made plans for them to come up a few days before the wedding, so that you can at least be introduced. Unfortunately it can't be sooner as I don't have time long enough to travel in order to take you. My sister's husband and children will be coming along too so you'll be meeting everyone" he said with a smile.

"That's good…I'm eager to see them. I think it would be rather odd if I didn't before the wedding at least"

"Agreed, and I look forward to seeing your family again as well" falling into a moment of silence, Dalton took a faint breath in before shifting in his seat "…have you been writing to your family at all? Keeping contact?"

"I write as often as I can…mostly to my sister. I tell her about what it's like here and what I do. I think she might even be a little bit jealous" I said with a faint laugh at the idea "but she's happy for me and wishes us the best of luck"

Nodding his head in understanding, Dalton spoke "It's good that you're talking to them still. I know it's not really any of my business, but I know it can be difficult making such a big change – to move away from home and the people you love, which is why it's important that you keep in touch. No matter what way or how often"

I loved how caring he is. Smiling as I stared into his kind and caring green eyes, I got up from my seat. Walking the two steps I leant down and kissed him, the stubble of his chin scratching against my soft skin. We've barely touched or showed much intimate affection, but I could see the way Dalton sometimes stares at me. All the different places his eyes would wander before silently flickering away so that he wasn't caught.

Resting the palm of his hand against my cheek, I felt his thumb caress the area just under my left eye. His lips moved in perfect sync with mine and for a very brief moment I wondered what he'd be like in a more intimate scene, although I highly doubt he'd be able to get the same affect out of me as the Prince. There was just something so incredibly enticing about Rhaegars touch that no other man could ever hope to compare.

Leaning back, I gave Dalton a friendly smile "What was that for?" he asked.

"To show how much everything you do and say means to me…and to show that I love you" peering into his eyes for a second longer, I went and sat back in my seat. Lunch has barely started, there's still so much food to eat I thought with a gleam.

* * *

Kneeling down in the bathroom, my head hovered just above a metal bucket. After lunch had finished and the afternoon had rolled around, Dalton was called for an urgent discussion and I was left all by my lonesome – excluding Dalia as she proceeded to get me a warm wet towel.

"Are you sure you're alright my lady? It wouldn't be any trouble to get the Maester" she said while walking back into the bathroom to kneel down beside me. Patting away at my forehead with the towel, I wiped my mouth in slight irritation. All these bouts of sickness were driving me up the wall and I couldn't think of any remedy that might make it less intense or frequent, and I couldn't exactly ask anyone. They'll surely discover the source of my illness.

"No…no it's okay" I said with a shake of my head and inward sigh "I must've eaten something bad at lunch today…it was probably those quiches. I have no idea what was in them"

"Your stomach's probably not used to our type of food. Perhaps you should stay away from anything foreign my lady. It can't be too good for you to be this sick all the time" nodding my head, Dalia handed me the towel and I wiped my hands and face again. I must look like an absolute mess, as usual it seems.

Leaning back on my knees I collected myself, and when the twisted knot in my stomach ebbed away I took a deep breath "I think I'll get some fresh air…" getting up from the floor, I straightened the creases from my dress "I'm going to the Godswood. I'll be back later"

"Yes my lady" said Dalia with a bow of her head. Turning to exit the bathroom, I left the large comfort of my room to head down the hallways of the Keep. After a few wrong turns I had finally managed to get outside to the open court yard.

Passing a few Lords and Ladies some of them gave fair smiles and others did not – instead they decided to turn their nose up in the air. I could see I was a nobody in their eyes, just the youngest Stark. A foreigner. Dragged from her home of ice and into the cunning wasteland that is the Capital. A pond filled with too many monsters who'll eat you up and spit you back out the first chance they get. It's a cruel world I live in, but thankfully there not all like that.

Entering the archway into the Godswood, the area spanned for a mile and it was _almost_ as beautiful as the one in Winterfell. Taking a quick glance around, there weren't many people around; only one or two that I could see plainly. Walking further in the silence that surrounded me was comforting as I could finally think without interruption. Listening to the wind blow through the tall dense trees and the leaves crunch beneath my feet, it didn't take all that long to reach the centre of the Godswood; where the proud weirwood tree stood with its roots buried deep.

Taking in a few firm breaths my eyes glanced up from the bottom to run along the white bark, and it soon reached the face that had been carved into it. I could see the red sap, the same colour as the leaves, running down from the eyes of the face. It was as if the tree was as sad as I felt; crying for help that would never arrive. But as I stood in front of the weirwood, staring into its sad eyes – I hadn't noticed the spider crawl its way toward me from behind.

"Lady Stark" spinning around with a gasp of shock, I clutched my chest in fright.

"Lord Varys…you gave me a fright"

"Please do forgive me, that wasn't my intention" he said with an apologetic bow. Standing up tall again, Varys was the same as last I had seen him; with his bald head and stout stature, covered in his gold silk robe.

Looking around, there was no one else in site – only us, and I became nervous at the fact "Can I help you my lord?" with a good three paces between us, I didn't feel too overcrowded by his presence.

"Actually, I was hoping it would be the other way around" replied Varys. Furrowing my brow in confusion, he stepped closer to explain "…as you already know my lady, I offer a range of services here in court – all of which are very discreet and although it's unusual for me to seek out a person, as I much rather they come to me on their own terms, I can't help but approach you personally"

"And what exactly do you think I need help with?"

"Well, that's entirely up to you" he said calmly "however…if I were to offer you any advice" taking another step forward, he was close enough to whisper "…secrets aren't forever. Sooner or later the truth is always uncovered"

Tasting a sour flavour on my tongue, I could feel my throat close and my chest tighten. A sense of absolute dread had washed over me and I began to sweat in fear. Did the spider know of my secret, or was he trying to trick me? Trick me into telling him something he knew nothing about. Taking a few shallow breaths, I had mustered the strength to speak "What makes you think I have a secret?"

"My lady… _everyone_ has secrets" he spoke in a hushed but plain tone "and I can promise you this – you won't be able to hide yours for long, not without my help at least" What did that mean? Did Varys know about my pregnancy? Or did he just know about the compromising situation between me and the Prince?

"Do you have something you wish to tell me Lord Varys?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

Opening his mouth he went to speak but thought better of it. Instead he turned his head left and right before facing me again "Perhaps this discussion is best had in my chambers, away from prying eyes and greedy ears"

Clenching my fist, a part of me didn't want to go with this man for now I see – what Dalton had warned me about is true. This man is more than he seems, more than a friendly face. But the other part of me wanted to hear what else Varys had to say, and so I agreed "Very well" giving me a curt nod of his head, I followed the spider back to his burrow.

After making our way back into the Keep, we headed up a spiral like staircase before reaching Varys' room. Opening the door for me I walked in and stood to wait as he locked the latch. Another wave of dread washed over me. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea. I have no idea what I've just walked myself into. But as I looked around the small room he lived in, I didn't find anything that could be harmful; other than Varys himself.

"Please, do make yourself comfortable" spoke Varys as he gestured to a seat behind me. Sceptical, I slowly sat down on the seat and I was relieved – my feet were aching. Sitting down on a cushioned seat a few paces in front of me, Varys placed his hands on his knees while looking at me "where would you like to start?" he asked calmly, as if this was a peaceful discussion between friends.

"I was hoping you could tell me, since you're the one with all the presumptions"

Pausing there was a moment of silence before he nodded "I won't bother prolonging the unnecessary, but I've been led to believe of a certain affair…one between you and the Prince"

Staying incredibly still in my seat, I didn't move a single muscle in fear I would reveal everything by a mere twitch "And who told you of this _affair_?"

"A few birds here and there" he replied "but I must say, their whispers are rather intriguing to hear. Your encounters didn't start when you first arrived in Kingslanding a few days ago, but rather much earlier on…at the tourney of Harrenhal, if I'm correct"

Swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat, I could feel the walls of his chamber closing in on me and I started to sweat from panic. Looking down, I played with the tips of my fingers and hem of my sleeve. Was there really a point in denying it? Obviously Varys has spies everywhere, but I wondered who would have seen or heard us together at Harrenhal. I was sure there was no one.

"I…I don't deny it. I don't think there's much of a point in doing so"

"Then you agree, the affair is still on going?"

"…Yes…" I replied with a nod "But I tried to stop it, to tell him that things are different now that I'm going to marry Dalton, but he's rather – persistent"

"Well, I can certainly understand how this can be a rather delicate predicament for you"

Sighing, I glanced to the floor "I just want to be married, I ask for nothing more"

"And you will be" he said before continuing "this affair…it doesn't ever have to reach the light of day. No one will ever know…"

"But unfortunately my lord, that's not the only secret I harbour…and there's some things even _you_ can't hide" taking a deep breath, it was the hardest decision I've ever had to make – to come forth and tell him. Sighing, I spoke as clearly as I could muster "what I mean to say is…I'm pregnant"

"Pregnant?" questioned Varys. He looked somewhat concerned "Are you sure?"

"Yes…I haven't bled since the tourney. I've tried to keep it as hidden as I can for now, but I can't control the sickness and my stomach is already starting to grow…I was hoping to have more time, but it seems I'm running out" I spoke just above a whisper.

Varys had a firm look on his face, and I could see he was in deep contemplation "If what you say is true and this child is indeed the Princes – it'll change a great many things. Regardless of whether or not you marry Lord Dalton, the truth may still be revealed after you give birth"

"Then what do I do?" I almost wanted to beg I felt that desperate.

"There isn't a great deal you _can_ do my lady. My best advice for now, as crude as it sounds, would be to try and become more intimate with Dalton. He's still a man after all and when the times come it could prove useful in arguing who the child is"

I suppose that wasn't an awful idea. The least I could do is try and if it were to work, it could make everything _go away_. Resting my head in my hands, I tried to collect myself. I could already feel a fresh wave of tears flow through my eyes. All these emotions were ruining me "I assume your close with the Prince…" looking up, I asked "what do you think Rhaegar would do if he found that I kept this from him?"

Pausing, Varys leant against the chair "If I were a betting man my lady, I doubt he'd be pleased"

Sniffling it had quietened a bit, and after a minute or so I had made my decision. Wiping the tears from my eyes I stood from my seat "Then I thank you for your advice Lord Varys, and I humbly ask that you tell no one about my condition. I'll endeavour to heed your advice and I pray that it will work…that no one will ever know truth"

"Why do you torture yourself? If he's so captured by you, then why do you resist when he could shower you with endless riches?" asked Varys as I neared the door "it would be a life like no other"

I could feel a ghost of a smile on the edge of my lips "He asked me the same question…but truthfully, I don't know the answer. I don't know why I don't just accept…maybe I'm just too stubborn, too bound by duty…and afraid to take what I want"

"And so you'd sacrifice your own happiness?"

"I'm not sacrificing anything. I love the man I'm going to marry" I said while turning around to face Varys.

Standing with his hands tucked under his gold sleeves, he gave me this knowing look with his hazel eyes; as if he could see right through me "…you're a terrible liar my lady"

Turning, I grabbed hold of the door handle "…I know…"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Another update for all you amazing readers. I really hope you enjoy the long chapter guys :) As always let me know what you think!**

"Ladies, ladies…please, settle down!" boomed the voice of the Director as he stood in front of us. A short man in his late forties, he has a small grey beard on his chin the same colour as his short hair. When first introducing myself I had to try and contain my laughter, as he continued to wear a ridiculous hat with a long white feather dangling off the side. It was rather unusual fashion wise but never the less he's a good man at heart, as long as you listen to his instruction that is.

Standing awfully quiet and still among the few giggling woman in the group, I knew I stood out from the rest. Even after five days of rehearsing they never once tried to talk to me, and I felt completely alone because of it. I felt as if I had the plague – even the men ignored me.

"The King is paying a small fortune for this play, so I suggest you collect yourselves and pay attention! It won't be any of your heads on the chopping block if you forget your lines, it'll be me!" waving his hand the Director clutched a small stack of script papers "now get into position! We'll start from the top"

The play that I had agreed to participate in was quite beautiful once I knew what it was all about. I suppose it's a tale of good and bad or black and white; which is shown by our costumes. The woman who wore white represented the Graces such as Kindness, Mercy and Pity and were prisoners in the castle. Their captors are the woman dressed in black and they're named as Danger, Disdain, and Strangeness. However, the men of this noble story are led to free the Graces, and they symbolise things such as Youth, Devotion, Pleasure and Gentleness.

Turning on my spot, I headed up to my high position up in the small castle that had been made for the play. Standing in the 'tower' beside another woman, we waited until everyone was situated before beginning. On and on the rehearsal went until we were either stopped by the Director for our lack of enthusiasm or we had successfully gotten through a scene.

"You there! Girl, what's your name?" taking a brief glance around, I soon realised the Director was pointing and talking to me. Did I do something wrong?

"Mileena" I managed to speak out.

"Good, good…you must smile more" he said while pushing the corners of his mouth up with his fingers "Become livelier. Use your beauty" he added. I suppose that was more of a compliment than an insult. Nodding my head, we started the scene again. I felt as if this particular morning was going on forever and I wished it was all over. Thankfully this'll be our last rehearsal until tomorrow night, when we perform in front of the court.

After all the lines were completed, we moved onto the last dance that ended the play. Spinning around in my partners arms he held my waist firmly as we came to a stop. Feeling a slight bit exhausted, I could hear fast clapping coming from the side – it was of course the Director as he stood gleaming with pride. We had managed to get through the whole thing without any hiccups.

"Well done. Well done…now if you can all do this tomorrow night, you'll have my sincere gratitude" moving my hands from the man's arms, I stepped back to catch my breath. Taking a glance around, the woman had all gone back to gossiping and the men had regrouped. Feeling a pair of eyes on me I turned my head to see Dalton leaning against the wall. Was he watching the entire time? Walking over to him, he had a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Just the way you dance…as if the world no longer exists and it's just you" he replied while taking my arm in his "…what I mean to say is you looked beautiful" looking down, I let out a breathily laugh.

"Well I thank you for your compliment" walking out of the hall, I didn't look back at the rest who stayed behind to gossip. I was just looking forward to leaving this place "Where are we going?"

"I want to take you to see the Sept…" he replied as we crossed the large open court yard. Waiting for us just outside the gates that led to the large front garden was a carriage. Stepping forward, Dalton opened the door for me and I got inside without question. Sitting in front of me, the carriage pulled forward with a tug of the two horses "It's rather big and exotic in a way. I doubt you've seen anything like it. I thought it might be a good idea for you to have at least one look before the wedding, and beside, it'll get us away from the conceited for a few hours"

Nodding, I smiled "It sounds like a good idea" sitting back in my seat, I looked out the small square window. I could see the common folk walking along the streets along with the casual stray dog in an alleyway. It was all becoming so familiar in such a small span of time. Looking at Dalton I asked "how was your day? Did you do anything exciting?"

Shaking his head "No I'm afraid not, but my efforts will soon pay off with the feast tomorrow. I worked hard to organise it – make sure there's enough food and wine, and all the people attend. It'll be a grand event considering the King will be attending"

I was shocked "I didn't know you planned the feast, but I can tell it'll be perfect" I said with a reassuring tone.

"I hope so…although I doubt I'll have much time to relax. I'll be conversing most of the night I imagine"

"Just make sure you at least have room to dance with me sometime in between" chuckling, he nodded before leaning forward. Stretching his hand out, he held up just his pinkie. Pausing for a moment, I linked mine with his. Rather odd, this was something I used to do with Lyanna.

"I promise to dance with you" he said, making me smile large and wide. Despite his age, I enjoyed the fact that Dalton could still be young and immature in ways. He wasn't so dead serious or up tight like most of the men I've met here in the Capitol. He was unique in that way I suppose.

Finally arriving outside the Grand Sept, Dalton got out of the carriage first and I followed behind. Linking my arm with his, my eyes trailed up the outside walls of the dome shaped building. I couldn't help but marvel at the magnificent sight of the Sept, it was indeed bigger than any I've seen before. Walking up the large steps, there were a few people heading in and out of its carved double doors.

With a guard standing either side of the arched entry way, we walked in. Immediately my brown orbs scanned their way up the intricate interior and tall columns "It's beautiful" I gasped.

A theme of browns, yellow and marble there were statues of the seven, made incredibly tall, positioned on the ends of the seven pointed star drawn into the floor. Lit with many candles, a few Septas and Maester's walked around silently "I knew you'd like it…and just think, everyone will be here to witness our union. We'll be the talk of the Capital"

Squeezing his arm my lips were still parted from the initial shock of everything. Now with his words ringing in my head, somehow I couldn't imagine myself walking in here all dressed in white and saying my vowels in front of a sea of others – it was just too _big_ for me to come to terms with. A once in a life time moment soon approaching in less than two months "I already feel nervous"

"Don't be" he placed his hand over mine "just look straight ahead, and pretend as if it were just you and I. Don't worry what they're thinking about or their looks of jealousy…they don't matter"

"You always make everything better" I smiled. Wandering further into the Sept, we made our way down the stairs and I caught the sight of the stained glass windows. Looking over to the statues again, I roamed my eyes over every single feature of The Seven before my sites had set on that of The Mother. I could feel my breath hitch as her stone gaze pierced me from above. I felt as if she was staring into my soul, and once again a wave of guilt swept over me.

As the days had passed since I talked with Varys about my situation, so far I wasn't able to subtly convince Dalton to engage in any extracurricular activities. Every time I tried to approach him more intimately he'd always pull away and apologise or come up with an excuse to leave. It was infuriating at times, but I both adored and hated his morality. He's too good of a man to ever seduce in such a way and I was starting to panic because of it. My stomach grew firmer by the day and if it weren't for my corset, I'd probably be showing through my dress. I'm starting to think it might be too late – maybe my chances are gone.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" I asked while turning to Dalton. Shaking his head, he let go of my arm and I walked further toward the statue of The Mother. Standing in front of a table lined with candles, I lit one of them before getting down on my knees. With my hands in my lap I bowed my head and prayed to the Mother so that she may guide me to the path that I'm meant for. But most of all, I prayed that she'll protect me and this child.

After a minute or two I got back up and straightened my dress. Walking back over to Dalton, he stood talking to one of the many Maester's. They looked to be friendly with each other and on good terms. I wonder if there was anyone in the Kingdom that actually hated Dalton, I doubt it. What was there to hate?

Spotting me as I neared, Dalton nodded his head to the Maester in farewell "Are you ready to leave? We should start heading home, it's getting rather late"

"Yes, let's go" I said with a smile. Another day gone I thought with an inward sigh. Another day closer I am to perhaps exposing my secret. I was worried beyond belief. I need to find a way, and I need to find it soon.

* * *

After a more than ordinary and _fruitle_ ss night, the next day had passed me by in a blur. Standing in the great hall, I had donned my beautiful and intricate white dress as well as the mask that would hide my identity from the crowd. For the play I had been casted for the part of Honour. I almost wanted to laugh at my role for the irony was too coincidental.

Positioned in the made up tower of the castle, an endless sea of people had gathered for tonight's entertainment. Feeling a pang of nervousness swirl in stomach for a majority of the play, I was glad that the mask hid my face as the Lords and Ladies down below stared eagerly. Marching through the crowd, the Director himself dressed in a costume parted the way for the small group of male performers who wore black clothing and masks.

"As Ardent Desire, I demand you release your prisoners!" boomed the Director fearsomely as he drew his mock sword.

Standing in the bottom row, a woman in a black dress and mask replied "As lady Scorn I laugh at your Desires"

"These men are noble lords" gesturing with his arms, the Director turned to the three lines that had been formed behind him; the men in their costumes standing with their arms by their sides and eyes set on us.

"No, they're just men dressed up" she retorted.

"I say it again, release these fair damsels that you keep so cruelly" spoke Director with a stern tone. I could see the whole audience was captured by the performance; wondering what great thing was going to happen at the refusal of _Lady Scorn_. Although I could not see the King or the Prince anywhere in the crowd, the Queen however was present with a smile on her face.

"Never!" she snapped.

"Then you give us no choice but to attack and breach your defences!"

"No knight shall ever breach mine" spoke the woman beside her as she grinned. I had to keep back a laugh and stay in character, but the audience were more than happy to erupt with chuckles.

"Lady, Desire overcomes all" announced the Director as he pointed his sword to the direction of the castle. As the words slipped from his mouth, I couldn't agree more with the fact – that desire overcomes all "attack!"

Bracing myself, the rows of men behind the Director broke ranks to bolt for us; the women dressed in white. Listening, mock guns had been set off along with streamers and small claps of poppers. Admits the chaos, I was overwhelmed until one of the men climbed the tower to rescue me.

Laughing, I took his hand in mine as he led me out of the castle. Heading down the centre, it was now time for the final act – the dance. Forming a line of couples we got into position inside the open space, where the crowd surrounded us. Turning to face each other we waited for the music to start, and then my partner bowed and I curtsied. Joining hands we twisted and twirled like an elegant flutter of a butterflies wings. Circling him a final time, the music stopped and the audience clapped. Everything had gone well and the Director was almost crying from joy.

"Absolutely beautiful from beginning to end" spoke the Queen as all eyes were now on her "now if you will, please join us for tonight's feast" slowly leaving, the Lords and Ladies exited from one hall to another while we, the actors, stayed behind for a bit.

Walking over the Director couldn't have smiled harder if he tried "Excellent! I knew you could do it, I'm so proud" he gleamed "now get yourselves changed and head over to the hall. You all deserve it" nodding our heads in agreement, I had left while the other woman and men grouped together. There was no point in staying where I wasn't wanted.

Heading up through the main doors of the Keep, the halls were awfully quiet. It almost felt as if the whole castle were abandoned. Shivering from the eerie feel I rubbed my arms before entering my large room "Dalia?" I called out. There were only a few candles lit and the balcony doors were wide open. I could smell the scent of meat and wine flowing in from the hall "Dalia?" I called again while looking around. She wasn't anywhere in site. Where could she be?

"She's not here" answered a low voice from the darkness. Gasping I clutched my chest in fright before whipping around to face the left; the direction of my large canopy bed. Although I couldn't see him, I knew exactly who it was as he then slowly stepped from the shadows; twirling a dark red rose in his hands.

Looking Rhaegar up and down, I walked over to the kitchen table and sat my white mask down "You weren't at the play and neither was your father" I said in almost annoyed tone. You would think the King would at least want to see the production he spent a small fortune on, but alas not.

"There was urgent business that needed taking care of…I apologise for not being able to make it. It seems I missed out on a _spectacular_ site" I could feel Rhaegars eyes wandering over my form as he took a few steps closer. In this tone of light, which was more parts darkness than light, he looked intimidating in a way.

"I forgive you" I said before turning to face him "now would you please leave. I need to get re-dressed" gesturing to the door he didn't make a move to leave but to come closer, causing me to take a step back. Taking my hand in his, Rhaegar pulled me forward before holding up the rose between us; the petals tickling the flesh of my chest.

"For you" he said, not taking his eyes off of mine.

"I don't want it" I retorted without hesitation. He'd given me a rose before, a crown of them actually, and it had brought me nothing but misery ever since. There wasn't a chance I was going to take this one.

Sighing, he dropped it onto the kitchen table beside us "Then dance with me" taking my hands, he guided one onto his shoulder and the other into his hand. Swaying me along a few slow steps, I pulled away from him.

"Please, just leave Rhaegar. I don't want to do this…" taking a few steps back, there was now an appropriate gap between us – but still, he didn't listen. Stalking forward, Rhaegar just kept coming closer and I kept stepping back. It was as if this were a game of cat and mouse. Rounding the table, we were both on opposite sides "why can't you leave?" I asked while narrowing my eyes at him. Why does he have to be so difficult all the time?

"Because I like looking at you, and I like being near you" he replied while leaning to rest his hands on the edge of the table "and you make me very happy"

"How can I make you happy when all I do is push you away?" I asked confused by his words. It didn't make any sense to me.

"…You wouldn't understand…" leaning back he picked up the once discarded rose. Watching Rhaegars fingers touch the velvety red petals, it made me frown when he started to pull them off one after the other. Rounding the table, I watched as he stalked toward me. Turning to leave before he got too close, I wasn't fast enough as he grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me toward him.

Holding me from behind with my body flush against his chest, Rhaegar held up the deflowered rose in front of me. I didn't bother trying to escape, I know he's much stronger than me. So instead I stared at the rose-less flower and asked "Why would you do that?"

With his chin resting on my head, he held me close "Have you ever watched a rose as it fades away? The colour becomes deeper as the petals dry. That's how my love for you deepens as the days go by"

Glancing down at the floor the poem made me smile and I wondered where he got it from. Sighing, a frown then over took me as I watched the freshly plucked petals scatter away with the wind. How was it that all it takes for him to make me feel this way is a simple poem?

Dropping the stem of the rose, I felt Rhaegars muscular arms snake around my waist; his right hand resting flat over my stomach. Placing my hand over his, I wasn't worried that he might feel anything as I was still wearing a corset. I was far more concerned about the kisses he was now laying along the length of my neck and shoulder. Feeling my eyes flicker I looked at one of the lit candles as it did the same "You can't do this forever…"

"Try me" turning my head I went to object his reply but he had silenced me by pressing his lips firmly to mine. Tasting the sweetness of his kisses, it didn't take me long to respond. Moving his hand from my belly, it pushed its way between my legs to rub the fabric covering my crotch. Sighing from the new sensation of heat the friction was creating, I had almost lost myself until I pushed away from him. Taking a few steps I wiped my mouth and I swear I could hear an almost inaudible growl come from behind me.

"I said that wasn't going to happen and I meant it…you can't keep doing this" I said firmly as I turned to look at him. Leaning on the table with his hands I could tell Rhaegar was angry by yet another rejection.

"You're insufferable" he hissed and before I could blink Rhaegar had swiped his hand out to knock the fruit bowl off of the table with a bang; the contents spilling over the floor. Jolting, I'd never seen him become angered like this before and it made me take a step away "You're so ignorant and stubborn…I don't know why I bother half the time. I feel as if I'm in love with a statue"

"I never asked you to love me and I'm not ignorant, you just refuse to accept what is and what can never be" I snapped.

Turning to face me, my heart thumped beneath my ribs as his deep eyes locked onto mine. With the almost sinister glint of the candle light flashing in them, he looked so intimidating from where I stood. A little wolf trapped in the talons of a dragon.

"Your words, not mine" he replied.

Standing straight Rhaegar took one last look at me before marching out of my room with a stern face. Standing in silence, I took a moment to recuperate and let everything that happened settle in my mind. Looking over at the grand clock ticking back and forth, I noticed that a considerable amount of time had passed and no doubt Dalton will be wondering where I am – or maybe not. He did say he'll be rather busy tonight.

Quickly slipping from my white costume dress, I tried to get into the nice and intricate gown I had purchased. Hugging my figure, the sleeves were long and the fabric dark with a faint black design. It accentuated my long brown hair and dark eyes nicely. After slipping on my black stockings and shoes, I headed over to the hall as quickly as I could.

As I neared I could hear the merry music and chatter of the others. Heading inside, it was brightly lit with many tables and a large dance platform at the end; where a small orchestra was tucked in the corner playing music. Looking around, I was overwhelmed at all the new and familiar faces. I wasn't expecting this many. Sitting up on a slightly elevated level on the left, the head table currently seated the King and Queen along with a couple of council members. At least his majesty decided to attend the actual feast.

Scanning the groups of talking people and the ones dancing at the back, I couldn't manage to find the familiar set of green eyes. All on my own with no real friends to talk to, I felt a sense of nervousness and anxiety settle in my stomach "You wouldn't happen to be the infamous Mileena Stark?" asked a masculine voice from my left.

Turning, I hadn't seen the man approach me. Standing with a cup of wine and a smirk on his lips, he appeared to be Daltons age and from the looks of it high up in court; as he was dressed in fine clothing and was well groomed "Yes, I am" I said with a quick curtsy "forgive me, but I don't know your name"

"That's quite alright" taking my hand he kissed the back "Richard Monach. It's a pleasure to finally meet after all this time" with confused face he added "I'm a close friend of Dalton…he's spoken a great deal about you"

"Nothing bad I hope" I said with a small smile. I felt awkward in this man's presence. I hadn't failed to notice his wandering eyes as they crawled up and down my body. For a moment I found it hard to believe this man was a friend of Daltons, but who am I to judge. He _could_ be a good man for all I know, just with a habit of staring at places he shouldn't be staring at.

"On the contrary my lady, Dalton speaks very highly of you and your beauty" smiling, I gave a light laugh at his reply. I wouldn't put it past Dalton to have talked about me with his friends. I often talked about Dalton with Lyanna in many of our letters.

Taking a sip from his cup, Richard paused before asking "Would you do me the honour of a dance my lady?"

Opening my mouth, I was caught for a moment before deciding to nod "That would be lovely" I said with a smile.

Holding out his arm I took it before being led to the end of the hall and onto the dancefloor. Just in time for the next song, we got into position before starting on Que. Looking into Richards hazel eyes, we danced our way through the song and I almost forgot the rest of the people until our dance had ended. At least it wasn't _too_ bad. He hadn't tried to grope me.

Exiting off the dancefloor to allow for a new wave of couples, my chest went up and down with the quickening beat of my heart "You're a perfect dancer lady Stark" said Richard as he handed me a cup of wine from one of the servants walking by "I hope to have the honour of your company sometime again"

Smiling I was a bit too breathless to speak before a hand rested on my waist. Instantly I felt myself freeze, but as I heard the comforting voice of Dalton I relaxed "He's not bothering you is he?" teased Dalton from beside me.

"No, not at all. We were just dancing" I replied while taking a drink.

"Well…now that you've finally gotten a break, I'll let you too have some _quality_ time" said Richard before giving Dalton a curt "have a good night"

Once he had left, Dalton held out a hand "So I see you two have met"

Nodding my head "He's…rather interesting. You two are friends?" I asked.

"We are" he agreed "we've known each other since we were children, but don't worry. I know Richard can be a little _overbearing_ but he means well…he just has a _soft spot_ for beautiful woman" said Dalton making me blush.

Leading me over to the head table located at the side of the hall, I sat down on the seat he had pulled out. Thankfully the only people sitting here at the moment were the King, Queen, a few councillors and Rhaegars family. The Prince himself I could not see anywhere in site. No doubt he had stormed off somewhere for the night.

Sitting down beside me, Dalton filled up my cup with more wine "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to attend the feast tonight. I thought maybe you felt ill after the play" he said.

Shaking my head, I lied "I had trouble navigating myself around afterwards, and it took me a while longer to get dressed than I had thought…the costume was also quite _intricate_ "

He nodded after taking a drink "I regret not being able to see it…I had other issue that needed taking care of unfortunately" nodding my head, I knew he wasn't lying. It must have been a council meeting of some sort as Rhaegar had mentioned a similar thing earlier on.

"I don't mind…all went well and everyone enjoyed it"

"That's good. I'm glad"

Pausing for a moment, I asked "Are you finished talking with everyone for the night?" I wanted to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"For now…I wanted to make sure I spend as much time with you as I can tonight. I'm sure the others can wait a little while longer" he smiled "and besides, we still have our dance"

"I'm glad you remembered" I said with a laugh. Leaning back in the chair, I focused on Dalton as we talked for almost an hour about a few things here and there. But as I randomly glanced over to the side, my eyes halted on a familiar head of silvery white hair amongst the crowd down below.

Standing with a cup in one hand, Rhaegar had re-dressed into a nice outfit of luscious black leather that made him look handsome and alluring. Taking in the scene, he stood conversing with a young woman with pale yellow hair. Although I couldn't see her features that clearly from this distance, I knew she was beautiful and a few years older than me – a woman in her prime of youth. Instantly I felt jealousy creep into the pit of my stomach.

Looking back toward Dalton, I tried to focus on what he was saying but as I repeatedly glanced at Rhaegar every now and then – it seemed that their conversation was getting subtly more intimate. Catching his eye as he must have realised my staring, they were just as haunting as when he had left my room. Not looking away from each other, Rhaegar had a daring look about him as he took the woman's hand and led her over to the dance floor.

Sitting back in my chair, I drank the rest of the wine in my cup as I watched him dance with the blonde. It irritated me in a way I couldn't fully understand. I couldn't cope with watching Rhaegar touch this woman, and the mere thought of it going any further made my veins run thick with hatred. I wondered then and there, if Rhaegar would ever do that to me? Sleep with another woman or many just because he was angry, or just to hurt me. But then I remembered – he was doing it right now, not to me but his wife, Elia.

Turning in my seat, I looked over at the Princess of Dorne and how dispirited she looked right now. With her gaze averted from her husband, she instead focused on her infant son clutched in her arms. I couldn't imagine being in her position – being so unloved and unable to end it. Filling up my cup, tonight had gone from an almost happy occasion to that of a glum and horrible night. All I wanted to do now was leave.

"Is something wrong?" asked Dalton.

Shaking my head, I mustered up a smile "No…it's just been a very long day. I'm tired"

"If you'd like to retire for the night…" cut off from his sentence, a stout man with wafer like hair approached us.

"Forgive the intrusion but Lord Brighton would like to speak with you. He said it's rather urgent" sighing, Dalton gave me a sorry kind of smile before getting up and excusing himself. To be honest, I didn't really care at this stage. The whole world had turned depressing and I wondered if my pregnancy was to blame for such thoughts and mood swings.

With no appetite accept for that of lemon tarts, I continued to drink my wine until a little voice echoed from beside me. Watching Rhaenys climb up onto Dalton's chair, the cute scene _almost_ made me smile "Hello…" she said while staring up at me.

"Hello" I replied "what are you doing all the way over here?"

"I was getting bored…no one wants to talk to me, but then I saw you over here and you didn't look very happy…I wanted to make you happy and I wanted to talk you" she said plainly and somewhat fast as she swung her legs back and forth on the seat.

"That's very sweet of you" looking over to the stacked plates of sweets, I took a scone and held it out for her "would you like one?"

"Yes please!" she squealed. Reaching out, I handed it to her and watched as the flour dusted the corners of her little mouth and fingers. I had to admit, that _did_ make me smile. I hadn't realised how incredibly cute a little girl could be. When she had devoured half of the scone, she stared up at me "why are you sad?"

Looking at the little girl, I sighed. What was a supposed to say to a three year old? "It just hasn't been a very good day for me"

With half a mouth full of scone, she spoke again "Well…my mummy says if you're upset, then you should imagine a happy place. Somewhere you think is pretty…when I'm sad I think about ponies" she smiled excitedly "daddy says he'll buy me a pony for my birthday if I behave" feeling a ghost of a smile play on the corners of my lips, I took a small sip of my wine.

"And are you behaving?" I asked.

She nodded "I am…I do all my lessons and I listen to what my nanny says" picking at the small crumbs that had dropped onto her lap, she ate them; not wanting to waste any of the precious scone "but she can be mean sometimes…"

"Mean?" I asked "In what way?"

"She gets cranky a lot when I talk back, or if I don't want to have a bath" I let out a small laugh at her reply.

"All princess have to stay clean. Why wouldn't you want to have a bath?"

Shrugging her shoulders she took another big bite "She scrubs too hard when she washes my hair" swinging her legs back and forth, I remember a similar time in my life when I too hated to have baths. The nanny responsible for taking care of me was far too rough for my liking, and she was a cranky old woman; like most nannies I suppose. When Rhaenys had finished eating another scone, she looked around as if she were searching for someone and she was constantly fidgeting around on her seat.

"Is something wrong?" I asked concerned for why she looked a bit panicked.

Shaking her head she leant forward to whisper "I need to go to the bathroom" raising an eyebrow slightly, I wasn't expecting her answer.

"Is your nanny here" I asked.

"She's supposed to be, but I can't find her" frowned Rhaenys as she had another flickering look at the crowd beyond "please" she begged while looking at me with brows furrowed and eyes wide "can you take me? I really need to go"

Opening and closing my mouth, I didn't particularly want to take the princess to the bathroom but I didn't have much of a choice. Nodding my head, I put down my cup of wine and got up. Taking my hand in hers, she rushed me along to a single wooden door joined to The Grand Hall. Leading me through, the sound of the feast had been dulled as the door closed behind us. Walking down the short and narrow hallway there were several large kitchen rooms' branches off on either side, and as we reached the middle of the hall I had been stopped outside of the bathroom door.

"Are you able to go by yourself?" I crossed my fingers and let out an inward sigh when she nodded before rushing inside the bathroom. Waiting in the middle of hallway, I felt somewhat awkward standing in the empty passage way. It didn't sound or look like the cooks were still here as the feast was nearly at an end and they would've packed up for the night. It was just us – or so I had thought.

Playing with my fingers and the hem of my sleeve, I waited and waited until a feminine giggling sound echoed from the very end of the hallway. Squinting, I took a step forward and looked around – it must be coming from inside one of the kitchen rooms. Looking back at the bathroom door, I'm sure Rhaenys will be alright if I have a small look. Wandering down the hall, I followed another giggle until I stood outside a slightly jarred kitchen door.

I could hear whispers coming from inside "What if someone finds us?" giggled the woman.

"They won't, as long as you keep _very_ quiet" replied an all too familiar voice. Feeling my fists clench at his words and the moan that shortly followed, I pushed open the door with a clang. I couldn't believe it. There Rhaegar was, wedged between the legs of the young blonde headed girl from before.

Gasping the woman hurried to push the skirt of her dress down, a blush covering her cheeks as she did. Standing at the door way, neither of us talked but the woman had flurried to get up and rush past me and down the hallway; leaving me and Rhaegar alone "What are you doing here?" he asked. There was a grumble to his words.

Opening my mouth, I went to speak but small pounding footsteps had cut me off and before I could grab Rhaenys she had rushed past me at the site of her father. Watching Rhaegar, he had removed the scowl from his face and replaced it with a gentle look "Issa byka zaldrīzes. Skoros issi ao doing kesīr?" (My little dragon. What are you doing here?) he asked in Valyrian before bending down to scoop her up into his arms.

Setting the smiling little girl on his hip, Rhaenys replied "Nyke couldn't sȳz issa nanny. Ziry dohaertan issa jikagon naejot se bathroom" (I couldn't find my nanny. She helped me go to the bathroom). Standing by at the doorway, I couldn't understand what she was saying but I had a faint idea at the word 'nanny'.

"Ziry gōntan, gōntan ziry" (She did, did she) he muttered. Sighing, he tucked a stray piece of brown hair behind her ear "Māzigon, ao should emagon issare isse bed nykeā byka while ago. Ziry's getting tolī late isse se bantis syt byka hāedari" (Come, you should have been in bed a little while ago. It's getting too late in the night for little girls).

Stepping out of the way as Rhaegar passed me to head back down the short hallway, I tried to keep it together as I leant my back against the stone wall. Rhaenys was waving at me but I didn't respond, I didn't have it in me. Looking away as they had left back to The Grand Hall, I could feel my chest tightened at the pain of what I had seen and for the first time in my life – I felt truly hurt and broken.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thank you for all those awesome reviews last chapter, they were amazing! Each one of them made me smile :) As always I hope you enjoy the new chapter and please let me know what you think. Hopefully this is where it starts to get interesting, I'm not sure. Also I really want to make another Rhaegar/OC story, but this time it's going to be based around the OC being a Targaryen and Rhaegars sister. Let me know if you'd want to read something like that, obviously it's not going to be a straight forward sibling romance there's gonna be plot twists and drama. So yeah. Cheers :)**

Biting into a lemon tart, it was the second one I'd had in the span of fifteen minutes. Walking down the bricked market street, I passed several common folk and a few browsing lords and ladies. After the night of the feast, I had cried for what seemed to be eternity in my room. That moment just kept replaying in the back of mind – constantly haunting me. But after a while the sobbing had stopped and I knew it wasn't worth the energy. I had to focus on things that are far more important.

Turning the corner of the street, I looked up at the title of the building to make sure I was at the right location. After a week and a half, like the woman had said, it was time for me to collect my gowns from the dressmaker. Stepping inside, the little bell rang and I waited inside the foyer with Dalia near my side.

"Lady Stark" smiled the dressmaker as she game out to greet us "please, come this way" following close behind, I entered the large room she had measured me in "these are the dresses" she gestured to the three mannequins in front of me "there yours if you like them"

Looking over the three mannequins, the dresses were indeed unique and just how I had asked them to be if not better. Smiling, I nodded my head "There stunning. I'd love to take them off of yours hands"

I could tell the woman was impressed with her skill and ability to please yet another client "Then I'll have them packed for you" heading back out to the main foyer, I paid the amount owed while young apprentice woman with red hair came out to hand Dalia the three boxes "have a good afternoon my lady"

Heading out of the shop, the humid air clung to my skin causing me to draw out my fan to create a breeze "I don't think I'll ever get used to this heat" I muttered. Walking back around and onto the main street, we started our way back to the awaiting carriage a few blocks away.

"Are we heading home my lady?" questioned Dalia from behind.

"Yes" I said with a nod of my head "I'm exhausted and I'd like to try on the dresses when we arrive home" not replying, I assumed she just agreed. Walking through a thin and shadowed alleyway, it didn't smell the nicest and I could see a man had fallen asleep under a wagon. It was either that or he's dead – I'd like to think of the latter.

Looking down I focused on my steps and wasn't really paying attention until someone ran into me. Startled, I looked up to see who it was when I found a little boy perhaps ten years old standing in front of me. Dressed in rags with dirty skin and unevenly shaved hair, he didn't move – he just continued to stand in front of me and stare with his muddy brown eyes. Flickering my eyes to look at Dalia, I had wondered if it was a bad idea that we didn't take the guards with us today.

Scoffing inwardly, that was ridiculous. What am I thinking? He's only a little boy. Making a move to walk around him, the boy suddenly stretched out his hand. Furrowing my brow, I was confused as he held a rolled up piece of parchment "What is it?" I asked hesitantly before slowly taking it from him. Still not saying a word, the moment I had taken the letter the little boy ran off like a bolt of lightning.

This was indeed very strange. I couldn't help but wonder if the little boy had the right person. How does he even know who I am? Sighing as I rolled out the parchment, my eyes immediately wandered over the cursive writing and by the end of it I knew exactly who it came from – The Spider. He wants to meet me in the Cellar. Tucking the letter into my dress, Dalia spoke from behind "What is it my lady?"

"Nothing at all" I said with a smile as I turned to look at her. Nodding my head forward I gestured "let's go shall we. It's starting to get dark" not questioning me, the handmaiden followed with the three boxes in tow.

Making our way to the carriage, it was a short ride back to the Keep. Feeling the uneven pavement underneath the wheels and the sound of hooves just outside the window, I looked out the window towards the massive hedge gardens and fountains. So much green for a place called the Red Keep. Feeling the carriage come to a grinding halt, the man outside opened the door and I stepped out. Waiting a few moments for Dalia to follow, we went inside and up to the large room spacious room that is my abode.

Setting the three boxes on the kitchen table, I opened the one on the far left. Pulling back the thin white paper concealing the gown, I touched the fabric and embroidery with the pads of my fingers before pulling it out of the box. Heading over to the full length mirror near the bed, I held it up to me "Do you think it looks nice?" I asked Dalia as she stood a few paces away with her hands in her lap.

"I think it looks quite lovely on you my lady"

"I think the same" the trimming and colour was perfect for complimenting and accentuating my features. I didn't have a doubt in my mind about the dressmaker as she's renowned for her work, but the effort in these three dresses were exceedingly beautiful and delicate. I'm relieved that I'll finally be able to have suitable clothing for this furnace like heat "although, I think I'll have to wait for tomorrow to try them on"

Looking in the mirror, I watched as Dalia made her way around the room lighting candles here and there. With the sun setting in the background, I turned at the sound of the door opening. Stepping inside, Dalton looked around and I smiled while turning to him "What do you think?" I asked as he walked over to me "I picked them up today"

Looking the gown up and down, Dalton looked happy "It looks very beautiful on you. All the ladies at court will be jealous of your new attire" coming closer, Dalton kissed my forward with a light peck "I came to see how you've been today. I know it was rather hot, I wanted to make sure you hadn't passed out" he joked.

"Almost" I said with chuckle. Standing with the dress, I folded it nice and neat before walking over to the kitchen table and placing it back inside the box for safe keeping "and how about you? How was your day?"

"Smooth going" he replied "there weren't any major issues that needed fixing. It was rather relaxing for a change"

Placing the lid on the box, it was good news to hear. I know how stressful Dalton's position can be and I can already tell it's slowly starting to wear him down a little each day. It's good that he finally has a break from it all, if only for a day. Sitting down at the kitchen table, Dalton had started to pour himself a drink while Dalia left to start dinner preparations. Silent with nothing but the slight breeze every so often, I watched as he sat down at the head of the table.

"You look troubled…what's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing…" I muttered quietly. Leaning in, Dalton rested his elbow on the table as he look at me with his green eyes. He knew I was lying. I'm pretty sure everyone knows when I do.

"You can tell me anything you like...you don't have to be embarrassed about what it is, or hold back" he said, and his words made me want to scoff. I wanted to roll my eyes and fling my arms in the air because, no – I can't tell him anything I like. Nothings ever _that_ simple, even if I wish and pray a thousand time for it to be so.

Letting out a small sigh I stared at his face – everything from his eyes, his nose and all the way down to his thin lips. Leaning in, the distance was close enough for me to quickly press a kiss to his lips without him pulling away first. Not reacting straight away, it didn't take long however as he began to move his mouth against mine. Resting his hand on the back of my head to hold me in place I was startled by his advances and the fact he hadn't pulled away yet. Normally the kiss would only last a few seconds.

Taking the gamble, I moved from my chair to sit on his lap; a leg either side. With my hands supported by the back of his chair, Dalton's hands moved from the sides of my face to graze down my body to rest on my hips. Feeling both excited and eager, I wonder if this would be the breakthrough I had been trying so hard to get. But as fast as that thought had entered my mind he had pulled away and I was left with heavy breathing as I looked into his eyes.

"You've been doing this a lot lately…is this what's bothering you?" he asked, slightly breathless himself. Not moving from his lap, I noticed he didn't try to move me away either. Glancing down, I didn't know how to answer. What do I say?

"…Yes…" I finally replied. For some reason it felt odd talking about this "it's what's bothering me…I…I feel like you don't ever want to touch me. We hold hands but never anything else unless I do it first" not saying a word, Dalton listened intently "I don't know if something I'm doing is wrong…or maybe, you don't like me in that way?"

Letting out a breathily laugh he smiled "It has nothing to do with your looks or who you are. You're a very beautiful woman with a gentle heart…it's just _difficult_ for me" he replied and I became confused when he sighed "…your still only sixteen"

Leaning back in his lap, I looked at him "You're concerned for my age?"

"Yes" he said after a brief pause "I'm concerned for your age... _this_ doesn't need to be rushed in any way…and besides, there's the fact were not married yet. I would assume you'd know that it's improper to be doing _those_ kinds of things beforehand"

Nodding my head "I know…I just thought you wouldn't mind" I said just above a whisper. I didn't want or mean to offend him, but it was generally true. I doubt a man would mind if you copulated before marriage, especially if you both knew that your union was inevitable.

Still sitting on Daltons lap, I stared out to the balcony on my left. The sky had turned dark with small beacons of stars scattered about. The specks of light were a world away, but still they were free and untouched by man. They have a look of peace, happiness and purity. I don't think you could ever get angry looking at a star "I don't want you to be mad…" moving my gaze from outside, I nodded my head.

"I understand…and I'm not mad. Your right" I said while shifting to get off of his lap. Standing up, I removed the crinkles from my dress and sat back down at my seat. Waiting in silence, Dalia had returned a few minutes later with dinner. Setting it down in front of us the rest of the night was nothing but pure silence, as always when I tried to do anything.

* * *

Listening to the sound of my shoes clicking along the bricked pavement of the Royal Garden, I had decided I needed some alone time. I needed to think without being disturbed. With my head down as I walked, I was far away from anyone else and I had made my way further out to the edge of the Gardens where I could see the endless Ocean.

Trekking down the dirt path, it zig zagged until I reached a small cliff. With green, flower covered hedges either side, the open view was just ahead and there was a sturdy but small fence that had been set up to prevent you from falling. Breathing in the salty scent of the air, it was the perfect place to be alone.

Kneeling down in front of a slab, I rested my elbows on the bench, bowed my head and closed my eyes. I didn't want see right now. I just wanted to listen. Listen as the waves crash along the cliff meters down, the wind rustle through the bushes and the crowing sound of the birds flying above. It was nice to imagine I was far away from here. That I'm on some exotic island with things I'd never seen before.

Still knelt on the ground, time began to pass as my thoughts started to wander to that of my family and how dearly I missed them all. It had been a few days since I had written. I felt as if I had nothing to write about anymore and the lack of contact, the separation, it was just a test for the days to come.

Devising _the plan_ a week ago, I knew things with Dalton where never going to happen in time and I needed to be prepared. Searching around, I had found a merchant willing to take me to Essos and so I had paid him a handsome fee for his earliest ship – which is a few days from now. It's the farthest I can go and if I use the secret passages throughout the Keep, I'll be able to leave unseen. Swift and quick, and before I know it I'll be travelling to the dream place I had only read books about.

Sniffling, I could feel my sensitive emotions boil up inside of me again at the thought of leaving my family. Coming to think of it, I already have when I left for Kingslanding. But if I were do this I'd be giving up Dalton, my current life and my house name. I'd be a no one. I'd never be able to go back, and the notion twisted my stomach in an awful way. Deep down I wondered if I'm strong enough to go through with this, but I know I have to be.

"I've been looking all over for you" snapping my eyes open at Rhaegars voice, I didn't move from my spot on the ground to acknowledge his presence.

"It's a pity you found me" I replied as I looked up to stare out onto the horizon.

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't want you here…" my tone was harsh and low, there was no point in yelling at him "I want you to turn around and go away" with the sound of gravel crunching on the ground as he took steps toward me, I felt Rhaegars hand on my shoulder. Pulling away, I got up from my position on the ground as a fire shot through my veins "don't touch me!" I snapped with a glare in his direction "you have no right to touch me, not after what you did"

Standing a pace away, he didn't try to reach for me again "What _I_ did?" questioned Rhaegar with a firm look "they were _your_ words that night, not _mine_ – remember? You told me you didn't want this. That you couldn't do it all because of you and your _honour_ " he hissed "and yet here you are, _sulking_ because you caught me between another woman's legs"

Feeling my chest tightened, I screamed in frustration as I pushed him "I hate you!" taking a hold of me Rhaegar pulled me flush against his body, and as much as I fought I couldn't escape.

"Do you?" he questioned mockingly "do you really hate me Little Pup, because if you did – you wouldn't squirm whenever I look at you, and you wouldn't moan whenever I touch you" not looking at him, I stared at a small patch on the ground "even now you've stopped struggling…"

"I don't want to play this game anymore"

"Then answer me" he said "what's it going to be? Hmm. Do you hate me? Do you want me gone…or do want to be mine?" pulling from Rhaegar, my arms slipped from his hands and I stormed off back up the trail. I didn't look at him. I didn't say a word, but I could hear him following close behind "Silence isn't an answer Little Pup…" by the Gods I wished he'd stop using that stupid name. I hated it before and I hate it even more now.

Still not speaking, I was walking full steam ahead when he grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a hidden spot behind the tall hedge of the garden "What are you doing?" I snapped while trying to pry him off of me.

"You're not leaving here until I get an answer" stomping on his foot, he groaned and I had enough slack of his grip to wiggle my way. But just as I went to exit the hidden spot behind the hedge, Rhaegar had made an effort to grab me; causing both of us to stumble and trip onto the ground. Letting out a small squeal as my chest pressed against the ground while his weight was on top of me, I tried to get out from underneath him, but he pinned me still.

"Get off! Get off!" I said as loud as I could, but it was more of a wheeze. The air had been forced from my lungs by the impact, and I was at an awkward angle. Flipping me over, Rhaegar continued to straddle my waist while holding my arms by my side. Growing tired from exhaustion, I glared into his deep eyes as he hovered above me "what is it? What do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you _yes_? Do you want me to confess my _undying_ love for you…is that it?"

"I want you to tell me the truth. I want you to stop _lying_ " he replied firmly "you're making this so difficult when it doesn't have to be..." he sighed "…I _love_ you Mileena Stark, from the moment I laid on eyes on you. You make me feel things I've never felt. You infuriate me to no end and yet, I'd do anything to make you happy – to keep you safe"

Feeling my lips part at Rhaegars words, I was in shock. Feeling guilt, I wanted then and there to tell him all that I felt for him as well. But I needed to know why he did it "Then why are you so cruel? Why did you hurt me?"

"I didn't _want_ to hurt you. I wanted to make you understand. I wanted you to feel the pain I felt every time you let me get close and then turn me away. Every time I see you by _his_ side instead of mine…I'm not the only one who's been cruel, and you're not the only one who's hurt"

Listening to his every word I didn't miss a beat, but it made me think about my plan. If I left Rhaegar I couldn't imagine how it would make him feel or what he'd do. But if I didn't leave he'd find out about the pregnancy and I have no idea how he'd react. Would he hate me? Would he hate the baby? I don't know and it scares me to no end.

I've seen how Bastards are treated and it's cruel and horrible. I don't want that kind of life for this child. I don't want it growing up being hated, frowned upon and called names. I don't want it or myself to be the laughing stock of Kingslanding and maybe even the whole Seven Kingdoms. No one would ever look at me like they used to, and I couldn't bare the shame.

"…I'm sorry…" I whispered. Furrowing his brow, Rhaegar stared down at me confused "I'm sorry for everything. I'm only trying to do what I think is right" which is why I still have to leave "I never wanted to hurt you" reaching up, Rhaegar let go of my hands so that I could skim my fingers over the colour of his shirt and neck "…I'll always love you…no matter what I do or say"

Unmoving, Rhaegar continued to look down at me but his eyes had changed to that of love; similar to when Rhaenys had ran up to him in the kitchen, but this time there was more passion and desire. Watching him breathe in, Rhaegars breaths were strong and deep as he glanced down to my plump lips. Reaching up, I wrapped my arms around his neck to tug him down. Pressing my lips against his, I couldn't take it anymore as I wrapped my legs around him.

I wanted him more than ever before.

Tasting the sweetness of Rhaegars lips as well as breathing in the scent of his leather vest, I felt his right hand creep down my waist to scrunch up the fabric of my skirt. When he pushed up my dress to rest on my waist, I grinded my hips against his and shuddered from the spark of pleasure that shot through my stomach like electricity "I love you" I muttered against his lips "I love you so much"

I didn't know why now, out of all the times, I had the burning need to say it over and over again. I guess it was because I'd held back for so long that it'd just pentad up inside of me, or maybe it's because this may be the last time I'm ever able to be with him the way I really want to. Either way the confession seemed to spur him on even more as he started to untie the laces of his breeches. In a flurry of panted breaths and moans of delight as Rhaegar ran kisses along my jaw and neck, I felt him push against my wet entrance.

Filling me all the way up, I let out a whimper as I stretched around his thick member. Clutching the back of his vest as my arms wrapped around his waist, I clung to Rhaegar as if I were drowning and he was all I had. Burying himself between my legs, his thrust were slow but as the heat began to build between us his movements became rapid. And although it stung from the rough hammering of his hips against mine, I didn't care – I just wanted him to be close to me.

Kissing with a passionate caress of our lips, I had heard the sound of shoes clicking against the stone path on the other hedges but I didn't dare tell him to stop. Trying to contain my moans at the mixture of pain and pleasure, I could still here the person's shoes as they continued close to where we are. Jolting his hips, Rhaegar had hit a certain sweet spot inside of me causing a gasp to slip and he quickly slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Not so loud Little Pup" he whispered against my ear.

Muffling my moans with his hand, Rhaegar had set an almost hypnotic pace and my eyes fluttered as a tight knot formed in my belly. Scrunching the fabric of his vest with a white knuckled grip, I pulled him impossibly tighter against me. At this point I didn't care if someone heard me. I didn't care if they saw us. I just wanted to feel the ecstasy of his love forever. Not realising the person on the other side of the hedges had walked on past, or that Rhaegar had moved his hand – I suddenly felt his lips back against mine, but it was feather light. As if he were trying to wake me with the briefest of touches.

Opening my eyes, I came back to Earth and felt the weight and heat of his strong body on mine. Looking up into his deep orbs as the small silver plate over his right shoulder dangled slightly, I couldn't help but marvel at his beauty yet again and I asked myself – how could a man such as Rhaegar Targaryen ever love a girl like me? Out of all the woman in the world, I'm the one he wants above all else.

Hooking my legs, I pushed up and he let me roll so that our position are reversed. Sitting on top of him my hands rested on his defined chest, and I could but feel the muscles beneath his clothing. Looking down we held each other's gazes with a deep and lust filled look. Slowly coming back to my senses I realised what I had done and the fact that this new position is foreign to me. I wasn't quite sure what to do, but all I knew was that I needed the pleasure from before.

Sensing my hesitance, Rhaegar moved his strong hands to rest on my hips. Slowly push and pulling me against him, I felt him move inside of me and I realised that this angle is a lot more _intense_. Rocking back and forth, occasionally I was able to grind my clit which sent a few more added sparks of pleasure throughout my groin. Starting to build up a decent speed I could feel a slight sheen of sweat cover my body while my brows furrowed and I moaned.

Using the leverage of my hands against Rhaegars chest, I felt myself automatically chase the release that was taunting me from within. With my eyes closing so that I could focus on the feeling, I knew I was incredibly and terribly close. My muscles were tightening and my tongue was tingling, but for some reason or another I couldn't manage to fully tip myself over the edge. It was almost torturous how my body was refusing to let go – I was starting to become frustrated and also _tired_. I hadn't realised before the effort needed to do this, and a part of me praised Rhaegar for his relentless stamina. He made it look so easy.

"Come here" he muttered before pulling me down to lay against his chest. With my legs still on either side of Rhaegars waist, his thick arms wrapped around to hold me incredibly tight and still against him. Feeling Rhaegar shift beneath me, the angle had slightly changed and before I knew it I was biting my lips to keep me from screaming as he started to pound himself inside of me.

Moaning and whimpering as he reached knew places inside of me, my hands were wrapped under his arms to rest on his shoulder so that I could at least hold onto something "Don't stop" I managed to get out as I pressed an encouraging kiss to his jaw.

Feeling myself move on top of him at the force of the motion, I squeezed my hands and eyes tight as the precious spot inside of me was hit time and time again. Moaning, another more intense shudder rolled up my spine as my tidal wave of an orgasm washed over me. Feeling my legs tighten along with the muscles inside of my core, I gushed a hot wet mess. Clenching around Rhaegar with small aftershocks of pleasure, I heard as he released with a suppressed but manly groan.

Slumping down to rest, I didn't move and neither did he. I felt exhausted and I bet he did as well. Trying to control my breathing, a few more minutes had past when I felt his fingers push back a wisp of my brown hair as it clung to my damp skin. Once I had enough energy, I looked over to press a quick peck against his lips before getting up off of him.

Flattening my dress down, I fixed my sleeves and unkempt hair as Rhaegar laces up his breeches and stood "I have to go…" I whispered out, not knowing what else to say. In this moment a part of me felt stupid for doing this to Rhaegar and myself. I know this'll just make it harder for me emotionally to leave, but at the same time I needed it – this was my goodbye. After a moment of silence, I didn't think he was going to answer me so I went to leave. But as I turned Rhaegar grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back.

"Promise me that you'll never leave…" he said making me stiffen on the spot and my resolve weaken. His words hurt to hear but he didn't know it – not yet "promise me this means yes…that you'll be mine, always and forever" looking up at him I wanted to nod and tell him yes, but even after all this – even after saying I loved him, I couldn't.

I had already made up my mind, the plan was set – and I can't stay. When the time comes I'll leave, and I'll start a new and happy life. I just hope Rhaegar will do the same, because my place – it isn't by his side. It's just not meant to be.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Another update! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews on last chapter, they really made me both happy and proud for writing this story. As always I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think at the end of it :)**

Since the day in the gardens with Rhaegar I had been trying my best to avoid him wherever possible. There's no point in drawing things out and I couldn't bare having to see him again before I left, I feared that I might break down and cry if I did. As the days ticked by reality started to weigh itself heavily on my shoulders, but no matter what, I remained strong and held my head high.

Walking down one of the many corridors of the Red Keep, the note I had received from the little boy was a simple letter from Varys asking me to meet him in the Cellars. It was an odd place and I wasn't sure how to get there at first, but Dalia knew of the place and gave me clear instructions. Feeling a twang of nervousness enter my stomach, I looked around cautiously as I entered a single wooden door.

Lifting the edge of my skirt as I walked down the steps, the first thing I noticed was that my surroundings are incredibly dark and almost frightening. With nothing but the light of the torches to guide my way, the air smelt dusty and stale; as if no one ever comes down here, which they probably don't. Walking down several hallways and taking a few turns, I had come upon a large stone archway that led to a massive room.

Standing just on the other side of the archway, I took once glance behind me. There was no one. Swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat, I tried to clear my nerves as I walked through the entry way of the massive room. Stepping out I looked right. A tall ceiling above with grand columns holding it up, the room was much brighter as there were more torches and fire baskets. Quiet and still I could see no one, there was not a soul here and I wondered if I was in the right place.

Turning around to leave the large room, my eyes went wide as I let out a gasp. I didn't know how I hadn't seen it as soon as I walked in, but then again it was lingering half in the shadows as the fiery light licked along the ivory coloured bones. Sitting in all its glory and ferocity is the ginormous skull of a Dragon; its teeth seemingly bared as its hollow eyes stared at me. All this time and I had never known such a thing was even down here – right beneath my feet all this time.

Feeling my heart race like a thousand galloping horses, I somehow felt drawn as I slowly walked toward it. Roaming my eyes over the structure of its bones, I marvelled at how a creature as magnificent as this one could ever walk the Earth. It felt like too much of a fantasy to be true, but we all know the stories that surround the ferocious Targaryen Dragons.

Sadly though, these beasts no longer exist. Wiped out to extinction, the skull before me is all I have left to bear witness to and it's rather tragic when you think about it. Sighing, my head tilted this way and that as I looked at it in different angles. Reaching out a hand, I went to touch one of its pointed teeth when a voice startled me from behind.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" quickly putting my hand back to my side, I turned to look at Varys as he stood beside me in his golden silk robe.

Calming my racing heart, I replied "It is. I've never seen anything like it before…it's hard to believe"

"That it was once alive?" finished Varys. Nodding his head, I looked back at the skull "this particular one was named Balerion the Black Dread, after the ancient god of the Valyrian Freehold. Fortunately for us though, he died of old age in ninety-four AC. It's said he was the largest of all the Targaryen dragons. That his fire was as black as his scales, and his wingspan so vast that entire towns would fall under his shadow when he passed overhead"

Listening to Varys words, I envisioned what he described "It sounds… _terrifying_ " I said with a slight shiver.

"Terrifying indeed my lady" taking one last look at the Dragon, I turned to face Varys.

"Your letter told me to meet you down here of all places. Why such the location?"

"As you can see, not many travel so far into the Cellars, it's a very dim place to be. However, for what we need to discuss it offers us a blanket of security" replied Varys as he folded his arms. Looking down at me with his hazel eyes, he spoke "…have you managed to do what we talked about?"

Slowly I shook my head "No…I've tried _countless_ times. It'll never work" sighing I fiddled with the thread of my sleeve "I'm running out of time…"

Listening intently, I knew what Varys wanted to talk about long before now – it was only a matter of time before he started to ask questions on how my efforts where and what I was going to do if they didn't succeed. But what Varys didn't know is I had already made a plan "Forgive me for asking if it might offend you…but have you ever considered in perhaps telling the Prince of your condition"

I nodded "Of course I have…but that isn't a path I'm going to take"

"Then what _is_? Your options at this stage are very few. If you haven't been successful with Lord Dalton and you don't intend to tell the Prince, it leads me to expect something else…" giving me a knowing look, I shied away from his gaze.

"…I'm going to do what's right…" was my only reply.

Stiffening at my words, the air turned tense on my part as he spoke "Wrong and right can be very muddled. What you think is necessarily right, may not be the greatest cause of action…I _sincerely_ hope you don't plan on doing anything _rash_ my lady. Rhaegar may be a humble man, but he won't take kindly to a _disappearing_ act"

So Varys knows now.

Sighing my fist clenched open and closed at my sides "I've already made a decision. I've already made arrangements, and I plan to follow them through. No one is going to stop me, and as a friend or even a _decent_ man, I'd hope you won't interfere in what I've decided…"

"I've said before that I'm a man of discretion. I haven't told a soul about your situation. But you must now I'm still a servant of the realm and my King…"

"Rhaegar isn't King" I interjected.

"Not yet, no. But never the less I must do my duty…besides, the Prince is loved my all and his power reaches further throughout this Kingdom than you might think" spoke Varys with a certain tone "…and perhaps I do let you leave, or at the very least give you a few days travel…how do you think it will end?"

Creasing my brow, I took a moment to reply "I don't know…I thought that if…if I ran I'd be safe, that I could raise this child in peace without being tormented or judged. He'd never know, and they'd think I just ran away"

"And you never once thought that Rhaegar wouldn't come after you, or even your family?" questioned Varys "you don't think they'd want answers as to your sudden disappearance?"

I snickered "Of course they would, but I doubt they'd find me..." not when I'm taking a boat to Essos. A land vast and wide, there's no chance "and as for Rhaegar, if you kept your promise to never tell him, he'd let me go and he'd move on with his life…they all will"

Standing still, the air had gone quiet and neither of us spoke. Looking down at me, Varys asked "Do you remember what I told you in the Godswood?" looking at him, I was confused for a moment before I thought about it. But what was he referring too? "…I told you that secrets aren't forever. Sooner or later the truth is uncovered…whether it be by myself or someone else, Rhaegar _will_ know the truth and he _will_ find you"

"But why?!" I partially snapped. This was going on and on and I wanted to know _why_ "even if Rhaegar did find out the truth, even if he did come after me – what for? Why is a baby so important to him? A _bastard_ baby? Why chase me when he already has two healthy legitimate children of his own?"

Varys stood straighter "That, my dear, is a story for another time…but trust in me when I say, you'll save yourself a lot of pain and hurt if you don't run. Stay in the Red Keep, tell the Prince yourself and he'll understand. The world is a harsh and cruel place, it isn't safe nor wise for a girl like you to be travelling and fending for yourself – especially with how you are" he said with a flicker of his eyes to my stomach.

Glancing away, I had somehow stupidly forgotten what I was going to do when I cross the sea to Essos. Where would I live? Where would I get money? I most certainly couldn't work in a brothel, or anywhere else for that matter – not after what Varys had said. Once the word got out, the people would take one look at me and turn me over, and probably for hefty reward. This is going to be much harder than I thought, but I'll prevail.

* * *

Making my way out of the Cellars and down a few corridors, I had finally managed to get back to my room. Closing the door behind me, I rested my back against the wooden door with a slouch. I was breathless but not from physical exertion, but emotional. This is taking a toll on me. Whether Varys words were a fair warning or advice, I knew he was just telling me to stay. I know deep down he's going to tell Rhaegar, but when, I didn't know. I just hoped Varys would give me the cutesy of a few more days before doing so, but I suppose all I can do is wait and see.

"My lady, are you alright?" walking toward me, Dalia had a worried look in her blue eyes.

"No" I said with a shake of my head "no, I'm far from alright…but I'll be okay" standing up straighter, I walked over to the long table and took a seat. I needed a moment to recover, a moment to pull myself together again. Following me, Dalia stood just a little away as I looked at her. With her hands folded in her lap, her blonde hair flowed in the wind "I need to ask you something important, and I'd appreciate a truthful answer"

Standing quiet, she then gave me a nod of her head "Of course my lady"

Sighing, I asked "Can I trust you?" after I had said it, the question almost felt stupid for some reason. Could I truly trust anyone from this place, and who was not my own flesh and blood?

It was quiet again before Dalia moved to kneel in front of me. Taking my hands in hers she gave me a faint smile "Yes, of course my lady. You can confide in me with anything"

Smiling back, I gave her hands a gentle squeeze "…I'm glad…"

"But if you don't mind me asking, why is it that you asked? Is there something you'd like to talk about?" she asked.

"Yes…" I said with a nod of my head "it seems you know a lot about the underground passages for the Keep. I wanted to know if there's any other ways out of the castle"

"Out of the castle?" she asked with a furrowed brow. Watching her take a moment to think, she looked back "there's a few I can think of, although I'm not quite sure if any of them are accessible still…"

"That's alright, just tell me the ones you know"

Sighing, she looked up "My lady, what's this all about? Are you in danger?"

"No" I said with a shake of my head "no, I'm not in danger…and I can't tell you more. The less you know the safer you are" I know this was a lot to ask of Dalia. We had only known each other for a few weeks, but so far she's never given me doubt. I hope I'm right in trusting her with even the littlest of information.

Letting go of my hands, she got up to grab a piece of parchment and ink. Starting to draw, she explained "This is the shortest way I know of…" for the rest of the afternoon I made sure to listen to her every word, and after she finished I tucked the piece of parchment under my bed so that no one could see it. I'll spend the next day memorising as much as I can, because tomorrow night I'll say goodbye to this place – forever.

* * *

Waking up bright and early the following morning, I had had breakfast with Dalton like we usually did and as soon as he was gone I had sent Dalia on a trip to the market so I could pack my things in private. Folding a few old dresses from home, I tucked them into a small brown leather satchel. I needed to pack light and only with things that are necessary, which included; a few bits of jewellery to trade with, some clothes, a map and some food to start me on my journey. The rest I could leave behind.

Once everything was fully packed, I placed it under the bed so it was safe until tonight when I'd leave. Straightening my dress and hair, I reached under the mattress to grab the hand drawn map of the underground passages. They were detailed and when instructed, I shouldn't have much trouble navigating my way out and heading to the harbour. The merchant I had arranged my travels with told me to be at the docks no later than eight, he made it very clear he'd leave without me if I wasn't.

Sitting at the kitchen table, I stared and memorized the parchment until my brain hurt. When Dalia had finally returned with the few things I had sent her to get, I smiled before quickly tucking the parchment into my blows for safe keeping.

"I managed to find the things you asked my lady, and I hope you don't mind…but I bought you this" she said while holding out a small square bakery box. Opening it up, I chuckled – it was a lemon tart "they were fresh and I thought you might enjoy it"

"I will..." setting the box down on the table, I got up from my seat and hugged her. Standing still, the blonde was in shock and was standing completely still, but only for a few seconds before she hesitantly hugged me back "thank you, for everything"

Pulling away, I sat back down and turned to see the sun was already starting to set on the horizon; the sky turning a fiery orange. Sighing, it was almost time. Feeling butterflies in my stomach, I picked up the lemon tart and took a bite. Humming, I was going to miss these so much. I don't think they make these where I'm heading.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath my lady?" nodding my head, I finished the rest of my tart as she collected the hot water and added the soap. Walking into the bathroom, I smelt the scent of lavender "would you like me to help you?" asked Dalia as she got up from her kneeling position beside the tub.

"No, it's alright I can do it myself" nodding her head, she left without a word. It wasn't that I'm particularly shy about my body as I've had handmaidens help me before, but this time is different – I didn't want her to see what I was hiding. The almost prominent bump under my dress.

Once the door behind me closed, I unlaced the back of my dress and shrugged the fabric off. Feeling it pool down onto the floor, I stepped out and took off my corset, shoes and undergarments. Heading over to the water, I tested it with the back of my hand before getting in and settling down. Sighing as the luscious warmth of the water engulfed me up to my neck, it felt incredibly relieving as it freed the kinks in my muscles and aches in my body. Staring ahead, I swirled the water – this is yet another thing I'm not going to have. The luxury of scented baths every day.

Washing myself, I relaxed in the water for a few minutes longer before it was time to get out. Re-dressing myself in a simple dress, Dalia asked "Will lord Dalton be joining you for dinner tonight?"

"No, not tonight" thankfully Dalton was busy with his work as he had to travel outside of Kingslanding for business. He won't be back until much later I imagine, and by then I'll be long gone.

"I'll start dinner preparations then" watching Dalia leave the room, I looked around at all the things that surrounded me; the feather bed, the cabinets, the ornaments and statues. I wanted to remember what it all looks like, even if the memory will eventually fade with time. Sitting by myself at the table, Dalia came back in with a single plate of food. Setting it down, I ate slow as it somehow felt tiring to chew – as if the action drained my energy.

Shortly after dinner had finally passed, I dismissed Dalia for the night "Goodnight my lady" not answering, she closed the door behind her and I was once again plunged into deathly silence.

Getting up from my seat, I walked out to the balcony. Resting my hands on the stone railing, I peered out to the great city below. There were lights here and there, coming from brothels and taverns. Smelling the faint scent of smoke and ail flow through the air, I closed my eyes to listen and feel. The wind in my hair, the cold of the stone railing – all reminders.

Taking a deep breath in, I turned around and walked back inside to look at the grand clock. It's nearly seven, I should start getting ready to leave. Heading over to my bed, I pulled out the satchel from underneath before sitting down. Checking to make sure all my belongings are still there, I tightened the string to make sure it was secure. Collecting a few extra cushions laying around, I stuffed them under the bed to make it look as if I were sleeping at a brief and distant glance. It might buy me some more time if anyone were to check up on me during the night.

Grabbing my black hooded coat, I shrugged it on before slinging the satchel over my shoulder. Blowing out the many candles around the room, the room turned dark and there was only one left by the door. With a quick puff, it too was extinguished. Slowly and carefully jarring open the front door, I looked up and down the hallway to make sure there was no one walking by. From the looks of it though, it was only me.

Quickly stepping out, I tugged the door closed with a light click before starting down the hallway with light feet. Heading down several corridors, I had to avoid the occasional guard patrolling but I managed to hide successfully in the shadows. Opening the familiar wooden door of the passageway, the torches underground were still dim and my surroundings barely visible, but with the added help of the map I should be fine.

With the hood of my coat down so that I could clearly see better, I wandered down the narrow corridor and turned right. Constantly checking my map to make sure I was heading the right way, I had soon stopped at a cross section. Heading down the left passageway, it was a straight shot from here and then I would finally be out. Hurrying, I didn't want to be late for the ship. But as I neared the end of my journey, my freedom from the Red Keep – I stopped dead in my tracks.

Standing three long torch lengths away the rest of the pathway ahead was pitch black, but that's not why I had frozen seemingly stiff with dread. It wasn't the darkness that made me shiver and my heart pound beneath my chest – it was the figure that slowly drew itself from the shadows; menacing and angry with a small flicker of flame glinting in his eyes.

"…Rhaegar…" his name left my lips like a soft whisper, a gasp. Not replying, he continued to creep forward a step at a time and the look in his eyes made me walk backwards. Shaking, my chest was tight "…h-how did you know?"

With his deep eyes slightly squinted, they were cold like steel "Know what?" his voice was low "that you were going to run?"

There was really only one reasonable explanation "…Varys…" gasping my back pressed up against the stone wall of the tunnel. There's nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Feeling caged as he placed his hands on either side of my head, I stared down at my feet. With the warmth of his body and his intense stare, I closed my eyes.

"Well aren't you a _clever_ girl…" he cooed mockingly "but unfortunately, not clever enough. You should have kept your mouth shut Little Pup – everyone knows not to trust a spider…or a _handmaiden_ for that matter" feeling a pang of hurt, I couldn't believe it. Dalia was telling them everything; the tunnels, the map, and when I was going to leave. Did she see the satchel under my bed? What made her betray my trust?

Trying to cover my emotions as much as I could, I asked "What did they tell you?"

I had hoped for a second that Rhaegar might not know, but that hope was soon crushed. Feeling something warm and soft place itself over my stomach, I looked down to see it was his hand "…E _verything_ …"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N My gosh. I'm loving the awesome reviews for last chapter, thanks a bunch! Cheers for all the new followers choosing to tag along for the ride, and I hope you all enjoy this new update. Just to let you know, I'm two thirds of the way done for the next chapter ;) so stay tuned.**

Sitting at the vanity of my room, I was slouched over with my head in my hands as I cried for what seemed to be hours. Since Rhaegar had intercepted me in the passages, he'd escorted me straight back to my room; where two Kingsguard now stood. With the balcony barred from access with wooden boards and no handmaiden to help me, I was left cut off from the world and alone to sulk.

With absolutely no windows to peer out of, I didn't know if it was day or night and not a soul had come to see me since I had been locked away. Thinking about Dalton, I feared the worst – that he had been told the traitorous and no doubt heartbreaking news. I wondered if he would see me, at least one last time so I could tell him how sorry I am. Sniffling, I sulked even more at the thought of Dalton hating me because of what I had done – but what did I expect.

Hearing the door open, I didn't stop crying or move to look up. I dreaded that it might be Rhaegar, come to talk to me and demand why I tried to run. He had never asked in the passageway and he refused to say anything on the way back to my room. But the voice that echoed out along the air wasn't that of the Silver Prince, but rather my would've-been-husband, Dalton.

"You need to eat. I brought you breakfast…" so it was morning already. How time flies when you're miserable and broken.

Trying to control my sobs so that I wasn't a complete mess, I wiped the tears away from my aching face. Turning around, I looked at him as he stood across the room at the kitchen table. Settling the tray down, his thin lips were pursed and his green eyes had hardened as he looked at me. Lowering my gaze, I knew then and there that he no longer had feelings for me – not like before anyway.

I wanted to apologise "…I'm…"

"Rhaegar told me everything…" he interjected coldly. I felt as if I had been stabbed with how harsh his words were. It made more tears well up in my eyes "…why did you do it?"

"I didn't want to hurt you…" my voice was a choked whisper.

"That's not what I asked Mileena. Why did you do it?" he asked again firmly, his tone never changing "we could have had so much together. I thought you were happy…"

"I was" I quickly said while looking up at him "I was happy with you. You're everything I could've asked for and more. I wanted to marry you"

"Did you?" he asked unconvinced "did you really want to marry me…or was it because of that, the _bastard_ that grows in your belly?" he hissed "where you just trying to use me and cover up your dirty secret?"

Wincing, I hesitantly got up from my seat at the vanity "It was before I knew you…I didn't know who you were. It all happened so fast I didn't…"

"There's no excuses…none for what you've done. The pain and hurt you've caused for not only me, but yourself and family as well…" he paused "what do you think they'll say when they learn your carrying another man's child? Do you think they'll be happy to know their daughter has been gallivanting around with Rhaegar Targaryen – a man who's already married?"

"I don't know what they'll say, and I know nothing I do can ever make up for it…it was why I wanted to leave, so that no one would find out. I didn't want to hurt anyone…I'm sorry"

"If you didn't want to hurt anyone you should have kept your legs shut" lightly gasping, I wrapped my arms around myself as a flood of tears stream down my face, but Dalton didn't make a move to comfort me. He just continued to stand and stare with a look _far_ from sympathy.

"Eat" he finally said "keep up your strength…you're going to need it" turning, I sniffed as Dalton went to leave. Moving toward him in a flash, I grabbed his hand.

"I love you" I didn't know why I needed to say. I guess I was vulnerable, or perhaps I really did love him. Either way, it didn't matter to Dalton as he snatched his hand back with a glare in his green eyes.

"What would a silly little girl like you know about love?"

Giving me a final look, Dalton left followed by the click of the door. Standing there in the middle of the room, I choked on the air as I tried to breath. Feeling a tightening in my chest and a fiery anger flow through my veins, I grabbed the nearest object – a vase – and threw it at the door. Watching it smash, I reached for anything and everything so that I could throw it. Knocking over the statues and ornaments, I screamed as I pushed the kitchen table over with a bang.

Everything; my life, my family, my _husband_ – it's all gone because of what I did and because of the baby growing inside of me. I was stupid to think for one second that I could have saved it all, and that somehow I wouldn't have to pay for it. It frustrated and angered me to know end. Tears continued to stream down my cheeks as I threw chairs and broke whatever I could get my hands on. I felt as if my whole world had truly ended when the _one man_ who could have forgiven me turned me away – called me a silly little girl. A girl who knows nothing about love.

Smashing the mirrors of the vanity, I didn't want to look at my reflection for a second longer. I hated myself. I hated the person I had become. What happened to my old self? The girl who could never do any harm? The girl who went to her lessons, listened to her parents and helped the less fortunate? My innocence, my honour, my integrity – it was all taken with a single dance. A single interest in a forbidden pool of beauty and love with someone who could never be mine. Now look where I am – drowning.

Listening to the wooden door open, I turned to see who it was with a snake like glare in my eye. Seething at the site of Rhaegar, I grabbed the candelabra on the bedside table and threw it at him. Ducking, it scraped the wall behind him as he continued to walk toward me "Get out! Get out! Get out!" grabbing a small marvel statue of a horse, I continued to hurl objects but he kept getting closer.

Crossing over the torn bed before he could grab me, I took hold of another candelabra. From this distance; Rhaegar on one side of the bed and me on the other, I couldn't miss "Throw it and I'll have you locked in this room permanently" he growled.

Pausing at his threat, I stared. He looked serious, but I wondered – would he really lock me in here? Forever, and like an animal "I want you to get out" I hissed with a gesture to the door "I don't want to see you ever again"

Watching him quickly round the bed, I went to cross over when he grabbed my waist and pulled me back to hold me against his chest. Not being able to move with his firm grip, I had dropped the candelabra and listened as it clanged to the floor "Stop trying to run…you don't have a reason to anymore"

"I have _every_ reason to run! He hates me, and soon they _al_ l will. I have nothing left now, nothing but this baby" I felt my stomach cramping with sadness and tears sting behind my eyes. I didn't want to cry – not in front of him.

"You have more than you realise"

"Like what?" I hissed "…you? I've never _had_ you Rhaegar – never. What we _had_ was nothing but a stupid fantasy. A dream. I was just something to keep you occupied, and now the fun is over…now I'm just a burden – an embarrassment" my voice turned to a whimper.

Resting his chin on the top of my head, he sighed "You're more than that to me Little Pup…you're the woman I love. The woman who's carrying my child" he said while resting a hand on my stomach.

"A bastard child" I hissed with a grumble. As if the future King of the Seven Kingdoms would ever want anything to do with an illegitimate son. He already has an heir of his own already.

"…No..."

I scoffed "You can't change what it is"

"I _can_ change it" he said "and I will…" turning me around, Rhaegar grabbed the sides of my face and planted a firm kiss on my lips. Standing frozen, he pulled away before I could fight or push him away "I'm going to make you my wife…"

"What?" I felt as if the air had been forced from my lungs. Did he really just say that? "…no…" I said shaking my head "you can't…it's…it's not right" I stuttered.

"And why not?"

"You know why…Elia… _she'_ s your wife" I frowned. Trying to shrug myself free of his grip, he held me still in his arms.

"It isn't uncommon for Targaryen's to have more than one wife"

"I'm _not_ a Targaryen. I'm a Stark, and this isn't right. I won't let you" I said defiantly.

"You don't have a choice" replied Rhaegar "…if I don't take you, who do you think will? After knowing everything" silencing me with his comment, I glanced down at the floor. He made it sounds as if I were spoiled fruit. No longer desired.

Pulling away from Rhaegar, he let me go and I sat on the edge of the bed. Putting my head in my hands, I cried. I couldn't hold it in any more "I want to go home" I sobbed.

Crouching down, Rhaegar placed his warm hand on my knee "You are home...and as for your family, I'll send a raven…they'll be here in the fortnight if they wish to see you. But for now you're to stay here in your room, no exceptions"

"You're going to lock me away?" I protested while looking up at him "you're going to leave me in here to rot with no one by my side?"

"I don't want you getting ideas and trying to run away, and I'll get you a new maid" replied Rhaegar "she'll care for your needs, and it'll give you someone to talk to…"

Getting up he leant over and pressed a kiss to my forehead before turning to leave, but as he took another step I called out "What changed? What happened to us…our _love_?"

Stopping, Rhaegar didn't turn to look at me as I stared at his silver hair and sculpted back. Heaving a barely audible sigh, I could see his fist slightly clench at his side before he answered "It's not _what_ that has changed, it's _who_ …and my love for you hasn't faltered – if it had, you wouldn't be sitting where you are now…not after trying to flee with my unborn child" pausing for a moment, Rhaegar went to look back at me but kept on walking until he had left the room.

* * *

Lying in the torn up bed, I hadn't moved for hours. Instead I stared at the wall in front of me as I lay on my side. Blinking every now and then I'd licked my lips as I was thirsty and hungry, but I didn't move to get anything – I didn't have the energy. After the tantrum of destroying the entire room and arguing with Rhaegar and Dalton I felt nothing but exhausted.

Flickering my eyes down the length of my body, I watched as the door to the room creaked open "My lady?" it was a feminine voice, but older. Watching her walk into view, the woman dressed in pale blue clothing looked left and right before her brown eyes settled on mine. Giving me a kind smile, I didn't move or speak as she walked over to me. Looking her up and down, she was almost covered completely from head to toe.

"You're a Septa" I stated with raspy voice.

"Yes, indeed. The Prince sent me to care for you" she said while folding her hands in her lap. Looking away from her, I stared back at the wall and the Septa had yet to move. After another minute, she spoke up again "…is there anything I can do for you?"

"There isn't much you _can_ do" I replied quietly with a huff "…he won't let me out of this room…I can't see the sun or the sky. I can't feel the breeze in my hair or smell the sea…I'm a prisoner, surrounded by dragons and liars"

A moment had passed when the Septa sat on the edge of the bed "I'm sure The Prince means well. He's not known for doing things without a proper cause" she defended "when the time is right, I'm sure you'll be able to leave this place"

"No" I said with a shake of my head "I'll never be able to leave this place…because just like the young farmers son in _The Tale of Strange_ – this is where my journey ends" sighing, I squeezed a pillow tight to my chest; wrapping my arms around it as if it were a person instead of an object.

Getting up from the side of my bed, Septa took another clear look around the large and chaotic room. With all sorts of things strewn about or broken, I could tell the look on her face was one mixed with surprise. I suppose she was wondering how a small little thing like me could ever do so much damage "I'll call for the servants to clean your room and replace the items. It won't be safe for you to be around all this clutter…but in the meantime I'll get you something to eat and drink" not waiting for a reply, Septa left the room.

Still not moving from my bed, the Septa had come back with a silver tray of fresh fruit, cold meat and a cup of water. Sitting it on the bedside table, I stared it – it looks delicious and yet I didn't move. Watching me for a few seconds, she gestured with her hand to the tray "You must eat my lady…it would do you more harm not to"

Sighing, I rolled over on my back and stared up at the canopy above "I don't want to eat right now…I just want to sleep" it's been a long day and I'm tired, but Septa wasn't having any part of it.

"I can't help you if you don't help yourself" she sternly but softly. Closing my eyes I tried to ignored her words "…if you refuse to eat my lady, then I will have to inform The Prince" she said causing me to re-open my eyes and sit up with a slight glare in her direction.

"Why would you do that?" looking the old woman up and down, I wondered if she was one of those _horrible_ Septa's. The one's who always tell on people when you don't obey them straight away, or give you harsh lectures. She didn't seem it at first. She seemed kind, but then again you should never judge a book by its cover.

"Because regardless of what you may think my lady, I'm here to help you" rolling my eyes, I wanted to scoff at her words. I've heard it all before and I'm not going to fall for it again. Varys had once offered to help me and he misguided my trust by telling Rhaegar my secret. Even Dalia, my former handmaiden betrayed me. Like I said, I'm surrounded by liars.

"And what do you think Rhaegar will do to me if you tell him I don't want to eat? Hmm?" I asked with a tilt of my head "all he's going to do is storm in here and demand that I do, and if I don't he'll probably shove it down my throat…if you leave and tell him, then you're not helping me – your _hurting_ me"

"The only person who's hurting you is your own stubborn self" she said without hesitation. Glancing away from her, I pursed my lips in frustration. I wanted to disobey her and not eat the food. It was my choice not to. But then if I didn't she'd probably go and tell Rhaegar, and I don't want him in here – I don't want to see him.

Shifting on the bed, I sat on the edge and reached for the silver plate. Settling it on my lap, I picked up a piece of chicken and started to eat. It tasted so nice my eyes almost fluttered closed. I hadn't eaten since last night and I'd misjudged just _how_ hungry I was "Are you happy?" I questioned with a slight grumble.

"Yes my lady, I'm happy" watching Septa walk away she opened the front door wide enough to talk to the guards, but because she was so far away I could hear what she was saying. Opening the door farther, the two Kingsguard came in and I froze. What did she say to them? Are they coming to take me away? But as I watched from the bed, the two men didn't come toward me but to the dining table. Picking it up, they turned it from its fallen over position so that it was upright again.

"Thank you" said Septa with another one of her kind smiles. Nodding their heads, the guards left the room and Septa continued to pick up two unbroken chairs "would you like to sit at the table?" she asked not looking at me "we can play cards if you like"

Sighing, I thought about it for a minute. Was there really a point in being morbid and bored? No, I think not. Getting up from my bed, I took my tray with me over to the table. Sitting down across from the Septa, she shuffled a deck of cards in her hands as I continued to eat the food left on my plate "What game are we playing?"

"Do you know how to play Bezique?" asked Septa as she started to pick out all the unnecessary cards and discard them to the side.

"Yes" I said with a nod "my mother taught me"

"Good, then that's what we'll play" dealing the cards, I picked them up and we started the game. Concentrating, it wasn't hard but it wasn't easy either. But after a while, I started to forget about my anger and tiredness. The game was fun to play and Septa seemed to be enjoying herself as well. I wondered if this wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be – perhaps, but only time can tell.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Another update! I hope you guys enjoy and cheers for all the great reviews for last chapter, I really appreciate each and every one of them. Keep it up and let me know what you think :)**

Sitting in the bathtub I swirled the warm water around with my fingers and watched as the surface rippled. Four entire days had passed since Septa came to care for me and since then we'd grown somewhat close. After getting to know her I've found that her efforts so far to help me have all been genuine, although I was still sceptical at times.

Looking around, I hadn't realised before but the bathroom was the only place I hadn't destroyed. It was all perfectly preserved from my wrath unlike outside. But then again, the outside looks as if nothing had ever happened to it now. During the four days a horde of servants went to work fixing my room, and they replaced almost everything – except for the few odd pieces here and there. However the balcony and windows had not changed, there still boarded and off limits.

Pouring a steady stream of water down the length of my brown hair, I listened as it dripped back into the tub. Continuing to wash out the soap, Septa's hands were gentle and she didn't once tug on my hair or scratch at my scalp like an animal. It was actually quite relaxing "I've been informed that you're to be seen by a physician today" she said from behind.

"A physician?" I questioned with a furrowed brow.

"Yes. He's one of the Maester's here in the Capitol. Very knowledgeable in the area of pregnancy. It's nothing to be frightened of, he'll only be assessing your overall health as well as that of the baby" sighing, I leant back against the tub with a frown on my face. Septa noticed my change in attitude "what's the matter?"

Staring down at the milky white water, I gently shook my head "It's just…I don't want anyone to see me like this. I don't want to be stared at or _assessed_ " I replied "and…what if the Maester tells someone?"

"I'm sure he won't" somehow I didn't quite believe that. It wasn't because of Septa though "but…if he _were_ to tell someone – would it really be so awful? Sooner or later my lady, the world will know…so why not now?"

"Because…I'm not ready" getting up from the bathtub, I grabbed the nearest towel and quickly wrapped it around myself. Moving from her seat, Septa dried my hair with another and by that time I had air dried everywhere else. Watching her grab a thin, cream coloured night gown, it had a lace trim but no sleeves.

"Why am I wearing a night gown? What's wrong with my other dresses?"

"It'll be easier for the physician to see if you don't wear anything constricting or layered" she said while scrunching up the gown so that it could slip over the top of me. Staring at it, I really didn't want to wear so little in front of a stranger but I doubt I have much choice in the matter.

Doing as she says, I raised my arms and she slipped it over my head. Falling down the length of my body to stop just below my knees, the soft cotton tickled my skin. Walking out of the bathroom, I slowly headed over to the full length mirror near the bed. Hesitantly stepped into view, all the mirrors had been replaced and I could no longer avoid my reflection. Instead I was forced to see how my stomach had swelled to a firm bump.

Pushing the fabric across my belly so it was taught, I turned sideways to see how much it had extended. It wasn't anywhere near as big as it would get over the next few months, but there was still a soft curve "Admiring yourself again" spoke Septa from behind me.

"I wouldn't call it admiration" I replied with a huff "more like a disapproval"

"And what for?"

"The way it's changing my body" turning around I gestured "look at me, soon I'll be large, round and ruined"

Septa had a slight scowl on her face at my comment "Carrying and delivering a child is an enlightening experience, for _all_ woman" she said "it isn't something to be _disapproving_ of. It's something to be cherish. You've been blessed with the greatest gift of all…the creation of life" looking down at the floor, my toes were just peeking out from under the bump of my stomach.

"Then why am I not happy, like I thought I would be?"

"Because you haven't opened your eyes yet...but when you do, you'll understand" said Septa with a smile. Trying to take in her words, I wanted to understand _now_. I didn't want to wait for it to suddenly hit me, and I'm partially afraid that – what if it doesn't? What if I never become happy? What if I don't love the baby like a mother should? Does that make me a monster?

Walking over to the bed, I sat down on the end and placed a hand on my stomach. It felt soft but hard at the same time. Tracing circles along the cotton fabric, my mind started to wander to the future. I saw flashes of green fields and tall grass – with a silver haired beauty running along with a giggle on its lips. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would it look like me or him? I wasn't quite certain and for some reason, that notion made a ghost of a smile slowly creep onto my lips.

I wanted to see what this baby would grow up to look like. I wanted to meet him; almost _desperately_ the longer I thought about it.

Pulled from my moment, the front door clicked open and in stepped an old man with a slight hunch in his back. Dressed in his grey Maester uniform and chains, he had a long white beard to match his white hair. Following alongside him, my mood changed in an instant at the site of Rhaegar – he had come to see me. I wonder why?

Not getting up, I listened as Septa greeted them both as they proceeded to walk over to me. Leaning on a set of mahogany draws a few steps away, Rhaegar had his arms crossed over his chest and the Maester fumbled with the brown leather bag while Septa stood behind him.

Gesturing with his hands, the Maester spoke "Stand up girl, let me take a look at you" doing as he says, I felt all eyes on me and I had to force down a rising blush of embarrassment "well, you're a little thing aren't you…and very skinny" said the Maester with a husky withered voice from age. Turning to Septa, he asked "is she eating?"

"Most of the time" she replied honestly "although some days she doesn't feel well" standing by her side, I felt slightly insulted that the Maester wasn't asking _me_ the questions. But then again he probably thinks I'm going to lie, and Septa _is_ my _caretake_ r after all.

Turning to me, he gestured with his finger as he spoke "You must eat all three meals a day, no matter if you feel well or not. You're carrying a child and that requires sufficient nutrition" he said "if you do not eat, then you will harm yourself and the life you carry…do you understand?"

I nodded my head "Yes" I felt as if I was in another lesson, being lectured.

"Good..." reaching into his bag, the Maester retrieved an odd looking device. A stethoscope by the looks of it. Still standing he placed the cold disk onto the centre of my raised stomach. Pausing he listened and the silence felt almost painful as everyone continued to stare at me. I felt so uncomfortable, but I was thankful when he pulled away and spoke again "nothing seems to be wrong. A steady but shallow heartbeat. Typical for this time"

Rhaegar didn't say a word, he just continued to stare with his deep eyes, but not at me – his site was set on my stomach. Watching the Maester draw out several different things from his brown bag, he finished all the physical examinations and I sat down "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions. Answer them truthfully" he said and I nodded "what are your sleeping habits like?"

I thought about it "It's hard to fall asleep. I shift around a lot but I can't get comfortable, and I wake up a few times a night"

"Sleep on your left and try to avoid moving if you can. If you wake up, go for a short walk and then go back to bed" he explained and I nodded. Asking me a series of questions, he then finished "avoid anything rigorous. No more destroying your room and _certainly_ no running" reaching into his bag, the Maester handed me a small circular jar "apply this cream every morning and every night, it'll prevent stretching along your stomach"

Taking it from his hands, I nodded "Thank you"

Clipping his brown bag shut, the Maester turned to Rhaegar "If there's nothing else your grace, I believe my work here is done"

"Yes, thank you. That will be all" spoke Rhaegar. Giving a light bow, the Maester left "please give us a moment alone" he then said toward Septa. Bowing, she too left the room and I felt myself shrink back to my defenceless self in his presence. Staring down at the floor, the door closed with a thud but Rhaegar didn't move from his position.

"You'll do exactly what he says, won't you" spoke Rhaegar and I nodded. He wasn't asking a question "good" walking over to me, I sat still as he then held out a letter "it's from your father" taking it from his hands, I quickly unrolled it to roam my eyes over the familiar cursive handwriting.

"He's coming to Kingslanding, along with my mother" I whispered. Besides that bit of information there wasn't much else, only the necessary formalities "when will they be here?"

"A little over a week"

"They've already left?" I questioned confused "when did you get the letter?" why did it take Rhaegar so long to give it to me?

"I've been occupied" he simply replied "and I have better things to do than deliver your messages all day long"

I cocked my head at the slip of information "Messages? There's more?"

"Many, all of them from your sister…Lyanna?" he questioned with a tilt of his head. Standing up from my bed, I was angry all over again despite the Maester's words to not exert myself in any way.

"I want the letters. I should have received them the moment they arrived" controlling myself, I didn't yell but anyone could hear the venom laced with my words.

"Don't demand..." said Rhaegar "…ask"

"I shouldn't have to…" walking up to me he cupped my face with his strong hands; his thumb grazing along the flesh of my cheek.

"Ask me nicely Little Pup and you'll have your letters" feeling his warm hands on my skin, I sighed. As much as I'm angry at Rhaegar, he always has a way of making me forget it – just like now. I wasn't focussed on the letters, or the fact he was caging me in this room – I was just thinking about his hands and how nice they felt.

"Can I _please_ have the letters?"

Moving his right hand from my cheek, Rhaegar brushed his knuckles along the flesh of my neck before pulling me into his strong arms. Breathing in the scent of his leather vest, I missed the comforting embrace he offered me and yet I didn't move to return the gesture – I just stood with my arms hanging limp by my side "I'll have a servant bring them down" spoke Rhaegar and I could feel the rumble of his voice vibrate through his chest.

Pulling away from me, Rhaegar had started to walk back to the door when I had suddenly sprung forward. I don't know why. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I hugged him tight from behind "Please don't go…I don't want you to go" my voice was a muffled whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere"

"But you are…you're leaving me here" feeling his fingers brushed over the skin of my forearms, he then gently pried me away before turning around. Looking up into Rhaegars deep eyes, I said the same thing he once did a few weeks ago – when we were _together_ "…stay with me"

And he replied just the same "I can't…" looking down, he still held my arms.

Staring down at the floor I suddenly felt melancholic. Like a heavy wave of depression had suddenly sat itself onto my chest. Pausing, Rhaegar sighed before bending down and picking me up into his arms. Not struggling, my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. Resting my head on his shoulder, I could feel my belly press against his torso.

"You've become a fragile thing, haven't you" he said "one minute you want to gouge out my eyes, and the next you can't stand to be without me"

I admit my behaviour is rather odd, but I have no words for how to explain it "It's strange what you and I have…" I replied "tough love some would call it. But then I couldn't imagine it any other way…I can't imagine us being truly in love with one another. There's always going to be that one bit of space separating us"

"Perhaps" he said with a nod "or maybe there's a reason…maybe there's _someone_ else waiting to fill that bit of space"

"The baby?" I questioned "you think it's going to fix us?"

He nodded "I think this baby can change a great _many_ things" his words brought up a recent conversation; the one between me and Varys in the cellars. He never told me why Rhaegar cared so much. Why he'd do anything to keep it. I never thought it would be true, but Rhaegar has proven me wrong in my assumption. After all, he's going as far as to marry me.

"Will you tell me something and not lie?" I wanted to know the truth – the story.

"That depends on what it is" replied Rhaegar. Still holding me in his arms, I shifted as he sat on the end of the canopy bed. With a leg either side of his waist, Rhaegar held me in his arms; his finger running smooth circles along my back.

Looking up at him, I asked "Why does it mean so much to you to have this baby? To claim it as yours"

Rhaegar looked at me and then glances away to focus on something else behind me "It means so much to me because I believe everything has a reason for being…and the life you carry now is more important than you think. It isn't just _any_ child conceived by any man or woman, it's a gift…" said Rhaegar with a hint of passion in his tone "…he is the Prince that was promised"

I was expecting that "You think this is a prophecy?" I questioned. I had read about it before in one of the many books in the library tower. There was a certain prophecy that spoke of the Prince that was promised. He'll be the saviour. The one to deliver us from the darkness "…it's just a story Rhaegar"

"For now" he said "but soon, our union and the birth of our child will have the _whole world_ singing the song of ice and fire" with my brows furrowed, I didn't know what to say. I was speechless as a shudder crawled down my spine. What _do_ you say to something like that? Was there even an answer at all? "The dragon has three heads. There must be one more" he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table, the pile of letters had been indeed sent to my room after Rhaegar had left and I had spent the rest of the day reading each and every one of them. Roaming my eyes over my sister's familiar handwriting, it made my heart break to know that Lyanna was so frightened for my safety.

She had said that after not receiving any news from me in weeks, she'd thought something terrible had happened. I admit it was partially my fault for making her worry, but then in another letter she said everything had changed in Winterfell. The letter was recent and so I could only assume it was after Rhaegar had sent a raven to my family – telling them everything that happened.

Reading on, Lyanna and our three brothers had been left in Winterfell while mother and father rode to Kingslanding. She said that no one will tell her what's happening, and that the boys have grown quiet and anxious the past week. I desperately wanted to write back to Lyanna, to tell her what was going on and that I'm alright, but Rhaegar wouldn't allow me.

Holding the letter close to my heart, I rested my head in my other hand and closed my eyes. I needed a moment, but there was no such thing "You look troubled" spoke Septa "did you read something upsetting?"

"You could say that…" looking up, she stood beside me with her hands in her lap "I've just had a very long day and it seems they only get longer as time goes by. I feel like I'm stuck in a never ending loop and I can't escape"

Pulling out a chair beside me, she sat down "It won't feel like this forever…things will change. Nothing stays the same" leaning forward in my chair, I collected the letters into a neat pile before taking them over to my bedside table. Placing them in the draw, I sat down on my bed. My stomach was twisting again and I felt nauseous. I wish these symptoms would go away, it makes me feel horrible.

With a knock on the door Septa answered it before returning with a tray of food. Sitting it down on the table, I grimaced. It looked appetizing and yet my sense of smell thought it was disgusting; it had a rotten and sour scent to it. But I didn't really have much of a choice, the Maester had ordered me to eat no matter how I was feeling and I suppose he was right – I am eating for more than myself.

Getting up from the bed, I sat back down at the table and started to pick and eat as much as I could stomach "What did the Prince wish to speak to you about after I left? You didn't seem quite yourself afterwards. Did he do something?"

I shook my head "No, he didn't do anything. It was nothing important, he just wanted to make sure I followed the Maester's orders" Septa gave me a look along with a brief pause before eventually nodding. I don't think she quite believed my answer.

Pushing a piece of carrot along my plate, I glanced over "Has anyone spoken to you about anything important?"

"Important?" she questioned. With an embroidery hoop in one hand and a needle in the other, she proceeded to sow "no, I haven't. If you'd like I could…"

"No" I replied quickly. I didn't want her asking around "don't worry about it" going back to staring at my plate of food, Septa stopped sowing to let out a sigh.

"I thought by now you would be a little more trusting of me"

"It's not that I don't trust you" I said with a huff "it's just hard for me to talk to people now. I'm cautious, I can't help it…I just don't what to say anymore"

"You can tell me anything you like…I told you I'm a friend. I'm here to help you, and my help well exceeds that of changing linens and making sure your clean and fed" putting down my fork, I pushed my plate a little way from me before turning to face Septa. Her attention completely on me.

"Rhaegar…he's going to marry me" I announced. I could see the shock in her eyes, but she didn't speak "I don't know when, or how – but he is, and there's nothing I can do" I said with a bow of my head "since that day, I've been constantly thinking about my family, my life and especially that of Elia's…I keep seeing her face, and I know she'll hate me for everything that's happened. She'll say it's all my fault, that I tricked her of his love"

Pausing, a knot had formed in my chest before Septa spoke up "The Prince has never held true affections towards Elia, they were wed for reasons other than love. It's sad but true and I'm sure you know this…" she said "Elia's hate is something you'll have to live with. The girl has been through so much. Her union with Rhaegar has taken an unfair toll on both her life and health"

"I know, and I won't ever blame Elia for her hate towards me. I deserve it, but still…I wish somehow we could have been friends" I replied while looking down at my sleeve "she may be from Dorne, but unlike her other kin – she has no thorns. A gentle and kind soul"

"That she is"

Glancing from my sleeve to my stomach, my hand reached down to graze the fabric that covered it "It often bothers me. I keep wondering, what if it happens to me too? What if it's a never ending cycle? What if I end up just like Elia – trapped and heartbroken because he found someone else? It's not impossible"

Putting down her embroidery hoop, Septa placed her hands in her lap as she shifted in her seat "Unfortunately, there's no telling what the Prince will do in the future"

"And what about my _own_ health" I turned my attention to a nearby candle "I'm not like her…Elia has Targaryen blood running through her veins and I don't" I felt my body swim with fear at the thought "she barely survived, and even after a year she's still sick" I ran my finger along the edge of the table as images flashed through my mind "I've heard the stories"

"My lady you shouldn't think about such things…"

"But I have to. How can I not when there's time the thought has turned my dreams into nightmares?" I looked at Septa. She didn't speak, but her brows were furrowed with a pitiful look "Do you know what happens – when Targaryen's mix with someone that isn't their own?"

"My lady…" started Septa, but I cut her off.

"Do you know Maegor Targaryen? They called him Maegor the Cruel…" she nodded "one of his wives, Alys of house Harroway was the first to fall pregnant…they said what was expelled from her womb was a monstrosity, eyeless and twisted with small wings on its back – and when Maegor saw what he had conceived, he went mad with rage. He blamed and executed all of her midwives, septa's and even the Grand Maester Desmond"

"That was a very long time ago"

"But it still happened" I partially snapped. My breathing hitched as my voice turned to a whisper "and she still died because of that thing...it almost tore her in half"

"Listen to me…" reaching forward, Septa saw the well of tears that had formed in my eyes as she took my hands in hers "you're not going to die of anything but old age, do you understand?"

I nodded my head "…Yes…" wiping my tears away before they could fall, I swallowed the sob that wanted to leave my chest. It hurt to talk about it, but it gave me a little relief from the pressure that was weighing down hard on my shoulders. Talking about it, not matter how hard it was, made me feel somewhat better – even though it sill frightened me to know end, and even though Septa was telling me not to worry about it.

Fear is a hard obstacle to overcome.

Giving my hands a light squeeze, she got up from her chair "Good…" she said with a ghost of a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Wiping her hands on her dress, she glanced around the room "now, I think it's time for your bath" nodding my head, I watched as she walked off to the bathroom without another word.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I haven't updated in forever, I feel so bad. I've been a bit lost on what to write recently and I've been taking some time to figure it out, but anyway here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. Cheers for all the great reviews for last chapter and please leave me another if you can :)**

 _The hallway of the Red Keep was cold and gloomy as I followed the screams that echoed all around me. I don't know how I arrived here, at this point, I just knew that I needed to keep going. I needed to get to the very end. I felt as if I'd die if I didn't. I felt as if the darkness would catch up to me from behind – and so I started to run._

 _I ran until I got to the very end._

 _Following the screams, they were agonizingly painful and they didn't seem to stop. It echoed inside of my head as if it were taunting me. Standing in front of the double doors it suddenly opened and out stepped a maid; carrying blood stained towels that soaked her own uniform. Rushing seemingly straight through me, I turned to watch with a furrowed brow as the maid ran down the hallway I had just walked down._

 _But as another scream tore through the air, I froze. This one was different, not one of pain but that of an infant. Its wails not as deep. Walking through the doorway, I stood and watched as the large bed was surrounded by a flurry of midwives. Looking around, I could see them talking but it was if their voices were_ muffled _somehow. I couldn't understand what they were saying._

 _Stepping forward, I looked passed the midwives to see who it was – the person laying on the bed. And when I was finally able to look upon the woman's face, my heart almost stopped when I realised it was me. A mirror image. My own brown eyes staring right at me._

 _Walking over to the bed her eyes followed the midwife that carried the bundle in her arms. Settling it the infant into her arms, I couldn't manage to see the baby no matter how hard I tried to look. All I could see was myself, holding it in my arms with a smile on my face. She – or I – looked so over joyed and relieved._

 _Then it all vanished. The happiness. The joy. It was all replaced by a raging fire, and I watched as it swept over the Seven Kingdoms; burning all it touched to the ground. I heard the screams of men, woman and children as they fled from their homes to save their lives. And as the fire grew taller and hotter, I watched as a figure stepped out – unburnt by the flames that licked along his black armour and sword. His hair as silver as the moon above us._

 _My son, the prince that was promised._

* * *

Gasping, I jolted from the nightmare that yet again consumed my dreams. It all felt so real. I felt as if I were really there, witnessing the terror that had enveloped the world. Squeezing my eyes closed, I tried to control my uneven breathing when a worried voice echoed out from beside me "My lady, are you alright?" it was Septa.

Standing by my bed side, I nodded my head "It wasn't real…it was just a nightmare" I muttered in reply before turning to look at her "what time is it?"

"Not too late" she replied.

Take another moment to collect myself, I then swung the covers off of me before getting out of the bed. Heading over to the vanity, I grabbed the small round container of cream the Maester had given me. Applying it all over my abdomen it seemed to be working so far and I hope it will continue to do so. Brushing my hair free of all the knots, my eyes wondered to look at myself in the mirror and I couldn't help the flashes that crossed my mind from the nightmare I just awoken from. Those same brown eyes staring right back at me.

"What dress would you like to wear today?" asked Septa bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Whichever you think is best" I replied before getting up and heading over to the small stool in front of the full length mirror. Coming over to me, Septa held one of the dresses I had purchased from the dressmaker "good choice" I said with a faint smile "I like this one very much"

"I know you do. You wear every chance you get" she said while I shrugged off my nightgown.

After fitting myself into a corset, I slipped on the dress and Septa adjusted the laces and clips. Looking at myself this way and that in the mirror, I didn't look completely awful considering the sleep I've been getting – or rather, lack of.

"Beautiful, as always" she said with a smile. Adjusting my hair a little, a knock sounded on the door and I turned to see who it was as Septa went to answer.

Stepping down from the short stool, my hands were in my lap as lord Varys entered through the double doors; dressed in his familiar robe "Lord Varys" I spoke neither nicely or rudely. After all, he's still one of the people responsible for informing Rhaegar of my plan to escape.

"My lady, it's good to finally see you after all this time. I feel as if it's been much too long" he said with a small smile. I didn't return it "I must say you look very beautiful this morning. A new dress?"

"Relatively, yes" I replied before pausing. Neither one of us talked. Instead we stared at each other, and I could tell Septa was confused with the somewhat awkward situation "is there something you needed to tell me lord Varys, or is this a simple visit?" I inquired, wanting the silence to leave the room – or much rather, lord Varys himself.

"Yes, indeed I do have something to tell you" he said with a nod of his head before taking a few steps closer "the Prince would like to see you"

I paused for a moment in silence, I haven't seen or talked to Rhaegar since the examination of the Maester "Did he tell you why?"

"Not specifically no, but he'd appreciate it if you'd be so kind as to join him for lunch" I looked at Varys in shock. I didn't know what to say. I've been locked up in here for weeks and now, all of a sudden, Rhaegar had decided he wanted to let me out – all to join him for _lunch_. I almost wondered if what Varys said was true, or if this was all just a sick joke to make me think I was actually going to be able to venture further then these walls "will you accept? He's waiting for you in the Royal Gardens as we speak"

Glancing to the floor, then Septa – I couldn't help but think about the gardens as well. I missed walking there. I missed the scents and colours of all the different flowers, as well as the salty smell of the ocean nearby. Nodding my head, I want to leave this place "Yes, I accept"

"Good" spoke Varys with another one of his smiles. Holding his arm out for me, he gestured "shall we then?"

Stepping forward, I linked my arm with his and time seemed to become incredibly slow as we walked toward the door. This is it, this is the day I've been waiting anxiously for – and it all seemed so very sudden. Opening the door, we crossed the barrier from my room to the hallway and I almost felt as if the world was unfamiliar – as if I were in a strange place. But I knew it wasn't, it was just my mind playing tricks.

Walking along the hallways and into the large foyer of the Red Keep, lords and ladies all around me stared from every angle. All I wanted to do was shrink away at this stage, as I felt their eyes bore into me with lingering looks "Do they know?" I asked Varys in a whisper.

"If you're referring to your condition, I could not be entirely certain my lady" he replied "there's whispers floating all around the Keep about why you had seemingly disappeared. I doubt they know the truth, but I must warn you – their uncomfortable attention will only grow once the Prince publicly announces your conception"

"I dread that day" I muttered under my breath but despite being right beside me, Varys didn't comment.

Making our way out of the Keep and across the guarded bridge, I could see the bright green shrubbery that made up the hedge like maze of the garden. Smelling the sweet scent of roses and tulips, I took a deep breath in. Finally stepping out into the open, I sighed in almost tranquil relief as my skin soaked up the rays of the sun. It felt so warm and inviting – like heaven "You act as if it's been eternity" remarked Varys with a tilt of his head, as if he were confused.

"A few weeks may seem like only a blink in life, but if you lived it in nothing but darkness – eternity is what it feels like" I replied while looking up at the pale blue sky and white clouds.

Continuing on our journey through the garden, Varys led me through a familiar path to the undercover area. The place where we had afternoon tea when I first arrived, and where I had once sat happily content with Dalton. A frown had turned my face and I felt sad at the memory of him – I missed his voice, his green eyes and kind nature. I regret everything. I regret hurting him.

Turning the corner, I instantly spotted the silver head of hair sitting in one of the two chairs at the already assembled table. Pausing, Varys had let go of my arm "I leave you in good hands my lady" he said with a quick smile and a nod of his head. Turning, he walked away and I was left to take the few extra steps. Coming to stand a pace away from Rhaegar, he didn't look up at me but continued to peel chunks off of a green apple.

"Are you not going to sit?" he questioned.

Thinking about it, I wanted to stand just to spite him but it was rather hot and my feet were starting to ache slightly. Sitting down on the chair opposite to him, I turned my head to look out to the ocean as it swished back and forth "You let me out of my room…why?"

"I thought you might enjoy the sun, you're getting paler by the day" he replied "and since you haven't tried anything stupid, I trust you enough to leave your room"

"How _kind_ of you" I snickered.

"If you don't like it out here then you can always go back, that won't be a problem" I shifted in my seat at his sly threat. I didn't want to go back, not ever. Not looking at Rhaegar, my arms rested beside me as I continued to stare elsewhere "please, eat" he instructed "we have a few things that need discussing"

I let out a light sigh before turning to look at the array of food sitting on the table. Reaching over I picked up a lemon tart and took a savoured bite – it tasted so good. Leaning back in my chair, my gaze averted to my lap "what did you want to talk about?"

Leaning forward on the table, he placed down the knife before replying "I've recently spoken with a few of my close advisors as well as my father…we've come to an agreement that the marriage will proceed…in four weeks" I took a deep breath in, my appetite gone "your parents will be arriving shortly…"

"Today?" I asked whilst cutting him off, my eyes now meeting his "…is _that_ it? Is _that_ why you didn't want me locked in my room, because you don't want my parents to see what you've done to me?"

"I haven't _done_ anything to you. I kept you safe and well looked after" he replied firmly "and from now on you won't be confined to your room as long as you behave. You'll be free to go anywhere you please inside the castle walls"

"And what about the others?" I asked "the lords and ladies…aren't you afraid they'll _see_?"

"No" he said with a light shake of his head "they can look as long as they like, it doesn't matter. After I discuss the terms and agreements with your father I'll be making a public announcement of our marriage and the baby…" he leant back in his seat with a serious look "which is why you also need to be careful?"

"Careful? Of what?"

"Soon the whole world will know about us and they'll all be watching, and as much as I enjoy your free spirit and daring nature – you'll be my wife, and one day a Queen…and from then on you'll have to act the part"

"Are you saying I'm too childish?"

"I'm saying you'll need to watch yourself" he replied quickly "how you act and what you say affects not only you but me as well…I don't want the others having anything to gossip about"

I gave a light scoff "There's always gossip when it comes to the capitol. These people can find an insult in a bouquet of roses…it doesn't matter what I do and don't say. But if it's your reputation or perhaps even mine your worried about, I won't damage it purposefully"

Rhaegar looked at me with his deep eyes. I know he didn't miss the sass to my tone but he didn't say anything toward it, he just nodded "Good, I'm glad were on the same page" picking up my tart, a hunger pang almost made my stomach growl as I took another bite. Tasting the fresh biscuit layer and the lemony softness of the tart itself, I sat in my chair with a soft breeze flowing through my hair.

Sitting in silence for a few minutes, it started to grow awkward for me. Glancing over to Rhaegar, I gave him a quick look over before sighing. It didn't matter that he was somewhat slouching in his seat – he still managed to look attractive.

"Have…have you told her yet?" my voice barely above a whisper. It was a sensitive subject for me, and I didn't know if the same went for Rhaegar. But I wanted to know if Elia knew of the marriage and baby yet, or if she was yet to know like everyone else.

It took him a moment to reply "No, I haven't told her and it would be wise if you didn't take it upon yourself to do so…she'll understand, after sometime"

"Do you really think so?" I wasn't so convinced, and even if she did "you don't think her family will be angered? Humiliated?"

"This has nothing to do with the Martell's. I married their daughter and as such their loyal belongs to my house. I'll do as I please when it comes to my own private affairs. This isn't an act of humiliation…"

"Let me guess, it's an act of love" I finished with a tilt of my head.

Giving me a look, Rhaegars eyes pierced me like a knife to flesh "You don't believe it is? You don't think I'm doing this all for you?" he questioned with a slight tilt of his head. I wasn't denying it.

"I do…" I said with a nod "but I think there's something else playing in the background – even if you yourself don't know it"

Standing from his seat, I slightly flinched as Rhaegar approached me. Crouching down by my side he took my hand in his and I looked down into his eyes "There's nothing else, only you and _this_ " he said while pressed his hand to my stomach. It made me shudder. Taking his hand, I slowly pressed a kiss to his palm. I believed Rhaegar when he said it, but still – I feel as if that can't be it "you don't smile anymore…you're not happy – are you" it was more of a statement than a question.

Still holding Rhaegars hand in my lap, I swallowed the lump in my throat "I'm...trying" I whispered "…and struggling"

"Struggling with what?" not moving from his position, Rhaegar gave me his complete attention.

"This new life" I replied "with what's happening. I'm scared and confused" I gave a light sigh before continuing, trying to figure out how to say it "…I think you hate me, but at the same time you love me" he didn't say anything straight away and so I looked away to face the ocean, feeling stupid like always – even if I shouldn't.

"There's nothing to be confused or scared about, because I don't hate you. I could never hate" he said while resting his other hand on my thigh "I'm just trying do what's right but it's complicated – there's some things you don't understand"

I looked at him "Then tell me…I can help" I said hoping that Rhaegar might confide in me, but he simply shook his head with a quick smile. Of course he wouldn't.

"All you need to know is that you have this" he said while placing my hand over his heart "and I hope it's enough to one day make you happy" staring at the back of my hand as it lay on his chest, a flutter twisted my stomach making my mouth go dry. Feeling the leather of his vest against my skin, I looked at him as he kneeled before me – I wondered if this was the moment.

Leaning in I pressed my lips against his; warm and soft. With his hands holding my face in a caress, I had forgotten the world and it's light all around me. It was just for now "Forgive me, but lord and lady Stark have arrived" spoke a servant who stood with his arms behind his back and head casted down.

Pulling away from me with a sigh on his lips, Rhaegar stood and helped me from my chair "We wouldn't want to keep them waiting" nodding my head, the servant had already left and we had started to walk back to the Keep.

The more steps we took, the closer we became and the more my heart pounded beneath my chest. A lump had formed in my throat and I was once again afraid. What would they say to me if anything at all? Would they be happy, or would they be disappointed? Holding Rhaegars arm tight, I used him as a sort of support to keep myself from falling as I shook from head to toe.

Heading inside, we walked down a long hallway and I could see the large foyer right at the end where a few other people stood. And as we walked closer, I could see a set of familiar figures standing with their backs to me as they talked with lord Varys. I wondered what he was telling them.

"Don't be afraid" said Rhaegar from beside me. Letting go of me, we stopped and he gave me a slight nudge forward. Looking at Rhaegar, I didn't want to take another step without him but I knew I had to – he knew I needed to work up the courage to do this by myself.

Taking a few controlled breaths, I tried to calm my racing heart and shaking limbs. Moving forward, I soon approached my parents and Varys gave me a bow in acknowledgment "My lady" turning around to see who was behind them, time seemed to stand still as they looked at me and I them. With a decent gap still between us, I stood still with no words.

What do I say?

"Mileena" it was my father, his voice soft and gentle. Watching his face morph into relief, he looked me up and down before taking the first step forward. Opening his arms a fraction wider, that was all it took for me to push myself into his embrace "I missed you so much…I should never of have let you leave"

Hugging him tight, I forced the tears not to fall "It's okay" I muttered into his shoulder "you're here now and that's all that matters" I didn't want to ever let go, not now that I was finally with family again.

I was happy now.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Here's another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy the update and cheers for all the reviews and new followers for this story, and as always leave a comment if you can :)**

Walking down the long stretch of hallway alongside mother, I glanced behind me to see the two Kingsguard following a few paces behind us. Turning to look forward again, I had a frown on my face. Rhaegar did indeed live up to his word about allowing me to wander inside the castle walls, but he had failed to mention the almost twenty-four hour escort that would me trailing me wherever I went. Needless to say it was irritating, like a buzzing fly.

"No matter how many times you look, they won't disappear" said mother.

"I know" I sighed "but it's distracting and unnecessary. He said he trusted me – apparently not enough it seems"

"Don't be too harsh…think of it in his prospective. You hid the existence of his child from him, and then you tried to run away. He might not trust you completely now, but he will…it just takes time" listening to her words, it made sense of course but still – it hurt in an odd way.

Turning the corner, we entered through an arch way before crossing into the open court yard. With no one around but us, we sat down on one of the stone benches and I was glad that the guards stood back near the archway. Taking in the scent of water from the nearby fountain, a tall tree stood in the middle of the court yard along with a few flower bushes.

"I'm glad that I have someone I can talk to now…" I started with a bow of my head as I played with the hem of my sleeve "I was afraid that you'd hate me. That you or father wouldn't want to speak to me when you arrived"

"Why would you ever think that?" asked mother as she took my hand "we are your parents, we love you no matter what…I admit, it was unexpected when we received the news – but we'd never abandon you Mileena"

I gave her hand a light squeeze "I'm glad" a part of me felt awful for even thinking that they would. I should have had more faith in them, but my mind was all over the place. I didn't know what anyone would do.

"However, it does make me wonder as to the reason. Why? What was the reason?" she asked not with a scalding tone but one of trying to understand. I suppose it was a reasonable question, and if I couldn't confide in my own mother than who could I?

Staring at a white flower, I plucked it from right beside me "Fascination, and the persuasion of young desire at first…but afterwards, it became something else – it became love, even if you might not believe me" twirling the green stem, I touched the white velvet leaves on top "he makes me feel things I've never felt before"

"But I warned you…" she said, referring to the day we had returned from woods. The day she had pulled me aside in the tent and told me to stop.

"But you were too late…even by then…my life had changed the day Rhaegar laid a crown of winter roses in my lap" I gave a hidden smile at the memory. I was angry at the time, but by the end of the day I had forgotten all about my anger. Bringing the flower up to my nose, I smelt its delicate fragrance. I wanted to change the conversation. I didn't want us to end up arguing over what we can't change "how come father couldn't join us?"

"He's in a meeting" she replied "…discussing the marriage arrangements" nodding my head, I stared down at my lap as I ran my thumb over the small green leaves on the stem.

"Did you know he didn't _ask_ to marry me? Not like Dalton…Rhaegar, he just held me in his arms and _told_ me that I was going to become his wife" I shook my head with a light huff at the memory "I always thought that it would be a beautiful thing…turns out it's not always so"

"He's doing what's best for you…he didn't have to"

"Marry me?" I questioned "I know. Which makes it even more twisted, don't you think?" I asked with a tilt of my head. Discarding the flower into the garden, I glanced at mother "he told me that after he spoke with father he would announce the wedding and our child to the public" I said with a sigh "everyone's going to know by the end of the day, and from now on I'll have to deal with their judging eyes and jealous glares for the rest of my life"

"They don't matter" she said firmly "you're a Stark. Hold you head high" looking into mothers eyes, at times she could be so blunt and she would tell me things I didn't want to hear. But for once my mother had said something that made sense – that made me feel in a way, _proud_.

I wasn't going to walk past them without a care in the world because I'm the woman Rhaegar had chosen, or because I had his child in my belly or even that I was going to become Queen. I was going to ignore them because I have to, if I'm going to survive this place.

In a den of liars and manipulators, I have to be strong. As strong as the Direwolf on my house banner; full of pride and never intimidated by those who would oppress me. Otherwise if I don't, they'll chew me up and spit me out, and there'll be nothing left of me when there done.

"Come, we should start our way back" spoke mother, pulling me from my thoughts "the servants should have lunch served by the time we arrive…I asked them to make some lemon tarts, I know there you're favourite" I smiled at the gesture. Getting up from our stone bench seats, mother linked her arm with mine as we crossed back through the archway and into the hall; the guards soon following behind us.

Walking down several corridors, the lords and ladies who we passed on our way didn't snicker or talk. Most of them actually gave an acknowledgement to me in respect, and I felt an unfamiliar but thrilling shock of something akin to _power_ run through my veins. I didn't feel crippled before, my mother's words had affected me more than I had thought.

And I held my head high.

But as a wooden door had busted open a few paces in front of us, all thoughts of pride had left me with a new rush of guilt and sadness for the woman that now stood before me. Dressed in a gold gown that contrasted with her tan skin and black hair, I quickly glanced down at my feet as my throat closed tight. Standing with her hands over mouth, Elia Martell sobbed with her eyes squeezed shut.

Standing utterly still I was almost afraid to move. But as she opened her eyes and realised I was standing not far away, her sobs had quietened and she sucked in a sharp breath. I knew right then and there that Elia along with everyone else had been told. It was why everyone was noticing me in the hallway instead of walking straight past. I didn't expect Elia to do that, I didn't expect her to smile. I expected her to yell and scream but she didn't even do that. She simply turned the other way and walked down the hall.

Feeling mothers hand on my back, I hadn't realised I was shaking stiff "Are you alright?" she whispered in my ear. I shook my head – no, I'm not alright.

"Let's go…I'd just like to go back to my room" I never thought I would have said, that I wanted to go back to the place Rhaegar has just freed me from. The notion just made me realise how terrible I'm actually feeling. Nodding her head in understanding, we proceeded forward but not before Rhaegar had walked out the same door as Elia.

I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. What is there to say in a time like this? Giving him one more glance, I lowered my eyes and walked around him – he didn't stop me.

* * *

Spending the rest of the day in my room, I didn't dare venture out again. Instead I sat in a chair by the now un-boarded balcony with nothing but the breeze in my hair and my embroidery hoop. With the sun setting a few hours ago, it was now night and thus the sky had turned dark with specks of light and I could smell the familiar scent of ale and smoke coming from the buzzing city below.

Poking my needle through the fabric, I had a few candles around me to shed some light on the design I was making. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted it to be at first, but after some time it was turning out better than expected – it was a golden hummingbird sitting on a single branch "I can see you've been practicing. Your skills are getting better" said mother as she peeked over my shoulder.

"I've had a lot of time to myself recently" hearing the front door creak open, I turned in my seat to see it was my father. Unfortunately he couldn't make it to lunch earlier today and so this was the first time I had seen him since he arrived yesterday. Standing up, I placed down my embroidery and took a few steps toward him "is everything alright?" he didn't seem himself. He looked troubled.

"It's just been a long day…" he replied. Sitting down at the head of the table, me and mother joined him as the servants started to prepare out dinner. Setting down plates of food and a jug of wine, I watched as father pour himself a glass and took a long gulp. Now I was a little worried, but I didn't want to push it. It was probably about the _meeting_.

Picking up a knife and fork, I started to cut and eat when he spoke "I've been told the wedding is to be in four weeks…we have until then to have everything organised"

Glancing up at father, I already knew about the rather restricting deadline "Only four weeks?" questioned mother with a shocked tone "that won't be enough time"

"It's going to have to be" he replied with a sigh "I spent the rest of the day writing invitation for the guests, the sooner there notified the quicker they'll be able to leave to get here" so that's why he missed lunch.

"And what about the dress?" I asked curiously.

"That'll have to wait for now, we want to make sure you still fit into it in a months' time" I know he didn't mean anything rude by it, but still – the image I had conjured up in my brain wasn't a very attractive one. Me in a white dress, round and large trying to walk down the aisle without looking like a bloated pig – it's not exactly how I imagined I would appear on my wedding day "and as for everything else, I'll see to the arrangements as soon as I can" he said while cutting into his steak.

Taking a sip from my cup of water, I had been told that I could no longer drink wine – not that it was ever a favourite of mine, but apparently it's not healthy for the baby. Pushing a piece of potato around on my plate, I eventually halved it before taking a bite "You don't look pleased…" said mother as she sat in front of me.

"I'm just thinking" I said while putting down my fork. For days I had been wondering about my sister and the letter she had sent me, and I wanted to know "…why wouldn't you tell Lyanna what's going on? Why keep it a secret from her and not the others? She has every right to know" I said defensively "she's my sister"

Mother gently wiped her face with a napkin before speaking "We know this must be difficult, but when we first received the letter from the Prince we were in complete shock…first you're pregnant and now you're soon to be married into royalty. We didn't want news accidently spreading before your father and I could make sure…"

"Make sure of what?" I snapped "because of you she probably thinks I'm _dying_ "

"Don't be ridiculous Mileena, I told her everything is fine" replied mother with a slight sourness to her words, as if I were being overly dramatic – which I'm not. Lyanna knows nothing. Not even my brothers are telling her anything, she's probably worried sick thinking that something terrible has happened.

Sitting back in my seat, I gritted my teeth to keep myself from spurting out a witty retort "Now that you've made sure, I would appreciate it if you told Lyanna…and…I'd also like my _entire_ family to be here" I said while looking between mother and father "for the wedding" I added.

"It's a long way to travel" said father as he scratched his chin "and I don't think it's a good idea leaving our home by itself"

"There's others who are more than capable of looking after Winterfell while where all gone" I said "It's only for a short time and I'd be happy to know my family are by my side on the day…please" giving my father a hopeful look, he shifted in his seat before eventually nodding his head.

"I'll send a raven tomorrow" smiling, I felt a fizz of joy at the notion that I'd once again be able to see my family "but now that that's been settled, there's some other things that you need to know about as well"

"Like what?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"Your brother, Ned is to be married to Catelyn from house Tully. The arrangements for their wedding haven't been made yet, but as soon as we leave from the Capitol, it won't be long" I was in shock by the new and also over joyed for my brother.

"Married…" I muttered, trying to let it all sink in as another smile settled onto my lips "…I should go with you when you leave then. I want to be there"

Mother spoke up "Your more than welcome to attend the wedding, I'm sure your brother will be happy to have you there…but" she glanced at father.

"But what?" I asked with a frown.

She gave a light sigh before continuing "You're going to be in a fragile state by then, four months pregnant…I'm not sure it would be a good choice to journey all that way" looking at mother, I could tell by the tone in her voice and the way she avoided eye contact that what she has just told me isn't the true reason.

"I'm not that fragile mother and plenty of woman travel while pregnant…" I paused "but that's not the real reason as to why you don't want me to go, is it?" I questioned knowingly "you don't think _he'll_ let me…"

My change in attitude wasn't necessarily directed toward my mother as she was only trying to _forewarn_ me in a way, but her words had struck a rather sensitive nerve inside of me. She wasn't saying that I couldn't go to the wedding, but she _was_ referring to the obstacle or _person_ in which I had to get past that may _actually_ keep me from leaving.

That's what was making me unhappy and sour, the fact that Rhaegar still held my freedom in the palm of his hand "Your mother is right" said father "unfortunately, it isn't up to us as to whether or not you go"

I nodded "Then I'll talk to him…" one way or another I'll be going to my brother's wedding, I just hope he won't put up a fight and let me do this one thing.

When the silence had over taken the table, we finished what we wanted of our meal. Taking another sip of water from my cup, I got up from my seat and walked my parents to the door. Watching them leave, I took little notice of the two guards standing there before I closed the door. Turning around it was quiet and still as Septa had yet to return to my room, and so I walked out to the open balcony.

Leaning the palm of my hands on the stone railing, there was a stiff breeze in the air as I heard the crow of a bird. Sighing, it was times like these when I wished I could just fly far away. Where I could just take off at my own will and go to wherever I please. I wanted so desperately to see all the world had to offer, and I might have gotten my wish if it weren't for how things had turned out.

Now I was 'locked' away above this sty of a city they call Kingslanding – still longing for my true home.

Hearing the heavy wooden door close behind me, I listened to Septa as she came to stand behind me "Are you ready for bed?" she asked.

Sleep, I thought – no longer a place I could escape to. I was still dreaming that dreadful nightmare, full of fire and death. It was the same, over and over again each and every night. No matter what I did, it wouldn't go away and I'd never wake up until the very end. I was trapped to witness all of the destruction that _he_ caused. But I had to tell myself it was just a dream, even though it felt so incredibly and awfully real.

Only a dream.

"Yes" I replied "…I'm ready…"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Another update! Whoop whoop! As always I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and keep up the reviews :) Also I'm not sure if I should have said this at the very first chapter, but if you guys want to know what version/appearance of Rhaegar I'm portraying it's the one** **depicted by Karla Ortiz in The World of Ice and Fire. If your curious.**

Since the announcement of our marriage and the baby everything had started to feel rather odd here in the Keep. As time passed I realised that everyone treated me much differently. Most of the people here in court barely gave me a second glance when I first arrived, and now they were actually acknowledging me. Even the young ladies here were starting to 'cuddle' up to me, trying to earn my favour.

On one hand I didn't like it, as it was irritating and obvious but on the other it was somewhat of a relief that I wasn't being glared at or talked about with snickering remarks – at least not when I'm around. They'd _have_ to be saying something about me considering they all knew I was supposed to marry Dalton.

 _Scandalous_ , they probably thought.

Dressed in one of my new gowns from the dressmaker, I stood gazing out from the balcony once again. With broad day light shining down to illuminate everything in sight, today was actually a nice day. It wasn't too hot, there was a nice breeze every now and then, and the sky was clear with a sprinkle of white clouds. Breathing in the scent of the air I could smell cooking meat, salt and hay. An odd mixture but it was nice.

"And what's so fascinating that it's managed to catch your undivided attention?" startled I turned to look at Rhaegar as he stood leaning on one of the archways to the balcony. When did he get here? I didn't even hear him come in.

Looking Rhaegar up and down, I turned back to the city "Just the view…" I said plainly, although it was much more.

"The view?" he said questionably as he stepped to stand beside me, I glanced over at him "you see the same thing every day…I don't think it's the _view_ you're admiring"

I sighed "Your right, it's not…it's everyone who isn't me" I replied with a nod to the city below "all those people walking around down there, I admire them. Because at least there not stuck in here. At least at the end of the day they can do and see whatever they want"

"As can you" he replied. I almost had hope "…as long as it's inside the Keep" but it was quickly crushed.

Squeezing the railing, my brows turned downward as I frowned "I want to go outside Rhaegar, and I don't mean the Gardens…I want to leave this place. Go into town, look at the markets, see things, smell things…why won't you let me? It can't just be because I ran away, you know I'd never try it again. Not now"

Crossing his arms, he turned to face me "How do I know for sure that you won't…if I do let you leave, it'd be so easy for you to run and get on a boat to Essos – like you had planned" looking at Rhaegar, I was a little shocked he knew about that. I hadn't told anybody. Not even my handmaiden. Gaging my reaction, he added "money buys more than just silence Little Pup…even if you _had_ managed to escape through the tunnels, you never would have left the docks"

Clenching my fist, I wanted to laugh. I wanted to laugh at my stupidity and stubbornness. Looking around the city, my eyes trailed from the harbour to the left and all the way over to the other side. I watched as smoke rose from chimneys and small specks made their way around the paved roads below. I sighed.

"One day, this is all going to be yours" I said before glancing at Rhaegar as he still stood beside me "what do you plan on doing with it?"

Eyeing his firm body and chiselled face, even to this day I wondered what had been sacrificed to create a man like him – so handsome and intelligently minded "I plan to rule, but unlike my father I won't use fear to govern my people…I won't burn a man to nothing for a simple crime as stealing a wheel of cheese. I'll enforce fair justice, and hopefully by the end of my reign – I'll have put this Kingdom back together again"

I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips, the anger from before leaving me "Then you'll be a great King…you'll be loved by all"

"Not all…" he replied, making me bow my head away from him. Why was it that every time we speak, we always manage to get ourselves onto the exact same topic? I feel as if I should never utter a single word again. Feeling a warm and strong body press up from behind me, I felt Rhaegars hand as it rested on my stomach while his other pointed out to the distance "do you see that mountain over there?" I nodded my head "it has a river stream that flows into a small pond…" it sounded nice "…I'll take you there"

What?

"You'll take me outside the Keep?" I questioned with an internal scoff "I don't believe you" he _only_ just told me I couldn't go outside the castle walls, and now here he was offering to take me to a river stream up in a mountain.

"You were right before" he said "it's a beautiful day. It would be a shame to waste it doing nothing, don't you agree?" taking a moment to think, I still wasn't too sure about his proposal.

"You'll take me now?" I asked, making sure I'd heard him correctly.

"Yes…" nodding my head, I turned in his arms.

"Okay" peering up into Rhaegars deep eyes as he stared down at me, his strong hands rested on my lower back as I stood pressed up against him; the bump of my belling keeping a little space between us. Pushing back a wisp of my brown hair from my face, Rhaegars fingers were light against my skin. Leaning into his touch my cheek brushed against his palm and wrist.

Snapping out of my daze, Rhaegar had stepped back to take my hand in his "We should leave now if we want to make it back before dark" he said. Giving me a slight pull forward, I followed him out of my room. Keeping me close by his side as we walked down several hallways, both men and woman stared as we passed them by.

I don't think anyone's actually ever seen us so close together in public before. Feeling a swell of nervousness flutter in the pit of my stomach, we had eventually made our way out into the court yard and across to the stables. Waiting for the servants to ready the horses, I stood staring all around from the sky to the bright open grounds.

I turned "What made you change your mind?" I was curious.

"You have a certain way of convincing me to do things I wouldn't normally do" he replied "and because your biggest wish is to leave the castle, then how can I refuse if it'll make you happy"

Opening my mouth to speak, I didn't have time to answer as a servant had come out of the stable with Rhaegars beast of a horse; it's coat a glossy black "Only one?" I asked.

"Only one" he repeated. Holding out his hand, I took it without an argument as he helped me up onto the saddle. Sitting with a leg either side the horse, I could feel the animal's breaths as his abdomen puffed out against my calves. Holding the horn of the saddle for support, Rhaegar got up behind me without much effort and soon his arms were wrapped around to grab hold of the reigns "ready?" he asked.

Nodding my head, we started our way to the mountain.

Once we exited the great mass of the capitol, it took us an hour to ride down the main trail and soon we were heading through a tall and long grassed field. Edging near the woods at the base of the mountain, thick trees were a fair distance ahead of us as we travelled at a slow pace. The familiar surroundings almost reminded me of Harrenhal.

Leaning against Rhaegar's chest as my back started to ache, my hands still held onto the saddle as I felt the horse's steps; its black head bobbing as it walked. Letting out a content sigh as I breathed in the wood and grassy scent of the air, I watched as a few birds fluttered in the branches and sky. It was peaceful and relaxing – until Rhaegars hand placed itself onto my thigh.

Glancing down, I felt the heat of his palm through the skirt of my dress. Watching it with a keen eye, he started to rub small circles along the fabric before he dipped down along the length of my inner thigh in a seductive and teasing manner "What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Enjoying the outdoors" he replied. Going to smack his hand away, Rhaegar grabbed it before settling it back down onto the horn of the saddle "you should hang on with two hands" he said with a low whisper near my right ear before returning his hand to its previous position.

"This wasn't a part of the agreement…"

"I wasn't aware we had made one" he interjected. Trying to sit further forward so that I wasn't so close to him, Rhaegar had immediately pulled me back to rest flush against his chest "just relax, we still have a little way to go yet" sighing I stared down at his hand with a squinted look as it continued to rest on my thigh, rubbing circles. I was just waiting now – waiting to see what he'd do next. Entering the woods, Rhaegar eventually spoke up after noticing where my gaze was set "…you're missing the view"

It was probably true, but _this_ was more important "Maybe I'd be able to enjoy it a little better if you removed your hand" I replied. It was worth a try.

He sighed "Just look…" he instructed as he turned my chin to make me look up into a tree "do you see?" looking around, I eventually spotted the subtle movement – a squirrel. Sitting on a branch as it rubbed its little paws to clean its face. Smiling, I cooed over the moment and didn't notice Rhaegar move until his hand was right underneath my dress making me let out a squeal.

Trying to shimmy away, I swatted and accidently hit the wrong area a few times trying to find where exactly his hand was. Laughing at my efforts, I growled at the fact that he thought this was funny – it most certainly is not. Giving a light smack to the skin of my inner thigh, I was startled for a moment at the little tingling sting it left behind "Don't _growl_ at me Little Pup" he said firmly.

Sitting awfully straight in the saddle, my heart had started to thump beneath my chest "Then stop touching me and I won't have to" I have to stand my ground. If I let him walk all over me, I'll be a be nothing but a door mat for the rest of my life.

"You didn't seem to mind it before" he replied, referring to the moment on the balcony when I leant into his touch instead of shrieking away.

"That was different" I tried to explain "your hand wasn't shoved under my dress" placing my hands back on the saddle, I felt myself losing balance and I didn't want to fall. It was a decent drop considering how toweringly tall Rhaegars horse is.

"Are you _always_ going to be this difficult?" he asked and I snickered.

"I'm not being difficult…like you once said" I quoted "we can't all have what we want" now I was the one that wanted to laugh as I used his own words against him. Smiling, Rhaegar couldn't see as he sat behind me but I think he could tell by the tone of my voice that I was mocking him.

Moving his hand from my thigh, Rhaegars fingers pressed right against clit causing me to gasp "I can _have_ whatever I want…it just takes time and patience" trying to swallow the lump in my throat, my nails tug into the leather of the saddle horn and I clenched my teeth.

Not moving, Rhaegar's hand was still for a time until his palm started to grind against the sensitive bundle of nerves between my legs. Making smooth and torturously slow circles, his fingers dipped between my folds as the butterfly flutter started to tingle in my stomach and I became wet. Biting my tongue, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing a single sounds slip from my lips, but I couldn't find it in me to tell him to stop.

How could I when he managed to make me feel so high on bliss and pleasure in a matter of seconds?

"See…" he said "you're not so difficult now, are you?" I wanted to reply but I feared that it might not be coherent words, or words at all. But just as my eyes were about to flutter closed, Rhaegar suddenly pinched my thigh with his other hand making me jolt forward and up in the saddle. But just as I was about to berate him for it, his hand had snuck underneath me and as I sat down his fingers buried themselves all the way inside of me.

This time I couldn't help it. Letting out a yelp of moan as his fingers stretched me, I gasped as my brows furrowed at the sensation "I hate you" I breathed out in a whimper. It wasn't hate as in anger, it was the hate for how he knew which buttons to press to get me to do whatever he wanted. It was that that I hated – truth be told though, it felt _unbelievable_.

"I know…" he said in a cheeky sort of way "just keep holding on"

And hold on I did.

Between the slight bouncing of the horse and the rhythm of his fingers to match, I was a sopping and electrifying mess. Scrunching my eyes closed as my lips were slightly parted, my chest went up and down as my heart thumped beneath my rib cage. Feeling Rhaegars warm lips against my neck, his kisses trailed up behind my ear before wandering to press against my cheek.

Turning my head, I couldn't help but kiss him – he was right there and I needed something to stop the flow of moans that wanted to leave my body. Twisting and curling his fingers up inside of me, I broke from the kiss so I could breath. Feeling a wave of tingles rise from my toes all the way up to the back of my tongue, I swallowed as I grinded my hips against his hand. It felt good, but I could also feel the puddle of slick wetness that continued to pool between my thighs and onto Rhaegars hand.

Why does it have to be so messy?

Pushing the thought aside, I focused on trying to chase my release but just like the time in the Gardens – I couldn't quite reach it. With the little space between me and the saddle, Rhaegar couldn't go any faster or deeper for that matter. Gaging my sexual frustration, he had pulled the horse to a standstill while retrieving his hand and getting off.

Looking down at him in confusion, I was about to ask what he was doing when he reached up and pulled me off the horse to settle me gently on my feet. Grabbing the back of my head Rhaegar pulled me to him as he pressed his lips firmly against mine. Clutching his black vest, he reached down and picked me up. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I wasn't hesitant any more.

I just gave in – like I always do.

Stepping forward, my back pressed up against the scratchy bark of a thick tree. Using it as leverage he started to pull up the fabric of my dress when an important thought crossed my mind "What about the baby?" I breathed out. I couldn't recollect as to whether or not it was alright to be doing this while pregnant, and I didn't want to hurt it by doing so.

Freeing himself from his breeches, Rhaegar had thrusted up inside of me and I gasped. Clenching my legs tightly around his waist along with my arms around his neck, he replied "It'll be fine" while pressing a quick kiss to my lips. Resting his strong hands under my thighs to keep me up and at the right height, he started to thrust up at a set pace and I bounced slightly each time he did.

Finally feeling the sensation I longed for, the fullness and friction he provided was like none other. Kissing his lips, I gasped and moaned every now and then as he hit certain spots or thrusted a little bit deeper. Clenching, the coil in my stomach started to wind back up again and I was so close to tipping over the edge that my toes started to curl I could taste a hint of pepper in the back of my mouth.

Closing my eyes as I grabbed a hold of his vest, I suddenly felt as if I were falling when Rhaegar had pulled us away from the tree. Giving a slight yelp as my eyes snapped open, he had knelt on the grassy and leaf covered ground to lay us down. Not delaying, he hooked his arms under my legs to pin them slightly upwards and a bit farther apart. Gasping, I couldn't speak for the breath had been knocked straight from my lungs as he started pound himself inside of me with a rather deep rhythm.

Whining, I clutched anything I could get my hands on; the leaves, the grass, my dress and then the sides of his vest. Adjusting his angle, Rhaegar started to hit the perfect spot that had me mewling and melting in his arms as a sheen of sweat formed on our bodies. Listening to his small manly grunts and pants for air, he didn't falter in speed or enthusiasm. Clenching in reaction to my internal coil snapping, a fiery tingle shot through me before a tidal wave of pleasure rocked me to the core, and from my release came his.

Slowly riding it out, Rhaegar had slumped somewhat forward to rest on his forearms as to not crush the babe between us. Looking up at him, his eyes were closed as he caught his breath and strength. Kissing his jaw a few times in comfort and affection, I leant back and it was then I noticed the black stringed necklace dangling between us.

Reaching with my hands, I inspected it this way and that to conclude it was a small dragon made out of metal, its wings encased around a tapered rectangular stone. Caught up in the odd dark green colour of it, I hadn't noticed Rhaegar had opened his eyes again "It's made of Valyrian steel" he said referring to the dragon pendant itself.

"And what's this?" I asked while running my finger over the odd looking stone "I've never seen it before"

"I'm not surprised…" sitting up on his knees, I felt him pull out of me "…it's dragon glass" he said while tucking himself back into his pants. Pushing my dress down, I sat up with a confused look.

" _That's_ dragon glass?" I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. I'd only ever heard and read about dragon glass, but never would I have thought I'd actually ever get to see it in person – and yet here it is, right in front of me "where did you get it from?"

"It's was a gift from my mother on my eighteenth name day" standing up, Rhaegar brushed off the grass and dirt from his clothing before helping me up. Doing the same, I adjusted my wrinkled clothing and fixed my hair. Tucking the necklace back into his shirt, he looked down at me before picking a leaf from my hair "…rather familiar isn't it?"

I blushed.

It _was_ rather familiar – a little _too_ similar to the woods of Harrenhal. Looking down at the ground, I fumbled at the sleeve of my dress and I heard Rhaegar sigh with a light chuckle "I find it rather strange and unbelievable how you can _still_ manage to become shy and blush…maybe you're _still_ the innocent Little Pup I met"

"I doubt it" I muttered.

"Then why so embarrassed?" he questioned with a tilt of his head, and I shook my own.

"I'm not embarrassed" I tried to defend "I'm just…self-conscious"

"Self-conscious?" he repeated "…you shouldn't be. You're beautiful, in every way" he added. Looking up into his deep eyes, I wasn't quite sure what to say. Thank you? Placing a hand on my lower back Rhaegar led us back to the horse a few feet away. Helping me up onto the saddle he soon joined me "still want to go to the river, or have I warn you out for the day?"

Just to spite to him "We can go to the river…"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Another update! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my new story 'Destructive Elegance' and I'll start writing more chapters as soon as I'm finished with this story. But for now though, let me know what you think and leave me a review if your so inclined :)**

Standing on the small pedestal positioned in front of a series of folded out mirrors, I continued to look at myself as the dressmaker took my measurements. Today is the day I'm supposed to decide on the design of my wedding dress, but to be completely honest I hadn't really thought about it. I didn't know what I wanted. Taking in a shaky breath, I imagined myself in something elegant perhaps – not too over the top. I wanted to at least look beautiful and I'm glad Rhaegar hadn't taken complete control of what I was to wear on the day.

"Now…" said the dressmaker as she stood back with the role of measuring tape around her neck. She looked me up and down "what to do you see? What would you like to look like?"

"I want to look beautiful and elegant…no ruffles. Lace?" I questioned "and fitting as well" there's no point in trying to hide the bump, everyone knows.

She nodded her head "Then I'll make something just like that. No one will ever wear anything the same as long as I'm alive" she smiled "this will be a one of a kind work" stepping down off of the pedestal, my shoes clicked on the floor. Walking with the dressmaker over to the kitchen table, we sat down with a book of designs and started to flip through them.

Pointing out several little things that I liked as we went over the book, she sketched a rough drawing as we went along. My dress was starting to appear quite nice with the lace, a few small pearl beads and the flow of the skirt. With it all coming together we of course went with the traditional colour of white, but as we were discussing decorative pieces, a knock sounded on the door.

Watching it open we stood up at the site of silvery hair and black clothing. Walking across the room, Rhaegar always had an air of authority and confidence about him "Have you decided on a dress?" he asked while standing in front of me. I nodded.

"We have…but you don't get to see it yet" I replied.

He tilted his head "And why is that?" he questioned before folding his arms to make himself appear intimidating – which he is.

"Because it would be bad luck to see it before the wedding…you'll just have to wait" looking down at me with his deep eyes, neither one of us moved until a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"As you wish" holding out his hand, he added "but first, there's something I'd like you to see…" quickly glancing at the dressmaker, we had gotten through the majority of the planning needed so I'm sure she won't mind. Taking Rhaegars hand, he led us out of the room and down the corridor; the familiar trail of two Kingsguard following a close distance behind.

After walking for a few more minutes, I could help but ask "Where are we going?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see" he teased. Giving a slight eye roll at his words, we ventured over the bridge to the Royal Gardens and stopped at the massive centre fountain. Turning to look at him I was still confused as to what was going on and why we had stopped "look" he instructed while tugging me to re-face the other way.

I didn't know how I had missed it. A fair distance under the patio roof sat all my siblings around the table overlooking the great expanse of the sea. They hadn't noticed me yet and I felt desperate to reach them "Can I?" I asked as Rhaegar stood behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders.

"Go on…" letting go of me, that was all it took for me to scrunch my skirt and race off to join my family. I didn't care that I was running, I couldn't wait – I have to reach them. Getting closer and closer by the second, Lyanna had turned her head to see me before quickly getting up from her seat and meeting me half way. Almost crashing together in a tangle of limbs and happy laughter, we held each other for what must have been the longest time on the Earth.

"I missed you so much" I gleamed before she squeezed me tighter.

"And I missed you…you have no idea" holding in the few tears that threatened to spill, not a moment later the rest of my brothers had come to join us with opening arms and smiles on their faces. I still couldn't believe it, that everyone is here – even Brandon.

Hugging each and every one of them, I had looked over my shoulder to see if Rhaegar was still there but he had left "Come. Now that you're here, let's eat!" said Brandon as he clapped his hands together "I've never had this fancy Capitol food yet" laughing, we all made our way back to the table and sat down. Lyanna on my left and Ned on my right.

Grabbing a lemon tart from one of the plates, I took a savoured bite "It's been a rather long time since we've last seen you. How has life been faring?" asked Ned as he sat back in his seat. Unlike the rest, he wasn't stuffing his face with the various sweet treats and exotic fruit. Always the contained and polite one.

"It's been difficult…a lot of things have changed" I wasn't quite sure how to answer the question "but I'm happy and I'm safe"

"So he's been treating you right then?" asked Brandon in a serious tone as he held a biscuit in his hand "I don't need to go ruffle his scales and show him what for?"

I shook my head with a chuckle "No Brandon, he's been good to me…" even though there's times where he hasn't, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Brandon wouldn't hesitate to do what he had said, as people would often say – his bite is as big as his bark "I'm well taken care of, the Maester sees me often to make sure that I'm doing well…there's really nothing any of you need to worry about. I promise"

"Good. As long as you're okay, that's all that matters to us" said Lyanna from beside me "…but now that that's been settled, we have a festival to celebrate" she gleamed with a smile, trying to diverge the conversation onto something less gloomy – and it worked.

The festival of The Mother was a time for all to come together and celebrate with happiness, drink and dance. Of course there would be a more private party within the walls of the castle for the nobles to mingle amongst their own, but the common people still held their own celebration on the streets and within their homes.

"Have you decided on what to wear?" asked Lyanna and I nodded.

"I have, I've been working on a dress of my own. You'll see it tonight, it's quite beautiful. And what about you, did you bring a dress with you?" I asked while taking a sip of water from my cup.

Lyanna didn't have a chance to answer "Robert gave her another dress" teased Benjin with a grin on his face as he ate a pastry "he was all lovey dovey about it too, you should have seen her face…"

"Quiet you, or I'll shove that…" not being able to finish her threat, Ned had spoken up with a trained eye on both of our bickering siblings.

"That's enough you too" he said "we've only just arrived. At least act a _little_ civil…" sighing, Lyanna sat back in her chair while Benjin quietly snicked. Picking up another tart, I resisted the urge to shake my head and laugh. There still the same family I left behind – I'm glad.

* * *

Gossiping for the rest of the day, all five of us had talked about an endless array of things. Everything from a funny story about a kitchen servant to Ned's future wedding to Catelyn Tully "I've met her a few times on my visits to Riverrun" said Ned as we walked up the hallway together "she's kind and beautiful, with red hair…a good match. I'm fortunate to have her"

I imagined he is "At least you've met her and you know what she's like…there's nothing worse than meeting the person you're going marry _on_ your actual wedding day" I replied "unfortunately I can't make any promises and I have a few people that I need to talk to first, but I'd very much like to come to the ceremony…"

"That would make me happy" said Ned with a smile "I've missed your company, these two have been nothing but trouble since you left" he said while gesturing to Lyanna and Benjin who were still bickering in front of us "and besides, I think it'll do you some good coming up home for a while…this heat for one is killing me" he joked.

"It's funny" I muttered to myself "I barely notice it anymore" I guess it's _another one of things_ that I've adjusted to unknowingly.

Departing ways, we all decided to get dressed for the festival that would be starting soon. Heading back to my room with Lyanna in tow, I stood in the dress I had made as she tied the strings on the back "You were right about the dress, it's beautiful…" she said with a smile, but I could tell there was some hesitance when she asked "how…how does it feel? The baby I mean"

"It's tiring" I chuckled "he keeps me up all night long sometimes, and everything aches no matter what I do to try and stop it"

"He?" she questioned.

I nodded while my hand rested on my swollen belly "Rhaegar…he keeps calling it a boy. I've just gotten used to it being that way I guess…although it would be nice if it were a girl"

"So you can dress her up in handmade dresses and spoil her rotten" teased Lyanna with a raised eyebrow as she finished lacing my dress. Turning around my lips were pursed with a grin. I'm guilty, but either way if it were a boy or girl it didn't matter – I'd still spoil them. I wouldn't be able to help myself.

"Have you and Robert talked about your own wedding? You've been promised for quite a while, I thought he'd have you by his side by now" turning around for me, I pulled on the laces of Lyanna's dress. One of the few rare occasions I've ever seen her wear one without a fit of protests – she normally preferred breeches to a skirt.

"We've planned everything but I wanted to wait to see you first. I couldn't miss the chance to come up here…and I wanted to ask for you to attend – if it's not too much trouble" I shook my head even though she couldn't see.

"Of course it's not too much trouble. I'll be there for both yours and Ned's…" tying the bow at the back she turned around to wrap her arms around me. Clinging tight, I frowned when I heard her sniffle. Returning the gesture I was worried for a moment, my sister was hardly ever like this "what's wrong Lyanna? You're crying"

"I've…I've just missed you so much. When you first left I couldn't help but think how I took everything for granted. All the memories and time we'd spent together wasn't enough with you gone. I hated it, and I hated it even more when they wouldn't tell me what was going on…"

"It's okay" I reassured her with a light squeeze "everything's okay. Your here now and we can spend as much time as you like together while you are" pulling away, I grabbed both of her hands and plastered a smile on my face. I couldn't cry, I have to make her happy and take her mind off of it all "come on, the festival's going to start any minute"

Checking ourselves one last time in the mirror, we made our way out of my room and down the hallway; following the echo of music and laughter as people sang and danced. With the night sky darkening everything, there were a few fire barrels alight to help us see as we crossed the large open court yard. With a few Kingsguard busy patrolling the castle during the festivities, I didn't have my usual escort which I was thankful for.

A night of freedom with just my family.

Passing a few scattered nobles in their fancy attire as they lingered outside in the moonlight, me and Lyanna headed through the double doors of the hallway. Immediately we were enveloped with loud music and the strong smell of roast beef and wine. Filtering through the crowd of people, I tugged on Lyanna's hand "Come on, let's dance" I called over behind my shoulder.

"But Lina you know I can't…" she whined, unsure of herself.

Entering onto the dancefloor, I chuckled "Just do it anyway. Don't think about them, just have fun with me" linking my arm with hers, the musician to the right started playing and soon we were in full swing. Looping and twirling, people on the sides clapped along with the beat of the music while others swapped on and off of the dancefloor.

Becoming exhausted after two songs we left to go find our brothers "Where do you think they are?" asked Lyanna as she looked here and there. We couldn't manage to find them, but just as I was about to reply – the voice of our father caught our attention.

"There you two are…we were wondering if you had arrived yet" he said with a genuine smile on his lips as mother stood just beside him; both of them holding a cup of wine "are you enjoying the festival? It's rather big isn't it…I've never been around this many people" he said while gazing across the ever growing clutter of nobles.

"But it's beautiful isn't it…look at all the decorations" I replied while gesturing to the candles, banners of The Mother and array of bright flowers that had been set out and wrapped around the large columns supporting the Hall.

"Indeed it is" spoke mother "actually, I've heard there'll be a colourful show afterwards…fireworks?" she said with a tilt of her head.

"Fireworks!" gasped Lyanna from beside me; her eyes going wide. None of us have ever seen such a spectacle, but we've heard plenty about it. They were described as colourful explosions of fire in the sky with a noise so loud it would make your ears tingle for the rest of the night. We never had fireworks in the North as we don't have the weather for it, but Kingslanding is famous for it – they'd have a show every time there was a big celebration.

"Why don't you two go dance or mingle outside" suggested father with a gesture of his hand "I think they might be lighting the lanterns soon"

Nodding, I was about to leave bit I paused "We were trying to find out brothers…we haven't seen them since earlier today" I said.

Father swatted his hand in a light dismissal "Don't worry about those three…there probably up to no good. You two should just go fun, and look after each other" he added. Turning to Lyanna I grabbed her hand in mine and tugged her through the maze of people before we made it outside again. Heading across the bricked court yard, we followed a small wandering trail of people before arriving at our destination.

Breathing in the fresh night air, a large area had been sectioned off for the paper lanterns. It was a tradition during the festival, if you were so inclined, that you could light a lantern and make a wish. When the tower bell would ring in honour of The Mother, you would release the lantern up into the sky so that she may receive it. The event made for quite a light show, as the glowing would speckles the sky like stars.

Finding a paper lantern each, Lyanna was a few steps to my side assembling her own and just as I was half way through mine a warm chest pressed up from behind me. Letting out a light gasp, I wasn't afraid of who it was once I saw the familiar set of hands come out to rest themselves on my belly "I was wondering when I'd find you" spoke Rhaegar as he watched me.

"You know I'm never far away" I replied as I leant against the warmth of his body. Placing the candle in the little circular space inside, I held it as Rhaegar struck the match to light it. Standing with the lantern in my hands, I felt at peace in the moment as I watched the flicker of the flame through the thin white paper. Soon the loud tower bell ring five times signalling for us to release and I held it up "make a wish with me…" I said and a few seconds passed.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded before letting go and watching as it floated up into the sky along with the rest. Staring up as they continued to drift further and further away, I hoped that my wish would be answered along with Rhaegars; even if I didn't know exactly what it was "Beautiful…but not as much as you" he said near my ear, and it made me chuckle at his relentless efforts to woo me – even though he had already won.

Once the lanterns had disappeared from the sky, we had walked back up the stone pathway and into the Hall when we were eventually greeted by my mother and father "Your grace" they both said with a polite bow. I know it was rather odd, but sometimes I would forget what position of power Rhaegar held – and that he is indeed royalty. He never really acted as if that were his station, he wasn't all brute force and commands. But that wasn't to say he couldn't be if he wanted too.

"I'd like to thank you for allowing the rest of my children to join us – it means a great deal to have them here" said father with a curt nod of his head. Glancing at Rhaegar I was taken aback at the information, I didn't know that he was the one that actually 'allowed' them to come – I thought it was a decision for father to make.

"It wasn't any trouble" replied Rhaegar "it seems the reunion has made Mileena very happy" it sounded as if _that_ was the only reason in which he accepted; which it probably was no doubt. Never the less, I'm glad Rhaegar had agreed to let my siblings come to the castle. Giving another small bow, mother and father left with each other and Rhaegar had turned to me with his hand held out "will you dance with me?"

"Yes, of course" taking his hand, he led us to the dancefloor before another song started to play. A couple's song. A slow pace dance, it was more 'spiritual' than sensual and I enjoyed it a lot despite the ache that had formed in my lower back. Feeling eyes on us, I decided to ignore their critical eyes and focus on just myself and what I was doing – they were all just a _blur_.

Finishing up the dance, my heart fluttered beneath my chest. Making our way over to the head table I sat next to Rhaegar as we rested and had something to eat. Watching the continued dancing and entertainers as they juggled or performed tricks around the Hall, I drank from my cup of water when a pitter patter of feet ran towards us before coming to stand right beside Rhaegars chair.

It was Rhaenys.

"No one wants to dance with me" I heard her whine as Rhaegar picked her up to set her on his knee. Fitted into a flower themed dress, I wanted to laugh at the abundance of flowers the little princess had on her. With one resting in both sides of her ears, she also had a string of flowers wrapped around her neck and wrists. The girl was almost like a walking garden there were that many.

Trying not to pay attention to their conversation as I thought it might have been rude, I couldn't help it though when he mentioned Elia "Where's your mother? I'm sure she'd like to dance with you"

Rhaenys shook her head "She won't. She's still in her room and she won't come out" the little girl said. Immediately I felt bad for both the Princess and Elia. _She's_ probably not here because I am, which means it's my fault that Rhaenys doesn't have anyone to dance with. Listening to hushed whispers, Rhaenys cupped a small hand over her mouth to keep me from hearing "…please" I then heard her say clearly.

"She's had a long day Byka zaldrīzes, I'm sure she just wants to rest for now. I'll ask her later, but for now go play with the others…" helping Rheanys off of his knee, the little girl ran off to join the small group of other children her age.

Turning to face him I asked "Was there something wrong?"

"No" he said with a shake of his head "she's just lonely…she wanted to know if you'd dance with her later. She seems to like you very much" he added.

"We've…bonded a few times. She's a sweet little thing" I smiled after her "but I wouldn't mind having a dance or two" sitting back in my chair, Rhaegar reached out with his hand to take mine before giving me a thankful smile.

Sitting at the table for a few more hours Rhaenys had come back to drag me to the dancefloor and after a couple of dances I was once again exhausted, but the prospect of seeing firework had given me the strength to continue on. Walking outside with Rhaegar by my side, all the other nobles had grouped out in the open to look up at the sky and watch the show that would soon start "Have you seen it before?" he asked while holding me in his arms.

"No, never…I'm excited" hearing a few muffled voices, a loud snap went off before something was launched into the sky with a small trail of smoke behind it and a light whining noise. Watching, a loud boom echoed into the sky before a massive eruption of bright colours flooded my vision and I gasped wide eyed. A giggle slipped past my lips as more of them started to fly and crackle up above. I could barely believe I was witnessing it all.

It was like magic.


	26. Chapter 26

It was as if I had lost a short part of my life, as the weeks had seemingly disappeared. When I had woken up this morning I couldn't believe it was already time. That the day I had been waiting for was finally here.

It had started slow at first, even though there was an endless wave of congratulations and smiles. My mother and sister sat with me for breakfast and as we talked about the big moment to come I was showered with wedding gifts of all kinds. But soon the conversation had come to an end as the hours ticked by faster than I could imagine. The main ceremony is only a short while away and things had started to become much livelier.

Standing in my room a flurry of people crowded around me, trying to make sure I was prepared on time so that I wasn't late. Standing off to the side my mother cried into a white cloth while my sister gleamed at the dress I had just been fitted into. Feeling the strings pull tighter from behind as the dressmaker helped me, I looked into the mirror to gaze of the elegant gown she had managed to procure.

It was just how I had imagined. Just how I wanted it to be. I couldn't have asked for more "It's beautiful…" I complimented as I ran my fingers over the delicate beading and lace work of the bodice. It felt so nice as it hugged my figure, and the bump that hard formed firmer and little more prominent didn't attract from it either "what do you think?" I asked as I turned to face my mother and sister.

"I love it" said Lyanna with a smile "it definitely suits you" mother just nodded her head vigorously as her lips quivered. I could tell she was trying not to burst and cry a flood of tears. Looking back in the mirror the skirt puffed out ever so slight at my waist, and for the first time I felt like a real Princess. In this dress I felt as if I could do anything my heart desired.

Feeling my hair being tugged and pinned in several places, hands were everywhere as they adjusted what they needed to. Stepping off of the small pedestal I had been standing on, I was helped with my shoes and stockings before being stood up again. Coming over to me, the dressmaker placed a traditional thin veil to cover my face "And now, you are complete and perfect" she said while looking me up and down with a pleased smile on her face.

"I'm nervous" I suddenly said and it wasn't a lie either. My heart was thumping beneath my chest and there were a swarm of butterflies tickling the insides of my stomach. I felt nauseous and overwhelmed about what was going to happen.

"Breath" said the dressmaker "I've witnessed a hundred weddings, there's nothing to be afraid of…be proud. This is your day and no one else's" taking in a few calming breaths, I tried to centre myself and focus. She's right, there's nothing to be afraid of – it's all going to be okay "now…are you ready?"

Looking at the woman standing in front of me, I quickly glanced over to my mother and sister before slowly nodding my head "Yes…I'm ready"

"Then let's go…"

After managing to get ourselves out of the room and down the hall, there were a set of Kingsguard that travelled close behind us as we got into the carriages. Heading out of the large iron gates to travel to the Great Sept, it was at this moment I realised I was going to venture beyond the castle walls. The first time I'd seen the city in over a month. If it had been any other day I would have awed at the moment, but I had bigger matters to focus on.

Feeling the uneven pavement of the road beneath me as the carriage slightly rocked, it took ten minutes to arrive outside the large dome shaped building. Looking out the window I could see that a small crowd of common people were waiting along with a couple of guards to keep them at bay. Stepping out of the carriage, some of the people even waved while others stared with wide eyes at either _me_ or the dress.

Walking up the stairs with my mother and sister in tow, father waited at the top with a smile on his face. Coming to stand off to the side with him, the others made their way into the Sept while father walked behind me to place the cloak of our house onto my shoulders. The fabric, I found, wasn't heavy but rather comforting. It felt like a kind of shield to all the staring eyes behind me as well as for the ones waiting inside.

"I see your mother still hasn't stopped crying…" joked father before coming to link my arm with his.

"No" I smiled with small chuckle "not since I put on the dress"

"Well, I can understand why" he said with a nod of his head "you look beautiful Lina" giving father's arm a light squeeze as a _thank you_ , I feared I might be a stuttering fool if I spoke now. Stepping up to wait right at the grand double doors, I could feel my whole body starting to tremble as I took in a shaky breath. It's happening "…are you ready?" he asked.

That seemed to be the question of the day, but like before "…I am…" nodding his head, the guards opened the door with a creak and I felt faint as I finally looked inside. A whole sea of faces I'd never seen before all stood in rows; dressed nicely for the occasion. Looking ahead, a narrow strip in front of us lead all the way up to the top where the Septon and Rhaegar stood.

Instinctively gripping father's arm tightly I couldn't ignore all _their_ staring eyes, and there wasn't a single sound to buffer the tension they caused. The air around me grew thick and I was finding it hard to breathe as we started down the aisle that had been formed. Looking down at the ground I focused on my footsteps so that I didn't trip, that's the last thing I needed happening.

Feeling glad that I had the veil over my face, I'm sure I must have looked a nervous wreck. I know this is supposed to be a joyous moment, but I couldn't help the need to run and hide under the nearest rock. I suppose it didn't help that I only knew roughly eight people in the entire Sept, and my mind was reeling with unpleasant thoughts about what the rest might be thinking at this very moment.

Leaning, father whispered "Remember you'll always be a Stark no matter what…stand tall and strong" he encouraged – and I tried.

Taking a deep breath I looked up to see Rhaegar standing with his arms behind his back, his deep eyes trained only on me. Walking the rest of the way, we went up the steps and I turned to father as he pulled back the veil that rested over my face – now there was no hiding. Not saying a word, father left to go stand beside mother and I finally looked right at the Silver Prince. Tall, strong and handsome, Rhaegar was dressed in printed black clothing with a dark red sash over his right shoulder.

Remaining standing, the crowd behind us didn't sit as the Septon began the rest of the ceremony. Dressed in the tradition robes, he looked upon us as he spoke "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection" slowly turning around, I felt Rhaegars warm hands as he took off the cloak of my house and replaced it with his own. Once it was secure we held hands as we turned to face the Septon "my lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever"

Holding up our joined hands around the height of our waists, the Septon proceeded to tie a ribbon in a knot that symbolized our union. While tying it he says "Let it be known that Mileena of house Stark and Rhaegar of house Targaryen are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder" he then added "in the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity" before unravelling the ribbon.

Feeling calmer as I listened to the words of the Septon and felt the warmth of Rhaegar beside me, the nerves that once pinched at me had slowly started to dissipate "Look upon each other and say the words…" spoke the Septon.

Turning to face Rhaegar, I took a deep breath in as I said my vows and he said his – both simultaneously "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger…I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days"

With the vowels completed, there was only one thing left "With this kiss, I pledge my love…" spoke Rhaegar just before he leant in and pressed his lips firmly on mine. Pulling back at the sound of applause from the crowd, I couldn't help the blush that crept on my face.

We are now man and wife. Married forever.

* * *

Sitting at the head table beside Rhaegar, an entire area had been decorated outside in the open; the afternoon sun hovering in the sky as our background. With large canopies positioned above the row of tables, there were several entertainers such as fire breathers, juggles and even contortionists. Mingling amongst each other, I watched as the nobles happily partook in the massive feast and entertainment.

Listening to the man sing in front of us, his voices wasn't bad as two others stood behind him playing instruments. When he had finished he bowed and I clapped before leaning over to Rhaegar "All these people you invited to the wedding, do you know all of them?" I asked curiously.

He chuckled "Of course not…most of them are here only out of courtesy. But their presence does offer its advantages. Having a feast such as this is the only time all of the nobles are ever in the same place at once. It gives them an opportunity to form friendships and even alliances. Really when you think about it, this is more for them than us"

Sitting back in my seat I watched as more entertainers passed us by and performed their tricks. Clapping to each one, I drank from my cup of plain water when the nobles started to approach us with a long line of extravagant gifts. I couldn't believe some of the things they procured, everything from a gold cup covered in rare gems to exotic animals from lands far away. Thanking them all, a large series of cheering and clapping had turned our attention to a large pastry approaching us. It was that large it had to be carried by four men.

Standing up from his chair, Rhaegar offered me his hand and I took it as we walked over to where the large pigeon pie had been set down. Handed a sharp knife, Rhaegar stood behind me as he placed the blade in my hand before wrapping his own around mine. Pressing the tip of the knife down into the yellow pastry we sliced straight down until we hit the board beneath, causing another small wave of claps to erupt amongst the crowd. Serving up a slice of pie, Rhaegar held the fork out and I took a bite. Immediately a swirl of flavours began to burst in my mouth. I never thought pigeon pie would ever taste this good.

"I like it" I said with a smile on my lips as I chewed "it tastes good"

"I'm glad" he said while taking a forkful from the same plate. Looking up at him as his jaw clenched and his throat bobbed, I noticed how Rhaegars dark eyes bore down on me. Putting the plate down onto the table behind us, he suddenly held his hand out "dance with me"

Agreeing, he led us out onto the small patch of area between the head table and the guests. By this time the sun in the sky had started to fade and night was starting to take over. Feeling a chill from a gust of wind, the musician played their songs and I danced with Rhaegar for as long as I could; other's joining in on the fun.

Taking a glance around, my chest heaved as I tried to control my breathing. Now that it was night the scenery had changed, there were now dangling ropes of small lit lanterns scalloping along the canopy of the guest tables and there were also a few lit torches here and there. The atmosphere had most certainly changed as people laughed, mingled and took part in the entertainment offered, and by this time I was thankful that I had relaxed enough to enjoy it all. Taking Rhaegars hand we finished the dance by walking in a coupled line through a 'human formed' arch way made by two people holding their joined hands up high.

Twirling around as I laughed, I landed in Rhaegars arms once again that night. Resting my head on his chest, my eyes fluttered closed as I snuggled into the warmth of his body "I think…I'm tired"

Holding me to him, his hand brushed along the top of my head in a calming way "Then you can go to bed…the other's will continue on for as long as they can" he jested. Humming, as the seconds ticked by I was starting to love the idea of a nice bed to fall onto. I feel so exhausted.

Noticing my lack of energy and fatigue, I was startled as he bent down to pick me up into his arms. Peeking up at him, I could feel his strong arms as he held me and as I rested my head onto his shoulder I couldn't help but smile.

I was a princess – being carried away by her prince charming.


	27. Chapter 27

**5 Months Later**

I was happy to know that I'd done everything important that I needed to do in this life. I may not of have travelled to all the places I _wanted_ to, but that didn't matter. All that really mattered to me was that I was there for when my brother Ned spoke his vows in the sept at Winterfell, and I was there to weep tears of joy when my sister spoke hers to Robert Baratheon.

All I ever want was for them to be happy and I prayed every night for it, along with their good health and future. Which is why I was more than ecstatic to hear the wife of my brother, Catelyn Tully, was now expecting a child of their own, and I wondered back then what I was wondering now – what would the baby look like?

Only I would know a lot sooner than the gentle Tully of Riverrun.

Lying on the feathered bed in the birthing room, no amount of wind or ice could ever cool the burning sensation that enveloped me to my very core. It was like a great fire had been lit inside of me and the pain was only adding to the heat. I felt as if I were being ripped from the inside out as sweat formed in beads along my skin.

"Keeping pushing my lady" called the midwife as she knelt at the end of the bed, staring at the child that was trying to force its way out of my body.

The first signs of the baby's arrival had struck me halfway through the night, I felt a great weight leave my body in a gush of liquid and immediately after, the aches and pains had started; splintering it's way though my pelvis and up my spine like a vicious lightning bolt. I didn't know what was happening at first, but it was quite clear to Rhaegar as he immediately called for the Maester and midwife and then I knew – I'd soon be a mother.

Gritting my teeth and clenching my jaw, I tried not to bite my tongue after I screamed. My throat had gone dry and it throbbed as I continued to yell. It had been hours since the night my water had broken and all though the day I had continued to suffer until the moment came when I needed to "Keep pushing!"

Dabbing at my forehead with a wet cloth, there were a few other woman standing around to assist in the birth. Clutching the sheets with a white knuckled grip, I pushed as hard as I could while trying to keep the tears from streaming down my face. Panting, I was beyond exhausted and as I looked down all I could see were bloodied sheets and towels.

So much blood.

Leaning up on my elbows, I could barely take it anymore "Please, I want it out…it hurts so much" I sobbed with a hiccup as my lip quivered.

Feeling the familiar shoots of pain the midwife gave me a sympathetic look before offering words of encouragement "I know my lady, but you have to keep pushing. It's almost out. I promise" she said giving me a brief smile, her eyes darting back to look under the sheet that covered my lap from view.

Slumping back down, my head hit the pillow as I stared up at the canopy roof of the bed. I wish had someone here with me; my mother, Lyanna, Rhaegar. I needed someone to hold, but all I have are the damp and stained sheets beneath me. Fisting them in a tight grip, I pushed and pushed until I couldn't anymore and a few long hours later – it was all over.

A feeling of emptiness had overtaken me and the need to instinctually push had ceased. Although the searing pain was still there I was too tired to care. Continuing to stare up at the roof as my chest heaved and my brown locks clung to my sweat covered face, I could distantly hear the flurry of woman as they assisted the child I had just given birth to. Blinking a few times, my vision was somewhat morphed but slowly I started to come back to the world as a loud screeching cry echoed out into the room.

Finding the energy, I shifted ever so slightly to look down at the woman clustered at the end of the bed "Is everything okay?" my voice was croaky and barely audible, but they had thankfully heard me.

"Yes my lady" the midwife nodded with a wide smile as she walked over to the side of the bed, carrying the covered bundle in her arms "it's a healthy baby boy. You should be so proud" the woman gleamed.

Leaning over, she pulled back the flap to reveal his face so that I could see. Staring down at his cream coloured skin, faint thin locks of silver hair and familiar deep eyes, I couldn't help but notice how they looked so much like Rhaegars. This baby, he was everything I could have ever hoped for and much ore. I couldn't help it, a single look was all it took. I felt as if the last piece of the puzzle had finally been found to fit my heart.

I had fallen in love.

Gazing into his orbs, my own eyes started to flutter closed as a sudden and strong bout of fatigue had hit me. Leaning back to lay on the bed, I couldn't hear the muffled speech that left the midwives lips before I fell into a deep sleep.

Falling into a calming darkness, I drifted in and out as maids left trays of food at my bedside and masters came to look at me. I could only assume that days had passed as one moment it was dark and the next it was day. But somehow none of that seemed to register in my brain, not even the fact that I didn't feel hungry and I couldn't feel pain. It was if my mind were clouded. However I did notice one thing, and it was the presence that had only just entered the room.

Fluttering my eyes open, I was curled up in the bed and on my side and as I had a brief glance at the bedsheets, I wondered – at what stage had they been changed? The sheets were no longer bloodied but fresh and clean. Dismissing it thought in order to look at the still strong and handsome man who now stood at the side of my bed, I reached out to brush my fingers over his hand.

I didn't know why I hadn't asked about what was going on. I knew in the pit of my stomach that something was different. Something had changed. I felt weak and tired, but in my ignorance and foggy state of mind, all I could think about was the baby boy.

"Did you see him?" I asked, my voice still light and somewhat croaky. Gently taking my hand in his, Rhaegar crouched down beside me. Gazing at my face, he brushed back a stray lock of my hair "he's so beautiful isn't he" I added with a smile at the memory.

"He is…just like his mother" replied Rhaegar with a soft voice I had never heard him use before "how are you feeling?"

Trying to think, it was somewhat hard but I managed "…Cold…I feel cold" feeling the air tickle my skin, I shivered ever so slightly but it was enough for him to see. Getting up, I wondered if he was going to leave but I soon felt the bed dip on the other side before his warm body pressed against my back.

"Better?" he asked while wrapping his arm around my wait to pull me closer.

"Yes…much better" I sighed contently "you're always so warm. Always so nice" I hummed as I then stared out through the view the small balcony offered. The sky was starting to turn with oranges and purpled, but as my eyes raked over the beautiful sky I could see it. It caught by eye like the giant beacon it is, and it was just like the one depicted in the books. It was just like the one from my dreams – The Red Comet.

Maybe I thought. Maybe they were right.

Sighing as another smile tugged at the corners of my mouth, I snuggled up to Rhaegar and I could feel his warm breath against my cheek. Feeling that his fingers had laces themselves with one of my hands, I reached and kissed the back of his own hand. I couldn't help but think how I missed him so much, but it's all over now – he's right here beside me. Pressing his lips to the side of my head, I felt tired again. The world was slowly fading.

But with my last unknown breath, I breathed in the familiar scent of the one I've always loved before closing my eyes to drift – forever in peace.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
